Until You're Mine
by Chel88
Summary: With one look she became my world and I knew she had to me mine. With one look I would forever belong to him. This was the stuff of legends and as he stood before me, I wondered if my fate was about to beome that of a legend too. Jasper/OC.
1. Who Am I?

**I'm in the midst of writing another story (which I would love it if you read that one too!) but, I decided to start writing a new one. Hope you like it!!**

**Personally, I find the whole "imprinting" concept pretty interesting. So, it got me thinking and now here I am…with a new story. I do hope you enjoy it. It might not make sense…but I like to use my imagination vividly!**

**Chapter 1: Who Am I?**

Today was the start of something new. Well, at least I thought it was new. To the rest of my family, it was sort of a routine to them. They had done this so many times in the past that it wasn't really that exciting to them. I think that I was more nervous that I was excited. This would be my first time being part of the whole moving to another town with pretty much a clean slate experience. My father assures me that I will get used to rather quickly. I don't know about that, I'm not really the extroverted type. I like keeping to myself most of the time. A habit I picked up recently. After that night in the woods…

"Natalia?" my train of thought was cut off as I snapped back into reality.

"I thought we were going to focus on the positive?" my brother frowned at me.

"I am being positive…" I began to protest but he gave me that look with his eyes.

"Oh yea. I forgot." I blushed.

"We're almost here apparently." He looked out the window again as we entered our new home state.

"Why do we have to live here again?" I mumbled, looking out the window.

"Because, it's almost always raining and overcast here…and there's plenty of forest around." He laughed as he saw my expression and my face go a little pale.

"Don't worry" he patted my hand gently "everything is going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say." I smirked.

I guess this is the part where I should start to explain. My name is Natalia Mor—er, I mean Cullen. Yea, Natalia Cullen. I'm seventeen and I was adopted into the Cullen family about a year ago. We aren't a very big family I suppose. It's just me, my brother Edward, my Father Carlisle and my mother Esme. I met them a year ago, on the darkest night of my life. You, see Carlisle was on duty the night we were in the car accident. Our car has skidded off the road and down an embankment. My mother had been thrown from the car and there was nothing they could do for once she reached the hospital. However, before she passed, she made Carlisle promise that he would take me in. I don't know what it was about Carlisle, but my mother trusted him…enough that she would put me in his care. She knew nothing about him or his family. She just _picked _him. True to his word, he legally adopted me a few months after my mother died. It was then that my entire world changed. I didn't know much about the Cullens when I moved in with them. But, soon enough, I caught on to their little charade. They were good at first when they tried to hide the fact that they never slept nor ate anything at all. It wasn't until one day when I caught Edward answering my thoughts as if I had asked them out loud that I knew something was up. It was then that they sat me down and told me their secret. My new "family" was actually a group of vampires…yea, that's right vampires. I didn't believe them at first. Vampires didn't exist! But, I quickly changed those thoughts when they told me their history and when they told me about their special diet. It didn't make sense to me in the beginning. Why would a group of vampires take in a human girl and make her part of their family? I might never know the answer to that one but, I have grown to love the Cullens as if they were my own family. Sometimes things get a little too complicated for me to follow but other than that, we're pretty normal I suppose.

"We're here!" Edward announced as he pulled into this huge driveway of what could only be called a mansion.

"Whoa." I breathed in, taking in this huge house in front of me. I got out of the car and looked around. Carlisle and Esme were already unloading their things from the car. We had no moving truck…no nothing. Apparently, when we moved, we couldn't bring much with us. Only the vital things of course.

"Oh I cannot wait to start decorating!" Esme beamed as she took my hand and walked into the house with her. She took me through every room, telling me what she was going to do with all of the rooms. I just nodded, trying to keep up with her. By the time we went full circle and ended up in the front room again, Edward and Carlisle had everything inside already.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked me and I shrugged. It was always kind of weird when it came to eating. I almost always did it all alone. Because the smell of "human" food was sort of repulsive to them.

"Yea, I guess so…" I looked around. I doubt there was any food in the house.

"Well, I had a delivery service come in earlier today…so the fridge should be stocked." She said proudly. She as on top of things…like, all the time!

"Alright then..well then I'll just go find something in there then." I smiled and made my way towards the kitchen.

"We are going to go hunt…will you be okay by yourself for about an hour?" Carlisle asked and I turned to look at them.

"Yea, I should be fine." I nodded. They left as I made my way into the kitchen. I found something before heading to the couch. I had no bed yet so the only place I had for tonight was the couch. Which, that was fine by me. I was totally exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day. Edward and I would be starting high school tomorrow. Well, this would be his like twentieth time through high school…but this was my first time through. I was pretty nervous. We both are entering as juniors and I didn't know quite what to expect. At least I'd have my brother with me. Before I knew it, an overwhelming sense of exhaustion set over me and I quickly fell asleep on the couch.

Chapter Two: First Day

"wake up sleepyhead." I opened my eyes and made out the form of Edward standing beside me, a grin on his face. Slowly, I stood and stretched and looked at my brother who was all set to go to school. While it only took him probably a minute or two to get ready, it took me a cool forty five minutes. Luckily, they had gotten semi-used to the fact that I didn't do things in five seconds.

"Ready." He called as I said goodbye to our parents and got into his car.

"Edward what's our story again?" I yawned as we traveled through the small town.

"You forgot already?" he laughed "we're simply Dr. & Mrs. Cullen's children. We just moved here from Alaska. And you, my dear sister…are adopted."

"That's it?"

"I'm afraid so. Unless you want to make up some fancy, fabricated story?" he looked over at me.

"No." I sighed. I didn't want any more attention than needed. We reached the school and I was surprised at how small it was. As we got out of the car, we were met with about fifty stares as we made our way to the main office to get our class schedule.

"Hello." Edward spoke to the lady behind the counter "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Natalia." He pointed at me and I just waved "we're new here this year." He said no more. The lady was up and handing us all these papers.

"Thank you very much." He smiled at her as we walked out of the building. He took my paper from me and looked at it, his face turning into a frown.

"What?" I laughed.

"It seems as though we only have one class together…and it isn't until the end of the day."

"So?"

"So? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not five Edward." I smirked at him. "Besides, I'll get to see you at lunch. And, you'll be keeping tabs on me through all the other students I know it." I laughed.

"Okay then…well in that case, your first class is history and if I'm correct, it's in that building." He pointed to one of them.

"Okay. Well, have fun." I said as he gave me a hug.

"Be careful okay? Don't get into any trouble." He mumbled, pulling away.

"I promise." I waved as we walked in two different directions. People kept looking at me as I made my way to where my class was. It made me sort of nervous. I didn't like it when people looked at me. I didn't know what they were thinking…it killed me!I finally made it into the classroom and gave my teacher my slip thing.

"Welcome to the class." He said, but not really caring. Sighing, I turned to find a seat when I bumped into someone…someone who was very cold and hard.

"Ow. That's going to leave a bruise." I blushed, holding my wrist close to my chest and bent to get my books. Looking up, I was met with a set of hazel green eyes, staring at me intensely. I stood as this person handed me my books, still staring at me. When he finally stopped staring at me, I felt a little lightheaded when he broke the contact.

"Sorry about that." He said "about dropping your book and bruising your wrist." He said and turned and walked away.

"Oh wow…how did you do that?" someone asked me as I sat down, still rubbing my sore wrist.

"Huh?" I looked over to a girl who was staring at me.

"Jasper never talks to anyone…only to his sisters." She whispered.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked confused, still feeling a little off from that stare.

"The guy you bumped into."

"Ohh." I blushed again "I guess it was my lucky day." I shrugged and was relieved when the bell rang. Great, this was exactly what I needed! To have some mysterious guy who I'm sure all the girls were enamored with to pick me as the one he struck a conversation with. I made it through that class and my other two before it was time for lunch. When I walked out, Edward was there waiting for me.

"You shouldn't do that." I said as we made our way to the cafeteria "People don't know we're related." I laughed but he didn't say anything. He was just staring down at me…his eyes fixed on something.

"What's that smell?" his eyes narrowed on me and I just shrugged, sniffing my hair. It smelled like honey & vanilla, like it always does.

"Why are you staring me like that?" I whispered to him as we entered the cafeteria. Again, he didn't answer…just kept his gaze locked as we got food and found an empty table.

"Edward stop it. It freaks me out when you do that." I said, nudging him slightly. After a few moments, I heard him make a low hissing sound come from his mouth.

"I thought I told you not to get into any trouble Natalia." He said, his teeth clenched.

"I'm not in any trouble."

"Oh yes you are…this is just perfect."

"Can you explain it so I can understand you? First you tell me I stink and now I'm in some sort of trouble."

"Did you have any certain encounters this morning?" he looked at me.

"Um, no?"

"Natalia…" he started up again.

"Okay, okay…I bumped into this guy in my history class. He picked up my book…that's it." I shook my head. I didn't know that was a federal offense.

"And nothing…nothing seemed familiar about him?" I thought about it for a moment. I had never seen that guy in my life before. His eyes though, they were beautiful.

"No?" he sighed, obviously frustrated with me over something. He leaned across the table and gently took my arm and stretched it out, exposing the bruise that was already forming.

"It's nothing."

"It's everything!" he snipped. I looked at him again. Then, as if someone whacked me over the head, things started to click together. No regular person would bruise someone by simply bumping into them right? And he was…he was cold. But how? He was wearing a sweater just like everyone else.

"Oh…" I moaned in disbelief "this isn't happening is it?"

"I'm afraid so…seems that I'm not the only vampire you know now." He said in a low voice. My head started spinning a little bit.

"Is that why you think I smell?" I frowned and he nodded.

"Each vampire has their own unique scent…and we usually pick it up rather quickly. It's used when a vampire wants to…" his eyes widened and his face suddenly swept the room, looking for something.

"When they want to what?" I said, taking a drink of my soda.

"When they want to mark what is theirs." He sneered, still looking for something. My face dropped.

"Are you sure Edward?" I panicked. I don't know exactly what this meant but, I didn't want to be marked by anyone…let alone a vampire. What if this guy wanted to hurt me…oh, crap.

"I won't let that happen Natalia…I swear to you." He looked back at me, concern in his eyes. I was about to say something when I saw a pair of feet walking towards our table. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was.

"Excuse me…" someone spoke and I instantly recognized the voice. It was deep and sounded like it was from the South. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. Next thing I knew, Edward was standing up in front of this guy, standing in front of me. I swore I heard two very low growls come from each of them.

"Leave her alone." He whispered harshly.

"I didn't know she was taken." He said, almost as if he was disappointed?

"She is _MY _sister…and if you ever come near her again…" he clenched his fists.

"Edward, stop it!" I said, standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder. People were staring to look at the situation at hand. We didn't need that…

"Look, we don't mean any harm…" I began to say, looking at this Jasper guy but I was at a loss for words when his eyes met mine. The look he had in his eyes…they made me do a double take. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt me…but he more looked like he wanted to rip Edward into shreds for the sake of being closer to me so he could…so he could hold me? I felt Edward's arm outstretch in front of me, as if he was blocking me from Jasper. I couldn't break the gaze with him though. As much as I was freaked out, I couldn't stop looking at him. The bell suddenly shrilled, causing me to jump a little.

"Let's go." Edward whispered, and I grabbed my bag and he grabbed onto my arm, taking me across the room and towards my next class. I felt Jasper's gaze on my back and I wanted to look and see but I just felt Edward's grip tighten.

"Don't even think about it." He muttered as we walked to our next class. I don't remember much of what happened the rest of the day. I was too caught up in the look that this guy Jasper was given me. I didn't know whether to be scared out of my mind or completely flattered? This was so not going to be a good thing…


	2. You Did What?

**Chapter 2: You did What??**

***Jasper's POV***

It had been a relatively normal, boring morning today. Just another start of another year. Things like these were simply routine to me now. I drove with my sisters to our school…our small school I might add. Nothing every exciting ever happened here to these people. Little did they know that they had three vampires lurking around, fighting the urge to attack them whenever they got too close. I silently had my way to my first class, which was history. I hated history class because they never taught it right! Whatever the case, I made my way into the room and while I was searching for an empty seat, I didn't notice someone turn and bump into me.

"Ow, that's going to leave a bruise." I heard an embarrassed voice say as this person leaned down to get their books. I bent down at the same time and it's then that I quickly caught a glance of her face. I must have been staring at her too much because she eyed me funny.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. She just nodded and made her way to her seat. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she sat down and for the rest of the class. She didn't see me staring at her obviously. I was too quick to let anyone catch on. My other two classes passed but, I could stop thinking about this girl. Who was she? Clearly she was new? But, what intrigued me the most was the fact that even though she was inches away from me, her scent did not burn my throat the way that _every single human _I have ever encountered in my existence as a vampire has done to me. I was dumbfounded. By the time lunch came around, I was so desperate. I wanted to desperately see this girl again. She had to be in the lunch room right? Where else would she be? I scanned the room quickly as I sat with my sisters at our usual table. If they were staring at me funny, I didn't care…I didn't have time for that right now. And then, I found her…she was walking across the room to another empty table along with some guy with her. She was looking at him funny, and he had his eyes locked on something…as if he was looking for someone. But, it was his appearance that threw me off. He looked awfully similar…to me. Same pale color skin…same stare on his face when we think about something.

"Impossible." I muttered and not a moment too soon, I heard it. A low hiss coming from across the room. Both of my sister's heads turned towards me and followed my gaze. Without thinking, I stood.

"Where are you going?" I heard one of them ask me. I didn't answer. I just kept walking. Walking towards her like she was pulling with some sort of force. I got to the table and before I could finish my sentence, the guy was standing in front of her…a low growl coming from his chest. I let the same happen to me. He was one of _us. _I tried to look around him but he wouldn't budge.

"Leave her alone." The guy said harshly. I was a little confused. Was she with this guy? Why was he acting so protective of her?

"I didn't know she was taken." I said, a hint of disappointment I'm sure rolling of my tounge.

"She is my sister…and I swear if you come near her again." I didn't pay attention to his threat. His sister? How was that possible? She was not like him at all. She was perfectly human…I could sense it. At the same time, I was relieved that he was her brother and not anything else.

"Edward stop it!" I heard the sweet voice call again but this time, it was laced with fear.

"We don't mean any harm…" she looked up at me and I froze. Everything around me just blurred and all I saw was her. Her eyes pierced through mine and I felt something. Something that didn't make sense. It was a feeling of protection. I didn't understand? Why would I want to protect this human? I caught glimpse of her arm as she moved a little and I saw the bruise forming on her wrist. Anger flowed thru me. _I _had hurt _her! _I longed to reach out and just hold her against me, assuring her that everything would be okay. But, her brother was in the way of me doing any of that. I stared at her, wanting nothing more than to rip this Edward guy away from her and be next to her. Before I could do anything, the bell rang and she was instantly taken away from me. I watched her as they left…his arm grasping hers tightly. If he hurt her…

"Don't even think about it." I heard him whisper. What was she thinking? Did she want to look back at me? Was she curious? Had I terrified her completely?

"Jasper…outside, now!" I heard someone snarl at me and I turned around and saw my sisters opening the door that lead towards the parking lot. I walked outside and we went to the car.

"What was all that! Are you trying to get us exposed!" my sister Isabella snapped.

"Bella, calm down. I'm sure he has a perfectly reasonable explanation for his actions." My other sister, Rosalie said calmly.

"Jasper, can you please explain to us what was going on over there with those two people."

"The boy…he's like us." I breathed out and they looked stunned "but not the girl…she's completely human. They're brother and sister."

"That's ridiculous Jasper! That isn't possible." Bella shook her head, still visibly upset.

"It is…I could sense it. The only emotion he had radiating towards her were of protection and it's clear that she is his sibling..somehow."

"But I saw you Jasper…you were staring at her…so intensely. You don't think she is your…." Rosalie stopped talking when I caught drift of what she was suggesting.

"No, she isn't my singer…"

"Oh thank God!" she sighed, relieved "I couldn't stand knowing that poor girl was in danger from us."

"It's so confusing. Because, not only did I stand so close to her earlier but, her scent did nothing to me…absolutely nothing…like there was no way I could _ever _hurt her."

"Oh! You've got to be kidding me…" Bella laughed coldly as she stared at me. She had heard my thoughts!

"I think that's what this is…what else could explain it?" I looked at her.

"That is just stuff of legends Jasper. No one has ever actually experienced it."

"What? What is it?" Rosalie joined back in the conversation.

"I think…" I eyed the two of them "I think I might have imprinted on this girl…" I sighed and both of their faces dropped. Bella's out of complete anger and Rosalie's out of sympathy.

This was unbelievable. This wasn't supposed to happen. How could this girl…this girl who I knew nothing about be the one who was destined to be my soul mate? She was a human for god sakes! Then, as if on cue, I saw them come out of the building. He had somehow gotten them released early from class. My eyes instantly connected with hers from across the parking lot and her face froze. Her brother had her back towards me but that quickly changed. He looked as if he wanted to lunge at me and I was more than prepared to fight him. But, she grabbed him gently and he stared back at her.

"Don't Edward…let's just go home." She whispered but I could see her face was marked with tears. What did he say to her? Why was she crying? I was about to walk towards her when suddenly Bella was in front of me.

"Get in the car." She hissed, pushing me back. I just obliged and got into the car and I watched her every moment until she was out of sight. I knew that this wasn't the end. I would see her again…

**Did you guys like it? For this story, I decided to change it up a bit. I wanted Rosalie to actually be the compassionate one for once because personally, I like her character and I thought it'd be nice to have her be the nice one. And, I threw Bella in there as the mean on because…she's always portrayed as the sweet, innocent one. So, hopefully you enjoyed it! PLEASE tell me what you thought…I want to continue the story but I have to know what you thought. **


	3. Ease Dropping

**So, before I keep going on with this story…I do hope that people read it with an open mind. Yes, I know that the whole imprinting thing was specific to the werewolves in the books but…I didn't want a story about a werewolf! Lol…so, I thought it would be kind of fun. In my imagination, vampires can imprint…that's all this is…pure imagination! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 3: Ease dropping **

Edward had somehow sweet talked our teacher into letting us get out class early. He probably told her I was sick or something. I did look sort of ill and she let us be. As soon as we left the classroom and made our way towards the car, he started mumbling things. More so to himself than to me. As we got outside, I could see him from across the parking lot. He was standing with two other girls. They must be his sisters of course. I saw him lock his gaze on mine as Edward was unlocking the car for me to get in.

"Natalia, what are you staring at?" he said and turned and his eyes widened at the three vampires across the lot. Instantly, I saw him get this look on his face as if he was going to rip this guy apart. I saw Jasper doing the same thing. I freaked out for lack of a better word. I didn't want anyone dying because of me. I couldn't bear the thought of my brother getting hurt because his temper got the best of him.

"Don't Edward…let's just go home." I sobbed, touching his arm lightly. Reluctantly, he gave in and went to get in the driver seat. I quickly got in as he drove off towards our home. I was still crying by the time we got home. I walked in and my mother's face was full of total concern.

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" she said, hugging me and looking up at Edward.

"It appears that we aren't the only vampires in this town." Was all Edward said before walking towards the door "I'm going to see Carlisle." He mumbled before shutting the door. Esme looked down at me, confused.

"Tell me everything." She insisted and I did. I told her every single detail.

"Oh, sweetheart. Edward was only trying to protect you…there was no need to get so upset about it."

"No, you weren't there…he was ready to fight that Jasper guy and vice versa. In the middle of the parking lot! Over me!" I sighed

"I think maybe you should get some rest Natalia. You're a ball of nerves right now…I think sleeping with help you calm down a little bit." She suggested and suddenly, the thought of sleep sounded pretty good.

"We got your bed delivered today…so you're all set." She smiled and hugged me one last time before going back to whatever she was doing. I trudged up the stairs and into my new bedroom. I dropped on the bed and shut my eyes, as I felt the sleep overcome me.

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night to the sound of voices downstairs. Usually, I never really heard them when they had their secret conversations in the middle of the night. But tonight, they were talking just loud enough where I could hear them. They usually got together like this when they didn't want me to hear. "Vampire Business" as I like to call it. But this time, I heard my name being thrown in there. I strained my ears so I could hear better.

"I think we should take her out of the school Carlisle." Edward spoke.

"Don't be ridiculous son, you're simply overreacting." Carlisle answered him.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at her…and the thoughts he had." He hissed as if he was remembering whatever Jasper was thinking. I hoped it was nothing bad.

"And what was it you said he kept thinking?" Esme joined in.

"He kept thinking about her eyes…and God, he was thinking about imprinting."

"Imprinting? I thought that was something that only happened to…" Esme stopped talking. As if she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"It's supposed to only happen to those….to those _dogs._" He struggled with the last word. Like he was disgusted that he had to say it. I was pretty confused at this point but I kept listening.

"Can that really happen Carlisle?"

"It's very rare and not often heard of but…yes, it has happened a few times in the past."

"I have never heard of such an event." Edward said.

"Because when it _has _happened, it's covered up….because vampires aren't supposed to imprint. It's a legend of course…but a legend that doesn't belong to us. We did not come up with the story of imprinting on someone."

"What do you mean by covered up?"

"Well, from what I heard…the few times it has happened, it was between two of our kind. But, there is a story out there from a long time ago. About how a vampire imprinted on a young human girl and he became obsessed with her. And, everything she asked him, he couldn't deny her the answer. So, when she figured there was something different about him, he told her and let's just say, his family wasn't very happy."

"What happened to her?" Esme said, fear in her voice.

"Well, no one really knows for sure what happened to that young girl. Some think that she was killed by his family so she would not expose their secret. Others think that he killed her himself because he was so enamored with her and then there is the theory that he changed her…and that they still roam around, still together." He said softly.

"We CANNOT let that happen to Natalia….please Carlisle, there must be something we can do."

"I'm afraid Edward that if this boy has already imprinted on Nadia, there won't be any stopping him. Even if we left, he would follow her…he was always be in a close distance from her, always watching over her."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, as if…as if she was intrigued!

"He will never leave her…even if she wants him to. The plan is to always be around them…until the person falls in love with you."

I stopped listening right then and there. I threw the blankets over my head and just lay there, trying to hide. There were so many things going through my mind. What was going on here? What kind of life was I a part of now? A life where there were talks of secret legends…and where my brother could barely say the word dog…but, worst of all, I kept thinking about the story Carlisle had just told. About the vampire and the young girl. If what they spoke of really was happening, would I acquire one of those fates? I shook silently as I thought about it more. What was going to happen to me? As scared as I was, I wanted to know more…I actually wanted to talk to this Jasper person and know exactly what he had done…

**How was this one? I tried to throw in some information in terms of the whole imprinting business…maybe it makes a little more sense now. If not, I'm sorry… Thoughts Please???**


	4. Can't I Ever Just Catch A Break?

**Chapter 4: Can't I Ever Just Catch A Break?**

The next morning came sooner than I wanted it to. Today was going to be a stressful day. Not only would I have to find the courage to go and talk to Jasper but, I would also have to block my thoughts from Edward the _entire _day. One little slip and he would know what I was up to. If he even had the slightest idea as to what I wanted to do, he'd probably barricade me in the house.

"Natalia are you ready?" Edward knocked on my door and I jumped up slightly.

"Coming." I said, my voice a little squeaky as I went to open the door and walked with him outside towards the car. When we were almost to school, I saw his hands start to clench the steering wheel as he pulled into the parking lot. I didn't need to ask him to know the reason as to why he was acting this way. He had either seen him or heard what he was thinking. Or even both.

"Stay by my side…" he said through gritted teeth as he quickly got out and opened the door for me. His arm was around my shoulder as he began to lead me towards the building where my first class was. I could feel people staring at us.

"I thought they were related?" someone asked.

"They sure they don't like it…isn't she adopted? You never know." Another voice said. I instantly grew frustrated.

"Edward…" I pleaded. I really didn't want people to think that way of me and my brother.

"Don't mind them Natalia…their thoughts are useless." He said, eying the people around us and they quickly looked away. We reached my history class and he just stood there. What, was he going to patrol the classroom?

"Of course not." He snipped looking down at me "if you can promise me that you will not talk to him."

"He sits nowhere near me…so, I'm pretty sure I won't be talking to him." I tried to assure him.

"I'll see you at lunch." He sighed, walking away from me as I made my way into the class. I instantly went for my seat and sat there, my attention immediately focused on my hands and the wall beside me. I didn't dare look around…this is what I did for the entire class period until the bell rang. I made it through my other two classes without any worries. I had attempted my plan twice in those classes but there was no avail. Then, it was time for lunch. As promised, Edward was waiting outside of my classroom, staring down the halls, looking for any sight of him. We made our way to the same table and Edward held the same face the entire time. It was a little unsettling. It was like he was sitting on pins and needles. I just stared at the window, just waiting for this to be over to make it my next class. It was my last chance to try my plan out. The bell rang and Edward and I made our way to our last class together. It just so happened that it was our science class and we were doing a lab that meant dissecting an animal of some sort. After ten minutes in, I went and told the teacher that I wasn't feeling very good and if I could step outside from some fresh air.

"Oh sure Miss Cullen…I see you're still feeling a little ill from yesterday?"

"Yes…I just need a few minutes. The smell was making me a little nauseous." I made a face for dramatics sake.

"Yes, yes of course…take all the time you need." I just nodded and quickly walked out of the room. I felt Edward's eyes on me but I was greatly relieved that he didn't follow me. I quickly began walking up and down the halls. Luckily, there was only two buildings so I was about to go through them very quickly. I don't know exactly what I was doing. I was just praying that it would work. Whatever _it _was. I was rounding the corner of between two of the hallways when I ran into someone. I let out a small yelp as I fell backwards on the wet pavement. Luckily, my head didn't hit the ground because someone had caught me.

"Thanks." I blushed when I looked up and that's when I saw them. I saw those eyes again!

"You sure have a funny way of bumping into me." He said gently.

"Um…yea, how about that?" I stammered as he helped me back to my feet.

"I saw you roaming around the halls…and I decided to investigate." He smiled at me. Oh, great. How was I supposed to get through a conversation with him staring at me like that. It was a mixture of my heart melting and my head telling me to scream and run away.

"I was um, actually…looking for you." I eyed him, feeling my confidence coming back.

"I'm flattered…and, I was actually thinking…"

"No!" I cut him off "please…just don't think about anything about me right now. I need some time."

"Okay then. Well, what was it you needed to see me for?"

"Well, I know I don't you know…like, at all. And, there seems to be something going on. Something that I'm not really sure of."

"Like?"

"Like the fact that you were staring at me yesterday with such intensity. Or how about the fact that you and my brother wanted to rip one another part in the parking lot?"

"I was provoked." He shrugged.

"By what?" All you guys do is stare and growl…and you keep looking at me funny. And, I want to know why!" I sighed in frustration.

**~Jasper's POV~**

"I want to know why!" I faintly heard her say to me. As hard as I tried, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Everything about her fascinated me. However, I'm sure to any other person…she'd be simply pretty. Her long black hair was pulled up into a clip and I was able to get a better view of her face. Her big, brown eyes grabbed me every time I looked into them. Her lips were full and I noticed that she bit the bottom one when she was nervous. She wasn't very tall…her head stopped perfectly at the spot where my chin was. Oh, what I wouldn't give to just hold her there…to show her how she was pretty much meant for me. She was wearing a hot pink sweater that stood out against her tan skin and a pair of jeans that fit her perfectly. I'm sure she caught my eyes taking in the sight of her because I could sense her blush.

"Please…I don't have much time." She said, her voice with a little bit of desperation in it.

"What would you like to know?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she motioned her hands towards my face, indicating that I was looking at her again. I really wanted to reach out and just touch her. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help myself…next thing I knew, my hands was reaching behind her and letting the clip loose from her hair and I smiled as I watched her hair fall just below her shoulders. It was long and straight and it smelt like honey. It was quite delectable. Before I let her go, I brought her a little closer to me and frowned when her eyes widened a little in what looked like fear.

"We are destined." I whispered, placing my hand in hers which she quickly shook out of my grasp and backed away. No, please don't leave!

"Excuse me…I don't even know you." She stammered. I could feel the fear rolling off of her and I wanted to take it away. Show her I didn't want to hurt her at all.

"Why?" she called me again. But, for some reason, it seemed like she already knew the answer.

"He told you didn't he?" I had forgotten all about her brother…he must have some gift, just like I do.

"It doesn't matter…" she shook her head "I want to hear it _straight from you." _ She said through clenched teeth.

"Natalia…I…I um, I imprint…" my voice was cut off as I felt something slam me away from her. I heard a crack in the wall as I slumped against in. I rubbed my head quickly before jumping up.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone." Natalia's brother hissed as he pushed her in back of him.

"She sought me out!" I hissed back at him. Next thing I knew, I saw my sister Bella walking up and pushing her hands against Edward, causing him to stumble back a little, causing Natalia to hit the wall. I heard her whimper in pain slightly. Even if it had little effect on Edward, it would be ten times harder to a human.

"This isn't his fault." I heard Bella say.

"He needs to stay away from her."

"We were here before you two showed up and now you've gone and caused all these problems with me and my family. Jasper was perfectly fine until _she _came to town." I grew slightly annoyed at how disgusted Bella sounded mentioning Natalia. I took this opportunity that they were arguing to quickly walk over to Natalia's side, who was holding her head in pain. She had big tears rolling down her face but she wasn't saying anything. She just stared at me, a terrified expression on her face. It was then I realized that she had blood on her other hand. And, being a vampire, it would make sense she'd be afraid. We were programmed to be drawn to blood. However, I could care less that her blood was exposed in front of me. All I cared about was taking care of her and making the pain go away. I placed my hand against hers so I could help her stop the blood and also to send her some waves of pain relief. Her eyes widened even more as she felt the blood seep onto mine.

**~Natalia's POV~**

When Jasper's sister came out of nowhere and pushed him, he barely budged but his small movement literally slammed me against the wall with such a force that I felt something odd and next thing I knew, the side of my head was bleeding. No one seemed to notice as I slid down the wall. Well, that is until Jasper showed up at my side. I freaked out because I had no idea what he would do. He could take me right here right now if he wanted to. I was beyond shocked when I felt him place his hand against mine. But what amazed me even more was the fact that as soon as he touched me, my pain started to dull and go away. How did he manage that!

"Jasper!" I heard another voice approaching as I looked up and I saw another girl with blonde hair coming to us. Her face was frozen in shock and both Edward and Bella looked back at us, the two of them letting low growls coming from their throats. What was with the two of them? I saw Bella eye the blood on my hand and against Jasper and her eyes suddenly changed a different color.

"Bella no!" the blonde girl snipped and took her sister by the hand and pulled her back. She fought against her and her eyes were only on me…what happened next was all a blur. The bell rang and they all looked up. In two seconds, there would be a crowd of humans in the way, walking in on this sight. I heard Bella groan in frustration as the other girl took her away quickly towards the parking lot…Edward grabbed me in his arms quickly away from Jasper and ran to his car. The pain instantly shot back into my system once Jasper's hand was taken off of me.

"Ow…ow Edward it hurts!" I cried as he started the car. I could see Jasper literally leap into the back of their car as they drove off one way and us the next.

"Don't worry Natalia…I'm taking you to see Carlisle right now." He tried to comfort me but the pain was so intense it was like I couldn't breathe. I hadn't thought I'd hit the wall _that _hard.

"You idiot…he wasn't trying to hurt me." I cried but expressed my anger at my brother.

"What are you talking about?" he said, his eyes still on the road.

"I was just asking him a question…you're always jumping to the wrong conclusions…Jasper wouldn't hurt me…he'd never hurt me. All he wants is to protect me." I rambled on, not really making sense. Then, things went black…as I kept hearing Jasper's voice saying "_we are destined..." _Destined to what? Why hadn't he reacted like a normal vampire to the sight of my blood? Why did I suddenly have all this trust for this guy? I didn't know him and he didn't know me…

**Thoughts?? I will try to post another chapter later on today at the earliest…I'd love lots of reviews!**


	5. All She Has To Do Is Smile

**Chapter 5: All She has to Do Is Smile…**

The sound of murmuring voices was what woke me up. And, I instantly wished that I would fall back asleep. My head was killing me and I was cold. As I opened my eyes gently, I found the reason as to why I was cold. I could see my brother's arm barely touching mine as he sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. My head on the other hand, I couldn't figure out why it was hurting. Were Edward and I in a car accident or something?

"Hey, you're awake sweetheart." I heard Carlisle's voice suddenly stop whispering as he came to my side.

"What happened?" I looked at them and they exchanged glances at one another.

"You don't remember?" Edward asked…and his eyes seemed a little…hopeful?

"No, not really…" I shrugged.

"You hit your head Natalia. At school remember?" School? Where would I have hit my head at school? Then, like a flash of lightening in my mind, I remembered. Me walking down the halls…looking for Jasper and him actually showing up. Us having a semi normal conversation as he kept looking at me funny. Him grabbing my hand and telling me we were 'destined' or something weird like that. No, wait…there was more! Edward showed up…and so did Jasper's sisters. She pushed him…I hit the wall. Jasper's hand on my head..

"Oh." I gently said, touching the side of my head and a wave of pain ran through my body.

"Carlisle, I thought you gave her pain medicine?" Edward asked concerned, grabbing my hand but I shook out of his grasp. I was still mad at him.

"I did. But, her pain isn't going to completely go away. It'll still be around for a few days." He explained.

"Edward why did you do that?" I looked over at him.

"Do what? I was only protecting you from…from that monster."

"Monster? You don't even know him." I defended Jasper.

"Why are you defending him? You don't know him either…I see the way he looks at you and what he thinks about you. You're all he's been focused on these two days."

"But didn't you see? Didn't you see how he was helping me when I was on the floor? I was bleeding Edward and he still came to my side and tried to stop the bleeding. His had was had my blood on it and he didn't even flinch. Isn't that what usually happens when you come in contact with blood?" Edward just nodded.

"Son, you didn't tell me any of this." Carlisle frowned, obviously disappointed that he wasn't given this important piece of information.

"I didn't think it was relevant…it could've all been an act." He shrugged.

"An act son? Do you really think this Jasper character would go to such lengths to pretend something to help out someone he doesn't even know? What did I tell you…if he's already…" he stopped when Edward snapped his head back up at Carlisle.

"If who's already what? What's going on…why won't anyone tell me anything?" I sighed, the pain still throbbing.

"It's not for us to tell you Natalia…you will just have to speak with Jasper about this."

"What!" was both mine and Edward's reaction to this.

"What's the use and trying to fight it son? If it's already happened, it'll only make things harder for the both of them if we keep him from seeing her…"

"Why are you giving in so easily? He could kill her!" he snapped and Carlisle just raised his eyes at his son. I know that they weren't really father and son but, still I'm sure Carlisle didn't appreciate Edward talking to him like that.

"My office Edward…Natalia will be fine by herself for awhile." He looked at me and I just nodded. I didn't know what else to do.

**~Edward's POV~**

I felt horrible for snapping at Carlisle. He didn't deserve that. He was just trying to reason with me right? I just didn't want my sister to be in any danger. She was only but a human…so fragile and breakable. One wrong move and this Jasper person could take her away from our family. I couldn't have that happen. I don't care what they said, imprinting or not…I was not about to let my sister fall in love with someone like him. Someone like me…someone who might slip up on accident.

As Carlisle and I walked towards the elevator to go to his office, I caught that scent again. My eyes narrowed as I turned and saw him…going into my sister's room. Had he been standing there the entire time! I began to turn back towards the room but Carlisle but a hand on my shoulder and motioned me into the elevator.

"He won't hurt her." He assured me. Oh, how was he so sure? Did he not care that his daughter was in danger?

"And so it begins." I heard him laugh softly and I grew confused. What was so funny?

**~Jasper's POV~**

As I was walking down the hospital halls, I spotted Edward and another man walking out of a room. The room I was so desperately seeking. I had spent the last few hours at home trying to help Rosalie calm down Bella. After seeing Natalia's blood on my hand she sort of lost all train of thought after that. We had to get her back into a right state of mind. Which, of course, she took her anger out on me once she came back to normal. She had even thrown a piece of something at me as I left our home. Before I went to the hospital, I made sure to stop at a flower shop along the way to pick up some roses…white ones to be exact. I had told the girl at the shop that I wanted something to represent innocence. Because, Natalia looked like an insightful person…I didn't want to scare her off with flowers that screamed that I loved her. When I walked into the room, I smiled as I saw her laying there with her hospital gown. I was probably being biased but she looked stunning. She kept fidgeting with a part of it that kept sliding down her shoulder.

"A moment?" I called to her and she jumped in surprise. Her eyes widened but then softened a little. She just nodded and I walked into the room.

"I brought you some flowers…hopefully they'll make you feel better." I said, setting them on the table beside her bed.

"They're very beautiful thank you. But, you didn't have to get me anything…it was just a little bump on the head." She said softly. She looked a little embarrassed. Maybe the flowers were too much? I technically didn't know her that well. Although, every time I looked at her, I felt like I was looking at my entire reason for existing in those brown eyes.

"How are you feeling by the way?"

"Better. My head still hurts me though." I had to force myself from reaching out and touching her, so that the pain would go away. "But, Carlisle says I'll be fine in a few days. Luckily, I don't think there was any damage."

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, he's my father…well, my adoptive father. He happens to be the new doctor here at the hospital." She blushed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that…I've only lived here for only three days and I've already ended up in the emergency room." She laughed softly and I just smiled at her.

"Well, better to make a big first impression than not." She just nodded and went to say something but instead, her eyes closed as she winced in pain.

"Ow." She mumbled and this time, I couldn't help it. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly in mine. I felt her relax instantly before shooting her eyes open and looking at me.

"How do you do that!" she whispered, letting go of my hand. I could tell her pain came back again instantly and I smirked. All she had to do was let me hold it and she'd be fine.

"Give me your hand Natalia." I said, looking at her. She gingerly gave it to me but, after a few moments, she pulled away.

"What are you doing…I'm just trying to help." I laughed as she eyed me funny. As she didn't believe this was really happening. When she gave me her hand this time, I held on to it tight enough that she couldn't pull away.

"But how…" she asked, amazed. It was quite interesting to see her reaction. I never get to use my gift so openly with humans. Well, using it with them being conscious of it.

"We all have our gifts."

"You mean like you and Edward? That's not fair…I don't have any gifts." She pouted. Oh, how little did she know just how much power_ she_ had over _me! _

"Everyone has some sort of talent. This one" I squeezed her hand "just happens to be mine."

"Well, I'm glad…it does help me." She said as she slid her eyes closed, letting the pain melt away. I knew that Edward and that Carlisle guy would be coming back soon to check on her soon…and that it was best that I got going, but I didn't want to.

"Natalia?" I called out to her and her eyes opened back up, looking me that I lost my train of thought for a moment.

"Yes?"

"I think I should get going…you need to get some rest."

"No!" she said suddenly as I was surprised "It's just that…I still have questions to ask you." She laughed.

"Well, I'm thinking that your questions would be better asked someplace else…someplace private?" I looked over at her. Shoot, maybe I should rephrase that. She is after all, just a teenager still.

"I mean…maybe I can come see you later this week at your house when you're feeling better after school?"

"Okay." She swallowed nervously "I'll have to ask Carlisle and Esme…Edward probably want to keep patrol though, but…I'm sure I can convince him to stay away." She frowned. She must not like her brother being so protective all the time.

"Well hopefully" I stood and looked down at her "I will see you tomorrow in history class." I mumbled. Anything I could've said…and I say that!

'Yea, I doubt Carlisle will let me miss any school. Especially since I just started." She frowned. I suddenly wondered just what exactly what her story was. I suppose I could ask her sometime, if we actually ever got the chance to talk, just the two of us.

"Until then…" I grabbed her hand again once more "promise me you won't get hurt again anytime soon?"

"Okay." She said nervously and I let go of her hand.

"Bye." I smiled at her and loved the fact that she smiled back at me. Maybe she was warming up to me? What she feel the same way about me when I told her about how I imprinted on her? About when I told her that she was love of my life and didn't even know it? Yes, yes…this would prove to be a very interesting next few days. My only hope was that she wouldn't run away from me screaming…

**Sorry, I didn't get to update sooner…but, I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think please..I love knowing what you think!!**


	6. A Slap in the Face

***I think from now on, I'm going to put song lyrics at the start of each chapter that I think go with the theme of a certain chapter. I like that idea…enjoy!***

**Chapter 6: A Slap in the Face**

_**~As long as you're a stranger…you'll stay perfect to me~ A Perfect Stanger**_

They let me leave the hospital a few hours after Jasper had visited to me. They would have probably kept me over night had Carlisle not have sweet talked his way into letting me go. Didn't hurt that he was a doctor either. After Esme spent a good forty five minutes fussing over me, they told me that I had to go to school tomorrow. I didn't really care…I felt fine (minus the dizziness every so often). Plus, there was a part of me that was sort of excited at the thought of seeing Jasper again. I was starting to think that this was some school girl crush. The kind you always get on the really good looking guy at school but you never get with him? The only thing that was just a tad different was the fact that it seemed like he actually wanted to be around me. I couldn't put my finger on just exactly why. Maybe he felt comfortable around me since I lived with a bunch of vampires and I wasn't really afraid of him? (Okay, so that's a lie…sometimes when he looked at me, I was scared straight!). Maybe he was just bored?

My third day of school was sadly uneventful. Jasper had simply waved and said a quick hello in our class and nothing too important happened the rest of the day. The good news? I made it through all of my classes.

"You seem unhappy about something." Edward noted as we made our way back into the house after school was over.

"You'll think it's stupid…and you'll probably get mad at me."

"Him!" he snapped at me and I backed up a little "that's why you're upset? You're upset over him?" he eyed me.

"I think you should give him a chance Edward. Maybe you two could get along?" I suggested.

"I don't want anything to do with that…with him!"

"You don't even know him. Plus, he has two really pretty sisters…maybe…"

"Oh Natalia...and what? I date one of them while you date him?"

"Who said anything about dating?" I frowned.

"Natalia." He said, placing two hands on my shoulders and forcing me to look at him "please…stay away from him." His voice sounded a little desperate that it worried me. "Nothing good will come out of this…I say this for your own good. So quickly he could hurt you…and I can't bear to think of the idea of you not here with us any longer." He stared at me and I felt the sting of the tears on my face and I just nodded my head.

"I'm sorry Edward." I choked out before he hugged me against him tightly. The way he said things, I hadn't thought about it that way before. It hadn't dawned on me that Jasper could hurt me if he wanted to…they were all much stronger than I ever could be.

"I love you little sister." He laughed lightly as he pulled away.

"I love you too."

After that moment with my brother in our living room, I pretty much avoided Jasper at all costs. There was a part that thought that it was stupid. I could be friends with whoever I wanted to right? But, there was a bigger part that didn't want to break my promise to my brother. He was my family after all. Jasper knew something was up because, not more than a week later after this whole avoidance thing had been going on, he showed up at my house!

**~Jasper's POV~**

About a week after all this, I decided enough was enough. I knew that Natalia was avoiding me on purpose. I could also tell that she really didn't want to be doing this. I knew her brother was behind this. He had probably told her something that scared her so much that she didn't even want to look at me. Regardless, my feelings about her hadn't changed one bit. If anything, they were more intense if that was possible. I sought advice from Rosalie as to what I should do about this whole situation. She told me to follow my heart (a figure of speech of course) and do what I felt was right. She assured me that she would accept whatever choices I made. She was afraid though. She didn't voice it, but it was evident in her voice. She feared for Natalia. She, like Natalia's brother, was afraid that I could hurt her because she was only human.

"Just go to her Jasper…you never know unless you go." She had told me. She knew it was killing me not being able to hear her voice…seeing her face.

And, now here I was…standing in front of her house. It wasn't hard to find. I rang the doorbell and just stood there. I didn't know what I was going to do if her brother answered the door. He'd probably attack me right then and there. I breathed a sigh of relief when a woman opened the door and looked at me, a small smile across her face.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"I was hoping to find Natalia…is she home?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, may I ask who you are first?" she laughed lightly.

"Oh, of course. My name is Jasper Hale. It's very nice to meet you." I extended my hand and shook hers.

"I'm Esme, I'm Natalia's adoptive mother…come in, I'll go get her." She smiled still and let me into the huge home. I sat on one of the couches as she glided upstairs. A few moments later, I saw the two of them come back down the stairs. I stood back up immediately and smiled at her. Oh, it made me so happy to see her.

"_Viente Minutos." _I heard her mother whisper to her and I frowned. Why was she talking to her in Spanish? Probably so I wouldn't understand…which, I actually knew what she was saying.

"You speak Spanish?" I asked her as we both sat across from one another on the couch.

"Yes, my um mother was from Mexico…" she said softly and my eyes widened. Mexico held a lot of memories for me I must admit. I shook the thoughts and focused back on her.

"How have you been? I haven't gotten the chance to really talk to you this week." I started to strike up conversation with her.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said. Something was bothering her. It was almost like she was nervous to be sitting here with me.

"Are you okay?" I tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away too quickly for ever me to catch it.

"Jasper I'm sorry but this can't happen." She spoke staring at me. If I had a beating heart, it would've been filled with pain at that moment.

"I don't understand. I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" she said nervously "how are we supposed to be friends?"

"It would be quite simple I assure you…"

"No Jasper, there's something going on…and no one will tell me what it is."

"Well, you haven't really given me the chance to tell you." I tried to defend myself.

"But I already know! I heard them talking about it…they said you _imprinted _on me?" she breathed the words out and I stopped and just looked over at her.

"Yes, yes I did." I admitted.

"I don't know exactly what that means…but, I'm sorry, I can't be tied to you like that Jasper. I don't want to be claimed by some vampire who I don't even know. I can't keep hurting my family…for someone who doesn't even know me or vice versa." Her words kept cutting me like a knife. I had envisioned this conversation going a completely different way.

"Natalia, I can't let that happen. Even if I wanted to…there's no way that I will ever be able to stay from you. All I'm asking is for you to give me a chance?" I asked her trying to get a little closer to her but she backed up some more.

"A chance for what? A chance for you to hurt me? You & I Jasper…we aren't…"

"Don't say it." I whispered "please don't tell me that…I know your brother has put these ideas into your head. He's telling you that I'm the bad guy. That I would hurt you in an instant. Well, so could he…I don't dream of ever hurting you."

"I think that you should leave…it would be best if we just didn't talk to one another that often. That way, I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me." She said, trying to put on a brave face but I could feel like she was going to crack.

"But…"

"No, just….leave." she breathed out. I couldn't defy her. Even though everything was telling me to stay, I listened to her and began to walk out the door.

"This doesn't change my feelings about you…" I sighed as I closed the door behind me. I could sense her brother coming back home so I ran…ran far away from this guy who was keeping away from her.

**~Natalia's POV~**

As soon as I heard the door close, I ran upstairs to where Esme was and burst thru the door. She looked a little confused but her arms were soon around me and I started crying uncontrollably.

"Shh, sweetie what happened?"

"I told him we shouldn't be friends…that he and I could never be anything…" I sobbed harder.

"Do you really believe that?" she pulled me away from her and looked at me.

"No, that's what's so hard about this…I just didn't want to hurt you guys…Edward told me that nothing good would come out of Jasper and I." her face turned into a frown as we both heard the door open. He was soon standing in the doorway, looking at the two of us.

"Edward." Esme spoke, her voice stern "what have you done?"

"I…I just wanted to protect her." He said.

"You're breaking her Edward…can't you see she's in pain?"

"Is this what you want Natalia? To be with someone…like him?"

"Why do you keep talking like that…I barely know him!" I sighed "But you keep talking like I'm in love with him."

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

"What do you want honey?" Esme asked me.

"I just want a chance…just a chance for him to explain everything to me without me worrying about everyone in the back of my mind."

"Then go to him…don't worry about anyone but yourself. You be the judge of him…don't worry about anything else. You're old enough to make your own choices." I nodded and walked up from the room.

"Well not right now silly." She laughed.

"Oh, well then when?" I looked at her and Edward. He wasn't saying anything, clearly he was still mad.

"You have the entire weekend…I'm sure Edward will help you track him down." She smiled and he just scoffed at that idea. I sighed and left the room. I thought about how it looked like I had cut his heart out when I told him we shouldn't be anything. I wonder why he would react in such a manner? Then I started to wonder, did I really want to know everything that was going on? It was sort of intriguing to have this perfect, yet stranger in my life.

**~Thoughts??~**


	7. Tell me A Story

***Thanks to Mandya1313 & devilish-innocence & music4life6661 for reviewing my last chapter! I'm in an extra good mood today so you're getting this chapter early! Hope you like it…review please!***

**Chapter 7: Tell me A Story**

**~Can't Fight my Mind…keeps on coming on back to you…Always back to you~**

Saturday came way to slow in my opinion. I spent the latter part of the previous night trying to convince Edward to help me find Jasper. I had no idea where he lived and I knew that he did. He was just messing with my head. Of course, he wasn't very happy about the fact that he was helping me find him. It meant I was going against everything he told me not to do.

I stood in my room staring at myself in the large vanity mirror. I think I had changed my outfit like five times before settling on the first one I had on originally. I didn't know why I was so worried about what I was wearing. There was a loud knock at my door as I was grabbing my sweater.

"Let's go Natalia. Jasper isn't going to care what you're wearing." He smirked and I frowned. For some reason, there felt like there was double meaning to that statement. I opened the door and attempted to walk out of the hallway but he grabbed he back.

"But you are not going like that."

"And why not? I think I look perfectly fine…" I looked down at the tank top and jeans as I slipped my sweater on over my shoulders.

"Yes, if you want someone to be eyeing you the entire time." I just laughed at that statement.

"Can we just go please?" I pleaded with him. Giving up, we made our way towards the car. I didn't have to ask him if he knew where he was going, he just drove. He drove a good twenty minutes before he pulled into another long driveway. What were the chances that there would be two houses here that were hidden from everyone?

"Very likely apparently." Edward answered me as we drove down the way until we came to the house. It wasn't big like ours. Where our home had a more vintage quality about it, this house was more modern.

"I think maybe I should stay with you?" he suggested as we both got out of the car.

"Oh no you don't." I placed a hand against him as we made our way to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Precautions Natalia." He whispered as the door opened and one of Jasper's sisters opened the door. The one with the beautiful blonde hair. She looked a little surprised to see me but, she smiled.

"Natalia." She smiled, saying my name. "What brings you to our part of the woods?" she laughed lightly.

"I um…well, I was wondering if maybe Jasper was home?" I saw her breathe a sigh of relief and heard Edward smirk. She must have thought something that didn't make him very happy.

"Yes, yes…why don't you come in?" she looked at me. I looked over at my brother and raised my eyes at him. As if to tell him that he could leave now.

"_Cuidado Natalia…todo el tiempo." _He frowned at me as he began to leave. Sometimes I wished I would have never told them that I spoke Spanish…

"Shall we?" the Blonde girl called me back to her attention as she held the door open for me.

"I'll go get Jasper. Make yourself at home." She said.

"Thanks….um, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Rosalie…it's nice to officially meet you." She gave me a hug and went on her way to find Jasper. She seemed nice enough…not like she would rip me shreds.

"She won't…but I might." I heard a voice call me and I turned around to see his other sister leaning against a doorway. This one was Bella, I remember her…the way she was staring at me when I hit my head.

"Yes, thank God Rosalie has such a soft spot for you…or she probably wouldn't have stopped me." She winked.

"You…um, can hear what people are thinking too?" I said softly, hearing people coming down the stairs.

"Too?" she eyed me "who else do you know that reads minds?"

"My brother." I looked at her. I saw her eyes wander off into thought as she just left the room.

"Don't mind Bella…she's just a little weird." I heard _his _voice say and I turned around, a smile plastered on my face. Finally…

"Rose told me we had a guest but I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yes, well um…I figured that since I had only heard one side of the story…it was only fair that I hear yours."

"Well, I'll leave you two to talking…I hope to see you more of you Natalia." Rosalie smiled before making her way upstairs.

"How did you find our house?" he asked, motioning me to follow him to his backyard I guess you can say.

"Edward found it…I don't know how you guys do it but here I am." I shrugged as we stopped in the middle of the lawn and he told me to sit.

"I should have known. But, I'm glad that he actually brought you here."

"It wasn't his idea I assure you." I laughed and looked around "do you guys live here alone?"

"Yes, it's just the three of us."

"No parents?" he looked at me.

"I mean…well you know…how like Carlisle and Esme are Edward's parents…but not really?" I rambled and I felt like I wasn't making any sense.

"Maybe I should tell you my story…" he suggested.

"Yea, I think I would like that." He went on for the next half an hour or so telling me his story. He told me that he and Rosalie were in fact brother and sister. That, they were originally from Texas and that when he was nineteen and she was eighteen, she disappeared one evening and they never heard from her again. Everyone assuming that she had been kidnapped and killed. He was so distraught that within a few months, he joined the army and fought in the civil war. Yes, the civil war…and then one night, he met some people and they changed him and used him to their advantage. He explained in maybe it little bit too much detail the things he had to do and what he endured. After many years of being this killing machine, he decided to leave that life behind and just began to wander. And then, about twenty or so years after everything, Jasper and Rosalie stumbled upon one another. Although their appearances had changed somewhat, they knew who one another were instantly. It turned out that the night Rosalie disappeared, she was taken by a vampire who was so taken by her beauty that he changed her so she would be his wife for all eternity. But, she didn't want that and she fought many years to get away from him.

"It really was a miracle in disguise." He said softly "I never thought that I would see my sister again…and then, she just popped up one day out of the blue…having endured the same fate as me. So, we stuck together and began to travel…living in one place for a few years before it was time to move on. It was Rosalie that helped me control myself around humans. After everything I had done before, I was so simple for me to kill a human without second thoughts." He said and my heart skipped a beat.

"But, no worries Natalia…those days have long gone by…I am so much better now." He reassured me.

"What about Bella?" I suddenly remembered his other sister.

"Oh yes. Well, Bella is not really our sister. We found her one night when we were living in Italy. Someone had viciously attacked her, having tried to force themselves upon her. But, even back then, Bella was a strong fighter. She was able to fight him off long enough for us to hear her screaming. But, when we reached her, her body was so bruised and battered beyond recognition that we knew there was no way she would survive. And so, being as Rosalie had always wanted a sister…she changed Bella. She knew I couldn't do it…I was still working on things. And when Bella woke up, she was actually glad that we had changed her. But, as time went on, she started to resent the fact that she would no longer be able to do any more human things…that she would stay exactly the way she was forever."

"Is that why she's so mean?" I blurted and he just chuckled.

"Well, I suppose that could be a reason. But, I'm pretty sure Bella has always had that tough exterior...even when she was human."

"So, it seems like things all worked out for you Jasper. You found your sister…gained a new one and you get to live forever."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. There are still things I've yet to find."

"Like?"

"There'll be time for that later on." He changed the subject "now, I know you didn't just come here to learn my history. There's something a little more specific you had in mind?"

"Um..yea…I want to know just what happened? Like…why you what is it? Oh yea...why you imprinted on me?"

"Well, there is no way to know just why it happened to be you. It just happens."

"That's not a very good answer." I smirked.

"Well, I'm sure that you heard that imprinting isn't something that happens with vampires…but, there are stories that it has happened before in the past. It's just a legend that people don't really believe happened. But, the moment I saw you…I knew that it wasn't just some story. That it was actually possible. There was no other way that I could explain what happened to me that day I saw you for the first time."

"Which was?"

"Pretty much everything around me drifted into the back of my mind…and all I saw was you. You were all I thought about…and that first day in the cafeteria and I saw your face and your bruise, I wanted nothing more than to rip your brother away so that I could make you feel better. I have never experienced such a thing in my existence. You sort of became the center of my universe that day." I felt my breath hitch in my throat. How could he feel like that by simply looking into my eyes?

"What does it mean exactly to imprint on someone?" I asked nervously.

"It means that your entire world shifts onto this one person. That you want nothing more than to be with them at all times. You would do anything for them…sort of like an obsession, but a good one."

"And, the person you imprint on…they fall in love?"

"I'm not really exactly sure. It would be my guess."

"What exactly do you feel? Towards me I mean?"

"Every time I look into those brown eyes of yours" he grabbed my hand and this time, I just let him hold it "I see my whole reason for existing. And I don't ever want to let you go." He whispered. I stood and tried to answer him with something but nothing was coming out. As I attempted to try again, I heard a loud sound of thunder that I was startled so much so that I grabbed onto his hand and he obviously took use of the moment to pull me against him. Under normal circumstances, I would have been mad that he used my weak moment to his advantage. But, I hated the thunder…it scared me tremendously and being near him made me feel safe.

"Let's get out inside." He smiled as rain started to fall on us. I just nodded, my vision being blinded by all the rain. We reached the house in a few moments and I let myself detach from him.

"Was that a little too much?" he said.

"Yea, just a little…given" I took in a deep breath, my heart still racing "everything you just told me." I laughed nervously.

"Jasper what have you done!" Rosalie gasped as she flew down the stairs and was in front of me.

"It was just thunder Rose."

"She looks like she's about to have a heart attack…and she's all wet!" she shook her head.

"I'm really afraid of thunder…" I blushed. It was stupid I know.

"Oh you poor thing…here let me get you some dry clothes." She left my side and went back up the stairs. I just stood there in their living room, feeling bad that I was getting water on their floor. I looked up to find him staring at me again. It was so intense the way he stared at me that I was scared…no one should look at someone with that much intensity…like ever. But, even though he was still staring at me like that, I began to wonder what would happen if we were to have a movie moment? Like, just have him come up and wrap his arms around me and kiss me…I knew he wanted to, it was me who didn't want it. Right?

"Here Natalia. Put these one quickly…your brother just pulled into the driveway." She pushed the clothes at me and I just looked at her. She wanted me to change right here?

"I'll turn around." Jasper laughed. I quickly changed the clothes and into the beautiful designer clothes she let me borrow of hers.

"here, put your clothes in this." He held out a large bag…no doubt another expensive designer.

"But, it'll ruin the purse…"

"This old thing? She laughed "I have plenty of those."

"Oh, okay then." I laughed. The doorbell rang not a minute after that. I saw Jasper dash by us to open the door for Edward.

"Hello." He said in a friendly tone. But, Edward's expression was anything but friendly.

"Natalia…are you ready?" He looked around Jasper and looked at my clothes funny.

"What happened? What did you do to her?" he stared back at Jasper.

"We just got caught in the rain…" he smirked and I could see my brother get even more upset. Jasper just stood there with a smug smile on his face. As if he was wishing that we had been caught…doing something in the rain.

"Thanks Rosalie." I said quickly before rushing to the door before Edward started breaking things. Jasper's hand caught mine before I stepped out of the house.

"Thank you for coming Natalia…" he said, his face not very far from mine.

"Mmhm, sure." I nodded nervously.

"Natalia." Edward said, his jaw clenched. I let go of his hand and followed him to the car.

"It's fine Edward…nothing happened." I whispered to him as we got into the car. Jasper just stood there and waved until I finally waved back as Edward sped down the path.

"Yes, but he wished that something had happened." He smirked as we kept driving.

"Really?" I frowned. I mean, just because he finally explained himself to me…he was still a mystery to me. I didn't know how to feel about him…though, I'm pretty sure I now knew how he felt about me.

"Natalia…stop it." His head shaking the thoughts of his head "I don't need you to remind me about how he feels for you."

So…it was true. What was I going to do now?

***How was it??***


	8. An Interesting Encounter

***So, I'm going back to school tomorrow so I won't be able to get chapters out as quickly as I'd like to. So, I hope you like this Chapter…I have decided to throw in a little special something in this one! Reviews Pretty Please!***

**Chapter 8: An Interesting Encounter**

**~The Truth Is Hiding in Your Eyes…It's Hanging On Your Tongue~**

It had been two months. Two very interesting months I might add. School was going pretty well. Well, minus the lack of new friends I was making. I think a part of them were scared to talk to me because I was always under the constant protection of Edward, his eyes staring at whoever he thought was an acceptable person. Or, it could be that I was now really good friends with the allusive Jasper Hale. The person who, in his three years at this school "hardly spoke a word to no one…" He talked to me every chance he got. The most time we got was during our history class. He had even convinced the teacher to let him switch seats so he would sit beside me. It was a little uncomfortable at first since he was almost always staring at me. I'm sure that is why no-one hardly talked to me. Because they probably figured Jasper and I were dating. I'm sure that's what Jasper wished but I still wasn't too confident around him. Just when things would seem semi normal, Edward would remind me about how I had been imprinted on. Though, the way he said it made it sound like some disease. On the other hand, when Jasper said it, it was like it was the most wonderful thing to ever happen. I was confused. I wondered if one of them were lying to me?

"No, no none of that!" Edward snipped one day after school when Jasper met me outside of our class and walked me to Edward's car. He had playfully taken then beret I was wearing and held it high over my head and told me to jump. Well, that didn't work…he was so much taller than I was. His point became clear when I tried to reach again and he didn't move. The moment my hand swept across his forehead and into his hair…he dropped my hat and merely smiled. He had just wanted to feel my skin against his. Jasper happened to be a major flirt. Something that I'm sure most girls would kill for the attention he was always given me. There was a part of knew that felt like I should be jealous…but I wasn't. And, it sounded selfish but, even though I wasn't so sure about what was going between us, I knew that he would never look at them the way he looked at me. Destiny had chosen me, according to him.

"See you later Natalia." Jasper whispered in my ear and I felt Edward giving him the death glare. Sometimes, I really wish I could read Jasper's mind although..I'm not too sure if I'd want to know everything he was thinking.

"Really Natalia, do you have to play into his little games so easily?" my brother frowned as I got in the car and we drove away.

"That's just the way he is…and it's not like he's doing it with every girl around. Isn't that good that he only does it with me?" he just scoffed.

"I'd rather him toy with some other poor girl's emotions than with yours."

"That wasn't very nice Edward." I laughed. My poor brother…sometimes, I think he needed to get a girlfriend. There were plenty of nice girls at the school we went to…heck, Jasper's sister Rosalie would be perfect for him!

"Natalia stop that! I don't need anyone…" he mumbled.

"Yea, whatever you say." I smirked.

"Look, Carlisle is working late and Esme and I need to go hunt…are you going to be okay alone for awhile?"

"Yea..I should be. Would it be okay if I just wondered around over there?" I pointed towards where it looked like the forest started up.

"No, that wouldn't be smart." He eyed the area.

"Why? You think Jasper is going to pop up out of nowhere?"

"No, it's not him…" he whispered quickly that I didn't really catch it. "you know what? You're going to go anyways so just be careful…don't venture too far off." He eventually sighed and I smiled. I had actually won this one!

"Thanks!" I beamed as I hugged him, I was so excited.

"Yes, yes…you win this time." He chuckled as he made his way to meet Esme. I dropped my school bag off in the house and grabbed my cell phone, jacket and a snack in case I got hungry. I started walking away from the house, not really knowing where I was going. But, I had a pretty good sense of direction so I wasn't too worried. I just kept walking, my mind drifting to Jasper every so often. Mostly though, I thought about my mother and how so much had changed within the past year. I wondered if my mom had sensed something about Carlisle? Or she just thought he looked like a good person? My mother had always wanted what was best for me…to grow up and do whatever my heart had desired. My mind was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had ended up in a small clearing of somewhat.

"Oh, shoot." I mumbled and it dawned me that I was lost. Perfect. Unlike my mother, I had the tendency to freak out and have panic attacks when things got a little too much. I sat down in the grass and tried to focus on my breathing before I attempted to do anything else. My lips were trembling from fear.

"You can find your way back Natalia…just focus." I shut my eyes and tried to calm down. I went to stand back after some time when I heard something rustling in the trees. I prayed to God that it was my imagination or at the worst, a deer or something. Deer wouldn't hurt you right? My wish wasn't granted as I saw something gigantic begin to emerge from behind the tree. My eyes did a double take as I looked at it. Was that…a dog that had been mutated into some type of super dog?? I watched as it's gaze…yes, it's gaze lock on mine before it let out a scary sound. I tried to back away but fear had frozen me into place. Time stopped as this thing started to lunge and run towards me, looking as if it was about to eat me in about ten seconds. I closed my eyes and hoped that this would come past and wouldn't hurt too much. But, to my surprise, I felt a loud thud stop and I opened my eyes. I was dumfounded to find the large animal no more than five feet away from me. Why had it stopped? It looked like something was blocking him but what? It was just me standing there…and now that it was close to me, it was pretty amazing. This was something that happened in a weird sci-fi movie. I wanted to reach out and…and pet it but when I stuck my hand out…it cringed away from me. It had sniffed my hand quickly before it moved back slightly. I smelt my hand..it didn't smell like anything.

"Oh not this again." I sighed. Why was everyone thinking I always smelled? I saw this thing looking at me, with a strange look in his eyes. As if it didn't comprehend what was going on. It looked at my face and my hand and then smelled. It was if the two didn't match because it kept shaking it's head.

"Um, I'm sorry…but I uh don't speak…dog." I laughed. It shook it's head back and forth, as if to indicate confusion maybe?

"Do you think I smell too? Because that's what my brother told me." I shrugged. That's what he told me when I met Jasper…that I smelt like him…a vampire! That was it and the animal let out a big howl that I cringed away time. I had figured it out! This thing thought I was a vampire…obviously not liking that idea.

"I assure you." I put my hands up "I'm not a vampire." I spoke softly. Yea, I was talking to a dog but what was even weirder, it understood me because it took a small step closer and put it's head closer to me. Its head was as big as my body. I gingerly placed my hand on top of it's head and watched as it enjoyed the fact that I had touched it so gently.

"You have really soft fur…are you really a dog?" I looked at it and it shook his head.

"Hmm…well you're something of the sort." I giggled as it licked my hand. Obviously, it had come to the conclusion that I wasn't a vampire…just a human. I started thinking…thinking about how it had wanted to attack me when it thought I was a vampire…and what danger would a vampire be to a dog? Wait a minute! A dog…I heard Edward's voice in my head that night he said that imprinting was something that only happened with 'those dogs.'

"Is imprinting something that only happens to you?" I asked it and it cocked its head to the side before nodding slowly.

"Really? Hmm…do you think that it's a good thing or a bad thing?" It didn't do anything for a moment…then it placed its head against my face and rubbed it gently.

"Is that supposed to mean a good thing?" I smiled and it did it again. There as my answer.

"Edward lied…." I smirked. It wouldn't be the first time. I stared into its eyes, knowing that as ridiculous and surreal this situation was, it was telling me the truth.

"Has it happened to you?" It lowered it's head…to signify a 'no.'

"Aw, well don't worry…" I gently touched it's head "I'm sure you'll find...find someone, or something I suppose." It was then that I remembered that I was lost and I wondered if it could help me find my way back.

"Um, I'm kind of lost…can you maybe help me find my way back. I just moved here…" I rambled. "I live about fifteen or twenty minutes from here…in a big house…maybe you've seen it." I said and jumped when it let out a growl. Obviously, he knew who lived there. But, regardless, it nodded it's head toward the right…showing me a path that I hadn't seen before.

"And I just follow that?" it nodded.

"Well…I hope." I frowned as rain began to fall on my face "that I will get to see you again one day." I smiled as it leaned it's head onto my forehead one last time before turning to run away. I quickly made my way down the path and sighed when I saw the house coming up. It wasn't raining too hard so hopefully I wouldn't get sick. I smiled as I thought about that had just happened. Maybe it was just all a dream? Maybe…maybe I was meant to stumble on this beautiful creature so it could give me some real insight into this whole imprinting thing. I finally grasped it now. At least, I thought I did. It wasn't meant to scare the living daylights out of you. It was meant to give you a peace of mind…knowing that you had found the one who was meant to be with you forever. Well, I wouldn't be with Jasper forever if we were to ever be together. He would stay the same and I would get older, living out a normal life. Maybe that's why Edward didn't want me involved with Jasper…because he was afraid of something happening to me. Would Jasper really be so enamored with me that he would actually change me so I could be with him forever? Like his sister Rosalie…like…like the young girl in Carlisle's story?? My heart dropped a little. I started to grow scared as I made my way into the house…before I opened my mouth…Edward flew to my side and gripped my shoulders, practically shaking the fear out of me. He went to say something when his nose crinkled in disgust.

"Why do you smell like a wet dog?" I winced.

"Natalia…"

"I got lost in the forest..and well, I met someone..well actually something. Some kind of huge animal. Oh Edward it was beautiful!" I smiled.

"Beautiful! Natalia have you lost your mind! That thing could've killed you!"

"I'm starting to think that's your excuse for everything. No…it didn't hurt me…it showed me though just how this whole imprinting thing is actually a good thing." I sighed.

"It what!" his voice boomed and I crouched back in fear and pain. His hands were still on shoulders. He was going to bruise me I knew it.

"Please Edward…you're hurting me." I whimpered in pain and his eyes widened and let me. I fell to the ground, grasping my arms in pain.

"You'll never stop will you?" I looked up at him and got up slowly "Why don't you want me to be happy?"

"Happy with what? With who…and please do NOT say Jasper!"

"And what if I do? What if we are truly meant to be together just like he said?"

"You have a chance for a normal life…that's what your mother wanted! She wouldn't want to know that he daughter was falling in love with vampires and having conversations with dogs! What do you think she's say about that!" he threw his hands up. That was a low blow.

"Don't bring my mother into this Edward…"I said, something stinging my eyes.

"What would she say?" he asked again.

"Stop…right now please…" I begged him not to say it.

"She'd be so disappointed in you Natalia…" he shook his head.

"Why?" I whispered, grabbing my things and running out the door. I ran down our driveway and down the long path way….until I reached the main road. Where was I going to go? Not like I had any friends here. I could call Rosalie. I pulled my phone out and started to dial numbers and kept walking when car pulled up beside me and the window rolled down.

"What are you doing out in the rain darlin'?" I heard a sweet voice call and I as bent down to see who it was, I couldn't help but smile…that peace of mind instantly coming over me. My getting lost in the forest had not been in vain…for it had given me such clear insight on the things I had been confused about. I opened the door and jumped in…

**Yay, did you like it???**


	9. Something Isn't Right

***Thanks for the amazing reviews!***

**Chapter 9: Something Isn't Right**

"**Once it's been dealt with…you feel like you've been touched by something angelic"**

**~Jasper POV~**

Every moment that I spent away with her was almost unbearable. I was sort of annoyed by this to be honest. I mean, yes…I enjoyed my time fully when she was around but what was getting to me was that I didn't know why! Details of imprinting were unknown to me. I had only heard things in the past. I felt like I was constantly watching her, like I was her stalker her or something. I hardly believed that she liked it when I stared at her like that. I decided that enough was enough…that I had to be around her…nothing really made sense when she wasn't. Was it always going to be like this? I got into my car and sped down the streets…in hopes that I would find her. I was about to turn into the long driveway that led to her house when I noticed someone standing there…someone utterly familiar. I pulled up alongside her and rolled down the window.

"What are you doing out in the rain darlin'?" I called out to her and was a little surprised that her feelings suddenly changed into that of peacefulness. Usually when I was around her, her emotions were very conflicted…as if her head was telling her to do the logical thing but her heart was telling her different. She climbed into my car and just smiled at me, but her face was marked with tears. I frowned deeply and silently turned on the heater as I flipped around and headed back to my house. She didn't object, she just sat there in silence, looking out the window. Something wasn't right. Her brother must have told her something again. But, I had a feeling that this had nothing to do with me. When we got to the house, I opened the door for her and she wordlessly followed me into the house.

"Hi Natalia!" Rosalie's voice called as we walked past her bedroom. Natalia just looked up at her and waved, a small smile on her lips. I shrugged as I followed behind her. My room was down at the end of the hall, I let her in and watched her take it all in before turning to look at me.

"Do I want to know what happened?" I try to joke with her, but she didn't say anything…she just walked closer to me, until she was only a few inches away from me. Her hands made their way across my face and then up into my hair. It was amazing…to have her touch me like that. Next thing I knew, she was attempting to push me back towards the bed. There was no humanly way she could do it, so I just gave in and moved when she pushed me until I was sitting on the bed. Sill not saying anything, she ran her hands up the front of my shirt, grabbing the hem of it…obviously trying to get her point across. I, still a little reluctant, eventually obliged and took it off. She stalled for a few seconds, obviously seeing all the scars of what my life used to be but she didn't say anything. Her body was against me in an instant, kissing every part that had been covered up the shirt, never looking back at me as she started taking off the sweater she was wearing. My eyes caught glimpse of some deep markings on the upper parts of her arms and I tried to say something but nothing came out. I'd be lying if I said that what she was doing was nothing short of amazing. But, as much as I was enjoying this, it didn't seem right…why the sudden change of heart? Things all snapped into place when I felt her hands stop on the top of my jeans.

_You idiot Jasper! She doesn't want this…she's doing what she thinks you want from her. No, we can't do this…it isn't right. She would only hate herself more later…Stop her! _

My mind kept shouting at me and it took me a good thirty seconds for me to finally grab her hands and pull her away from me.

"Natalia…I don't think we should do this?" I instantly felt her rejected feelings.

"But…" her breathing was a little uneven "isn't this what you wanted from me Jasper…all this time.." she eyed me. I couldn't lie to her and she knew it.

"Yes, but…you don't. And, there is no way that I will hurt you like that." It was like I didn't have to say anymore…her body was against mine again but this time, she was looking for comfort. I could feel her tears seeping onto my skin as I just held her.

"He said that my mom would be so disappointed in me…" she mumbled and I didn't understand. "And, I figured, he already thought I was some sort of slut..why not make it true?" she said and I instantly pulled her away from me.

"He called you a _what?" _I said, my teeth clenching.

"Well, he didn't exactly call me that…but he did say that my mother would have been so disappointed in me…that hurt so much Jasper. He always thinks I'm off doing something that I shouldn't be doing. I can't believe he would throw in my dead mother into a conversation that had nothing to do with her!" I looked down at her. Her mother had died? Poor girl…then how did she end up with these Cullen people? I stared at her harder for another moment when I noticed some more marks on her shoulders. But, this time I knew that they were bruise. A low hiss escaped my lips as I stared down at them. Those were clearly someone's hand marks. I knew exactly whose! She must have seen what I was staring because she suddenly holding her hands up at me, in what looked like surrender.

"He didn't mean it Jasper…sometimes he just forgets that he's much stronger than I am." She was defending him! This had to be the most selfless girl I had ever met.

"But he hurt you!" I said but then it hit me. I had hurt her too that first day of school…not on purpose of course but it just showed how fragile she was.

"I'm not a porcelain doll…the bruises will go away…no bones were broken." She shook her head at me. She did have a point I suppose but, I could just be being biased again. Gently, I leaned down and I kissed each shoulder…where each bruise was. I could feel her blushing and I smiled. She had never let me get so close to her before. And, even though I could feel her fear, I could still feel that peace from earlier.

"Would you like to take a nap?" I offered her, pointing to my bed…"I never use it to sleep…but I'm sure that it would be quite comfortable to you."

"That would be nice…do you think I can borrow a sweatshirt or something though? I'm sort of cold…" she frowned. I nodded and picked up the shirt of mine she had thrown to the ground and handed it to her.

"I'm so sorry about that…I don't know what came over me." She muttered, pulling the shirt over her head.

"It's quite alright…just, never feel like you have to do something that you think others want you to do." I laughed, grabbing another shirt from my dresser and buttoning it.

"I like when you were those kinds of shirts." She slipped out and then covered her mouth in utter embarrassment.

"Really? Would you like to switch?" I teased her and she blushed even more.

"No, I like the way this one smells." She admitted after a few moments.

"I see…well you can keep it if you wish. I have hundreds…" I shrugged and watched her get comfortable on the bed. She looked like she was in awe of it.

"Your bed is so comfortable." She sighed, feelings of contentment rolling off of her. I had never seen a human so excited about a bed.

"Interesting." I sat beside her. She was staring at the deep blue comforter…a personal favorite color of mine. She grabbed the blanket that was of the same color and marveled at how soft it was.

"Do you ever get cold?"

"No…I bought it because I liked how it was soft. We are not used to soft things." I explained. I then remembered the marks she had on her arms…

"Natalia…what happened to your mother?" I asked her and her eyes widened. She had not been expecting me to ask her apparently.

"She died…a year ago." She said quickly.

"And…" I looked at her intently "did her death have anything to do with those marks on your arms?"

"No…" she lied.

"I think it'd be best if you told me the truth." I said, a little bit harsher than intended.

"I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to." She said, but on the inside I could feel that she wanted to tell me. It had caused her a lot of pain…whatever she had done.

"Can't I just take that nap you offered me…"

"I'll let you take it if you tell me what happened first."

"You can't do that." She smirked.

"Oh yea?" I grabbed her hand, sending her waves of excitement, nerves…anything that would keep a person up for hours on end.

"Hey!" she yelped as everything hit her "that isn't fair Jasper…stop that." Her voice shook a little. Oops, maybe that was too much. I let her go and she instantly leaned back.

"Cheater." She closed her eyes.

"Tell me." I asked her again. I could sense that there was some sort of brick wall she had built up and she was desperately trying to break it down. It amazed me she was doing all this for me. A guy who she didn't completely know and trust.

"Fine…but no one outside of this room ever knows." She looked at me, her eyes holding a sudden sadness.

"I swear."

**(A/N: I was going to end the chapter right there…but, I decided that wouldn't be very nice of me…)**

"So, about a year ago, my mom and I were on our way home one night…you see we lived in Oregon at the time and there was a very hard thunderstorm that night. My mom had been trying to drive at the safest rate possible…which meant she was driving a little slower…and a car behind us attempted to cut us off but he ended up skidding back very fast back into our lane and slammed against our car, causing it to crash down the hill we were driving alongside of. Things are a little fuzzy at this point…I know that my mom was thrown from the car…and I was trapped inside the car. I needed to save my mother…she was all I had. And so, I guess in a moment of pure adrenaline , I somehow managed to kick the window out with my leg…" she trailed off as she reached forward and pulled up the leg on her jeans…just high enough so she could show me the long, jagged scar on the back of her leg. I cringed a little at that. Such a beautiful girl..with some many painful reminders.

"Anyways." She started up again "the next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital…with a nice looking doctor reviewing my chart. It turned out to be Carlisle. He was the one who told me that my mother hadn't survived…and that she had asked him to take me in as part of your family. Needless to say, I grew very depressed after that. All of my mother's family still lived in Mexico and I had no one else. There was a few weeks gap between the time she died to when I moved in with Carlisle and his family. So, alone and in a deep depression…I started to hurt myself." She whispered.

"Why?" I looked at her

"Because…when everything around you becomes too much, you begin to shut yourself off from the world…and, doing it made me feel this sort of release…like I was finally in control of something again…not just this weakling who had nothing anymore."

"And Carlisle…he knows?"

"Yes of course. He's the one who found me the night it went a little too far. If he hadn't shown up at my house that night…I probably wouldn't be here." I felt a jab of something dull inside of me. The thought of her not being here right now…it was quite unsettling to me.

"I'm glad that he found you Natalia…" I said softly.

"And that's pretty much what happened….I have never told anyone this before…well besides the Cullens." She shrugged.

"I'm glad you could trust me enough to tell me."

"Yea, even though I don't know why…I still trust you."

"I think you've earned that nap." I smiled, breaking the tension.

"Thank you!" she sighed over dramatically.

"I can sit on the couch over there is you wish." I motioned over to it across the room.

"No…this is your bed…you can lay here if you want to."

"You won't feel uncomfortable?"

"I doubt that's possible…especially with what happened earlier…" she frowned "and, no matter how hard I'm trying to convince myself that I shouldn't be doing this, something inside of me wants you to." I needed no more invitation. I settled in beside her, still leaving a little bit of space between us.

"Jasper?" she yawned, her eyelids droopy.

"Yes?" I looked over at her.

"Thank you for dragging my story out of me…I think I needed to tell someone…just to have someone listen to me…"

"I'm glad I could be of service." I patted her hand gently.

"Mmhm." She sighed, her head gently leaning on the pillow. After about twenty minutes, she was in a deep sleep…physically exhausted from everything she told me. I felt her stirring in her sleep, feelings of confusion and tension flying off of her as she moved her hand around the pillow, trying to hold onto it…but not getting what she wanted. So, in spite of everything that was telling me NOT to do it, I pulled her body slowly towards me, until she was against my side and her head and hand lying on my chest. The heat from her body felt quite nice against my always cold one. I felt her emotions instantly going at ease…her mind at peace. They do say that when you sleep, your true desires and feelings come out.

"Sleep…nothing can hurt you now sweetheart." I murmured against her hair. I started to think that all she needed was someone who could comfort her. And, I was more than willing to be that person for her but, there was something deep down inside that wanted her to want something more. But, if this was she wanted at the moment, I would give it to her…for the time being.

**~How was it? If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters (what you'd like to see happen or have someone do)…please feel free to let me know!~**


	10. Hypocrite

**Chapter 10: Hypocrite**

**~Natalia~**

"Sleep, nothing can hurt you now sweetheart…" were the last words I had heard before I entered the realm of deep sleep. And, oddly enough, I truly believed what Jasper had told me. It sounded cliché but, with me being so near him, I felt complete ease. It was odd to me because any normal person would be terrified to be so close to someone like him. Maybe the fact that I lived with the Cullens and I could see just how tranquil they could be didn't make me fear him so much? Or, maybe the fact that he had _imprinted _on me made it almost nearly impossible for him to want to hurt me. There were of course dangers with being so close with him…he could snap in an instant. That was something I could not deny. But, at the moment, I didn't really mind the fact that I was here with him…and I'm sure he didn't mind either.

When I woke up…I noticed it was pitch black and not just outside the window. I felt around and found that I was still in the bed…still in the comfortable bed! How long had I been asleep? What time was it?

"Jasper?" I called out softly. I wasn't a fan of the dark either. I tried to sit up but something…someone pushed me back down. I try to let out a scream but something cold covered my mouth gently.

"Shh, don't worry Natalia it's just me." Jasper laughed deeply and released his hand as I relaxed.

"Why did you scare me like that?" I smirked in the dark "and why is the light off?"

"There's a power outage I'm afraid…it went out a few hours ago." He said but I still couldn't see him…it was that dark.

"From all the rain? OH well that's just perfect…how am I supposed to get home now?"

"Don't worry…I called your father and he's pretty busy at the hospital right now..and I promised him I'd take care of you."

"Really? That was nice of you…." I said and he didn't say anything else for a few moments.

"Are you okay?" I called out to him, wherever he was.

"Natalia…I know this might be a little awkward for you but, I don't know if you should be feeling those types of feelings just because we are in the dark." He mumbled.

"Huh? What feelings? The only thing I'm feeling is a little anxiety from being in the dark…"

"Then where are they coming from?" he asked, more to himself than to me.

"Wait here…don't move." He whispered, as he got up off the bed and I heard him open the door and walk down the hall. I heard him smack into someone lightly.

"Rosalie…can you please watch where you're going. Wait, if you're here…then that means the emotions…" he trailed off again, leaving her and making his way down the hall further…I heard another door open and then I quickly heard some growls and hisses. That wasn't a good sign! Defying what Jasper had just asked me to do, I got up from the bed and made my way down the hall. The moon was shining into their house…giving me some type of light to follow. I could see Jasper still standing in the doorway, his hands clenched at his sides. He was talking very fast and I didn't hear what he was saying.

"Jasper what are you doing…" I pushed his arm aside a little and strained my eyes to see what he was looking at. After a few seconds, my eyes registered it all as a gasp escaped my lips. There, in this room…were Bella and my BROTHER…looking back at me, nothing but what looked like sheets and blankets covering them…obviously being caught. Bella had a smug look on her face as she looked straight back and me and Edward looked like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"What is this…" I whispered.

"What does it look like honey?" Bella smirked. Her eyes held no remorse for her actions.

"Natalia…please, let me explain." Edward was suddenly changed back into his clothes and coming towards me.

"No, stay away from me you hypocrite!" I yelled at him, grabbing a vase that was on the table next to me and threw it at him. That was a bad idea because the shards of glass just bounced off of him and flew back towards me. Luckily, Jasper pulled me away from them just in time.

"I came looking for you…to apologize for what happened earlier today…but I uh…"

"You what? Had a change of plans?"

"Please Natalia…what Bella and I did was out of pure desire and want…not out of need or love." He tried to plead his case but I didn't want to hear it.

"That's too much information…I do not want to know how my brother was looking for a quick fix…while I was in the same house…"

"I'm just letting you know that you cannot compare my situation to yours."

"What! Edward, you won't even let him think about…think about holding my hand or something simple like that..yet, here you stand…telling me it's okay that you slept with his sister!"

"I can see your upset…perhaps we should go home now."

"Oh I'm beyond mad…I can't believe you would do this to me…and I am not going anywhere with you…" I placed my hand in Jasper's and just for dramatics sake and to make Edward even more upset, I laced them together.

"Do not do this Natalia…" he muttered, clenching his jaw.

"Or what? You'll bring my mom back into the conversation? Or what next Edward? The fact that I hurt myself when she died…when I had lost the one thing, the one person who had always been there for me. Or, what else! The fact that Jasper may love me…but you will never let us be together. Because it's too dangerous??" Oops, I hadn't meant to say that last one…

"What did you say?" he asked, staring at Jasper, his hand only tightened on mine, not wanting to let me go.

"I think you heard perfectly well what she said Edward. She told me how you told her it was virtually impossible for her to be happy with me. How do you know? Do you even know the type of pain she has endured?" Jasper spoke suddenly…the anger in his voice quite evident…at Edward not me of course.

"Of course I have! What, just because you can read emotions you suddenly hold the key to her soul? Or that since you decided to imprint on my sister…it makes you the one who calls all the shots now in her life…"

"I think you do that enough for her already. She doesn't need you protecting her like she's going to shatter into a million pieces…and for your information, even if I hadn't imprinted on her…she would still be a very important person in my life."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of pathetic declaration of love for her? By showing that you have her better interest in mind more than her own brother? For all we know…you could lying, just so she'll give into you…"

"That is not true." He said, his teeth clenched. I knew he wanted to rip Edward apart for not being nice to me. It was a little difficult, all this was going on and the lights were still out. This was enough. I needed to get him out of here. I didn't want him hurting my brother…no matter how big of a jerk he was being right now. But, I also knew that Edward could fight as well…I didn't want anything to happen to Jasper either.

"Jasper…" I tugged on his hand and made him look at me. "can we leave…can we go somewhere, someplace just me and you where we can just talk? About everything?" I rambled.

"You aren't going anywhere with him…"

"Shut up Edward and let her go…besides, we still have some unfinished business to attend to." I heard Bella approach us, her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"No, I cannot let her leave."

"He won't hurt her Edward…even I know that!" she snipped at him. I didn't have all night to hear his response as he just stood there and thought.

"Come on Natalia." Jasper spoke, pulling me along with him, asking Rosalie if I could borrow a jacket, which she happily gave me as I headed out the door. It was extremely dark outside…even more so since we were so far back from the main roads. Jasper helped me into the car so I wouldn't fall. Once we got in, he took a few moments to calm down…

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" he turned and placed a hand on my face. I only shrugged.

"By all means…if Edward is sleeping with your sister…let him, maybe he won't bother me so much." I laughed and so did he as he started the car, but let his hand rest on top of mine as we drove into the night.

"I do hope you have a place we can go to. I tend to just think…and not really follow through." I blushed.

"Lucky for you, I know just the place for the two of us…to be alone." He smiled, his thumb running across the top of my hand. "to talk of course." He threw in there for my benefit probably.

"Ok.." I stammered.

So many thoughts were going through my mind. I was still so upset over the fact that my brother had the freedom to sleep or be with anyone he so well pleased. But me? I couldn't even dare look at Jasper in an endearing way. While Edward was not my father, he still was like an parental figure towards me. Wait, did this mean I wanted to be able to be with Jasper in that sense? Yes, he was pretty much my best friend…the one who could calm me down with the touch of his hand…but, was there something more lurking underneath? I was so swept up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Jasper stop the car.

"We're here…" he smiled, getting out and helping me.

"Here where?" I looked around…it was so dark. Why would he bring me out to the middle of nowhere?

"Jasper I don't like the dark…" I whispered, fear resonating all through my body.

"I won't let anything hurt you…follow me." He took my hand and I followed him…still scared, but trusting him completely.

***Okay, so…I hope you liked this one..the next chapter is going to be big! Lol, I have it in my mind already what is going to happen..I just need to write it! Reviews would be loved!!***


	11. True Feelings

**Chapter 11: True Feelings**

"**My Hands Float Up Above Me, and you Whisper you Love me & I begin to Fade…into our secret place."**

"_Jasper I don't like the dark…"_

"_I won't let anything hurt you…follow me." He took my hand and I followed him…still scared, but trusting him completely. _

"Natalia why are you so scared of the dark?" Jasper laughed as he continued guiding me on this adventure we were on.

"I've never liked it. I can't stand not being able to see where I'm going…I guess I'm a little afraid of the unknown." I shrugged.

"I guess you apply that to more than just one aspect of your life?" he mumbled.

"What was that?" I leaned closer to him, laughing because I was only catching bits and pieces of what he was saying.

"Nothing…come one, we're almost here." He smiled, pulling me a little bit more eagerly. I could smell the water before we even got there.

"Are you going swimming?" I joked and he just frowned.

"You see that over there?" he pointed across the lake to something.

"Um, no? I don't have super sight like you do." I reminded him.

"Oh…yes, I forgot. Well, can you just trust me when I say there's something there?"

"Do I have a choice…what is it?" I was intrigued.

"There's a little piece of land in the middle of the lake…and there's a tree there as well…that's where we're going."

"And how are we getting out there…it's a little too cold to swim." I grew a little nervous. I didn't want to freeze.

"Again, do you trust me?" he pulled me closer to him and this time, I could see his face a little bit clearer.

"Um, yes." I sighed.

"Great." He smiled and before I even registered what happened, I was up in his arms and I felt him sort of crouch down as if…as is he was about to jump.

"Jasper what are you doing!" I choked out, my grip tightening around his neck. He didn't answer me and I buried my face in his neck as I anticipated a big splash in the cold water. But, that didn't happen…all there was a soft thud on the ground.

"I thought you said you trust me." He laughed as he set me down gently. I couldn't believe it…he had jumped all that way over here?

"I do…I just wasn't expecting you to make that jump…I guess I underestimated you again." I blushed but thankfully in the dark he hopefully couldn't see it.

"Well, this is the surprise…" he stood to the side of me, letting me see the big tree for the first time.

"Oh, a willow tree…Jasper it's beautiful!" I beamed and he just nodded in silence. He motioned me to follow him and I did, where he moved some of the leaves so I could literally walk inside. We were surrounded by the leaves…where no one could see us and we could not see anything.

"I found it when we first moved here. I come sometimes when I want to be alone…just to think."

"It's sort of a random place to put a tree don't you think?" I asked, sitting down.

"I suppose so…but, isn't that what makes things so beautiful…when they're somewhere they don't belong and yet, still look perfect?" he sat beside me.

"Are you comparing me to a willow tree?" I laughed.

"Perhaps. After all, a willow tree does have a quiet, mysterious beauty to it." I had to give it to him, that was a good comeback.

"So how about it Miss Cullen…what did we need to talk about? Or, was that just an excuse to get me out of my house and away from your psycho brother?"

"My brother isn't psycho…" I smirked "and actually, now that we're here…I might as well tell you what's really been on my mind." I sighed.

"I'm listening…" he urged me to continue.

"Just listen for now okay? I have lots to say…I think." I frowned. He nodded and after a few seconds, I started rambling to him.

"I probably don't have to tell you this but, ever since I've met you, I've had some very conflicting emotions when I am around you. One minute I feel perfectly comfortable with you. Like I've known you all my life…and then there are other times where I'm petrified to be around you. I keep thinking about your story and how you said that you used to be able to take a life and not think twice about it. And, I don't mean to offend you but, you got to understand that is just a little bit hard to process. And then, there's the whole imprinting thing. You have no idea how that makes me feel. It makes me scared, knowing that you probably care about me way too much when you don't really know me all that well. I'm also intrigued by it because I'm such a plain Jane…nothing ever happens to me. It also makes me feel confused because, it's obvious how you feel about me…but, I can't help but wonder if you would feel the same way about me if you had never imprinted on me? Would you even care that I existed? That sounds pretty vain I'm sure but I just need to know Jasper. I need to know where we stand…what you want to become of us." I looked up at him and for a few moments, he was motionless, just processing in everything I had just told him. Then, he smiled and took my hand.

"I want…" he grabbed the other one "whatever it is that you want. If you were to tell me right now that you just wanted me to be your best friend, I would in a second. Because, as much as I care about you and want you to be with me forever, I'm letting you decide. Even if you choose to not want to be with me in any manner, I will respect every decision you make."

"That's just the thing! A part of me is saying that we can never be together because I'm a mere human and you're someone who's going to live forever…but another part of me wants you to never leave my side. This may sound weird but, when you aren't around me Jasper, I feel a little incomplete and I don't understand why. You & I make total and complete utter sense in my mind. But then, when I look at it from a realistic point of view…I just don't know how we could be possible." My voice was cracking by now.

"What do you want at this very moment?"

"But…"

"No…don't think about tomorrow…or a year or ten years from now. This exact moment Natalia. What do you want from me? Because at this point, I'm willing to do whatever it is you ask of me." I thought about it for a few minutes, fighting myself with every right and wrong.

"I want…" I swallowed nervously "I want to be with you…and have you tell me that you're never going to let me go."

"Perfect." He whispered before he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't fight him off…I just let the moment happen. My hands slid their way out of his and to his neck, bringing him as close as possible to me. Maybe I was in too much in the moment because I found myself pushing him back to the ground (which he complied to obviously) and kissed him deeper as my legs rested on either side of him. After a few minutes, I had to pull away from him…a wave of guilt hitting me instantly.

"I'm sorry Jasper…I didn't mean to get so carried away…" I said.

"No need to apologize…you know your limits…you're just going to have to let me be aware of them." He said honestly. At least he was being honest and not taking advantage right?

"Well…well that I have you full attention." I smiled down at him "there's something I need to tell you and I better say it now before I chicken out." I blushed.

"What is it sweetheart?" he grabbed one of my hands from his position on the floor.

"I think that I'm irrevocably in love with you Jasper Hale." I breathed out after I said it, but actually glad that it was finally off my chest. His eyes had widened a little when I said it.

"Are you sure you love me?" he whispered. And, I didn't know if he was joking or not.

"yes, I think I'd know love when it was right in front of me. I've just been so scared to tell you…because I know that you're always saying that we're destined and all that and it was frightening to me. But, I don't really care anymore. I am not going to be around forever and I want to spend as much time as I can with you Jasper…knowing you, getting the chance to properly fall in love with you." I giggled.

"Well then." He kissed my hand "I guess it should be the right time to tell you Natalia, even though I think you already know that I am so much in love with you…that sometimes I can't think straight. I can't focus when you aren't around me…when you're with me, I have clarity & purpose." He explained.

"Oh…well then I guess that is my gift to you isn't it? I am your breath of fresh air." I smiled.

"Oh, you are so much more than that." He tugged my hand and brought me back to him, my hair all around his face, sort of covering the two of us in this little moment.

"See, you _are _like this willow tree…hiding us from the rest of the world…where it can just be the two of us in here." He laughed.

"You're too much with this whole tree business." I sighed as I bent down to kiss him quickly.

"So does this mean we're official?" he finally sat up and held me against his side.

"I suppose so…" I joked. "We should start heading back soon." I looked over at him.

"You know Edward is going to kill us…" he frowned.

"You know what? Maybe we can just stay here a little while longer…" I started to grow a little nervous. But, with a kiss on the forehead and a wave of peace, I felt much better.

"Don't worry….I'll protect you." He whispered against me.

"You better. Isn't that sort of your job description Mr. imprinter?"

"Yes, it's my job to make sure you are completely happy and to never let anything bad happen to you…" he said, a little too serious.

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job at the moment."

"We will eventually have to tell him, and you're parents, and my sisters." He pointed out.

"I know, I know…can we just stay like this for awhile…"

"Of course…and this can be our secret place if you will? From when we have to hide from Edward." He laughed.

"Okay." I sighed.

With a secure arm around me, the two of us lay there against the tree…not saying anything. Just absorbing this moment. A moment of peace and tranquility. I couldn't but wonder though…even though we were good at the moment, what would the future hold for us? Just how long would Natalia and Jasper last? There were so many questions…but, just for tonight, I wasn't going to worry about it…just let this moment be the one that only mattered.

***REVIEWS please…lol..I tried to make it romantic & sweet…***


	12. Addicted

**Chapter 12: Addicted**

"**You found me when no one else was lookin'. How did you know just where I would be? You broke though all of my confusion…the ups & downs and you still didn't leave…I guess you saw what nobody could see…you found me." **

**~Jasper~**

I finally told Natalia how I felt about her. All this time, I was so afraid that she was going to run away screaming from me when I told her that I loved her. I mean honestly, it would have been expected. I had only known her for about two months. Oh, and how sweet those two months have been. But, look! She told me she loved me first…and I knew then things would be okay. I stayed by her side the rest of the night…I could see that sun was going to start rising soon and as much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to wake her up. We had classes to attend to today.

"Natalia." I called her name softly but she didn't move. After another few times, she still didn't move. She must be a really deep sleeper. It was like calling a small child who didn't want to wake up for school.

"Natalia…come on you need to wake up." I shook her as gently as possible and finally, her eyes shot open. She took in the surroundings she was in quickly before jumping up to her feet.

"Oh crap…what time is it Jasper?" she looked frantic.

"It's six forty five…"

"Oh, no Carlisle and Esme are going to kill me!" she sighed.

"You'll be on time to school." I laughed, taking her hand.

"We have to jump again." She just nodded quickly as I picked her up in my arms and made our way to the other side of the lake.

"Natalia…would you mind it terribly if we ran back to the car…it would be much quicker."

"Run? I'm not a very fast runner." She looked at me funny.

"No, no darlin'…I mean, I'll run…and you just hold on."

"Hold on? To what? You?" I nodded but she still didn't understand.

"Just trust me Natalia….wrap your arms around me." She didn't say anything, I think she was still worried about not getting back home on time. I felt her wrap her arms around me, trying not to hold on too tight. I laughed and encouraged her to hold on tighter. Partly because I wanted her to be safe and partly because I wanted to feel her closer to me.

"You aren't hurting me…and, you might want to close your eyes." I gave her a few moments before I was off. It was actually fun showing her all the things I could do. Before, I had to be cautious around her. Even though she knew what I was and lived with our kind, I just didn't want to throw everything out there for her to see.

"That was…exhilarating." She laughed lightly as I set her down when we reached your car.

"I'm sorry I can't give you time to catch your breath, but we really should get you back home so you can get ready."

The car ride to her home was silent. I could feel her emotions, one after the other. She was happy, nervous, anxious, and maybe a little nauseous? That was probably my fault.

"Make sure you eat something Natalia…I think I may have made you a little ill." I laughed.

"Yea…too much running in the morning isn't a good thing I think." We reached her house by now and she just stayed planted in her seat.

"Come on, we have to face them…I'll never leave your side." I helped her get out of the car and she slowly made her way towards the door. She opened it and crept inside, hoping to not be noticed. That didn't work out too much in her favor, her parents were there in an instant, stern looks on both their faces.

"Natalia! Where have you been?" her mother Esme said, but I could sense that she was feeling more relief than anything else.

"I'm sorry you guys…I um…well I um lost track of time." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry I kept her out all night…it's just that she had a bit of a rough night and I was trying to help her feel better…so I took her somewhere we could we talk. I take all responsibility."

"You were out with him!" Carlisle looked at me and she blushed deeply. I could see how he would react that way. A strange boy taking your daughter out somewhere in the middle of a power outage…coming back together. Yes, yes…it was a little unsettling for Dr. Cullen.

"Natalia…" her father sighed "I can't just let you go off at all hours you understand? You are still a child in my eyes. I'm not saying to stay away from him…just let us know where you go from now on. Or at least let someone know."

"I understand. I'm sorry Carlisle…"

"She we ground her?" Carlisle spoke to Esme and she shrugged.

"What's that?" she admitted and the two of us laughed. Neither of them had no experience with human teenagers. Well, in terms of discipline.

"Just, be careful from now on okay?" he said and she nodded "now, go get dressed…I have one child back, now I just need to find the other one." We both froze and I could feel her getting a little upset again.

"Edward is at Jasper's house…" she muttered, making her way upstairs.

"It's a long story." I sighed. I excused myself so I could run home and change and be back before Natalia noticed I was gone. I ran to our home rather quickly. I hesitated at the door for a moment, not knowing if her brother was still in there with my sister. I was thankful was Rosalie had left my window open which I was able to jump in and out without having to see or speak to anyone. By the time I got back to Natalia's house, she was in the shower still. So, I had to sit and have a nice little chat with Carlisle and Esme. As I sat there, I felt every emotion from them. Esme was mostly intrigued by me. She was probably wondering how her adoptive daughter had fallen in love with someone like me. Someone like them. Carlisle was a little confused. He asked me a hundred questions about imprinting but, I only knew as much as he did. The only thing he didn't know about the feeling.

"I'm sorry son, you'll have to forgive me…it's just a little tough knowing that you feel this way about my daughter..since the day you met her. Tell me, if she had chosen not to want to be with you, would you still have stayed around?"

"I don't think I could stay away. I am willing to be in her life in whatever way she chooses…even if she wanted nothing to do with me, I would still love her…and perhaps watch her from a close distance." I admitted.

"What if you hadn't imprinted on her? Would you still feel the same way about her?"

I stayed in thought for a few moments. I had never thought about it but it had been on my mind since Natalia had told me the same thing last night.

"I think that at first, I would have stayed far away from her to be honest. My reaction towards humans isn't always pleasant. But, it wouldn't be long that I'd change my mind. Your daughter intrigues me. I knew that the first day I met her and her blood had no affect whatsoever on me. I do not think that has to do with imprinting…"

"Carlisle, he seems to truly love her and look at her this morning, she was practically a different person when she's around him…well, when she's not being conflicted in her emotions." She clarified.

"I see. Well Jasper." He stood "It seems as though both my daughter and wife approve of you and I am not the one to question the women in my life." He laughed. Carlisle Cullen was a smart man.

"What about her brother? I'm afraid he will try and keep us apart. Of course, I will always protect her…I won't let any harm come to her."

"Edward is just very protective of her. You have to see things from his perspective. He has always been an only child if you will…he waited nearly eighty years before Natalia came into our lives. He sees her as a blessing…" he frowned when he saw my expression "trust me Jasper, Edward loves her very much. In the sense that he would do anything for his sister…and yes, his actions are a little unconventional sometimes but, that's just the way he works. I hope that gives you some better insight on him."

"Yes, I suppose so…I just wish he didn't say some of the things he has to her…"

"I'm ready!" A voice coming down the stairs called and I smiled as I saw her coming down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back and was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. She looked so simple yet, she was stunning to me. I could hear Esme sigh as she shook her head.

"I know, I know Esme…I didn't have time to put together an outfit." She laughed as she saw her mother taking in her appearance.

"Come on Jasper, we don't want to be late." She grabbed my hand and I was quite pleased.

"Have a good day and if and when you see your brother, tell him he has some explaining to do." Carlisle spoke as he grabbed his things to head to work.

"Really Carlisle? Edward is so…old." She laughed.

"He's still my son…and you're still my daughter." He said sternly and she quit laughing, a feeling of embarrassment washing over her.

"Ok, I tell him." She said gently as we made our way outside. It was seven forty by now.

"Great, we're going to be late." She sighed.

"Um, not by a long shot…we'll be there in seven minutes." I pressed on the gas pedal and I'm sure her heart rate shot up.

"Calm down…you're safe with me."

"Uh-huh." She smirked. But, true to my word, we were there in seven minutes. I saw Rosalie's car as I pulled up next to her. She was standing there, along with Bella AND Edward. Oh, well this was going to be interesting wasn't?

"Oh, unbelievable." She smirked as she caught sight of them.

"It'll be okay Natalia…we can just go to class if you wish. Although, you'll probably have to face him at lunch."

"I like that idea." She sighed as I opened her door. She didn't say anything as she passed her brother. Didn't help that Bella's arm was looped thru his, staring at her with that same smug look on her face. They weren't looking at one another, but it was obvious they were talking to one another. She was feeling quite proud of herself for making Natalia feel the way she was feeling and He was feeling quite upset when I took her hand in mine and led her to the class. Poor Rosalie just smiled and went about her business. She obviously didn't want to be wrapped up in all this.

Natalia was so focused in our class that she didn't say one word to me the entire time. She was so nervous the entire time. I walked her to her next two classes, promising to be there when she got out.

"That was very chivalrous of you." She said, blushing slightly as people were staring at her as the two of us walked towards the cafeteria.

"Well, would you rather me eyeball you like half the perverts in this school do?" I smirked, looking around, making any guy staring at her turn away quickly.

"Um, no…that's gross Jasper. How do you know they are looking at me in _that _way?" she laughed nervously as we walking inside the loud lunch room.

"Teenage boys aren't very hard to figure out…they're very obvious in the way they stare at something they want…something they _lust _after." My grip on her hand tightened as I unconsciously pulled her closer to me.

"Hey, hey…easy there…you're going to tell me you've never lusted after someone before? Someone like I don't know me?"

"I have never lusted for you Natalia…only loved…loved desperately." I felt her stall a little.

"Oddly enough that has to be one of the nicest things someone has ever said to me" She smiled, but I could tell she appreciated it somehow. We reached the table and low and behold, there was Edward, sitting there, saying something to Bella who was all smiles today.

"Are we interrupting?" I asked, pulling Natalia's seat out before sitting beside her.

"No, no not at all." Rosalie smiled at the two of us. Clearly, she liked the fact of the two of us together.

"How was your evening?" Edward looked over at his sister and she looked at him funny.

"It was very nice…" she just picked at the sandwich on her plate. I began replaying the night in my mind…and I got the reaction I was looking for from Edward when he saw my thoughts. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Really, Jasper? Did you have to do that…you want Edward to rip you apart? Knowing you touched his sister like that?"

"It wasn't anything bad…" Natalia choked out, looking at me, a frown on her face.

"She's right. We weren't doing anything bad. Unlike someone I know." I stared at my sister. She just grabbed onto Edward's arm, so I could see just how "strong" he was.

"_Please, he might be faster than I am…but I'm the one with military training." _

"Is that a threat?" he hissed lowly.

"It's a warning…you mind your business and I'll mind mine." I looked him in the eyes, he was reading my mind and I was reading his emotions. I if he could just accept his sister wanting to be with me, then I wouldn't mind him being with my sister…doing who knows what they did. I could sense he found the situations to be very different.

"Fine." He growled. "But, I swear Jasper, if one thing happens to her…"

"Human alert." Bella suddenly spoke, causing all conversation to cease.

"Hey Natalia." A male voice spoke and both Edward's and mine face turned towards the culprit. It was one of _those _boys. I believe he was in her English class. She looked at him and smiled, trying to be polite.

"Oh hi Matt, how are you?"

"I'm great." He smiled at her and I could feel the lust rolling off of him and Edward must've heard what he was thinking because his jaw instantly clenched.

"Listen Nat…" he looked quickly behind him. I didn't like him calling her that. That wasn't her name! "Me and some of the guys were wondering something."

"Um, yea?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come over this weekend. We could all you know, hang out? You know, if you're not too busy doing Edward and Jasper." He said very calmly and all eyes suddenly snapped to look at what was happening.

"Excuse me?" she whispered.

"You don't seem to have a problem being with the two of them at the same time now. So, why not three of us? I mean, yea you and Edward is a little strange but hey, I'm down with a chick that gets with her adoptive brother." I felt all anger levels rising and next thing I knew, Natalia was up and out from her seat, staring this guy square in his eyes before she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again you jerk!" she yelled at him. He rubbed the side of his face and just stared at her.

"Mm, I like them feisty." He smirked, running a hand along the side of her face. She cringed away from him. "I bet you would be amazing in…." he was cut off as she literally lunged at him, slapping and punching him a few times. All of us sat there, stunned. We never knew Natalia could be so volatile. It was quite entertaining to see her beat the crap out of this guy. But, all good things must come to an end when I heard her say "Ow, you jerk!" as she touched the corner of her mouth. That was it, time to intervene. I pulled her away from him as Edward stood and grabbed the guy, giving him the death glare if you will.

"I trust you won't be bothering my sister ever again." He said harshly and the idiot nodded quickly. The bell rang and it was time for our final class. Her lip was bleeding a little but it wasn't anything too bad. I helped her clean it up quickly before she went to class.

"See you after class." I smiled as I kissed her forehead and sent her on her way.

"Edward…" I heard her complaining "I had him! I don't know why you didn't let me hit him a few more times." She smirked.

"Trust me Natalia….I would have but then you would have ended up getting kicked out of school." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the two of the laughed. At least they were okay with one another now.

"Remind me to never double cross her again." Bella smirked as we made our way to class.

After school, I met up with Natalia and Edward and he actually invited us to their home. Which, I obviously accepted. Bella did as well. Rosalie declined nicely. She actually had planned on going shopping anyways.

"Can I trust you down here alone?" Edward looked at his sister, Bella tugging on his arm towards the stairs.

"Yea, yea…" she rolled her eyes. Then, the two of them were gone, fits of laughter coming from Bella.

"You know, I've never seen my sister laugh so much."

"I've never seen Edward so…not uptight." She laughed.

"Well, what do you have planned out for us miss Cullen?"

"Oh, well…" she pushed me against the couch "I was actually thinking…" she stopped talking when my lips came in contact with hers once more. She giggled as she fell into my lap. It seemed as though now she was mine for lack of a better word, I wanted to make the most of every moment we had together.

"Thank you for defending me earlier." I laughed as she placed her forehead against mine.

"It was my pleasure." She giggled some more… "I still can't believe he would say that. He seemed like such a nice guy too." She frowned. Obviously, she wouldn't be talking to that guy anytime soon. I touched the spot on her face where he had whacked her and she winced slightly…I kissed the spot gently, making the pain melt away. I moved to her cheek, her nose…pretty much any part of her face I could reach.

"I hope you don't feel we are moving too fast?" I stopped and looked up at her.

"Well, I was the slow poke in this situation I suppose. I mean, you've been in love with me for two months now…" she laughed "but, thank you for not giving up on me Jasper…thank you for believing in us, enough for the both of us."

"I have a confession to make." I sighed. She sat up more and looked at me.

"I think…" I traced my finger across her bottom lip, causing her heart rate to increase slightly "I think that I just might be addicted to you Natalia Cullen…" I whispered before bringing her back to me.

"I think that was the imprinting talking." She sighed, trying to regain her breathing.

"No, I don't think so…I honestly cannot get enough of you…every time I see you, I want to kiss you…I want to show you how much I love you!"

"Well, that may be the guy part of you talking now." She smirked. She had a point. "And I thought you said you didn't lust Jasper …that sounds like lust to me." She stared, awaiting my answer.

"It's not lust." I pulled her closer to me, placing my head on top of hers "Because I am perfectly content with whatever we do…even when I'm just watching you in history class…or the two of us, just sitting here…everything just clicks when you're with me."

"Nice recovery…speaking of which, before you distracted me…would you mind just watching a movie? I'm sure we have a couple of hours to kill before the parents come back."

"I'd like that…it should hopefully help me block all the range of emotions that are coming down from upstairs." Her eyes widened and she looked quickly upstairs.

"Ew, I'm sorry that's just too much info." She blushed "I don't think I'd be with someone in that sense that I haven't known for that long."

"Oh really?" I looked at her, intrigued.

"Yes, really…so don't even think of sending me any waves of lust my way…" she pointed her finger at me, getting up to put in some random movie.

"I swear darlin'…." I sighed as she came back to me, settling in against my side as I wrapped an arm around her.

"And in case you're wondering…I just happen to be addicted to the moments when you let your accent slip out." She looked up at me for a quick moment before turning back to the movie.

"Good to know…" I smiled. I would have to remember that.

"I love you…" I whispered as the movie started.

"You better..." she sighed "I love you too…"

Day one of officially being "together" has been quite the adventure. But, I wouldn't have it any other way. Natalia brings meaning and excitement to my life that I had been lacking for quite some time.

**So sorry I hadn't been able to update in a few days. School is taking a lot of my time now!! Lol…but I had to get this chapter out & I made it longer just for you guys. **

**Reviews pretty please!!**


	13. Two Weeks

**~I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…the lyrics don't belong to me, they belong to The Veronicas and their song "Untouched" has been stuck in my head this past week! Lol, Enjoy~**

**Chapter 13: Two Weeks **

**~I feel so untouched, and I want you so much that I just can't just resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you~**

**~Natalia~**

The past two months are unlike anything I have ever experienced. Which, there's a part of me that feels that I shouldn't be saying that. Jasper and I have only officially been together for two months but I feel like it's been years. He is convinced that I am his soul mate and I can't really argue with him. However, it's still a little freaky to think that at seventeen, I have found the man of my dreams…the person who I'm going to be with the rest of my life. He keeps telling me that he waited a very long time to find the type of love he has found with me…and he has no intentions of letting me go, ever. I can't help but melt and get nervous sometimes though when he looks at me. I jokingly call it his "imprint" look. That look as if I'm the only person in the room and he's about to jump in front of a train for the sake of saving me.

But as of now, things are good. Well, minus the fact that I haven't gotten to spend much time with Jasper for almost the past two weeks. I only really have gotten to talk with him during history and occasionally on the phone. It was finals this past week and I was a nervous wreck. It was actually Jasper's idea to stop spending so much time together so that I could study. And, I foolishly agreed to it. But, it got him some points in Carlisle's book. He wanted me to do good in school…because according to him, I needed to get into college "the old fashioned way…" instead of having my parents donate an insane amount of money to a university. I hadn't even thought about it like that to be honest. But, apparently they have done that for Edward. Not like he needed that, he was so smart. He worked me so hard when it came to studying for our Science final. But, it worked because I aced it! Actually, I passed all of my finals…with pretty good grades I might add. So now, here I was, a day before Christmas, waiting for Jasper to come to my house. Finally! Edward and Bella have gone off somewhere again as well. They seem to be very smitten with one another. Which, I cannot complain. I knew Edward needed a woman in his life…

As I waited for Jasper, I was up in my room, listening to the radio and tidying things up. I had papers everywhere from studying and there were clothes thrown everywhere as well. In the midst of cleaning, a song came on and I unconsciously started singing aloud to it.

**_Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_**

**_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_**

**_Untouched  
And I need you so much_**

**_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you_**

The song ended and when I turned around, I about fainted when I saw Jasper standing in my doorway, a smug smile on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" I looked at him, my hand over my chest, trying to calm down and feeling quite embarrassed. I never sang in front of…well anyone.

"Long enough to hear your beautiful singing voice." I blushed deeply.

"Don't even Jasper…I know I can't sing, you don't have to patronize me…"

"You are actually quite good…" he sighed. "you had an interesting song choice there." He started up again and walked towards me.

"It's a good song." I shrugged and he kissed my forehead.

"I missed you." He laughed.

"I missed you too…obviously." I frowned. His hands were suddenly laced with mine and he pushed me back a little until I noticed as I was against the edge of my bed. He nudged me slightly and I just complied, sitting and eventually his face was over mine, being careful not to place all his weight on me. Because, that wouldn't be good…I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"You know…" he ran his hand along the side of my face "I don't think a song has ever had this type of effect on me." He laughed and I just closed my eyes. What was he getting at?

"Well…" my breathing was a little shaky "I did have to spend nearly two weeks without you constantly at my side…which, let's not forget who's idea that was." I smirked "can you blame me for missing my boyfriend?"

"Remind me to never do it again…" was all he said before he kissed me. I loved the fact that he wasn't always so gentle with me. Because, let's be honest…being gentle all the time was the same as being safe. It was nice though, because he was much stronger than I am so he had the perfect balance.

"Can you please roll over?" I laughed and he stared at me funny but he did it anyways. He did it and I was instantly back in his lap.

"What? It's not like I could move you myself…you got to just go with it Jasper." I smiled, staring into those crazed, beautiful eyes I loved.

"I love you so much…you know that?" he whispered, his hand running up the back of the sweater I was wearing and I sort of jumped back when he did it.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"No, it was just a little cold." I admitted "I wasn't expecting it.." I sighed.

"Forgive me." He looked at me with his little sad eyed face.

"Okay." I laughed.

"I'm sorry if I got a little carried away there Natalia…you…well you just do things to me." He mumbled.

"What kind of things?" I was sort of afraid to know the answer though.

"You're really going to make me say it?" He looked at me and I stayed silent. "Like you make me want to lose all self control when I'm around you sometimes…"

"Oh, so…you're blaming it on the fact that you're a guy and you just get a little too excited sometimes?" he just frowned at that statement.

"Well, not in that sense Natalia." He corrected me "Maybe in the sense that I just want to…hmm, how do I put this? In the sense that I just want to um, touch you?"

"What!" I choked, my face I'm sure in shock. I backed away slightly from him.

"I think I'm not wording this right."

"Jasper, I know that you love me and I love you too…and yea, you've waited a long time but, I think we just might be moving a little too fast…" I rambled.

"Oh Natalia…" he laughed gently "you think I was talking about sleeping with you? That couldn't be further from the truth." He said. Well, that wasn't very nice of him to say.

"Wait…so now you don't want to be with me like that?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I think you're teenage hormones are getting the best of you Natalia." I didn't answer him, I wanted to hear what he had to say, to make up for this really awkward conversation. "I do admit Natalia, I am attracted to you in that way." He air quoted the word that. "But, you might be surprised that I have the same feelings as you do…I don't want to move too fast with you. Yes, I know I love you and there will never be another one out there for me….but, that doesn't mean I'm automatically ready to be with you in that sense. I sort of want it to be at the right moment…at the right time. For the both of us."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

"Not at all…I have morals too you know. I'll have you know that I have never been with anyone…ever." He stated.

"Oh." I blushed. "That's a pretty long time Jasper…not even when you were human?"

"That I can recall? No. It was pretty strict back then. The only people who slept together were the ones who were married and the overly promiscuous ones. Which, I was neither in my human life."

"That's good to know…but still Jasper, you've been around for a long time…you just never…you know, had a need?" I had no other way to put it.

"Honestly? Not really…sometimes it was hard when I had people's lust rolling off of them and onto me but other than that, no. Because no one had ever come along that made me look twice." He looked at me.

"Aw, so you are saving yourself for me?" I laughed.

"You have a cruel sense of humor." He smirked.

"Sorry, it's something I do when I nervous."

"Well anyways, I just wanted to let you know that the idea of being together like that isn't something that's on my mind at the moment…eventually it will be but, you have nothing to worry about at the moment."

"I'm not worried…I was just a little nervous to be honest. But, now that I see that we're sort of on the same page, I feel better…I just have one question still?"

"You always have one more question…go on." He smiled.

"What did you actually mean then, when you know…you said something about wanting to you know?"

"You mean touch you?" he said simply. I nodded. "Well, I just so happen to love the way that your skin feels against me…it's so warm…you have no idea how wonderful it feels." He leaned forward and placed a cold hand on my cheek. I instinctively leaned into it…regardless of how weird it seemed, it made me feel whole.

"Is that all?" I whispered.

"Yes…I apologize if that isn't a good enough answer…"

"It makes sense to me…" I admitted and leaned in closer to him as he wrapped an arm around me, the two of us leaning against my headboard now.

"Thank God Edward has Bella in his life now…because he'd probably kill you." I smirked.

"We had quite the conversation today didn't we?"

"Yes, yes we did. I wasn't picturing this when I knew you were finally coming over to see me…I figure, I don't know, we'd watch a movie or talk about Christmas or something." I laughed.

"What can I say? Two weeks can truly make a person insane…"

"Especially when the people are addicted to one another…" I sighed, remembering a previous conversation we had.

"Yes, but what a wonderful addiction it is…to be so in love with you Natalia."

"You sure have a way with words…most of the time." Then I remembered. Tonight was Christmas Eve! "Jasper?" I sat up and looked at him.

"What is it love?"

"I wanted to invite you and Rosalie to come over later tonight. Bella I'm sure will be here too. We don't really do anything spectacular but, we all like to be together when Christmas arrives…we open gifts, pretty normal things if you are interested?"

"I think I need a good dose of normal…and I can't imagine being anywhere else tonight. I'll call my sister right now and let her know." He pulled out his cell phone and called Rosalie.

"Rose, it's Jasper..what's all that noise?" he frowned "Shopping again? You're always shopping Rosalie…anyways, I called to let you know that Natalia has invited us to spend Christmas with her and her family…yes, yes that would be fine. No, I already got her one…yes, I suppose you can buy him something. Okay, I'll see you later. Bye Rosalie." He clicked the phone shut and turned his attention back to me.

"She's out shopping again. But, she'll be here later. She's probably going to buy even more gifts now, so good thing she's at the mall." He laughed.

"I'm happy you guys are going to be here…even Bella. If she makes my brother happy then, she's okay in my book I guess."

"I'll have to let her know. Well, my dear…I better get going..."

"What! I got off the bed and followed him. "You just got here Jasper…"

"Shh, it's okay…I need to wrap your Christmas gifts."

"Gifts? Oh…you didn't spend a lot of money did you?" I panicked.

"Money is no object Natalia…and I have every right to buy my girlfriend what I so well please."

"Hmmph." I smirked.

"I'll be back later…at around what time?"

"Carlisle will be back at around eight, so around then I think." He nodded, kissed me one more time and went on his way. I grabbed the gifts that I had bought for everyone and took them downstairs and placed them under the tree. I had even gotten something for Rosalie and Bella…which that was good thinking on my part since I had just invited them.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Esme walked in, she had been working outside in her garden.

"Oh, I was just putting the gifts I bought underneath the tree."

"Did Jasper accept your invitation?"

"Yea…his sisters will be coming too."

"Great!" she clapped her hands together. Esme loved having company over. It gave her an excuse to go all out and decorate the house for whatever occasion there was. "Come on honey, come help me decorate and then I can show you the very cute dress I bought you." She beamed and I just laughed and followed her.

"Christmas is going to be very good this year…I just know it!" she sighed happily. I couldn't help but smile at my adoptive mother. She was so innocent sometimes. I think Christmas must have been her favorite holiday as a human because she always got this glow when Christmas rolled around.

"It just might be…" I sighed and went on way to help her.

It seemed like it was going to be perfect. I would have Jasper…Edward would be with Bella. Carlisle and Esme would be together obviously. Just poor Rosalie would be on her own but…she could hold her own pretty well. She didn't seem like the dependent type.

Things were looking great…

**_How was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated…thanks!!_**


	14. A Very Peculiar Christmas

_**This chapter is for devilish-innocence…for being my most faithful reviewer & giving me this idea that you're about to read! **_

**Chapter 14: A **_**Very Peculiar **_**Christmas**

**~It feels so right, Hold me tight. Tell me I'm the only one and then I might never be the lonely one. So, Hold me tight tonight…It's you…~**

My eyes kept glancing back at the clock and I frowned when only five minutes had passed every time I looked at it. I was pacing around the living room because there was nothing left for me to do. I had helped Esme with all the decorating and I had changed into the purple dress she had bought me. Now, all I had to was wait around. It was seven forty five now and the next fifteen minutes were going to kill me.

"Natalia will you please calm down, they'll be here soon enough." Edward sighed as he sat on the bench, his fingers gliding over the piano keys. He wasn't playing anything particular but it still sounded beautiful. I had heard him play numerous times but, this was nothing I had ever heard him play.

"What are you playing?" I sat beside him and watched him. I wasn't really knowledgeable in the area of this type of music so I was curious.

"It's Bella's Christmas present…do you think she'll like it?" he looked at me, and was that nervousness I saw in his eyes??

"Edward, she'll love it!" I beamed. I wish someone would write me a song like that. I heard Edward laugh softly. Oh, shoot…he had totally heard that hadn't he?

"I've waited a very long time for someone like her to come along." He whispered. Really? Someone like Bella??

"I didn't know you two were becoming so serious?"

"We weren't. At first, it was just a relationship based on lust and need…sort of a no commitment thing…" that may have been a little bit more information than I needed but oh well.

"But then, the more time I spent with her…I realized that she is truly an amazing person. So kind and sweet to me…"

"Are we talking about the same Bella?" I laughed. My experiences with her were anything but kind or sweet.

"It's just a front she has on Natalia…and she is just very protective of her brother, even if he is older than she is…she loves him very much and she didn't want to see him get hurt."

"But, I would never hurt Jasper…" I frowned.

"Well, she knows that now…but, before, there was the issue of you being terrified of him and running away and never wanting to see him again…that would've caused him pain." He clarified.

"Oh, well good thing I didn't chose that road then. Well, if she makes you happy...then be happy Edward. I just can't believe that you and Jasper have waited for so long to fall in love…that must have been torture."

"No, not really…because the right person never came along." I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, you and Jasper have more things in common than you think. But still, you both have been around for a very long time…I can't even imagine waiting that long."

"You are very fortunate Natalia." He looked over at me "even though I'm still not comfortable with the fact that Jasper imprinted on you, and then fell in love with you in such a short time…he seems to truly make you happy. And I highly doubt he's been using his power to make you feel this way. You seem to be in such good spirits all the time now…and if your happiness includes him, then I guess I'm going to have to learn to accept it. I can't promise it'll be over night though…but, you are still very lucky to find the love that most people in this world only dream of having."

"Oh Edward I knew that you would come around!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him.

"I just didn't want you getting hurt…but, I see now that trying to keep you away from him was hurting you…" he explained and we spent the next ten minutes just talking with one another when we heard the doorbell ring. We heard Esme open the door, saying hello to Jasper, Bella and Rosalie. But then, we heard her say "oh my.." and "I didn't know you were brining guests." Guests? Who else was with them? Edward and I looked at one another as the group walked into the living room. Jasper looked a little moody (which, that wasn't anything new but still) and Bella looked a little irritated with something. Not the looks we were expecting from the people we loved. And, then there was Rosalie. The girl looked like she was going to burst with excitement. And then, behind them were the 'guests' Esme had said something about.

"Hi Natalia!" a very chipper voice called my name and next thing I knew, I was being embraced by someone. "I'm so glad to finally get to meet you face to face. I'm Alice!" she beamed, kissing my cheek and looking at me as if I had known her for years.

"Um, Hi Alice…do I know you?" I frowned. I don't think I had never met her before. But, I could tell right away that she was one of them. Same pale skin, beautiful features…

"No, but I know a lot about you…" she smiled, rambling off a list of random facts about my life. Then, her attention turned towards Edward and she did the same thing with him. But, unlike me, he was able to figure it out. Whatever it was she was thinking, he picked up on.

"That's a very interesting gift to have." He said and I saw Bella eye him and he quickly made his way over to her. Then, I felt a pair of eyes on me and I turned around to see the other person, leaning against the couch and staring at me. He winked at me and I heard Jasper letting out a low hiss. Oh, that was my Jasper…always in protective mode.

"Natalia, come with me!" Rosalie whispered, taking my hand and taking me into the kitchen.

"Who are those people?" I looked at her. She couldn't stop the smile that was plastered on her face.

"I met them while I was out shopping…but, you'll never believe it Natalia. They were waiting for me! Like, just waiting there in front one of the shops. The girl Alice, she can see the future and she saw me…and they had been waiting for me a few days now. This is amazing." She sighed. I was still a little confused. It was a little weird that she was waiting for them. Why would that make her so happy?

"What about the guy?" I asked and her smile got brighter. Aw, there was the reason she was so happy.

"His name is Emmett…he and Alice are brother and sister, not technically but that's what they tell everyone. That's what her vision was about…about him and I…together!" I looked around her and saw the guy still staring at us. Well, I'm pretty sure he was looking at Rosalie. He was huge. He looked like one of those bodyguards with his arms folded across his chest. But, his face was very calm, very…happy?

"Ohh…I get it now. So, they waited for you…so that the two of your could meet? And…be together?"

"Yes, yes…oh Natalia…I think Emmett is the one for me!" she cried, no longer containing all her excitement. Everyone looked back at us and our conversation ended. We walked back into the living room, that Emmett guy still staring at Rosalie…he did look like he was in love with her. But, that was impossible right? Well, in this world I lived in now, anything was possible I suppose.

"Can you believe this?" Jasper mumbled to me as I went and sat with him on the couch.

"Shh, Jasper calm down…" I took his hand in mine "it's the holidays…there's no complaining on Christmas."

We all sat around for awhile, Alice leading most of the conversations...she seemed to be very interested with my life and how I was living and loving a bunch of vampires. When Carlisle finally came home, it was time to start giving each other the gifts we had bought.

Bella's grumpy mood melted away when Edward played her gift for her. Everyone loved it actually. He also have her some insanely expensive necklace that was stunning. Rosalie bought each and every one us something (minus Alice and Emmett because they were sort of unexpected guests). She gave me one of those designer bags and a gorgeous coat. I gave them all my gifts next. I gave Edward a new journal…he was always writing down things so I figured he'd need a new one. I gave Bella a picture frame with a photo of the two of them from a couple weeks ago and a pair of earrings that she had been wanting. Rosalie got a pair of shoes, Carlisle and Esme got random little things from me. And then there was my gift to Jasper. His moodiness seemed to turn into happiness as he pulled out the deep plum colored blanket that had to be softer than the one he already had. I explained to him how purple was my favorite color. I also gave him a bottle of the perfume I always wore.

"For when you have withdrawals." I giggled, playing on the whole "addicted to one another" thing.

"This is perfect…here." He handed me two boxes "open mine. But open this one first." He pointed to one box first. When I opened the first one, I was stunned to see deep blue sapphire and diamond ring looking at me. Clearly, this was an engagement ring.

"Jasper…" I whispered his name, staring at the ring. I had never seen anything like it before.

"Natalia, it's okay Darlin'. I know that it's way too soon at the moment but, I just had to give it to you right now…just promise me that one day you will marry me?" he stared into my eyes, with the look that always sent my emotions haywire. It scared me when he looked at me like that…but it also was a look of pure love.

"One day…" I breathed out "One day, I promise to marry you." I smiled.

"Not anytime soon Natalia." Edward said, his arm around Bella.

"No, not anytime soon." I repeated.

"Good, now you can open this one.." he laughed, giving me the other box. Inside, there was another ring. It wasn't as visually stunning or as big as the other one but it was still breathtaking. It was just a small diamond ring.

"This one is a promise ring…that one day we'll get married." He explained. I nodded quickly as he slipped it on one of my fingers.

"And so everyone knows to keep their hands off of you…you pretty much belong to Jasper now." Bella laughed.

"that too." He admitted.

"They're gorgeous Jasper. Thank you so much." I placed a hand on his face and kissed him quickly. Wow, did I really just promise Jasper that I would marry him someday?

"My turn!" my head turned towards the voice and saw Emmett get up off the couch and walk over to Rosalie, a slight smile on his face.

"I was getting a little worried when I saw Jasper pulling out boxes just right now…I didn't want to seem like a copycat." He laughed, walking closer and closer to her. I knew what he was going to do before he did it. Silence fell in the room when he stooped down to one knee in front of Rosalie who was sitting on the couch, a shocked expression on her face.

"I know I haven't known you for very long." He laughed "But, as soon as Alice had that vision, I knew that you were the one. All those days we waited for you were not in vain. I already love you so much…and, I don't want you to be afraid of me because I am the gentlest creature out there." He looked up her and I covered up the giggles that escaped my lips. I felt Jasper's grip around my waist tighten. His face was emotionless.

"So what do you say Rosalie Hale…will you do me the greatest honor and be my wife…and be with me forever? I promise to make you happier than you've even been." He opened the box and showed her the engagement ring. Her eyes widened and she stared at it, Emmett, and all of us for a moment before she spoke.

"I don't even know you…" she smiled "but, there's something about you…like you and I were destined to be together." Oh, more people destined to be together? How ironic! "yes, yes Emmett I will marry you! Today if I could…if meant spending the rest of my existence with you!" she beamed as he slid the ring on her finger and gently lifted her up in his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Wait…wait hold on!" Jasper spoke, standing up and walking up to his now engaged sister.

"Rose, are you sure this is what you want?" he eyed her. "This could just be the heat of the moment…you don't even know him."

"But Jasper…I love him." She assured him. But, I don't think Jasper was convinced. I mean yes, Emmett had suddenly popped into her life with no warning and now they were engaged without knowing much about one another. But, really…nothing was surprising me anymore. I could tell that they loved one another, in some weird, strange way. Rosalie deserved happiness too right? She had been so supportive of me and Jasper…I think he owed her the same courtesy and acceptance.

"She's right." Bella said to Edward and the two of them looked at me. Oh, crap…mind readers.

"Tell him Natalia." Edward urged.

"Jasper…look at her, she is extremely happy. Something is going on here that is beyond us…he loves her so much already. I don't think he would ever hurt her. Besides, she deserves to be happy…she's always wanted you to be happy and she supported you and I from the very start. You loved me just as much when you first met me…you told me so yourself. So the situation is a little different but…just look at them." I nodded towards them and Emmett had his arms securely around her waist, staring into her eyes with such love and compassion. He was never going to let anything bad happen to her. I felt tears sort of sting my eyes as I stared at the two of them.

"What is it?" Jasper looked at me. I just shook my head and took his hand in mine.

"The way he looks at her…it's the way you look at me. It's just amazing to see it in front of me…to know that's what we look like." I whispered. I knew I had him there! With that statement, he accepted Rosalie's engagement.

"This worked out perfectly! Just how I saw it Emmett!!" Alice jumped from her seat, a big smile on her face.

"Thank you Natalia." Emmett looked over at me and I shrugged. What had I done?

"You see Natalia…when I first had my vision, Emmett proposed to Rosalie in another location and Jasper and Bella wouldn't allow her to marry him. And, the two of them would've been heartbroken. But then, you popped in my visions and I saw the power you have over Jasper…you know, because you're his imprint and he can't ever really say no to you. I knew then that we would have to come on the right day, when both Jasper and Rosalie would be here in your presence…and you'd be able to talk to him and show him how the love between the two of them was like the love between the two of you. While unconventional and a little impossible, it still exists."

"Oh, I see…well, everyone deserves to be happy.." I smiled.

"Yes! Oh, I am so happy that my little brother has found someone…finally." She sighed, feeling as if her job was done.

The nine of us stayed in the house the rest of the night until Christmas rolled around. We stayed up and talked to one another. Unfortunately, I fell asleep in Jasper's arms around four in the morning. What can I say? The human needs to sleep sometimes. But, this was by far one of the best Christmas' I've ever had. I finally felt as though life was coming into place. Alice and Emmett say they're going to stay around here for awhile…Esme invited Alice to stay with us while Emmett will stay with Rosalie.

I'm glad to have met two more amazing people….and I'm so happy that Rosalie has found someone. She would be lonely no more…and, as I caught glimpse of my promise ring before I fell asleep, I knew that I would never be lonely again. Although, I don't know exactly how things would work out later on in life….but, at the moment…things were falling into place.

**This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write! I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW please…Thanks**

**~Chel**


	15. All That's Happened

***So, I made the decision that I'm going to speed my way to almost a year after the last chapter. I know, I know…that's kind of weird but I promise, it's with good intentions because I have really big plans for the rest of the story. So, basically what this chapter is…is a bunch of things that have happened between then and now…with a little surprise at the end! Hopefully you enjoy it!***

**Chapter 15: All That's Happened**

Life has been almost perfect these past ten months. It's almost too good to be true in my opinion. I kept thinking that something terrible was going to happen or I was going to wake up and have it be on very long dream of mine. But, after both talking to my brother and Jasper, I am now convinced otherwise. Let's see…what has been going on since last December??

Since Alice & Emmett have entered our lives, things have been drastically different. She is still living with us and she fits in perfectly. She is even attending school with us…Carlisle saying that she is some distant cousin of Edward or something of the sort. I don't know how long she is going to stay with us. She looks like the person who doesn't like to be in one place for very long. Her original intention was to come, bring Emmett to Rosalie and then leave. But, she sort of grew attached to me and my family. She has told me her story as much as she can remember it. She was in a mental hospital and she was changed and woke up all alone, as a vampire. My heart broke for her but she assured me that she is so happy now. That she had a vision of Emmett and how they would become the best of friends and never abandon one another. But, I think in a sense, she likes being part of a bigger family.

And then there's Emmett. I love him! He is such the complete opposite of Edward it's quite funny actually. He's always joking around, being his big, goofy self. But, there is also a part of him that is actually a lot like Edward now that I think about it. Like my brother, he is willing to protect his loved ones at all cost. And that now includes Rosalie and even me. With just one look of his huge muscles, no one would dare look twice at us. But, while I'm more like a little sister to him…Rosalie is like his queen. He is constantly at her side. They are still learning things about one another…they are planning on getting married next June. Alice tried to convince them to get married this past June but, it was too soon for them. Just because they had love at first sight, they didn't want to rush into anything. He's not in school at the moment because according to him, he's "too cool for school." Although, I think that might change because he almost always wants to be with Rosalie. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up next semester.

My brother and Bella? They are officially a couple. Edward spends a lot of his time with her these days. Which, I can't complain…it makes things between him and I peaceful. He's not watching twenty four seven which I greatly appreciate. I mean, I'm all for him taking care of me and what not but, I'm not a child. Jasper isn't going to kidnap me when he isn't looking. But, he really loves Bella and vice versa. It has taken her and I quite some time to be at peace with one another. It was a little hard at first, knowing I was dating her brother and she was dating mine. It was the same between Edward and Jasper. We all seemed to contradict one another sometimes. Like, if Edward scolds me for being too "close" with Jasper, Jasper will defend our relationship and say we have every right to be together and what not. But then, not even fifteen minutes later, Jasper is getting snippy with Bella about the same thing! But, we're all learning. It doesn't help when the four of us can be extremely stubborn sometimes.

I guess that brings me to Jasper and I. Since I showed up in his life, things have been very interesting. I am so glad to have been able to spend these past ten months with him. I have been able to truly fall in love with him. I didn't think he could possibly love me anymore than he already did but it seems like he falls for me more and more every day. I think we love one another to the point of desperation. Sometimes when he isn't with me, I tend to be sort of on nerves end and I hear when I'm not around, he sort of daydreams a lot…not really paying attention. It could be because I have no waves of calmness coming my way when he's gone. I think what I love most about being with Jasper is that another part of him comes out when it's just the two of us. When we're all together, he's usually rather quiet and doesn't like a lot of attention focused on him. But, when he's with me, he's a complete one eighty. He loves making me laugh, even to the point where he'll tell me jokes. Well, attempt to tell me jokes. He maybe be good at a lot of things but joke telling isn't his forte. I love seeing the person he is around me…we were quite the gossip at school when we came back from Christmas break and people saw me with the ring Jasper had given me. I didn't really like people talking about me…but, what could I do? We lived in a small town and I was the new scandal for a few months.

But then, there's the whole imprinting thing. I know that Jasper genuinely loves me no matter what but, being as I am his imprint, it seems that his love is sort of intensified to a higher degree. Sometime when he looks at me, I freak out a little because it's almost as if something is going on in his mind that I can't put my finger on. I almost always think about that story Carlisle told Edward and Esme all those months ago and I can't help but wonder if Jasper is like that vampire from the story. I know he will always love be…but, I don't know if he and I have the same definitions of always. I envision going on to college, living out my life as normal as possible. But, Jasper may have other intentions. We have never really discussed that issue. He always says we just need to live in the moment and while I agree with him, a part of can't help but think of the future. I really want to ask him if he ever thinks about our future. Like, does he honestly intend on staying with me until I get old and die? Or, does he have other plans? I really wish I had the courage to ask him if he plans on changing me one day…but, I don't want to know his answer at the moment. I suppose if I wanted it but, I don't think I do. As much as I love my family and Jasper, I do not know if I could live a life like they do. I don't really like blood…and I hate being cold. I try not to think about it too much though. All I know, as clear as the promise ring that I wear every day, is that Jasper will never leave me…and he will always love me.

God, it's so hard being an imprint sometimes. It's what I call myself now. Ever since I heard Alice say it that day at our house. I wish I could find someone else out there who knew what it felt like to be imprinted on. But, it wasn't really something you could just bring up in conversation.

But, now here I was. It's October now and I'm in my second month of my senior year in high school and I couldn't be happier. And today, well today actually happens to be my 18th birthday…and I was on my way back home after having to make up a test after school that I had missed last week because I had been sick with the flu. Jasper thought it was the funniest thing, me being sick…but at the same time he was hovering insanely over me…making sure I was taking everything I needed to be taking. I let him do it, I had been too weak to argue.

I was driving back (yes, driving…I also passed my driver's test and got a really cute car. A Mercedes no less. I told them I didn't want this car but, they wouldn't dare get me anything else) when I noticed two guys walking on the side of the road. But, one of them seemed to be carrying someone in their arms. They looked tired, as if they had been walking a long way. I knew it wasn't safe to pick up people on the side of the road but, they didn't look any older than I did and they were focusing their attention on the person in arms. Sighing, I pulled over and rolled down my window.

"Do you guys need any help?" I asked them and they stopped and then one of them bent down towards the car and stuck their head inside of the car.

"Would you mind terribly giving us a ride to the hospital?" the person's deep voice asked me.

"Um, yea sure…my dad works there…is she hurt?" I looked thru the glass at the young girl in the other boy's arms.

"Well, I don't know exactly…my friend was supposed to be watching her but like an idiot, he took her out to the unsafe part of the beach and she fell and hit her head on some rocks." The boy smirked.

"Oh, well…get in, that doesn't sound too good." I unlocked the doors and the two boys got in. I thought for a brief second, I heard a strange sound coming from the boy in the back seat. But, the boy in the front turned and glared at him before nodding. I caught a glimpse of the girl. I didn't quite understand.

"He was watching her? She looks like she's a teenager." I stated as we drove off. "Isn't she a little old for a babysitter?" the boy in the back didn't take it well and he glared me, making me a little nervous.

"He's just a little…um, protective of her that's all." The other boy looked at me and smiled. His eyes looked extremely familiar to me but, I had never seen him before.

"Oh, okay then." I didn't ask any more questions. I quietly drove them to the hospital. I kept glancing at the boy and girl in the mirror. He never tore his eyes off of her. She was sort of drifting in and out but when she had her eyes opened, she just smiled at him and patted his hand gently, telling him it was okay. When we got to the hospital, the boy in the back seat quickly got out of the car, mumbling a thank you and literally running into the emergency room.

"Thank you very much for giving us a ride…he knows he's dead meat when we get back. He's supposed to be her protector and he didn't do a very good job today apparently." He said and I just stared at him. God, this guy's eyes were so familiar! I definitely knew them from somewhere!! Then, things started flowing thru my mind…the boy who was watching over the young girl, this guy with the insanely familiar eyes…the way that boy looked at the girl…as if…as if she was the only thing that mattered in this world!

"Wait!" I grabbed onto his arm as he was about to get out of the car…I was a little surprised to feel how warm he was.

"Yes?"

"Do I know you?"

"I don't know…do you?" he said, a smug smile on his face. Was this guy flirting with me? No, no! This couldn't be right…my mind instantly began remembering that afternoon in the clearing when I had gotten lost…the eyes. My mind thought quickly back to the other boy. The girl, she was so precious to him.

"She's his imprint isn't she?" I choked out. This was crazy what I was about to say next "and you…and I don't know how this is possible but…you're that huge…that huge animal I saw in the clearing that day aren't you?" he stayed silent for a moment before smiling.

"You're a very smart girl…come on, let's go inside and chat some more shall we?" he opened the door and got out and I followed him. I knew I shouldn't. I knew that my family would be expecting me home soon. But, I couldn't pass up this opportunity. If this was true, I wanted to talk to this girl…she could help me understand this whole imprinting thing.

"Can I get a name?" I sighed as we walked inside.

"Jacob." He took my hand and shook it "it's very nice to meet you. Well, officially I mean." He laughed.

I had a feeling this Jacob guy was about to give me the answers I had been so desperately seeking. My only hope was that I would be able to understand Jasper better, not make me fear him.

"So now…tell me just how you so much about imprinting?" he sat and crossed his arms. How was I going to explain this to him? Vampires weren't supposed to imprint…well, here goes nothing…

**Wow, I wrote two chapters today!! I hope you liked it. I wanted to get this out before I forgot, lol…I couldn't stop writing! Yay…REVIEW pretty please!**

**~Chel**


	16. A Not So Happy Birthday

_**Chapter 16: A not so Happy Birthday**_

_**~Filled with Sorrow, filled with Pain…Knowing that I am to blame…for leaving your heart out in the rain~**_

"_**So now…tell me just how you so much about imprinting?" he sat and crossed his arms. How was I going to explain this to him? Vampires weren't supposed to imprint. Well, here goes nothing…**_

"If I tell you, you promise me you won't freak out or anything?" I asked Jacob and he looked at me funny.

"You want me, some stranger, to promise you something?"

"Please…just, hear me out?" I sat in the corner of the waiting room in the emergency room. His friend and the girl had already been taken back.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"I don't know a whole lot about imprinting…I do know however that I have been _imprinted _on." I stated as calmly as I could. He didn't say anything at first. I thought he would laugh at me or even get mad. But, he looked concerned when I told him.

"I think someone might be pulling your chain doll…because as far as I know, there have only been two people who have imprinted around here, and sadly, you are not that girl in either of those scenarios. And, it wouldn't be kept secret…because we all know one another's business." He looked at me seriously.

"Well, the person it happened to…he isn't like you. He's kind of different…" he still wasn't getting it "how can I put this? You remember that day in the clearing?" I asked him and he smiled. Obviously he did. "And, you thought I smelt funny I guess?"

"Well, it was only because I thought you were a…." he trailed off when it hit him. I could see his hands begin to tremble a little bit…which I don't think that was a good sign.

"You're telling me…that a _leech _imprinted on you?" he said, his voice very strained.

"Hey!" I stood up and looked down at him "that is _my family and my friends _you're talking about…don't call them something so cruel." I smirked, but then realized that I should have got on Edward's case to the day he called them 'dogs.' "I don't know how it happened, and I don't really know what I'm supposed to do…but, if I could just talk to that girl…I think I could figure some things out."

"No, you can't talk to her…" he yelled and I jumped back. "wait, wait…I'm sorry…it's just that, she doesn't know that she's his imprint. Not at the moment anyways." He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back closer to him until I eventually sat back down.

"What? Why hasn't your friend told her? She's what fifteen?"

"Well, I think that this situation is a little different than yours."

"How so?"

"Well you see Quil, that's my friend…he imprinted on Claire, the girl he was carrying, when she was like four years old."

"What!" I looked at him stunned. "how is that possible?" I couldn't envision this boy having such romantic feelings on a girl when she was a mere child.

"We don't really know. But, ever since that moment…his world has revolved around nothing but her. He loves her deeply and he is just praying that one day she will finally love him back…at the moment though, he is just her best friend. The one who is always there for her. When she was younger, he was just her babysitter…until she gets older…we won't really know for sure what is happening between the two of them."

"And he is just going to wait…and just hope for the best?"

"He will always love her…it's just the matter of if she wants to be with him in that sense. If she chooses not to, then he will remain a friend for the rest of her life."

"Hmm, well that didn't really help me…those are the exact same things Jasper told me. But, I think hearing it from you…and knowing about your friend, it makes more sense to me."

"Jasper the imprinter?" He smirked, looking down at the ring on my hand "looks like he's already staked his claim on you."

"Yes, and I don't know what to do to be honest…he says he's loved me from the moment I met him. Do you think that's true?"

"Probably…that's what usually happens. Guy sees his soul mate and no other girl will ever matter to him again…"

"But, I'm not going to live forever…and well, he will."

"Aw, I see what you're getting at now…look…I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Natalia…"

"Right, well Natalia…take Quil and Claire. Claire isn't going to live forever. And well people like me and my friends, we will sort of never get old…we'll always sort of be around. But, he tries to not let that stop him. It just makes every moment he spends with her even more precious. Because, he knows that one day she won't be here anymore…and he will continue living probably…I hope."

"That's so sad Jacob!" I whispered.

"Life isn't fair sometimes Natalia…but, if you're lucky enough to find someone who loves you so much, you're better off hanging on to them, cherishing all the small and big moments the two of you have together instead of freaking out about the future all the time…because if you keep doing it, one day you're going to wake up and realize it's too late…that you've let so much time slip through your fingers. I don't personally know this Jasper person…but, if it's like the other imprinting experiences, then he will always love you no matter what…and he will stay with you until you're no longer here."

Oh God he was right! How much time had I wasted worrying so much about the future that I hadn't had the time to just fully enjoy the time I had at the moment with Jasper. I probably looked like I was going to freak out…then something hit me.

"But, there's always the chance of me staying with him forever…"

"You wouldn't give your life up for that would you?" he looked terrified for me.

"I don't know…I don't really want to. But, I also want to be with him as long as possible…I would love nothing more than get to wake up to see his face every day…for a hundred years."

"Well, that seems like a choice you have to make Natalia…because I'm sure that if it was up to Jasper, he would have made you into one of them already…but, since you're his imprint, he's going to let you decide and if you say no, he will respect if even if he doesn't accept it." That was an interesting way of putting it.

"Thank you so much Jacob…you've helped me understand things…more than you probably know." I stood up and I hugged him I was that happy. It was then I noticed how tall he was. He was huge! He was taller than Jasper, he had extremely warm skin, skin that was darker than mine, and pretty eyes. I just laughed and shook my head.

"You know, it's too bad this Jasper guy imprinted on you." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I backed up from him.

"No, no…I mean too bad because I would like to ask you out on a date. But, I see that can't be the case…so, can we just settle on being friends?" I blushed.

"I think that would be a safe road to take…" I laughed. Before we could cay anymore, the doors from the Emergency room opened and Jacob's friend was helping the young girl walk out.

"How is she?" he walked over to his friends.

"Just a bump on the head thankfully. Dr. Cullen says she'll be fine in a day or so…just make sure she doesn't fall asleep in the next eight hours and he gave her some pain meds." The boy rambled, a smile on his face. He was probably feeling relieved that she was okay…he probably couldn't bear to see her in any type of pain.

"Come on Claire…we'll stop and get some ice cream before we head back. What do you think?"

"I'd like that. Thank you." She said quietly, as she leaned more onto him for support. Even if she didn't know she was his imprint, she sure seemed quite fond of him already. It put a smile on my face, to know that they were just living in the moment…and Jacob's friend was cherishing every moment with her.

"Oh guys, this is Natalia…" Jacob motioned for me to come over to his friends as he introduced me to them.

"Um, come on Claire…let's see if we can get a hold of someone who can give us a ride." Jacob took hold of the girl as me and his friend looked at him oddly.

"I want to thank you for helping us earlier…I appreciate it."

"It was no problem…I can tell that she's a very special person to you." I smiled and he seemed a little uneasy. "I know you'll always take care of her…she's very fortunate, even if she doesn't know yet, to have someone like you in her life…someone who will always protect her."

"I take it Jacob told you about my situation?" he frowned slightly as we walked outside after I waved to Carlisle quickly as he was making his rounds.

"He didn't have to…I figured it out. I know what it's like let's just say…" I giggled. "Well, it was nice to meet you. I hope to see you all again sometime!" I left, leaving him pondering my response.

"I'll come visit you one day Natalia…I know where you live remember?" Jacob laughed as I got in my car.

"I'd love for you to." I waved as began on my way back home, pretty content. I sighed in relief when I pulled in the driveway and saw that neither Jasper nor Edward's cars were there. I quickly got out and ran into the house, getting odd looks from Esme and Alice who were sitting in the living room.

"What's the rush sweetie?"

"It's a long story…but, I need to take a shower." I laughed.

"Okay then." She sighed "Alice and I left you an early birthday gift to change into when you're done."

"Aw, thanks you guys! I'm sure it'll be amazing! I'll be back…" I continued up the stairs until I was in my room. I took an extremely fast shower, but made sure that I didn't have any smell on me that would freak my brother of Jasper out. I didn't need any of that on my birthday. When I was good enough, I walked into my closet and smiled at the outfit that was hanging there. I slipped on the undergarments no doubt Alice had picked out and slipped the black skirt next. I was about to reach for the purple silk shirt when I heard my door bust open and someone rush in. I didn't have time to process it all before I realized I was on the floor in my closet, a pair of arms tightly holding me against them. I looked up and met Jasper's gaze. I went to open my mouth to say something but he covered it with his hand.

"Shh, don't say anything…" he said and it looked like his eyes were scanning the room for something. I for a brief moment thought that this was another one of Jasper's games. He liked to mess with my head sometimes. Like, telling me he heard a noise when there was nothing at all or saying he saw something move in the corner just so I could get closer to him. But, when I heard the growl come from his chest, I knew this was no game.

"I think someone's been in your room…someone who shouldn't have been." He whispered, his lips moving against the side of my head.

"Who?" I said, my voice I'm sure shaking by now. Not only because I was scared somewhat but also because he had me pressed against him and I wasn't wearing very much clothing. He kept looking into my room, pulling me closer to him until it was at the point where he was hurting me.

"Jasper, I can't breathe." I choked out against him but he didn't move. Then I heard more people entering the room, talking loudly.

"Where!" I could hear Edward yell and I saw him and Emmett in my room now, the same looks on their faces. What in the world was going on? What were they looking for?

"I don't see anything…are you sure Edward?" Emmett's big voice filled the room now too.

"Can't you smell it?" he hissed. Oh, no…this is exactly what I didn't want to happen! But, the scent was still lingering in my room I suppose. OH! I was so stupid, my clothes from earlier were still in the bathroom…that's where the smell was coming from. It smelt like one of them…the people that my brother referred to as 'dogs.'

"Jasper, get off of me…this is one big mistake." I mumbled, pushing him away from me slightly. His tight grip loosened on me as he stood both of us up right. I walked out of the closet and both Emmett and Edward's heads snapped towards me, both of them holding a puzzled look on their faces.

"Natalia, what were you doing in the closet…" he stopped when Jasper joined me "with him??" he looked bewildered. I then remembered that I wasn't wearing a shirt or anything. I blushed deeply and grabbed the shirt from off the hanger and put it on quickly.

"I didn't really have a choice…you all sort of just barged in here." I sighed.

"I thought there was someone in here…I was just trying to protect you." Jasper explained, taking my hand.

"By throwing me in the corner of my closets and cutting off my air supply? I think you overreached just a little bit." I frowned "And you too Edward…you need to stop freaking out every time me and Jasper are together…we weren't doing anything anyways."

"Why do your clothes smell Natalia?" Edward asked me, totally disregarding what I had just said.

"I just helped these two guys today. I gave them a ride to the hospital…and I got to talking with one of them. It was nothing really." I shrugged, trying to play it cool but, that was sort of impossible in a room full of vampires. I foolishly thought back to Jacob and how he helped me understand more about imprinting.

"You talked to that boy about imprinting? That's what this is all about! You're convinced he is that _thing _you saw in the clearing that day don't you?" Edward's voice was cold.

"I'm not convinced…I know it was him. He wouldn't lie to me…stop talking to me like I'm stupid Edward. I don't know why you both are getting so upset about all this." I looked at the two of them. Emmett had wisely chosen to not say anything, just stepped back and watched. Alice chose the perfect moment to walk in.

"Come on you fools…stop giving her such a hard time. It's her birthday…she was just getting information she deserved. She's an intelligent girl." She smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and walking with me downstairs.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem…you look amazing by the way." She winked. Well, obviously…she and Esme had impeccable taste. After a few moments, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all made their way downstairs.

"Are you three going to behave yourselves now?" Esme frowned. Even though she wasn't Jasper's or Emmett's mother, she still acted in that motherly way towards them.

"Don't bring me into this, I didn't say anything…" Emmett laughed and went to go join Rosalie.

"Well Natalia…I think it's about time you got your birthday cake." Esme smiled as Alice brought out this big cake and set it on one of the tables. I just stared at it. It was pretty big. Considering, I was the only one who was going to actually eat it.

"Why such a big cake?"

"Well, that way you can enjoy it for a week…here, you get the first and only slice." Alice beamed, cutting me this huge piece and handing it to me. It was the most delicious cake I had ever tasted, with raspberry filling on the inside.

"Oh my god you guys…this is so good." I moaned slightly, which caused a huge laugh to come out of Emmett's mouth.

"What's so funny?" I frowned.

"Nothing love, just enjoy your cake." Jasper patted my hand, shaking his head at Emmett when he thought I wasn't looking. Obviously I had missed something. We were all having pleasant conversation with one another when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Carlisle stood and walked over to open the door. "Oh, hello there may I help you? Yes, yes she lives here…oh really? Well come on in son. I'm Carlisle by the way…It's very nice to meet you." I turned my head towards the door and I felt Jasper instantly tense beside me as we both saw Jacob walk inside my house. A house full of vampires and one human.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday, I would've brought you a gift." He stood in the living room as both Jasper and Edward glared at him.

"Hey Jacob, what are you doing here?" I stood and walked over to him.

"I told you I'd come visit you one day…I just didn't know you were having a party."

"Oh no, no by all means…you can help me eat this huge cake Esme made me…it's so delicious!" I beamed.

"Good thing I eat a lot…oh here Natalia…" he leaned towards me a little and placed his thumb on the corner of my lip and moved something off of it. "You had a little bit of frosting on your face." he winked and I rolled my eyes as he ate it off his finger. "it's quite tasty."

And that was it…next thing I knew, Jasper was there, standing between me and Jacob.

"I think you should keep your hands to yourself." He said harshly.

"I take it you're Jasper…" Jacob smirked. "Otherwise you wouldn't be acting all paranoid…you need to calm down man, it's not like I was going to take her away from you. We're friends now…friends can be flirty with one another can't they?"

"She's mine…" he snipped at him. "not yours." The two of them glared at one another.

"Yea not like you gave her a say in that choice." Jacob got back in his face. I didn't understand what Jacob was trying to do here. I mean, I had barely met him a few hours ago and now here he was, pretty much defending me to the one person who loved me more than his own existence. Is this how he treated all of his friends?

"Okay, you two…" I stepped in between the two of them…it was sort of intimidating to be between these two very tall guys. "Jasper, that was uncalled for. You didn't need to react like that…and Jacob, I appreciate you defending me but, Jasper is just very protective of me…I think you two just need to calm down." If anything, my statement made them even more upset with one another. Well, Jasper was the one who was more upset.

"I'm sorry doll, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'll be on better behavior from now on when I'm around you." Jacob apologized and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

And that…that's when Jasper lost it. With one swift movement, Jacob was on the floor, with Jasper hovering over him, his hand around his neck.

"Don't you ever come near her again you understand…" he growled at him.

"Jasper, what are you doing…" I choked out, trying to approach them but I felt someone hold me back…it was Edward.

"Don't Natalia…you could get hurt. Besides, now you can truly see what monsters we can truly be." He said and I could hear Bella smirk from the back of us. She wasn't very pleased with his statement.

"Shut up Edward…none of you are monsters…make him stop before he kills him…he has done nothing wrong…" I stared at all the people around me. They weren't making any attempts to stop Jasper. Maybe they were afraid he would attack them back? Was this just normal for them?

"Oh for God sakes Jasper, let the dog go before Natalia has a heart attack…I don't think she'd appreciate it if you killed her new friend." Bella finally spoke up, getting her brothers attention. His eyes snapped back at us and he let go of Jacob and Carlisle rushed to him, making sure he was alright.

"Let her go Edward." Jasper's voice was low and demanding. I suddenly didn't want my brother to let me go. I was beyond shocked when he let me go and Jasper grabbed my hand, bringing me towards him.

"Why…"he looked into my eyes "why would you mess with my emotions like this Natalia?"

"What are you talking about?" I could feel my body starting to shake somewhat out of fear.

"You think that just because I will never love anyone but you gives you the right to just use me like that? You think that just because my heart doesn't beat, it doesn't feel pain when I see you acting like _that _with another person? If you expect me to compete for you, especially with someone like him, know that I would kill him before I ever let you go…you belong with me." He hissed at me and I was stunned. With my eyes still locked on his, I raised his hand that was still holding mine and placed it against my chest.

"You feel that Jasper? You feel how my heart beats…no one else makes it feel that way. It belongs to you Jasper…not to anyone else…I cannot believe you would actually threaten Jacob like that. He respects the fact that you have imprinted on me and that I love you…and no one else. I just met him for god sakes…I don't know why you are acting like such a jerk." My voice cracked as I dropped his hand out of mine.

"Oh God, I'm so stupid! Natalia please…." He began a few moments later but I stopped him.

"I think you should leave…I don't really want to see you right now." I said, my voice so strained because I didn't want the tears to come out just yet. I turned towards everyone else who was just watching me.

"I'm sorry you guys…but I can't be down here anymore. Thank you though…all of you." I smiled weakly before I made my way up the stairs, and into the bedroom. I could hear Edward mumbling something to Jasper, to which Bella came to Jasper's defense. I could hear Esme helping Jacob up and apologizing profusely for what happened. He just sighed and said it was okay and that he would come check on me when there wasn't so many crazy vampires around. Rosalie and Emmett were talking amongst themselves and Alice and Carlisle were just silent, taking in everything.

As soon as my head hit the pillow…the tears flowed out…I couldn't stop them and the wracking sobs that attacked my body. I knew they could all hear me and I didn't really care.

I never thought that Jasper would be so jealous…so dominant over me.

Is this how he was going to treat any other person who came into my life?

I knew there was no way that I could love another person other than Jasper but, was that enough for him? What more did he want from me? I had even promised him I'd marry him one day. I stared at the promise ring on my hand and I know it was immature of me but I took it off and threw it at my window, hearing it clink loudly against the glass.

I had every right to be upset right now…I felt like he didn't trust me or something. He had actually accused me of messing with his emotions…using him like he didn't even matter. When in fact, he was the only one for me…

I don't know how long I had been crying before I finally cried myself to sleep, tears spilling over onto my pillows…my voice hoarse from sobbing for so long.

One thing was certain: I needed Jasper so desperately at the moment. But, at the same time, I didn't even want to see his face. He had caused me severe pain, pain I never thought I'd be experiencing. Pain caused by the one person I thought could never hurt me….

***Oh, DRAMA!!! If you leave me a good review, I'll give you a heads up of what'll happen in the next chapter…lol..***


	17. Trial and Error

**Chapter 17: Trial & Error**

**~He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth…he pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself…~**

The next morning came and, the only reason I knew was because someone had pulled the blinds back and let the sun flood inside of my room. I figure it was either Alice or Esme. I trudged downstairs and into the kitchen where Alice greeted me with a tight hug and led me to the table. Saying that if didn't eat something, she was going to force feed me. After some awkward conversation, they informed me that all were going out for a hunt. I was fine with it. At least I would be alone for about eight hours, without them hovering over me like I was going to hurt myself…again.

"Edward, will you stop looking at me like that…the only thing I'm going to do is sit around and watch movies all day, if that…"

"It's not good for you…"

"I think I can sulk around for one day can't I?" I eyed him.

"I just don't want you to anything you'll regret later on…"

"Yes, I know Edward. But, you don't have to worry about it…" and with that, they were all gone. As much as I loved them all, I just needed today for me…to think about everything that happened the night before. I grabbed a bunch of random old movies before I settled into the couch with a blanket and just lay there and watched it for who knows how long. I wasn't really paying attention to them though. My thoughts were consumed with Jasper. I wondered what he was doing at the moment? I thought he would call me or even show up but no, no sign of him at all. I was mad at him but, I was madder at myself. I hadn't meant to tell him what I did. But, he had no right to tell me what he did either. As long as it took me to realize that I wanted to be with him, you would think he would know that I loved him more than my own life…almost to the point that it drove me crazy. Maybe he thought I wanted space? Maybe time? It would be the logical thing for me to want. To be honest, I wanted nothing more than for his arms to be around me and telling me some lame joke, just for the sake of making me smile. I was about to reach for the phone and just suck it up and call him when the doorbell rang. I jumped at the idea that it was him on the other side.

"I was about to call you…" I smiled as I opened the door but it wasn't Jasper standing there. Nope. It was none other than Jacob…looking a little disappointed as my smile fell.

"I take it he isn't here then?" he just walked inside my house, not even waiting for me to invite him in anything.

"No, but what are you doing here?" I frowned "I mean, I figured you wouldn't want to take any chances in coming back here?"

"Crazy isn't it?" he plopped down on the couch "but, I wanted to make sure that you're okay. Even though I've only known you for a very short time, I still feel quite protective of you." He admitted.

"Why? Why protective of me…" I stopped "Oh, god don't tell me that you…" I panicked. If he was about to tell me that he had imprinted on me too I don't know what I was going to do.

"Calm down doll…no, I didn't imprint on you. I don't know if two people can do that to one person. It wouldn't seem fair. Anyways, I just feel protective of you…I don't really know why. Maybe I'm some secret guardian angel or some crap like that." He smirked.

"Well thanks I guess."

"Has he come back to apologize to you?" he looked around.

"No…I think he thinks I want time to think or something…"

"Pft, what an idiot…he should've by now."

"Why?"

"Um Hello! Because you're his imprint…" he scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Speaking of which…I think what you did last night was very uncalled for. I mean, you say you know how protective people who have imprinted can get…and yet there you were, just flaunting and flirting like no one's business in front of Jasper. What did you think he was going to do? Just sit there and take it all in and be okay with it?"

"It was a test." He stated.

"A what!" I looked at him.

"I wanted to know that he was telling you the truth…that he just didn't make up the whole imprinting thing so you would give him the time of day. But, that moment he threw me down, I knew that he wasn't just some psycho jealous boyfriend…he's the real deal." He shrugged.

"You were willing to put your life on the line…for someone who you barely even know?"

"What can I say? I told you, very protective…in some weird way." He said, so calmly.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous you know that?"

"Can I ask you something?" he said, leaning a little bit more towards me. I just frowned, what was he possibly going to ask me?

"Do you truly love him? I mean, had you ever been in love before this Jasper guy showed up?"

"That's sort of personal question." I smirked. "Very personal…."

"Just answer it."

"Of course I love him…you think I'd be sitting around here all sad if I didn't?"

"What if he hadn't imprinted on you? What then? Would you still love him? Would you have even noticed him in that way?"

"What's the point of all this Jacob? Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"It just seems like you fell in love more out of convenience than anything else. It was like, hey look this guy imprinted on me and he will never love another girl besides me. Let's just make it easy and get together…you never really had a choice."

"I assure you that none of this was easy. And of course I had a choice…I had the choice to want to be with him or not."

"But it was never a choice between two people…will you let me try something really quick?" his deep voice more so demanded than really asking permission. Before I could respond, there was a flush body pressed against mine. It was quite the strangest feeling I assure you. I was so used to cold lips against my warm ones that I was taken aback when the pair currently against mine was even warmer than my own. Everything in my mind was yelling at me to slap him and push away but stupidly, I did nothing. I just sat there. I felt one hand snake around my waist and brought me closer to him while the other hand raised mine and pressed it against his chest…to feel such a strong heartbeat. I'm guessing that this was close I was going to get in terms of kissing an actual human. Warm lips, hands…and heartbeat. Oh, God what was I doing! I was not comparing him to Jasper was I?? No, no! Jasper was the love of my life and Jacob, I didn't even know him!

"Please stop…" I breathed out heavily when his lips finally moved away from mine, only to attach themselves to another area…I tried to push him away from me and I silently cursed him for being so much stronger than I was. It was an unfair advantage. His mind was clearly elsewhere now because it was like I hadn't even spoken. The hand that had placed mine against his chest had now dropped to my leg and I instantly regretted the decision to wear shorts today of all days! It stayed there for a few moments, his touch burning my skin, but it slowly started creeping upwards. I needed to stop him…now. As I sat there thinking of what I could possibly do, I wasn't paying attention to his actions until suddenly I felt that hand roaming over parts that hadn't been touched by anyone before. Enough was enough. I slapped his hand away from me, causing a deep laugh to come out of his lips and he finally pulled away and stared at me.

"Too much?" he asked.

"Get away from me…now…" I said, my teeth clenched together. He instantly backed away, his eyes still staring at me. I could feel the tears coming but I was not about to cry in front of him.

"Aw doll I'm sorry…there's no need to get upset I was just testing you. And, you passed…because you didn't seem to enjoy it as much as I did." He frowned. Oh that was low! I would've loved nothing more than to have slapped him but I knew it would only get me a broken hand or something.

"I didn't enjoy any of that….and what do you mean you were testing me? What kind of person are you Jacob?" I stood up and looked down at him. He was quickly on his feet and towering over me.

"I was just trying to make sure that you truly loved this guy…I know you have never been in love before Natalia. And, I didn't know if you knew what you were doing…this guy just pops into your life and the moment he says he loves you, you fell right into him. I just wanted to make sure it was real…make sure the feeling was mutual I guess. But, you can't say you didn't enjoy it…I mean, don't you ever get sick of those cold hands and lips?" he smirked.

"I swear to God Jacob if hitting you wouldn't cause me so much pain I would have done it by now!" I snapped at him "who do you think you are huh? I don't even know you that well! You can't just suddenly show up and start playing all these sick games with me. I told you before, I love HIM…I will always love him. And not just because he's the first person to have ever said 'I love you' to me because let me tell you, he isn't. And yes, I may be young but I'm not naïve…so you can just stop playing these weird games with me. I passed your stupid test…I think you should leave." My voice cracked every so often as I glared up at him.

"I don't think you want me to really leave do you?" he smiled.

"Get out!" I shut my eyes, trying to calm down by taking deep breaths.

"Whatever you say doll but just remember me when you and Jasper make up and you are kissing him with such passion you didn't know you possessed." He smirked walking towards the door.

"What in world are you talking about? Why would I possibly think of you when….never mind. Answer the question."

"Whether you realize it or not, you enjoyed that little escapade just now….yes, maybe it wasn't for the same reasons that I enjoyed it. But, I know you want someone to hold you and touch you like that. But, in your case, you want him not me obviously. You want someone who loves you to treat you like that….you want him so bad it's not even funny."

"That sounds so…so perverted coming from you." I sighed "So what you're saying is that you did that so I could realize my feelings for Jasper? I already know my feelings for him…so, I don't really see your point of doing this." He just shrugged.

"Maybe I just wanted to kiss you….maybe I just wanted to help you out. Or, maybe it was a combination of the two." He admitted.

"You're sick." I whispered.

"Don't beat yourself too much about it…things are going to work out. I'm sure lover boy will be here any moment now. And he's going to beg and plead for you to forgive him and you will and things will go back to normal for you two…everything is going to be fine." He smiled and I foolishly nodded before he kissed my forehead before walking out of my house. I turned quickly towards the stairs and made my way upstairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed whatever clothes I could find and got into the shower. As soon as the water hit me, I dropped to the ground, everything hitting me at once. The sobs that attacked my body were ten times worse than the ones last night.

"I cheated…" I whispered. I admit, I had never been in such a serious relationship before but being unfaithful seemed like something that was unforgivable. Even though he had said it meant nothing, it was just some stupid test but, what did that matter? What would Jasper say? Should I tell him? Of course I had to tell him…being a liar would only make things worse.

When I got out of the shower, my eyes were all red as I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I got dressed and combed my hair. I slipped on another pair of shorts and a sweatshirt and walked out to my bedroom, sobs still escaping my lips quietly. As I looked up to my bed, my heart dropped. There, sitting on the edge of my bed…was Jasper. Of course he would pick right now to show up! I froze in place. I didn't dare walk closer to him. He didn't make an attempt to move either.

"How long have you been here?" I whispered. He looked at the clock on my dresser and looked back at me.

"About forty five minutes." He said, his voice emotionless. Oh, god…no, no…that would mean that he was here when Jacob was here! "I slid out your window when I heard you coming upstairs…but I came right back in."

"You were here that whole time." I was shocked. "Why didn't you come down there and help me Jasper…" he looked at me funny before I continued "Why did you let him do that to me…just let him _touch _me like that…why didn't you stop him. You know he is much stronger than I am."

"I didn't let him do anything…I wanted to see what you would do. So, if anything, YOU let him touch you like that, not me. Believe me, I desperately wanted to go down those stairs…the moment I felt those waves of lust…I wanted to see who it was coming from. I wanted to see your face. But, I stopped myself because it would only cause me more pain…"

"I swear Jasper, I felt nothing of the sort…I kept trying to get him to stop but he wouldn't stop. He was in too deep in his sick game to listen to me…"

"Yes, the game. Tell me Natalia, did you get anything out of his little experiment." He asked, still sitting on the edge of my bed and it was then I noticed her was twirling my promise ring on his finger waiting for my answer.

"Can't you feel what I'm going through right now? I'm literally disgusted with myself. I can't believe he would play some sort of twisted game with me just for the sake me realizing my feelings for you…I really don't know what is with Jacob…"

"What did it feel like?" he cut me off "tell me exactly what it felt like to have him against you? Is it something you long for? Something you'd rather have….then me?"

"Are you serious Jasper?" I inched closer to him "you want to know what it felt like?? I'll tell you then. It was a warm and odd feeling. But, I in no way enjoyed it. I literally felt like I was being violated somehow…why would you even ask me that?"

"I told you from the start Natalia, you will always have the freedom to be with whoever you want…as much as I do not like that Jacob character, he was right about one thing. I never really gave you a chance…I sort of staked my claim on you way before you ever fell in love with me. Maybe that was a mistake…" he trailed off and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"What…I had plenty of chances Jasper. Plenty of times I could've decided that I wanted nothing to do with you. But, I don't want that…I love you, not anyone else in this world…I'm so sorry Jasper…I never meant for it to happen!" I said, tears falling down my face. How was he ever going to forgive me for what I've done? The very thought made me drop to the ground, my face buried in my hands, mumbling incoherently. After a few minutes, I felt Jasper slip off the bed and down to the ground in front of me. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me intently. But, for once, it wasn't his eyes that scared me, it was his erratic breathing. The type of breathing a person does when their concentrating too hard…when they're fighting with themselves over two choices.

"Give me your hand." He said and I instantly complied. I gave it to him and he turned it so that my palm was facing upright. He silently placed my ring in my hand and closed it around it.

"You've left me no choice…" he whispered before he stood up and walked towards the window.

No! Where was he going?? And then, the words just slipped out of my mouth.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I looked up at him my face I'm sure a mess of tears and red eyes. He didn't say anything, he just gave me one last look. A look that reflected confusion, betrayal and maybe even love before he slipped out of the window… away from me. Away from us.

"What have I done?" I cried, clutching my ring towards me chest, letting every single emotion through me. "I'm so sorry Jasper…" I repeated over and over again until finally I succumbed to exhaustion. My heart and mind were in too much pain to comprehend everything that had happened.

I finally realized something….all this time I simply assumed Jasper would always be there. That he would never leave because he was bound to me somehow.

I had taken advantage of his love for me…how was I going to fix this??

**I worked so hard on this chapter! I actually re-wrote it halfway thru. Because, I didn't want Jasper to be all calm about what happened…that seemed boring. **

**Reviews will get you a preview!**

**~Chel**


	18. Broken

**I got amazing reviews for the last chapter! lol. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 18: Broken **

**~Keep me safe inside. Your arms like towers, tower over me. 'Cause we are broken. What must we do to restore our innocence? And oh, the promise we adored?~**

Alice was the one who found me on the floor in my bedroom when they all returned. She knew she would be the only I would let near me at the moment. She helped me up and sat me on my bed and pulled a chair up beside the bed and just sat there, not saying anything for awhile.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming Alice?" I mumbled. I didn't blame her for what happened, I just wanted to know why she didn't warn me.

"I knew Jasper would be coming over to talk to you…that's why I suggested we left when we did. But Jacob…I cannot see him in any of my visions. It's like he has the ability to block them or something. I'm so sorry." She placed her hand on mine.

"It's okay Alice. It's not your fault…I'm the one who messed everything up. I can only blame myself." I whispered. She stayed with me all night, even after I had fallen asleep. I could vaguely hear everyone else come in and out all the next day. I had no strength to get up and do anything. I just slept through it all, my heart still in tremendous pain.

When Monday rolled around, everyone was surprised when I trudged down the stairs as Edward and Alice were getting ready to leave. They all tried to convince me to stay at home. I just brushed them off. Staying at home meant I was weak…staying at home meant I wouldn't see Jasper in nearly all of my classes. They reluctantly let me go. But, when we got there, only Rosalie and Bella were there, waiting in their usual spot. Without words, my brother went to Bella and they just walked off, having a conversation through their thoughts. Rosalie offered me a small smile as she and Alice walked with me to my class.

Jasper wasn't there…when they called his name, no one replied. I could feel people looking at me but I didn't look back.

He didn't show up to our next two classes either.

When it was time for lunch, there was only five instead of six. People were whispering as I walked passed them with Alice at my side.

"Fools." She smirked as we sat down. No one really said anything. Honestly, what could they possibly say? I was afraid to look at Bella or Rosalie. They were Jasper's sisters, they probably hated me now. Alice sat beside me and Edward sat across from us, between Bella and Rosalie. Almost like he had to side with Bella or there'd be hell to pay.

"Natalia, you need to eat something…you ate practically nothing this weekend." Alice whispered, pushing the food closer to me but it just made me nauseous.

"I wonder what happened? Where is that Jasper guy? Natalia looks like someone just punched her in the face…" were the loud whispers from across the lunch room. Every time they said something, his name, anything…my heart acted strangely. I just stared out in front of me, a look of nothing on my face.

"Can you please control your emotions Natalia? People are starting to stare at us…" I glared at my brother quickly before getting up from my seat, tears spilling down my face.

"Control my emotions huh? Believe me, I wish I could…" I whispered harshly before leaving the table. Control my emotions? That was only something…something that only Jasper could do for me whenever I was upset. If only his hand was there right now for me to hold onto, I wouldn't be feeling this pain. My next two classes were a blur. I had my government class with Bella to which she actually apologized for Edward's behavior, calling it "immature and stupid of him." For once, I agreed with her. My last class, English, was endured with agony. We were still working on our class projects and naturally, Jasper had been my partner. But, he wasn't there today…so I had to work all alone.

I didn't care about any of my homework when I got home. I just went upstairs, took a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow had to be better right? Surely he would come back?

My wish didn't come true. No, he didn't come back and no it wasn't any easier. Nearly all my teachers knew where he was. If he was ill or something? I just shrugged and told them I didn't know. Which, this was true.

Wednesday and Thursday passed in the exact same way. I didn't cry though at school. I just didn't talk to anyone and stared off into space in my classes. I did whatever homework I was assigned and turned it in, because as much I hated being there right now, I knew school was a priority.

When I returned Friday home from school, there was a note on the fridge saying that Carlisle was working late and Esme was off in the city buying some new piece of furniture. Edward and Alice were with Bella, Rosalie and probably Emmett doing who knows what. I wonder if Jasper was there. Did they talk to him? Did he talk to them? Was he just ignoring me?

I figured it'd be best if I just ate something. I pulled out the bowl of pasta I'm sure Esme had made for me before she left and heated some of it up in the microwave. I went to grab a plate from the dish rack but it was still a little slippery and it slipped out of my hands and landed with a loud crash on the kitchen floor, shattering into small pieces.

"Oh great…" I smirked, bending down to pick up the small pieces without really thinking about it.

"Oww.." I hissed, feeling one of the pieces pierce my skin slightly. I looked at my hand and for one stupid moment, I closed my hand around and frowned when it pierced deeper and deeper. For the first time in almost a week, I felt something. Something dull and painful but it was something right? A few minutes passed like that as I sat on the floor, clutching the stupid piece of glass in my hand as tight as I could until I could see and feel the blood seep down my hand. I barely registered the sound of the door opening and hearing Edward yell my name. He found me soon enough and dropped to my side in an instant.

"Have you completely lost your mind??" Edward hissed, opening my hand, making me drop the shard of glass. In his eyes though, I saw fear. I just shrugged and he picked me up like I was a child and carried me into the bathroom and set me on the edge of the bathtub. He grabbed a first aid kit out from under the sink and began taking things out. Since when did vampires have first aid kits??

"Give me your hand." He said calmly and I froze.

"What did you say?" I stared at him wide eyed. For a moment, it wasn't Edward I was looking at…it was Jasper. I must have lost more blood than I thought. Was I going crazy?

"It's just me Natalia…give me your hand." He spoke, reading my thoughts. "and it doesn't help that you haven't eaten hardly anything this past week. I think that's why you're so delusional." He placed the medicine on the cut and I winced as a sharp stinging sensation going thru my body. I watched him. I remembered how he said he had a medical degree from a long time ago. Though, I don't think one needs a medical degree to clean a cut.

"It doesn't bother you? The smell of my blood?" I looked up at him as he began to bandage it up. He just laughed at that question.

"You are my sister Natalia. I do not think your scent will ever bother me. It did when you first moved in with us but, I've grown quite used to it."

"Good thing Jasper isn't here right? Who knows how would react?" I shrugged and Edward stood and helped me up. I didn't need to say anything else. He could read my mind. I wanted to Jasper to be there. Tears welled in my eyes as my brother helped me upstairs.

"I'm going to fix you something to eat okay?" he said. I think he was just looking for an excuse to leave the room. I was probably freaking him out. I was making no sense whatsoever. I just nodded and pulled my knees up to my chest and just sat there, waiting for something to happen.

That night…when Carlisle came home, he gave me anti-depressant medication. I took them without arguing. I needed any help I could get…I needed to try and figure out a way to fix this situation I had put myself in. I needed to get my head back on straight.

That night…when everyone thought I was asleep, they were all talking about me again. Alice and Esme of course were defending me as much as possible.

"She's just having a really hard time with this Carlisle…she fell in love so hard with that boy." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"He still loves her you guys…nothing I've seen has made me doubt that part."

"Well what should we do? She has been acting like a zombie this past week…I think we should get her some help." Edward said.

"You are not sending her to a hospital…I won't let that happen." Alice hissed at him. That was a sore spot with her. She had been there, she knew what it was like. She didn't want me to be treated like they had treated her.

"And what do you suggest we do miss psychic? How long is my sister going to be in this state?" he snapped back at her.

"I don't know." She admitted after a few moments "he hasn't made the decision quite yet…his future is a little all over the place."

"Oh this is perfect…I told her not to be with him…I knew something like this would happen…she is falling to pieces again over him." He growled.

"Control yourself Edward…we can't have Natalia seeing you so upset, it'll only make her worse." Carlisle spoke softly but sternly.

And then, there was a knock on the door. I instantly sat up. How would be at our home at this hour?

"Emmett, what are you doing here so late?" I heard Alice ask her brother.

"I had to come while she was sleeping…" his big voice trying to be as quiet as possible.

"What is it Emmett? Why do you look so serious?" Alice said and I could hear her frown. Emmett was never serious. He was always so happy and playful. That wasn't a good sign. The next two words out of his mouth were like a slap to the face.

"He left." He said quietly but I still heard him.

"What? When? Why?" Alice bombarded him with questions.

"Not more than fifteen minutes ago…it was a sudden choice Alice. He knew you would foresee it if he planned it out so he waited until the very last minute so you wouldn't try and stop him."

"Where did he go?" she sighed.

"He didn't tell us. He didn't even tell Bella or Rosalie that he was leaving. The only reason he told me was because I threatened him…he's only talked to me. But, he wouldn't tell me exactly where…he said it's all in this…" he said. In what??

"What am I going to do with this?" Alice smirked.

"It's not for you Alice…it's for Natalia…he asked me to give it her tomorrow but, I couldn't wait…maybe by her having this she will start to feel better." He offered.

"Or worse…who knows what's in here."

"I better get going now. I told the girls I was coming here to check on you Alice, they by now have figured out that he's left…and they're going to kill me when they find out I knew all along."

"Alright then…we speak later." I heard him walk and they shut the door.

"Should I take it to her now?" Alice asked.

"No." Edward said "she's had already a hard enough of a day….give it to her in the morning…hopefully those pills Carlisle gave her will help her feel better."

"Fine." She mumbled.

What had he left for me? I had to fight myself from getting up right then and just walking downstairs to get whatever it was. But, they would know that I had been listening to them again…so, I just settled back into my restless sleep.

The next morning, I awoke and found everyone sitting around in my room. I sat up and eyed them.

"What's wrong?" I tried to play it off cool…trying hard to think about what I heard last night.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle stepped forward and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Alirght I guess. Those pills helped me sleep…that's all." I shrugged.

"Oh just tell give it her already Alice." Edward threw his hands up.

"Give me what?" I pretended to be intrigued. I was to a certain extent. I didn't know just what Emmett had given her.

"Emmett stopped by last night when you were sleeping…" Alice began "and, he brought something that Jasper left for you." Ouch. The moment she said the word 'left' I felt my heart starting to ache again.

"Left?" I whispered "Why did he leave? What did Emmett bring?" that was the more important question at the moment.

"It's a letter…I wanted to give it to you last night, but they thought it was better if you rested somewhat before you read. We can leave you alone if you wish…" she said. Which, that meant she already knew what the letter said. I don't know how she did but she knew…and she had probably told everyone else. She handed it over to me and I looked at it for a few moments, my name written so delicately on the envelope.

"We'll be downstairs." She said and they left the room. I was so scared to open it. What had he written in there? Why did Alice and everyone look a little upset…it was now or never. I opened it gently and sat up in my bed and began reading it. I had barely gotten to "_My Dearest Natalia.." _before I started crying. I continued reading…I needed to know what was going on.

_My Dearest Natalia, _

_I do not know why I even writing this. We have never had a problem sharing our thoughts and emotions with one another. _

_I am leaving Natalia. I have asked Emmett to give you this letter the following day. Though, knowing him, he'll probably bring it to you as soon as I leave. I cannot tell you where I am going for I am not sure exactly where it is I am going. _

_Please know that I am not leaving because I hate you. Please don't think I'm deserting you. Please don't think I'm doing this for your sake…that it'll be better if I leave. It is for none of these things. I just need to get away from this town for awhile…I need to think about numerous things. _

_One thing I know you know already is that I am upset. I will admit that yes, I am upset with you but, I am also upset with myself. Probably more than you will ever know. I hate knowing that I'm upset with you. But, you really left me no choice…I have to be upset. It just wouldn't be normal for me to just accept it like it never happened. _

_The moment I saw you that afternoon when you came upstairs into your bedroom, my eyes instantly focused on that mark HE had left on you. I cannot tell you the insane amount of jealously I felt. It shouldn't have been him that did it to you. _

_I knew that imprinting on you wouldn't be easy. I knew we would have our rough patches over time but, I didn't think it was going to be so hard. _

_I love you more than my existence Natalia, please understand that. I will always love you…which is why I had to leave. Because I perhaps love you TOO much. I never gave you the proper chance to take the time to fall in love on your own time. I told you my feelings for you way before I should have. It sounds selfish but, I want you to belong to me, and only me. _

_When he kissed you, I wanted to go down there and rip him to shreds…you shouldn't have let it happen Natalia. I think a part of me began to wonder if you wanted someone, or something different? Something that I cannot give you perhaps?_

_I don't want to leave but I know it's the only way. I want to give you some time to think…think about what you truly want without me at your side. If you choose something else, I will accept it. If you choose to be with me, I will never leave your side…_

_I do not know when I will return…my hope that it will not be too long. _

_Forever yours,_

_Jasper._

"Oh God." I sobbed. He was leaving because of me? He was in this pain because of me! He felt like I wanted something else, someone other than him. That couldn't be any further from the truth. Sure, maybe we jumped into things a little too fast in the beginning but now…now I was so sure I wanted him to be with forever…however long my forever would last.

Clutching the letter in my hand, I ran down the stairs, literally almost smashing my face when I tripped. Edward had caught me though…a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked, helping me stand back up.

"I need to talk to Alice. Where is she…oh God Edward let me go!" I pushed against him and he let me go and I ran into the living room where Alice was. She was up in an instant, looking at me.

"Alice what does this mean??" I waved the sheet of paper in front of her face. She couldn't answer me, she just stared at me, sympathy in her eyes and I felt whatever little hope I had suddenly vanish.

"Natalia, I'm sorry...I don't know when he's coming back…if he's coming back." She clarified.

"What do you mean if? No, no he has to come back to me…I have to make this right!" I rambled.

"He needs time to heal…once he's done that, he'll for sure come back to your sweetie." Esme was suddenly at my side, trying to soothe me.

"What about me? I cannot live without him…"

"Yes, yes you can….do not even begin to think like that Natalia." Edward said from his spot in the room. "You simply cannot give up hope Natalia…if you stay strong and keep believing he'll come back…then he will."

"You guys don't understand…I caused this pain. I need to tell him how sorry I am. How it didn't mean anything…how he is the only one I want." I said, my voice starting to tremble.

"He knows all of that…he just needs to be alone." Alice spoke quietly and I glared at her.

"He cannot just leave me here alone Alice!" I yelled at her. I dropped the letter as I felt like someone was stepping on my chest, cutting off any form of air I had. I was having a panic attack again.

"I wish there was a way I could help…I can't see what'll happen…" she sighed.

That night…that's when I lost it.

I acted out in a way I shouldn't have.

Carlisle, his eyes full of sadness, had to give me a shot….to stop me from causing more damage to myself.

Edward, although still upset with me, stayed by my side that night…not saying much, just sitting there, watching over me.

Alice, overcome with guilt, did not come into my room….she didn't want me to lash out at her again.

Esme, after controlling her emotions, came into the room for some time and sat beside me on the bed.

"My sweet girl…everything is going to be okay." She whispered, moving my matted hair away from my face.

They were all treating me as if I was a child. And honestly, I wished I was. Everything was so innocent and uncomplicated back then…I wanted to go back in time…I wanted to stay in a time of happiness, not this incredible pain and feeling of sadness I was feeling.

For the second straight weekend in a row, I remained in my room…not really all there. I hadn't lashed out at anyone but that was only because Carlisle kept giving me medication to keep me calm. I didn't go to school that week, it would have been too rough. So, I stayed in my room, someone always there with me. Usually it was Esme during the day and Edward and Alice in the afternoon and evenings. Once or twice, Emmett came, trying to cheer me up…it didn't really work. Rosalie and Bella didn't show up. I think I heard them say that I would probably get too upset if I saw them. They would remind me of him.

On one of the nights when it was just me and Edward in the bedroom, I rolled over to face him, my eyes staring at him. I tried to smile but it didn't happen. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I did the second best thing I could to communicate with my brother.

_I just want Jasper… _were my thoughts to him. He immediately sat up. I hadn't spoken to anyone. I wasn't speaking now at the moment but, it was better than nothing.

"I know Natalia…but, we need to get you strong again."

_I feel so…so broken Edward. Like someone took a piece of my heart from me…should I be feeling such things?_

"You're in love Natalia…the love you and Jasper have is very powerful. But, that is also a downfall…because when you two hurt, you're going to hurt very badly…that is why you need to let you help you."

_How can I when I feel this way? I desperately want to be strong again. But, I can't help but miss him terribly. You cannot imagine the type of guilt I'm carrying around with me…and only when he returns will I be able to truly tell him what he means to me. _

"We all have some sort of guilt when it comes to things. Things we've done or choices we've made. We just have to keep living Natalia. It is what you must do. He will come back to you or might not. But, it's something you will eventually have to face. Not now though. Just keep working on being strong…you have so much to live for. So many people who love you. In even in his absence, you know that he still loves you…he will never stop and you will never stop loving him. Perhaps your love for one another is what will eventually bring you two back together."

And then, just like that, the hope that had deserted me….started slowing coming back to me.

I didn't feel like such a hopeless fool who had screwed everything up and who would never be forgiven.

"Thank you Edward." I choked out, my voice strained from not talking the past week. His eyes flashed with what looked like excitement. He kissed my hand gently before laying his head on the bed beside my hands.

"My little sister…" he whispered "you're coming back to us…" he smiled.

I smiled too, for the first time in what felt like forever.

"He will come back to me." I whispered. I knew he had to.

Neither of us could live without the other. We were addicted to one another…

That night, I started focusing on the positive. I needed to be stronger. I couldn't just let me life wilt away.

In the back of my mind though, I knew that I would never be on hundred percent better until Jasper was back…his arms of safety around me again and knowing that he had truly forgiven me for every ounce of pain I caused him.

I, after all, was already forever his…as simple and innocently as that.

Time would only tell when he would return…and I was willing to wait for him…but I was going to keep my life going…even jasper knew it's what I had to do.

**There was a lot going on in this chapter I know! I do hope you guys enjoyed it!! Lots of emotions!**

**Review and I'll give you a preview!**

**~CHel**


	19. Finding Strength

***The reviews for the last chapter were AMAZING! Thank you all so much…and for everyone else who simply reads it, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!***

**Chapter 19: Finding Strength**

~_**The way is dark, the road is steep. But he's become my eyes to see. The strength to climb, my griefs to bear. The savior lives inside me there."**_

_Time would only tell when he would return…and I was willing to wait for him…but I was going to keep my life going…even Jasper knew it's what I had to do. _

It had been a month since I last saw Jasper. I had returned after my week of being out from school. The first few days were tough. Especially when everyone was looking at me oddly. They knew something had happened. They knew Jasper was gone. No one dared asked me though, for fear that I might freak out on them. Edward kept a close eye on me even though Alice told him to not. On the outside, I looked okay but on the inside, my heart was still aching…hard. I was still taking the pills that Carlisle gave me and they helped me somewhat. But, modern medicine can only do so much to help mend a broken heart. It was the first week of December now…and school was definitely keeping my mind off of things. In the past month, I had applied to exactly four different universities…praying that one of them would take me in. It was why I need to focus in school, to get the grades I needed to be on my way. Edward tried to convince me to apply to some Ivy League school…I just laughed at him. He might be brilliant but I'm not. Well actually, there was something I paid particular attention to when I applied to these schools. No one seemed to catch on to the fact that all the schools I applied to had very extensive and good night courses…because deep down, I had a small glimmer of hope that maybe…just maybe…Jasper & I would be able to go to school together in the fall. Which meant, he would **have **to come back to me soon…we had so much to do still…

"Are you ready Natalia?" Edward knocked on my door, causing me to jump somewhat out of my thoughts. I looked at the clock confused.

"Edward, it's only seven thirty…it doesn't take us that long to get there." I opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Yes, but it snowed even more last night…and it might take even us a little longer to get there." He explained as we walked down the stairs. Alice was standing there, holding out a granola bar, a bottle of water and a pill.

"Thanks." I took the pill and opened the granola bar. She had been watching me when it came to eating lately. With the pills I was still taking, I could get sick if I didn't eat anything.

"Have a good day." Esme kissed my forehead before we left. Lately, she had been more affectionate with me. I had probably freaked her out…so I just her do it.

"They should just cancel school…it's not safe for people to be traveling in all this snow." I stared out the window as we approached the school. I didn't really feel like being there today. It was Friday after all. And, the snow reminded me a lot about Jasper.

Last December, when the first snow covered the ground and everything else, Jasper had came to my house to wake me up, just so I could see it. We had spent the rest of the night, just staring out the window. I smiled slightly as I thought about how I had been wrapped up in a blanket and how Jasper just sat there, arms around me, in just a long sleeve buttoned shirt.

I saw my brother smile a little as he got drift of my thoughts. It was just an innocent moment between us. But I treasured it tremendously. Even if it made my pain rise just a little this morning.

"I think they're used to it Natalia…just like all the rain and nature." Edward laughed slightly and pulled into the parking spot. We met up with Rosalie and Bella as usual. It was much easier being around them now. At first, it was so hard on all of us I think. People didn't want to say the wrong thing or accidently snap at someone. But, the way we got around it…as mean as it sounds, we just didn't talk about Jasper that much. He was sort of a topic we just didn't bring up. Of course, he was never far from my mind.

Today was relatively normal. In about two weeks, we would be having finals again. Edward and Alice already promised me they'd help me study. More like drill the information into my head until I could recite it in my sleep. Oh, well…passing these tests would only help me.

It was looking more and more that my preparations for finals were going to be like last year's…without jasper at my side. Though this time, it would be for different reasons.

As we were leaving school though, something happened. Something very simple and yet, it almost knocked down all the strength that I had worked on this past month.

As I walked with Alice to meet my brother, I saw from the corner of my eye, someone walking towards us. Alice's face went blank for a moment before she looked up at Edward and held her hand up to him.

"She can handle it." She spoke quickly as she walked away. Handle what?

"Um, hey Natalia.." a voice called from behind and I turned to see one of the boys from my classes. What was his name again?? Oh, yea…Jared.

"Hey Jared. What's going on?" I smiled slightly.

"Well, I wanted to ask you…before you know, someone else did." He stammered. I had a feeling where this was going.

"Um, okay…shoot."

"I was wondering…if well maybe…maybe you would go to the winter dance with me. You know the one in January?" I stared at him for a few moments. It sounded like fun but, I didn't really want to go anywhere. Oh, man…what was I going to tell him? I supposed I could say I'd be away that weekend visiting some family members. No, I didn't want to lie to him. He was a nice guy and didn't deserve me lying to him.

"Well…I don't know. I don't think I can." I said, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Is it me?" he looked sincerely hurt that I had just rejected him. Fantastic…

"No, no…you are a really nice guy Jared. It's just…I just can't right now."

"But we'd only be going as friends…that's all."

"I know." I shrugged. He wasn't making things very easy was he?

"Are you still hung up on that Jasper guy? From what I hear, he's the one that left you…"

Somewhere deep down…my heart began aching again.

"Look…" I glared at him, trying to act mad but my voice was shaking. "You really are a nice guy Jared and I don't want a reason to hate you so, can you please just drop it? I don't appreciate you talking about the person who I love more than anything like that. He didn't leave me…" I trailed off. Well, actually he did. Oh yes, he did leave me thanks for bringing that up! "I don't need to explain myself to you…if I say I can't go, then there's a reason behind it…"

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me?" he suddenly smiled. God, boys were so complicated!

"I doubt it…but on the off chance I do, I'll come look for you okay?"

"Deal. Have a good weekend!" he called before walking to his car.

"Impressive." Bella smiled at me and everyone glared at her and she just shrugged. She was trying to be nice was all.

"Thanks…can we just go home now." I whispered, getting into the car. I placed my head against the window as we drove away and back home. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down…trying to think of something that would help return my strength. I thought of something.

That day when we were walking down the hall at school, at he told me about how there were some people who "eyeballed" me. And how he had pulled my hand, bringing me closer to him.

He would hold my hand again like that…it was just a matter of time.

Little things like that helped me get through all of this one day at a time.

"Don't worry Natalia, you handled that very well…I saw you would." Alice comforted me as we walked into the house.

"Yea, but Alice." I turned and faced her "he was right…Jasper did leave me…"

"He'll come back eventually…time will only…" her voice stopped and she got that glazed look on her face. Which, that only meant one thing. I stood and watched her. It would've been rude of me just to leave her standing there.

When she snapped out of it…she stared at me…and it looked like she was debating with herself. Like, she wanted to tell me what she saw, but another part of her told her no.

"What is it Alice? Did you see something bad? That Jared guy isn't going to get in a car accident or anything is he?" I began to panic. I would feel so bad if that happened.

"No, no…it's not about him…it was about Jas…"

"Jasper.." I cut her off. "What about him?" I pleaded with her.

"I don't know Natalia…you remember the last few visions I had about him…" she reminded me. She was right. Three times she had a vision of Jasper coming back to town but, at the last minute, he changed his path again and headed in an opposite direction of her. I'm sure she had seen more but she didn't want to keep getting my hopes up I guess.

"Tell me Alice. Please?" I looked at her…any information she gave me would be nice. Just to know something, anything. Unless…unless something was wrong.

"He's not hurt is he?" she just laughed at that. "Right…well you know what I mean." I corrected myself.

"He's not hurt…" she began and we were cut off with the doorbell. I looked up at her for a quick second and she shook her head.

"That isn't him I'm afraid.." I frowned and walked to the door.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed, opening the door fully, letting Jacob walk into my house.

"That wasn't a very nice greeting." He smiled.

"Well, last time you were here…things didn't have a very good turnout." I told him and instantly regretted it. He didn't know that Jasper had been here, and that he had left….

"Why? What happened?" he instantly went into some sort of protector mode as he dragged the truth out of me.

"Oh Jesus Natalia, I'm so sorry…if I would've known he was going to react that way, I never would've done it."

"There's nothing you can do about it now." I shrugged, sitting on the couch across from him. Alice was in the kitchen, but she was keeping a close eye on us. I'm sure Edward was just fuming upstairs. "But, I just keep hoping that he's going to come back. Alice has seen him a few times coming back…but, he ends up changing his mind at the last minute."

"And, you don't hate me?"

"Oddly, no…even though he left me here, and I pretty much had a breakdown, no I still don't hate you even though I should. I guess I'm too nice for my own good I suppose."

"So, you've just waiting around here…"

"No, well yea at first I wasn't in a very good state. But, my family helped me snap out of that after about two weeks…it was so hard though. It's still hard…not until he's back with me will I feel completely better. But, Alice and Edward have been helping me every day."

"I knew there was a reason why I felt the need to come down here." He stated.

"What?"

"To help you of course…I owe it to you Natalia. Anything you need me to do, consider it done."

"Jacob, I know I said that I didn't hate you but, I am still mad at you. Let's not forget all that you did. You pretty much turned my life upside down. Not that you meant it of course…but, what you did to me…that, I will need a while to forgive you completely for. It was sort of disturbing…" I sighed.

"Really? I thought it was pretty nice."

"Yea, maybe if we were dating…or the both of us were single…you sort of took advantage of me. I'm not strong like you are…"

"I know. And, really if I could take it back, I don't know if I would. But, the pain I caused you…that I really wish I could erase. Do you think maybe we can start over and just be plain friends? Or at the very least, will you let me come see you from time to time. I still get those stupid urges of protection and then you suddenly pop into my mind."

"Stupid urges huh?" I laughed slightly "Perhaps. But, maybe…maybe I can meet you in your other form I guess? You seem less likely to attack me when you're that way." I smirked.

"If that what it takes…then I guess I'm willing to do it that way sometimes…"

"Okay, good…thanks for actually listening to me."

"Sure why not. Well, I better get going…I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay. But, it seems like your lee…vampire family is doing a good job at making sure you're okay."

"Thanks for coming by and I promise that when jasper…"I took a deep breath when I said his name. Jacob just looked at me funny, looking like he wanted to laugh but caught himself. "When jasper comes back…" I continued "you two are going to have a talk. Especially if you plan on popping in my life every now and then. It'll be up to you to convince him that your intentions are strictly friendship or whatever…"

"I think I can handle that. You know…the way you were just talking about him, it's like you're so sure that he's coming back…"

"I have to. I find strength in just thinking about him sometimes…because, when it comes down to it, I love him and he loves me…simple as that. Things just got a little complicated…" I frowned. "I have to hold out hope…"

"Well, I'm sure he'll be coming back sometime soon. Imprinters rarely can stay more than a few days away from the one they imprinted on. So, he must be putting himself through hell being away from you…" he walked to the door and opened it "I'll see you around Natalia." He waved, probably thinking a hug would be too much.

After he left, I just stood there…I hadn't thought about it like that before.

I knew that this had to be hard on him like it was on me.

But, I'm not the one who imprinted…it was Jasper. His whole life seemed to revolve around me (according to him). This had to be killing him right?

It made me believe even more now that he was coming back…oh! Alice's vision! I ran back into the living room and she was already standing there, waiting for me.

"Alice, you never told me what you saw…" I looked at her and her face was blank again.

"Oh I swear…" she hissed when she came back to reality "In the past twenty minutes, he has changed his mind like five times."

"Oh." I mumbled. He wasn't coming back just yet.

"No, Natalia…at the moment, he's coming back.." she stared at me.

"He's what!"

"He was, then he wasn't…and then he was just roaming around. But, if he keeps his track on the same path…he'll be showing up in a few days, maybe a week or two. I don't know exactly where he is. The place isn't really familiar to me and I don't see anything that would indicate…"

"Alice he's coming back!" I wrapped my arms around her. She patted my back gently before pulling away from me. When I let her go, I saw Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, it seems he is." She said and it was like she wasn't telling me the whole vision.

"Was there anything else you saw Alice?"

"No, I'm afraid not…I'll keep you updated though." She walked away from me and to Edward but the two of them didn't say anything. She was just looking at him as she walked upstairs and his eyes grew a little darker, but out of worry I think. Worry for who I didn't know.

"He's coming back to me Edward." I smiled at my brother and he nodded, smiling a tight smile.

"Let's hope for the best Natalia." He joined me in the living room, setting a pile of papers on the table. "Let's get started on the science lab we have for Monday shall we?" he said. I felt like he was trying to distract me.

Like I didn't see how weird Alice and him were acting just now.

"What? Come on Edward it's Friday!"

"Or we can always fill out more college applications online."

"I already applied to school…and I swear Edward, if I get some horrible rejection letter from Harvard…" I rolled my eyes. It would be something Edward would do. Apply to school on my behalf only to have me not get in.

"Homework it is. Come on." He wrapped and arm around my shoulder and led me to our homework.

"Everything is going to be okay right?" I looked over at him. He didn't answer me for a few moments.

"I hope so." Was all he said after his pause in thought.

He hoped so? What had Alice seen in addition to Jasper coming back?

But, Jasper would be coming back. This time, I was so sure of it.

Our one month apart had been like a few years in my mind. I was sure it would be like ages in Jasper's mind.

He had promised me in the letter he wrote me that if when he came back and I chose to be with him, he would never leave my side.

I was going to make him live up to that promise.

The love we had was truly something amazing to me. All this time, I had been finding strength in the mere thought of the two us being together, being in love…

My love was coming back to me…I don't know exactly when…but, sometime soon.

When he came back, I was going to remind him that I was _his _Natalia and he was _my _Jasper. Nothing or no one would ever tear us apart.

**What else did Alice see?? When is Jasper coming back?? **

**A review will give you a small hint to those two questions. **

**~Chel**


	20. A New Beginning

**Chapter 20: A New Beginning **

**~I know that I've got issues, But you're pretty messed up too…Either way I found out, I'm NOTHING without you. 'Cause we belong together now…Forever united here somehow. You got a piece of me…~**

_When he came back, I was going to remind him that I was his Natalia and he was my Jasper. Nothing or no one would ever tear us apart. _

For seven consecutive days after Alice's vision, I asked her. I asked her if she had seen anything else. Her only response was no. Wherever he was, it was somewhere Alice didn't recognize. Whether Jasper was going that on purpose was beyond me.

After that first week, I stopped asking. I stopped because I knew it made her sad knowing that she couldn't give me any more information. She assured me that when she saw something useful, she would tell me immediately.

When we least expect it however, our prayers are silently answered…kind of.

While we were at school one day, Alice had a vision. The one we had sort of been waiting for.

She had it while she was in her art class and I was in government with Bella. Since our classes were in the same building, Bella had gotten drift of Alice's thoughts and she just smiled quickly but didn't tell me why.

After English, when I walked to where she and Edward were waiting, they were speaking quickly, too low for me to hear. Alice looked at me and just started rambling.

"The first night that snow doesn't fall outside your window…that'll be the night he'll come." That's all Alice would tell me. That meant it could be tomorrow…or another month from now!

When I got home that afternoon, I checked the calendar. It was the 15th of December. In a perfect world, he would've come back on Christmas.

I tried to focus myself on school and finals. But, when those were done with, I was an anxious wreck. Everyone seemed to notice it too. Carlisle even asked me if I had stopped taking my pills. I assured him I was still taking them, though I wasn't _that _sad at the moment…but, there was no room for taking chances.

Sadly, perfection didn't happen, because Christmas came and went and he still didn't show up. Snow was still falling every night outside my window.

Today was December 30th. In two more days, it was going to be a new year. Two days meant it was going to be two months. It was torture…literally. Especially now that I was on break from school. Everyone in my family was trying to distract me. Even Edward tried to teach me to play the piano…which, I failed miserably at.

"You just need to keep practicing Natalia, it'll come to you eventually."

"I don't think so Edward…I would need decades of practice before I was even remotely good." I laughed.

We spent the rest of the evening messing around with the piano. I knew he was just trying to help so I let him do it. It was nice to actually spend some time with him…just my brother. Since Bella came into his life, they were constantly together now. Not that it was a bad thing, Bella made him extremely happy and I knew she loved him deeply. But, still, there was a part of me that longed for the one I loved to be back with me. And them, along with Rosalie and Emmett…was sometimes a little hard on me. I wondered how Alice did it…but she assured me that when the time was right, she was going to get a vision of her soul mate and she was going to go out and find him. And they would be happy together.

The following day was new years Eve. Carlisle and Esme were going to some party along with Rosalie and Emmett. Bella and Edward were going to take advantage of her empty house. It left me and Alice alone at our home.

"I think we should dress up Natalia." She laughed as we sat around in my room.

"Um, how about not? We don't have anywhere to go Alice."

"Fine." She mumbled but then we spent the next few hours re-organizing my closet, talking about practically everything you could imagine.

At around ten or so, she got up and told me she was going to go walk around outside in the snow.

"Alice why? That sounds so depressing!" I frowned.

"I loved the snow…I love the way it feels. I'll be back later…don't worry, I'll be fine." She hugged me quickly and left the house. I watched her outside my window until she disappeared. I smiled. She found such happiness in the simple things, like hanging out in the snow.

I just decided to sit in the living room with a blanket and watch tv. I didn't really care that I would ring in the new year all alone. Being sad wouldn't make anything better. And, wouldn't you know it, I fell asleep and slept right thru midnight. What woke me up though was a sound coming from upstairs.

I frowned and got up. I wondered if it was Alice up there. No, that didn't make sense. She would've come to tell me she was back. I slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall and towards my room. My heart I'm sure was racing a mile a minute. What was I thinking? There could be an intruder in my home and here I was, walking right into their path. I was about to make a run for it back down the stairs when I heard a moving sound coming from my bedroom.

"Oh great…" I whispered to myself. I grabbed the doorknob and everything that told me to run away, I ignored. I opened it slowly and walked inside. It was dark on the inside, but I could feel the cold breeze coming from my open window. I went to reach for the light switch when something grabbed my hand and I screamed. I quickly reached over and turned on the light. If this person was going to hurt me, I at least wanted to see their face.

But, when I turned around…I gasped again. But, for a completely different reason.

Because, when I turned around…there **he** was.

"Jasper…" his name came out my mouth slowly. I blinked my eyes a couple times, thinking this was just another hallucination of mine. But, when I opened my eyes again, he was still there, his hand still holding mine and still staring at me.

I wanted to reach out and touch him…to make sure it was really him there. But, something stopped me. Something about his appearance was off. He looked nervous...he looked…I couldn't explain it. His hair was all over the place, more than it usually is. His clothes were ripped in some places…as if he had been…I don't even know. But, what threw me off was when I went to grab his other hand in mine and I looked down at them…

"Is this was Alice saw??" I asked myself in a quiet whisper, looking down at the pair of hands in front of me. Though the blood was dry, it was still there…and I found my stomach going in knots, feeling the next question stalling in my throat. "What happened?" I finally choked out.

"Natalia I…" his beautiful voice said my name but I frowned because it was laced with such guilt "I…attacked someone." He finally said and I froze. After sometime, he attempted to move out of my grasp but I wouldn't let go.

"No…please." I begged him. I wasn't about to let him walk away from me.

"Tell me everything jasper." I whispered, taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom. "sit." I let his hands go, pointing to the edge of the bathtub. I grabbed the towel off the rack, wet it quickly and returned back to him. I stood before him and took one of his hands. He was so much taller than me that we were almost perfectly matched with him sitting.

"She couldn't have been more than sixteen." He whispered as I began cleaning his hands.

"Who Jasper?"

"She reminded me so much of you Natalia." He looked down, watching everything I was doing. "same hair color, height…pretty much everything. But, when she turned around…it wasn't you. I can't even explain what came over me. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I could hear her crying. I had taken her by the wrist so roughly and brought her close to me…I was going to bite her…" he stopped speaking for a moment when I stopped cleaning his hands.

"Was? You mean you didn't?" I asked him and he nodded, but still didn't look at me.

"I was so close…but, at the last moment, I realized what I was doing and I let her go and she fell…fell back so hard that I think she broke her leg…and then, she started bleeding." He shook his head. "I held my breath and I picked her up…I couldn't just leave her there. I held her close to me, it was very cold outside and I took her to the local hospital and once I knew she was going to be fine, I ran…I ran far away from there. That was a few days ago…and I didn't stop running until I ended up here."

It was such a relief to hear him say that he didn't hurt her…well, he didn't bite her. That's all that matters. But, it was killing me to see the look of guilt in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"I need to get this off of you…there's…there's blood on it." I patted his shirt lightly after I was down wiping away the blood on his hands. Taking a deep breath, I reached for the first button on the shirt but his hands stopped me and held them in place on him.

"I realized I was going insane without you Natalia…that I had made a stupid decision to ever leave you…that's why I almost bit that girl. Because I had a sudden moment of guilt when I saw her…and things just started getting too out of control." His eyes finally looked up and locked with mine. They were flickering back and forth. I wished dearly I could calm him down somehow.

My heart broke with the amount of sadness he held in them. I wondered if that's what I had looked like when he first left.

"But you didn't…" I went back to the buttons on the shirt "and that's all that matters…and that you're back." I said, my voice shaking. But, I couldn't cry right now. Jasper needed me right now…I needed to take care of him. As much as it upset me to see him in so much pain, there was a small part of me that thought that this vulnerable Jasper sitting in front of me….was breathtaking. He was always the strong one. The one who took care of me all the time. It was a side of him I had never seen before.

I silently finished undoing the buttons. He remained silent when I pushed the stained shirt off his shoulders and onto the ground. It would probably be best if I threw it away…he wouldn't miss it anyways. I remembered that I had some of his clothes in my dresser. Some of them shirts he had given me, others he had kept here for when he spent the night sometimes.

"I'll get you a clean one." I whispered, pushing his hair back gently, trying to get it to stay in place somewhat. I had no luck. I went to move but his arm wrapped around my waist suddenly and pulled me closer to him. He still didn't say anything…he just gently pressed the side of his face against my chest, over the area where my heartbeat was. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief it seemed. As if the sound of my heart was calming him down. We stayed like that for some time, neither of us saying anything. There was really no need for words for this moment.

"Please don't leave me Natalia….I _need_ you." He said, his voice breaking at the end.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started sobbing then, thinking about how ironic what he just said sounded to me. All this time, I thought I was the one who needed him so much…and now here we were, the tables being turned somewhat.

"I will _never_ leave you." I cried as he stood up, his arm still around me and finally…after two long months, he pressed lips against mine again. It was filled with such…such desperation and need. He gently held my face with both of his hands, almost like he wanted me to stay in place. I wasn't complaining though. Although, after some time, I needed to breathe and he pulled away.

"Come on…" I placed my hand in his and led him back into the bedroom. I grabbed the first shirt I could find and handed it to him and I quickly changed as well. As the two of us sat on the bed, I noticed for the first time that…that Jasper looked broken. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than ever. The only emotion on his face was sadness...

Guilt instantly took over all my other emotions. Because, I know that I was the one that made him like that. I had broken him.

"Can you ever forgive me?" I whispered gently to him. At first he didn't say anything, he just motioned for the two of us to lie down. As I did, he scooted a little further down the bed until his head was resting against where my heart was again. He reached over and took one of my hands in his and laced them together.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Natalia…" he answered me.

"But I…" I started but he cut me off.

"We'll have plenty time to talk in the morning…right now, I just want this." He placed our hands near my heartbeat. "It's so calming to me…to finally be able to hear it again." He said.

"Okay." I said and we just lay there for hours.

When I woke up the next morning, I knew it just wouldn't be a new year for us. It would be a new beginning for the two of us. We had hurt one another, suffered so much…and yet, here we were…back together.

"I love you Jasper…" I whispered before I fell asleep, our hands still locked together.

"I love you too angel…" he replied. "my precious angel…"

I knew now that the next step in all this was to make him feel better. I needed to fix what I had broken.

But, for tonight…all that mattered was that Jasper.._my Jasper _was back in my arms and I would do anything to put that beautiful smile back on his face…I actually was longing now for that look he always he had in his eyes.

I promised that I would never leave him…and I was going to keep that promise.

**I worked so hard on this chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed it. **

**Reviews would be so loved for this one! And they'll also get you a preview!**

**~Chel**


	21. Restoration

**Thank you so much for all my amazing reviews! They inspired me to get this chapter out sooner than I thought & I tried to make it longer for your enjoyment!**

**Chapter 21: Restoration**

**~I wanna be there for you and be someone you can come to. The love runs deeper than my bones. I wanna be there for you~**

_I promised that I would never leave him…and I was going to keep that promise._

Hours passed. I don't know exactly how many before I woke back up. Outside my window it had started snowing again and it wasn't very sunny. When I looked down though…there was no Jasper. My heart instantly sank. Had I just imagined him coming back to me? Was this all some crazy dream I had?

I was about to call myself crazy when I heard my bedroom door open. And low and behold, there he was! I instantly jumped up off the bed and into his arms.

"Why did you leave??" I pulled him tighter against me. Wow, that sounded really pathetic. I didn't care at the moment.

"I had to tell your family and mine that I was back." He whispered in my hair.

"And what did they say? I bet they were really happy to see you." I smiled as we sat back down on the bed. He was wearing a completely different outfit and his hair looked sort of normal. But, the sadness was still in his eyes.

"I don't know. I didn't really give them a chance to tell me anything. I just told them and left." He shrugged.

"You just left? That wasn't very nice…they've all been worried about you Jasper."

"That may very well be. I'm just not ready to talk with any of them yet. Especially my sisters. It was the hardest to simply walk away from them after being gone all this time. I'm pretty sure if Rosalie could cry, she would've broken down."

"Oh." I didn't want to press him any further. I had just gotten him back. I didn't want to scare him off with my million questions. He was obviously in a fragile state…with time, he would tell me what happened in those weeks he was away. At least, I hope he would.

"Natalia?" he called my name and I jumped slightly. I had almost forgotten it sounded when he said it. I looked over at him.

"Would it be okay if I just stayed here with you?"

"Of course." I smiled "why would you even ask that? You are always welcome to be here with me." I laughed but he didn't in return.

"I just…I just don't want to be with or around anyone else at the moment…"

"Okay…well, what do you exactly want to do today?" Not like it mattered to me. As long as he was with me, I couldn't care less.

"I don't care…" he said, and it sounded like he was a bit annoyed with me asking me so much.

"Well, let me take a shower okay? Then we can just stay here if you want..." he didn't answer, he just nodded slowly. I quickly grabbed some clothes and made my way into the shower…taking it as quick as possible. I didn't just want him sitting out there waiting. After I got out, I quickly ran the brush thru my hair, brushed my teeth and walked back out into the bedroom. He was still there, much to my relief.

But, much to my dismay, he had an odd look on his face. Like he was angry? He was sitting on my bed against my headboard, his eyes looking someplace else and it looked like he was holding something in his left hand.

I walked up to him to see what he was doing, but he kept his death grip on whatever it was.

"What are you holding?" I leaned over him and unclenched his fist and frowned when I saw what he had in his hand…I should've put those away.

Sighing, I took the bottle of pills out of his hand and placed them back on my nightstand. He wasn't moving an inch so I crawled over him and sat on the other side.

"What's in the bottle?" he asked.

"They're just anti-depressant pills." I try to say as calmly a possible "Carlisle gave them to me…you know, after you left." I winced when I saw his eyes flicker over to me in pain.

"I think you should tell me everything that happened while I was gone."

"I don't think I should Jasper…" I sighed "I think it'll only make you more upset." Suddenly, he was much closer to me, his face only a few inches from mine.

"I think…" he said harshly and then stopped for a minute when he felt my fear "I think you should tell me. I want to know…please." He begged, grabbing my hand and bringing me back to where he was previously sitting. What choice did I have now? I couldn't tell him no, even if I wanted to.

"When you left Jasper…I went a little off the deep end to say the least. When I went to school the day after and you weren't there, I was crushed. Everyone was looking at me..all wondering just what had happened. And then, you didn't come the rest of the week. So, almost after a week that you had been gone, I was home by myself and I dropped a plate that I grabbed and it broke into a bunch of pieces. And me, not really thinking, started picking up the pieces when one of them cut my skin and well I…I ended up with this." I paused, showing him the inside of my hand where there now was a line across my palm. A reminder of my moment of weakness. He silently ran his finger over the line, mumbling something incoherent before pulling away, wanting for me to continue .

"That's the night Carlisle gave me the pills and I took them. I needed all the help I could get…I was like a walking zombie Jasper. Nothing mattered to me and I needed to get my head back on straight. And then, that night is when Emmett showed up and he said that you had left and that you had left something for me. I was awake when he came…but they didn't give me your letter until the following morning. When I read it Jasper…so many emotions went thru my mind. I hated myself because you had left. Because you thought I wanted something else…someone else." He flinched slightly

"I got really upset again. I took the letter and begged Alice to tell me that you were coming back. And then she told me she didn't know…and all my hope vanished that night. I acted out in a not so mature manner…throwing, breaking, hitting and yelling at everyone. Carlisle even had to give me a shot to calm me down." I stopped talking again when I looked into his eyes. He wasn't saying anything though. He just remained very still. I knew it was killing him to hear all this.

"Go on…" he mumbled.

"I didn't go to school the next week…I stayed here in my room, someone almost always with me. Keeping a watchful eye on me…to make sure I didn't do anything else that would hurt me. Edward spent most of the nights here with me…but I didn't talk to anyone for almost a week. And then one night Jasper…" I grabbed his hand "my hope came back…because Edward reminded me about just how powerful our love was…and that is why we were in so much pain as well. He also reminded me that even though we weren't together physically, our love was still there, it was always going to be there."

"So, for the past month and a half…I've been thinking about you. It's what has made me get through all of this. Remembering things we did, said…anything that would keep my hope alive. But then I realized something…something I didn't think about until Jacob…" his name slipped and he hissed lowly. In instinctively backed away from him until he stopped.

"Just hear me out.." I grabbed his hand tighter "he told me that you would come back to me because imprinters can hardly stay away from the one they imprinted on for such long periods of time. So, you must've been having a really difficult time being away from me…it made me believe so much more that you'd come back."

I finished telling the story…rambling on about how Alice had seen him coming the night it didn't snow. About how I was a nervous wreck waiting for the day to come when he would come back.

"And that…that's pretty much what happened when you were gone." I smiled weakly. It wasn't easy to talk about it…but, he asked and wanted to know…I wasn't about to sugar coat it.

For the longest time, he didn't say anything. Finally, he had some sort of reaction and pulled me against him again until he was holding me against him like you would a small child. He looked like he was about to break down…and I know I looked exactly the same.

"I broke you…" He whispered, anger laced in his voice. I shook my head and answered him.

"I broke _you…" _my own voice laced with guilt. We didn't answer one another for a while after that. Because, deep down, we knew we had both broken each other.

We didn't say anything else for awhile. What was there we could say? Thankfully, it wasn't an awkward silence. I kept seeing him glance over at my nightstand looking at my medication. As if that bottle held every ounce of pain I endured.

I was a little annoyed that he kept staring at them. I was sitting close enough to it so I stretched my leg out and kicked them off the table and they fell the floor, probably rolling underneath the bed. He just frowned at me.

"Just because I can't see them…it doesn't change anything."

"Well, you're the one who kept staring at them…" I smirked. He didn't respond. Usually he would laugh or some say witty comment back to me. But, this time there was nothing.

We passed the time like that together in that same position. Occasionally he would say something to which when I responded back to him, he remained silent. I wasn't angry that he didn't answer me though. I was more concerned for him.

Because, let's face it, there's no medicine that you could give vampires to help them out.

I had tried to move when someone came up the stairs but he wouldn't let me move, his arms too strong against mine. Luckily, it was Alice was walked in.

"Natalia, I brought you something to eat." She smiled and handed me a plate of food. I thanked her and she nodded and walked out of the room without saying another word. I wonder if she knew how long this silence was going to last with Jasper.

"Can I move? Or would you like for me to eat in your arms?" he thought for a moment before he reluctantly loosened his grip so I could sit in front in of him. I ate in silence, glad that I was able to get some food in my system. I had been up here all day with Jasper…not that I wanted to be somewhere else it was just that I was human and I needed to eat at some point.

When I was done, he took the plate out of my hands and sat it on the nightstand. He wasn't about to let me go anywhere apparently. I looked over at the clock…it was already six at night. But, I was extremely tired.

"Come." He motioned with his hand to come to him. I was about to go…but instead I just lay beside him, motioning him to come to me. He complied eventually and wrapped an arm around my waist and placed his head against me.

"Jasper?" I called him name softly after laying there for awhile. He just nodded.

"Are you going to tell me what happened while _you _were gone?" I asked hesitantly. But, it seemed only fair. I had told him even when I didn't want to…I was hoping he'd tell me now to.

"I don't want to." He mumbled against me. As silly as it sounded, he sounded like a little boy…a little boy who had gotten into some trouble and didn't want to admit it.

"If not now…will you ever tell me?"

"Maybe…" he trailed off, never looking back up at me for the rest of the night. I had lost this fight tonight. He wasn't going to tell me. All I knew is that he had tried to bite someone…but, there was a big gap between the night he left me and the night he returned.

And so, this is how we spent the three days after Jasper came back. Not really saying much…but always together. Unfortunately, my Christmas break was over and I had to return to school. I didn't want to obviously but everyone, even Jasper said I had to go back to school.

I don't really know what all he did when I was at school. I think Emmett came to see him at the house…maybe he even chatted or helped Esme in the garden. He never really gave specifics. I just know that every day when I came home from school, there he was…in the same spot where I left him. The school had gotten word that Jasper had been in an accident and that he was recuperating. And, they bought right into it!

For two weeks, this little routine continued. And, as much as I loved Jasper being back with me…there was a part of me that felt that he was only back with me physically…emotionally he wasn't all there yet. And I knew it was my fault. I was trying to so desperately to bring him back to me. But, nothing I seemed to work. He was always watching me…but not with his usual look. With the look that if he blinked or something, I would shatter or disappear. He always wanted to keep me close…feel my heart beat every night before I went to bed.

Even Edward noticed and said something to me one day at school.

"Has he said anything about the time he gone?"

"No. Nothing…Alice?" I looked over at her as we sat in the lunch room "you haven't seen anything? Like, when my old Jasper is going to come back?" she just shook her head.

"Give him time Natalia…Jasper is a peculiar person. I would know, I'm his sister." Rosalie tried to assure me. But, I knew she was desperate to have her brother back. But, if she knew Jasper better than anyone so I believed her.

After school today, Edward and Alice went over to hang out with Bella, Emmett and Rosalie. They invited me and Jasper..but, I think we all knew that Jasper wasn't going to go anywhere at the moment. He hadn't even returned to their home since he had come back again.

So, when I got there…it was just Esme downstairs working on something.

"Did he come down today?" I looked up the stairs.

"No." she whispered "but, I did go in there and check on him. He was reading a book…" she sighed.

"Thanks Esme." She kissed my cheek and I went upstairs. He was sitting on my bed as usual, reading some book. Some book that he had probably read a million times already.

"Hey." I smiled as I set my stuff down.

"How was school?" he asked, but didn't look up from his book. Yea, like it was really that interesting!

"Fine…glad that it's the weekend." I shrugged, climbing onto the bed in front of him. He still didn't move the stupid book. This time, I grew frustrated. I grabbed it out of his hand and flung it across the room and it landed with a thud on the floor. He wasn't about to ignore me…it wasn't nice. He eyed me, no emotion on his face but seemingly curious. I moved my way up until I was close enough to him, my legs on either side of his.

"You can't keep doing this Jasper." I sighed.

"Doing what?"

"Sitting up here…reading boring books, ignoring me…" I listed off things.

"I'm not ignoring you…" he started to protest "and it wasn't boring." He said in a serious manner.

But, we knew what this was all about. He was still trying to heal himself…and he wasn't really letting me in to help him. And, while I knew we had silently forgiven each other…we had not forgiven ourselves. I was beginning to feel like there was nothing I could do…but, I couldn't give up.

"I wish there was some way I could even begin to take away your pain Jasper…" I sighed, tracing my hand over his face…the dark circles under his eyes…the shape of his lips…

I pressed my lips quickly to his…but he didn't return the kiss. I knew he felt my disappointment.

"Sing to me…" he whispered and it was my turn to look at him oddly.

"Sing? I think we both know I can't sing Jasper…" I frowned.

"Please…just for me?" he asked. And for a moment, there looked like there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. How bad could it be just to sing something to him? It was worth a shot…

"Okay…but it probably won't be good."

"I don't care." He leaned back slightly as I racked my mind for something to sing to him. I just started singing the first one that came to my mind.

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again__**  
Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
The sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry**__**  
I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones**__  
I wanna be there for you_

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too

When I finished…I stared back at him. I wanted to scream so that he would have some sort of response.

And then…as if my prayers had been answered…he smiled. Smiled for the first time since he had been back.

"I do hope you aren't smiling because my singing was so terrible?" I pouted. His beautiful eyes then changed…and they were full of something. Something I couldn't put my finger on. But, I knew it definitely wasn't sadness.

"You're amazing…" he smiled again and finally closed the gap between us…returning that kiss I had given him earlier. This time though, it wasn't filled with need and desperation. Well, maybe a little bit of need…but they were like the old kisses. The ones I loved. The ones that took my breath away.

"Oh thank God." I blurted out and I instantly turned all shades of red and buried my face against him. After a few seconds, I could feel him laughing lightly. It was such a relief to hear him laugh. It had been far too long.

"Natalia, look at me darlin'." He raised my face gently and I just started sobbing there in front of him. Never in my life would I think I would start crying over the fact that someone called me "darlin'." But, it wasn't just someone…it was _the _someone.

"Why are you crying angel? You're emotions aren't expressing any sadness."

"You're back Jasper…" I mumbled, wiping my tears away with my hands.

"I've been back.." he smirked.

"No, but you're back in more just a physical way…" I blushed. That sounded a little weird. "I mean…it was like you were so far away from me, even though you were sitting there in front of me. I've been trying so hard to get you to come back to me…"

"I understand now. I'll admit, it was like there was this big wall in front of my eyes…not letting me break through to get to you. Even though you were right here in front of me…it was like I couldn't reach out and touch you. Even when I lay there all night listening to your heart, it was like it was all fake…like it wasn't real. But now…" he took my hands and wrapped them around his neck "I feel you…and I can't tell you how much I missed this…how warm you feel against me. It makes me feel…" he laughed when he paused to kiss me again "whole."

"I feel exactly the same way…" I beamed.

"Well now that you've broken down my wall with your singing voice.." he joked and I playfully smacked his shoulder when I pulled away from him.

"Really? Me singing…" I was actually curious.

"No..well sort of. But, I've been trying to break the wall down since I got back…it's just been really hard for me. But, every time you laughed or said some witty comment to me, it was breaking down little by little…and when you were singing..so innocently and just for me…it sort of snapped me back into reality I guess you can say. That was a very wise song choice by the way."

"Well, I felt like it was up to me to get you to feel better. To take away your pain…you needed me for once…and I want to be here for you Jasper…always."

"Natalia…I will _always _need you. You are my life...pretty much my everything." He admitted.

"Mm, I think that may be the imprinting talking Jasper…" I joked.

"Perhaps. But, it doesn't change the fact that I love you desperately…all those weeks when I was gone, you were all I saw…all I thought about."

"Speaking of which…" I took his hands once again in mine "are you going to tell me know what went on when you were gone now?" I bit my lip, waiting his response. I hated to ruin this moment…but, I had to know. I needed him to tell me about it…he couldn't keep it all in forever right?

"Are you sure? It's kind of depressing…" he said.

"Look who you're talking to." I raised my hand showing him my scar, in hopes that he would share with me easier…being as we both endured great suffering in each other's absence.

It worked because he leant forward and kissed it quickly before rearranging us so that I was now the one resting against his chest.

"But I want to see you." I frowned and he laughed again.

"It'll be easier on me I think if I don't have to look into your eyes…even though I can't ever get enough of that. Will you allow me to do it this way?" What choice did I have? If this is how he was going to tell me, then so be it. He could blindfold me and put me in the closest and I wouldn't care.

Because, for the first time in the almost three weeks since he had been back with me, I had just gotten him to agree to talk to me…for him to actually respond to me.

He was back officially.

_My _Jasper was back…and I wasn't about to let him go anywhere…and I'm pretty sure he felt the same.

I had the feeling this was going to be a long night…and I wasn't about to have it any other way.

"So…" he began "I guess I should start on the night of your birthday…" he laced our hands together before beginning his story.

**Reviews= Love & Get you a preview! **

**Sorry you guys had to sort of re-read what happened to Natalia. But, she had to tell Jasper right??**


	22. His Torture

_~Thanks so much for my reviews. I love knowing what you all think! Enjoy:~_

* * *

**Chapter 22: His Torture**

**~In the full moon's light I listen to the stream. And in between the silence hear you calling me. But I don't know where I am and I don't trust who I've been. And if I come home how I will I ever leave?~**

"_So…" he began "I guess I should start on the night of your birthday…" he laced our hands together before beginning his story. _

**~Jasper~**

I laced my hand with Natalia's as I started to think about that night of her birthday. The night this all really started.

"Things were going so well that day…well, minus me throwing you down in the closet." I laughed. That was actually funny. I hadn't meant to scare her so much, but I admit, having her pressed up against me like that was quite nice.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." She smirked "and it was really embarrassing for my brother to see me coming out of the closet half dressed…" she sighed. "Anyways, go on."

"The whole party thing was going perfectly fine…until well, you know who showed up." I didn't want to say his name. Even though it didn't make things any easier on me.

"The moment he walked in…I was a little confused as to why you were sort of happy to see this stranger. I had never heard you talk about him so it was a little irritating if I am being honest with you. Right away, I starting wondering things…" I paused, closing my eyes for a moment, trying to calm down…it didn't work.

"The moment he _touched _you…the hatred I felt towards him was something I had never experienced in my existence. All I kept thinking about was how you were meant for me…not anyone else." I whispered anger in my voice and I accidently tightened my grip on Natalia's hand. She gasped a little in pain and I immediately let go of her hand.

"Easy there Jasper…you're going to break my hand." She laughed nervously, but placed her hand back in mine after a few seconds "it's okay…" she said gently.

"I can't even tell you what came over me when I attacked him. It was like someone was trying to take you away from me…and I wasn't about to let that happen. But then, when I saw the pain in your face, I knew I had overreacted again. I decided to leave you alone for that night…I figure you didn't want to see my face. I know I wouldn't. I decided I'd come back the next afternoon and beg for your forgiveness…I even bought you flowers…but then, when I came that day…"

"Please Jasper, do we have to relive _that _part?" she cut me off. I knew it was somewhat traumatizing for her. I had seen it in her eyes…but I pushed it aside that day.

"I think so…I came in through your window, thinking you'd be in your room asleep maybe. You weren't there…and, about the time I was about to come downstairs, he showed up. So, I stayed back and listened to your conversation with him. I heard you defending me…and also learning that you had only met him the day before…and other random things. But, then he asked you if he could try something…and I didn't hear you protest…"

"I didn't have the time…" she explained "before I knew it…" she stopped.

"There were so many emotions. The main one was lust…and I didn't understand. I found it impossible to believe that all that lust was coming from him….even when I heard you telling him to stop, I still stayed up here. I wanted to see what you would do. How far you would let him get before you stopped…if you even wanted him to. I think finally you got him to get away from you…and I could feel your anger. You yelled and he just shrugged it off. After he left, I slipped out the window quickly because I knew you'd be coming up here…and you did." I looked up towards her door, the images of her replaying in my mind from that day.

"You came in and grabbed some clothes…even from where I was on the outside, I could see what he did to you. Everything sort of went into overdrive then. It was like he had marked you, intentionally or not, as his. And what was worse was that I felt like you had allowed him to do it. I see know you were trying to stop him…but that day, all I could feel was anger…towards the both of you. I felt…betrayed."

"That's why you left wasn't it?"

"Even though I could hear you crying in the shower, obviously feeling hurt and violated, none of that mattered to me Natalia. When I heard you mumble that you had cheated, I couldn't have agreed more. I had never felt such a thing in my life…and I've felt lots of emotions over the years. While I waited for you to come out, I looked around and saw that the ring I had given you was on the floor. I picked it up and held it in my hands…and suddenly it all hit me…and I knew what I had to do."

I quickly glanced down and saw that she wasn't wearing the ring. I would have to ask her about that later.

"That afternoon I left you, it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do…I thought it would be the best for both of us…I was horribly wrong."

"I could tell…you know, by your breathing? It was erratic and it felt like you were fighting with yourself. Like, you didn't want to leave me but something inside of you was saying it was the right thing." So, she had known that I was fighting myself? Natalia was more observant than I ever gave her credit for.

"After I placed the ring in your hand and left, I just ran. Even though I could hear you sobbing and in pain, I knew I couldn't back. Because something in the back of my mind said I had to get away…I never thought though I would actually leave." I sighed.

"What did you do that first week Jasper?" she whispered.

"I shut myself off from everyone. My sisters and Emmett. At first, they tried to help me. They tried to explain to me that I was overreacting. But then, I snapped at them and they stopped bothering me. Every day, Rosalie would come back home from school with a sad smile on her face as she passed my room. I knew that wasn't a good sign. I knew that you were suffering. You don't know this but, the night I left you, I came back…" I said and when she sat up quickly I stopped talking for a moment.

"You came back??" her brown eyes looked down into mine "Why didn't you knock on my window or something?"

"I never was my intention to let you see me. So, I came while you were sleeping. For six days I came and checked on you in the middle of the night. It was always quick, never being enough time for Edward or even Alice to see me. I knew I couldn't go back to you just yet…but, I also knew I couldn't stay away from you. I had to know that you were okay. But, on the last night I saw you, you were crying in your sleep…my name escaping your lips between sobs. I felt like I was only making you worse. So, I thought if I left completely and you knew it, you could start to feel better…I see now that I was wrong."

"When I got your letter…I lost it. I blamed myself completely for causing you so much pain. I wasn't mad that you left. I was mad at myself for letting you go…" she resumed her former position with her head lying against me. "tell me what happened while you were gone for two months?" she begged. She must really want to know.

"I ran…ran until I was somewhere way North of here. Alaska I think I was in. I cooped myself up in a hotel room for about two weeks, never coming out…not even to hunt."

"That must've been torture…" she sighed.

"Not really. I didn't care about anything…I just stayed in that room, most of the time in the dark…just thinking."

"You thought about coming back didn't you? But then you changed your mind." She stated more so than asking.

"How did you….oh, Alice right?" I got it now. "Yes, after those two weeks, I thought I was ready to go back home. Ready to see you again and make sure you knew how sorry I was. But then, as quickly as I decided to run home, I turned and started running the other way. Because I realized I wasn't ready. Not so much to see you because I wanted nothing more than to see you…but I wasn't ready to face all that had happened."

"So where did you go?"

"I ended up in Canada…and that's where I remained for the following six weeks of so. Just roaming to different areas, trying to stay away from any humans. I didn't hunt on purpose…because I didn't want to feel anything. I wanted to hurt…"

"Sounds like we were going thru the same thing. Not feeling anything…just not doing much of anything."

"I suppose so. But, from what you said, you started to get better…because you let your family in again. You let them help you. I didn't want help…I wanted to be alone. But, I realized that being alone wasn't going to get me anywhere. Twice I began my way back home…but always changed my mind. I don't know how longed I planned to stay away from here. I never expected that a moment of weakness would've led me back here."

"You said when you saw that girl, you felt an insane amount of guilt and you sort of lost control. Why?"

"Because I realized just how big of a hypocrite I was being. Here I was, telling you that I was leaving because I needed to think and I knew it was going to cause you great pain and yet, I didn't really care at the time. I just thought it was the best thing for the two of us. And then, the moment I see someone who looks remotely like you, I get all hopeful and then turns out, it wasn't you at all. I felt so much anger towards that poor girl. I _wanted _to hurt her Natalia…"

"Oh Jasper…" she whispered against my chest.

"When I went to bit her, I stopped just in time. You can't imagine what it was like when I saw that poor girl's eyes. She was terrified. I felt so guilty…and was in such a state of shock that I dropped her to the ground. Too rough apparently because she broke her leg. When I was taking her to the hospital, I kept thinking about how foolish I had acted. It has been almost fifty years since I attacked someone Natalia…and, in ten seconds, that could've all changed…"

"But you stopped…" she rubbed the back of my hand "you stopped…" she repeated.

"I was going insane. I shut myself off from the real world for almost two months. And, the one day I go out and am around people, I try to kill one of them. And when I dropped her off at the hospital, I realized what it was that I was missing…"

"What?"

"You." I kissed the top of her head "Without you, I was literally going crazy. I wasn't in the right state of mind…and I knew that I needed to get to you as soon as possible. So I ran, ran until I was at your window…"

She remained silent, listening to my story.

"But, when I got here…something seemed a little off. I think I had been gone for far too long that the moment I saw you again, and all those emotions of love and protection I had for you overtook my senses, I didn't know what to do with them…so I think my mind shut its self off for awhile…to get used to the fact that I was really back and that I was back with you…the one who I love more than anything. The one who I had hurt tremendously."

"I was fighting so hard to get you to come back to me….I can't tell you how relieved I am knowing now that you were fighting too…you wanted to come back to me." Her voice choked as she tried to fight back her emotions.

"I wanted to come back to you ten seconds after I left you there on the floor…Natalia?" I sat her up gently so that I could see her now…now that my story was over.

"Hmm?"

"Can you _ever _forgive me for what I did? Leaving you here all alone for these past two months…leaving you with all this pain. Pain I can never take away from you…"

"Jasper…" she whispered and placed her hand on my face. Oh, how I loved the way she said my name "I never blamed you for anything. I blamed myself…and I see now you blamed yourself too. We both hurt each other. We both suffered. But, what matters now is that your back with me…and I couldn't ask for anything more. If anything, the time apart has made me love you even more…if that's humanly possible." She laughed.

"But I overreacted horribly…"

"You couldn't help yourself…I am your imprint after all. Not to say that you could've handled the situation better. But, what can we do now? I don't want to spend another minute thinking about how crazy you acted the night of my birthday or everything I went thru these past few months. I just want to focus on the now…."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled and lifted her up easily and placed her against me, so that her legs were on either side of me. I let her hair out of the clip it was in so it could fall around her.

"My willow…" I laughed and she playfully pushed against my shoulder.

"Again with the tree Jasper…" she giggled, staring down at me.

There was a distinct sound I heard when we were both silent for a moment.

"I never realized how beautiful this was…" I placed my hand over her heart and smiled at how I was able to accelerate her pulse with one simple touch. I also had the quiet satisfaction knowing that I was the _only _one who could make her feel this way…

"You belong to me…" I whispered and she smirked slightly.

"Obviously…but…" she leaned down and kissed my lips quickly "I wouldn't have it any other way. I will always belong to you Jasper Hale…and I do hope that you understand now that I will never see another person in the same light as I see you. Your it for me…" she smiled.

"Well in that case, I think you should put this back on…" I reached into my pocket quickly and pulled out the promise ring I had given her. She put her hand out in front of me and I slipped it back on her finger.

"I hope you aren't mad that I wasn't wearing it. I tried, but it was just too hard…it would just send waves of pain when I looked at it."

"Of course not…I hope now that it'll only send you waves of happiness from now."

"We shall see." She joked "Does this mean you'll be coming back to school on Monday? It's been awfully lonely without you there…"

"I don't know…I sort of like not having to go. It can be such a bore sometimes."

"But…" she pouted and flashed those long eyelashes at me "I'll be there. And who's going to protect me from all those annoying boys?" she ran her fingertips up along my arms in little patterns…I let a semi-quiet growl to escape my lips and she just laughed.

"So I take it you'll be coming back on Monday?"

"Where did you learn to be so seductive?" I eyed her, my eyes I'm sure a little darker now.

"Jasper!" she placed one of her hands against her chest in mock offense "I was doing nothing of the sort…I was just making an innocent observation."

"Natalia Cullen, you are anything but innocent…that was sort of torturous what you just did…" I glared at her and she seemed a little confused as she looked into my eyes "but, after two months of being apart…I welcome _that _kind of torture." She broke into a smile and wrapped her arms around me.

I held her tightly against me. I never wanted to let her go….never wanted to leave this room. But, my dreams quickly faded when I felt her stomach growl against me.

"So much for that…" I pulled her away from me and helped her get up off the bed "I think we should get you something to eat."

"Okay." She smiled and I wrapped and arm around her as we walked downstairs into the kitchen where we were met with some smiling faces.

I know what those faces were for. It wasn't hard to figure out.

Natalia and myself both had smiles on our faces…and I was looking at her, never wanting her to leave my sight.

We were _both _officially back.

The months apart had been absolute torture.

But, somehow, the love that the two of us share brought us back…It kept us going just long enough to find our way back to one another.

I had learned my lesson & She had learned hers.

We were both each other's strength and weakness.

Without the other, it was like we were nothing…and we knew now that nothing would ever tear us apart like that again.

_Ever._

**

* * *

****~So how did you enjoy Jasper's POV?? **

**Reviews= LOVE & Preview**

**Oh! I'm working on a new story. It's called "Fallen Angel" and I'd love for you to go check it out & let me know what you think!**


	23. Hitting the Books

**Chapter 23: Hitting The Books**

**~Me and you…and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be. The only one for me is you, and you for me. So Happy Together~**

**~Natalia~**

Never in my life would I ever think that I'd actually be excited to go to school. But, after our major breakthrough over the weekend, it finally seemed like Jasper was ready to come back to school with the rest of us. And, I couldn't be happier. My days seemed to drag on knowing that he was at my house, just sitting in my room, waiting for me to come back. But now, he'd be there with me…in five out of my six classes.

It was Monday now. And, even though it was a regular, freezing Monday morning in the middle January, I found myself so nervous.

"Natalia are you ready?" Alice bounced into my room and looked at me.

"Yea…" I mumbled, grabbing my jacket and slipping it on. I walked out the room but she didn't immediately follow me. She stopped and bent down on the side of my bed and stuck her hand underneath, looking for something I guess. And, when she pulled the bottle of pills out, she frowned.

"Have you not been taking these?" she asked me as we walked down the hallway.

"Um, no…there's no need to anymore. See, I'm happy again Alice." I smiled at her.

"I see. Not even as a precaution? You haven't taken these since he's been back?"

"Not once…" I took the bottle out of her hand and walked up to Carlisle when our doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is." Edward came down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi beautiful." A voice whispered in my ear as I stood with Carlisle.

"Hey yourself." I giggled when he kissed my cheek.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about Natalia?" Carlisle snapped me from my thoughts and stares at Jasper.

"Oh…oh yea that's right!" I blushed and pulled the bottle of pills from my pocket.

"Carlisle…" I smiled "I think I won't need these anymore." I dropped the bottle of pills into his hand. He cracked a small smile. Carlisle never smiles like that. Unless…unless there was something that he was hiding from all of us.

"What was that look for?" Esme came in and joined our little conversation.

"Natalia, I have a confession to make…" he ran his hand through his hair "I do hope that you don't get mad at me." He sighed.

"What is it Carlisle? You don't think I should still take them do you?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just that…well…those pills aren't really what I told you they were."

"What?" I was beyond confused.

"I mean yes for the first two weeks, I made sure you were taking the actual pills because you were emotionally and mentally in need of them. But, after that night when you started to feel better…you know, that night you finally talked to Edward…well, I switched your pills Natalia."

"What?" I laughed "What were you giving me?" He switched my pills? What the heck was he giving me then?

"No, no, I wasn't giving you anything bad…actually I wasn't giving you anything actually. I was giving you sugar pills." He shrugged.

"Sugar pills?? What …how…why!" I choked out.

"Because I knew that you would be able to bring yourself out of the depression you were in Natalia. But, I couldn't just have you stop taking the pills…I had to make you believe that they were making yourself better. Otherwise you wouldn't have believed me. But, you are stronger than you think…you just needed the pills to keep you motivated I think."

"That's sort of cruel Carlisle…how did any of us not know?" Edward shook his head.

"I kept my thoughts to myself son. And, Alice didn't know either…because I kept changing my mind." He laughed lightly. That sneak!

"Well, I guess that's a good thing then." I shrugged. There was nothing I could do anything about it now.

Honestly, I wasn't mad at Carlisle. He had a lot in faith in me apparently. So, I was very thankful for that. I loved Carlisle…he was my dad after all.

"It's alright Carlisle. I'm not mad at you." I hugged him tightly "Esme on the other hand might be a different story." I laughed as we both looked back at her and she had a stern look on her face. She didn't look too pleased that she hadn't been in on this little experiment.

"Come on Natalia." Jasper grabbed my hand "we're running a little late." He smiled. Oh, man. That meant he'd be driving fast to school today.

"Not too fast okay?" I laughed as I put my seatbelt on. He started the car and was off.

"Or not…just don't screech into the parking lot…you were recovering from a car accident remember." I smirked.

"You got it." He smiled and pulled smoothly and slowly into the parking lot a few minutes later.

"Everyone's looking at us." I sighed as he opened the door for me to get out. He wasn't playing the part of someone who was in an accident very well.

"Want me to carry your books?" he joked and I glared at him.

"Very funny. I'm the one who's supposed to be taking care of you…."

He just shrugged. He didn't care…that much was obvious.

"What's our first class again?" he said, avoiding all the looks the people were giving us. He did, however, wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Math." I sighed. I hated Math. But, with Jasper…it'd be more bearable.

"Oh, yes how could I forget…" he smiled. He wouldn't admit it but, he actually liked math.

"Shut up…we can't all be a genius like you." I frowned. I, on the other hand, was terrible at math. We just didn't get along. I mean, all those numbers…when was I ever going to use it in real life??

Math, Chemistry and the dreaded P.E. all passed the same way.

In Chemistry, our teacher made me show Jasper step by step the lab we had been working on. He pretended to pay attention as I explained it to him but he had already done this type of thing a dozen times before. During the time that Jasper was gone, Edward had been my lab partner. But, someone dropped out of the class so now BOTH Jasper and Edward were my lab partners.

It was a little annoying, being as they knew EVERYTHING before we even did it...but, all the girls in the classroom were just swooning over them and probably hating me even more.

In P.E. we were playing indoor hockey. The boys coach wasn't there, so we were combined for today. Whoever thought it was a good idea to let boys and girls play hockey together wasn't in their right mind. Luckily, Jasper had to sit out…the teacher telling him it was "too rough" for him.

Ha, go figure! I, on the other hand, got beaten up in those fifty minutes.

"You were pretty aggressive." He laughed as I winced when I walked out of the locker room. I sat next to him for the last few minutes of class.

"Well, did you not see that they were killing me out there…I couldn't let them keep hitting me with those sticks."

"I know." He sighed and suddenly he was on the ground beside me. He grabbed my sore ankle and placed his hand on it and started rubbing it gently. The pain instantly started melting away "I almost got up like five times to go over there and hit someone back…." He laughed.

"That wouldn't have been good…you should get up Jasper…we don't want people being suspicious."

Everyone was falling over themselves to welcome Jasper back. The teachers commended him on getting all his work done and turned in on time. Everyone else was in awe because Jasper had no scars or anything from his car accident.

"Little did they know just how many scars I do have." He whispered to me as we walked down the hallway.

"My solider…" I smiled "you're a fighter Jasper…always have been. Always will be. But, you're my solider now." I joked.

"Of course…always at your service." He nodded his head at me. I'm sure if he had a hat, he would've tipped it at me. I smiled at the very thought.

"Southern hospitality." I blushed "very nice." I looked at him as we entered the cafeteria.

When we walked in, it was like all talking ceased. I felt like everyone had just been talking about Jasper and I.

"Don't mind them…come on." He pulled me towards the line to get something to eat. He grabbed a tray and started putting things on it for me. I quickly took it out of his hands when people started to stare.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him "you have a charade to put on remember?" I reminded him for the tenth time today.

"So I can't carry the stupid tray for you?" he smirked.

"That's exactly what it means…" I laughed and went on my way with him right behind me. "You want a sandwich?" I tied to be as serious as possible but I was having a really hard time doing so.

He didn't answer me, he just glared at me.

After we paid, we walked across the room where everyone else was.

"You know…" I set down the tray of food "you're extremely attractive when you're irritated with me." I sat down and kissed his cheek. He remained stoic for a few moments before finally smiling back.

"That's what I thought…" I giggled as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Jasper, please don't think those kind of thoughts about my sister when I'm around….it's a little too much info." Edward rolled his eyes. "I already have to deal with the two of you again in Chemistry...I can only handle so much." he sighed.

"What are you thinking??" I laughed, eating some of the sandwich I got.

"Nothing in particular…just about how you have me wrapped around your pretty little finger." He said in my ear, the cold air making me shiver a little.

"Yea, literally." I turned my hand so he could see I was wearing my ring again.

"Please…don't ever take that off again okay? Well…at least until you start wearing the other one."

"I promise."

"Look, the gang's all back together again…." Alice beamed as we sat around the table in the cafeteria. She had clearly been watching too many musicals again. But, she was right. All six of us were together again. Sitting and laughing…almost like the past two months never happened. Even the other students took notice. And all eyes then focused on Jasper. Who, out of all us looked the happiest.

Though, I'm pretty sure I came in a close second.

Edward was telling Bella and Rosalie how Carlisle had switched my pills. He still didn't look too pleased about it.

"What if you really needed them Natalia?" he tried to explain his frustration.

"It's in the past now…" I sighed "Carlisle's a doctor…he knew what he was doing."

"I guess we weren't the only ones who felt that our love was strong enough…" Jasper cut in and my brother just rolled his eyes.

"That was so cheesy…" he smirked. "but, you're right.." he finally gave up.

Then, suddenly something hit me.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" I unwrapped myself from Jasper's hold and grabbed something out of my bag.

"What?" He laughed and looked at me funny when he saw I was holding my psychology book in my hand.

"I have a test…in like twenty minutes." I frowned. Too much excitement for one day apparently.

"Well, why don't you just ask me your questions?" Jasper took the book out of my hand.

"I would, but I really need to pass this test Jasper…my grade depends on it." I tried to get the book back from him but he wouldn't give it back. He just had this smug smile on his face.

"You're right…coming back to school was a great idea." He laughed as I kept trying to get the book out of his hands. He kept moving back until I was practically in his lap, still not being able to get it back from him.

"Hey, hey…miss Cullen, no funny business over there." A voice yelled at me from somewhere and I glanced up to see one of the professors who were walking by glaring at me and shaking their head. It caused nearly everyone in the room to turn and stare at me. "Let's not forget, Mr. Hale has just come back from being in a very bad car accident." The woman shook her head at me again before going on her way.

"give me the book Jasper…" I stared down at him "or I swear…I swear I won't kiss you for a week."

"That's the best you could come up with?" Bella laughed. But she stopped when he dropped the book into my awaiting hands.

"Jasper can't even go an hour…Natalia's smarter than you guys think." Alice laughed.

I spent the next fifteen minutes studying as hard as I could. Jasper didn't say anything in those fifteen minutes. But, he had a smile plastered on his face so I knew he wasn't mad. He was perfectly content with the fact that he had just embarrassed me in front of nearly the entire school.

But, as long as he kept beautiful smile on his face, that's all that mattered to me.

The bell rang and it was time to go.

"Good luck on your test. You'll do fine…" Jasper smiled and tried to calm down my nerves and gave my hand a squeeze before he was on his way.

"That Jasper Hale, he is so hot…I don't know what he sees in that Natalia girl. I don't know how she and that hottie brother of hers are even related." I heard a girl telling someone as I went and took my seat.

"That's because Edward and I aren't really related….idiot." I smirked and she just rolled her eyes at me. Were people in this place ever going to let me forget the fact I was completely plain…compared to the rest of the people I hung out with.

I actually breezed through that test. It was much easier than I thought it was going to be. When we got out of class, Jasper was standing at the doorway waiting for me.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I had art…and well, I can't really do anything right now…you know, since I hurt my arm." He shrugged.

"Oh, I see. Well, are you ready for English? We are supposed to start on those big senior papers today."

"Can't wait." He smiled and we started walking. But, he sort of took us the wrong way because we ended up going towards the parking lot.

"Um, I know you've been gone for awhile, but this isn't the way to our class." I looked up at him but he just kept walking. He didn't stop until we were at his car.

"Is there a reason we're out here?"

"I need a book…can you get it for me?" he opened the door for me.

"What book Jasper…" I laughed looking inside but not seeing any sort of book in there. I stepped back outside the car and closed the door when I came up empty handed.

"Oh yea, that's right…I don't need a book. I just remembered." He said innocently.

"Well then we better go before we're late…" he stopped me when he pushed me, not so gently, against the door of his car.

"I can't believe you were actually thinking of denying me this for an entire week…" he pressed up against me and closed the gap between the two of us.

Talk about chemistry. I forgot all about where we were and how we were late for class the moment those lips touched mine.

Jasper was like my oxygen…I _needed _him to survive it felt like sometimes.

"Remind me…" I breathed out, trying to catch my breath "to come up with better threats next time. Because I don't think _I _could handle a week without that either." I blushed, our arms still wrapped around one another.

"Good. Now, let's get to class. We're already late." He grabbed my hand and we walked quickly to the classroom.

"Wait, wait…my face isn't all red is it?" I stopped him before we walked inside.

"You looked flushed…but we'll just say you were running. Now, here wrap your arm through mine…so it looks like you were helping me." He laughed but I did what he said and we walked into the classroom.

"Well, Miss Cullen…Mr. Hale how wonderful for you two to join us. Class begins at one forty five in case you forgot."

"I'm sorry…you see, I forgot one of my books in my car and I asked Natalia if she could go get it for me. She had a little trouble finding it…but we're here now. She didn't want me moving around too much…you know?" Jasper said smoothly, his face calm as usual.

"Ah, very well then…take your seats you two." The teacher smiled at us, but his voice was still stern.

"Using your gift again?" I whispered to him as sat down.

"Just a little."

We spent the rest of the class talking about the papers we were to right. It made me a little nervous. Because, basically this paper determined whether or not we passed the class. So, it was the difference between graduating and not graduating.

"Why are you so worried about the paper? You're a good writer Natalia…." Was the first thing out of Jasper's mouth when we walked outside.

"If I don't do good on it, I won't pass the class. If I don't pass, I don't graduate…and I don't get to go to college." I stared at him.

"That's thinking a little extreme don't you think? Of course you're going to pass the class and graduate…" he waved to Edward and Bella who were going to her house.

"Says you…I've worked so hard this year Jasper…" I frowned as we got into the car. I could see Rosalie and Alice driving off. They must be going shopping again. For Rosalie's wedding.

"Don't worry.." he grabbed my hand, trying to calm me down "I'll help you in whatever way I can…I'll personally make sure you graduate." He laughed.

"Well, that might be a problem…" I looked over at him.

"How so?"

"Jasper, we can't be late to class everyday…it's not good." I sighed as we drove to my house.

"Natalia, I spent two months away from you…so, if I want to steal you away for a few minutes during the day to show you just how much I missed you…I'm going to do it." He winked at me.

"Not to say I wouldn't mind it…it's just that I don't want to be showing late to my classes all the sudden. Teachers start to take notice after awhile."

"Fine, fine…I'll pick better times then." He said as we pulled into my driveway. As usual, he was opening my door before I had time to blink.

"like now?" he laughed and picked me up effortlessly in his arms.

"Tempting." I laughed as he opened the door "but we have two tests tomorrow…or did you forget already?"

"Please…" he looked down at me with _those _eyes. "and then it'll be nothing but studying for math and chemistry."

"Okay…as long as you promise…" I started but he was already going up the stairs.

"Of course…you and me darlin'" he smiled the smile and I was gone. That's all I needed…he had won me over with that one look.

"Mm, I think I'm starting to like Mondays…" I whispered to him and he nodded quickly and wrapped his arms around me.

I quite liked the sound of "you and me…" It's the way it should be. There was no one else out there.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter I think is going to be my Valentine's Day chapter. So, if anyone has any ideas/suggestions…let me know, lol. **

**Reviews=Love & Preview **

**(:**


	24. Valentine's Day

_A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post this chapter sooner. I wanted to make it really good. And, it has to be the LONGEST chapter I've ever written. So, I hope you ALL enjoy it and leave me lots of reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Valentine's Day**

_**~I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side…forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you.~**_

I didn't think it was possible. I didn't really think that there was any possible way that I could love her more than I already did. But, this morning was I was talking with Rosalie, and showed her the gift that I was to give Natalia later on today, she made something very apparent to me.

"She is your world isn't she Jasper? I knew that you loved her very much but this…" she smiled at me "this takes it to a whole new level. I never thought that this…" she lightly tapped the box in front of us "would ever see the light of day again. You've always treasured it and protected it. And now, you're giving it to her." She sighed.

And, she was right. The love I have for her makes me trust her just as much. I know that she will never let this out of her sight. She will know just how special it is to me. She will know just how special SHE is to me today. Although, I don't really need a specific day to tell her all this, I tell her all the time. But today is special. Today I feel like I'm going to be giving her a part of me…

I'm sitting in her window sill right now and looking in. It's still a little too early for her to even be thinking about waking up. It is the weekend after all. But, when she rolls over and mumbles something incoherent, I really can't stay away from her anymore. I think for a moment before I think of the perfect way of waking her up…though, I'm a little nervous because I've never done this before…

I get down from her window and begin making my way over to her...she doesn't even know I'm here. She is in such a deep sleep. So, it'll probably take her a long time to wake up. This works out perfectly….it'll give me more time. A smile forms on my face once I finally reach her…

Though I could see her clearly from where I was sitting, I have a much better view of her now in front of me. I can only see her face but that is enough for me. She has her comforter pulled up all around her. From the looks of things, it looks like she had a restless sleep. I feel partially guilty and partially smug. Guilty because it seems that without me here with her, she wasn't able to sleep very well. But, at the same time, it makes me actually happy to know that she can't be without me for too long. I kneel down slightly so that I'm eye level with her sleeping form. Her hair is everywhere and is a mess.

I gently move a few pieces of it away from her face so I can see her better. She still hasn't moved. Her breathing is even and peaceful. It's like I'm not even here.

It's time to test out my little plan and see if it'll work. I kick off my shoes quickly and slide into her bed, moving the pillow that she was holding onto and her hands quickly find my shirt, holding herself in place against me. I place my head on top of hers and just relish for a few moments the feeling of warmth she exudes.

"I think it's time you wake up angel." I whisper but she doesn't move just as I expected.

I take an unneeded deep breath before I move on to my next plan.

"_The Smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, baby you surround me. You touched every place in my heart…" _I sing to her gently, making sure that the southern accent comes out as well. I know how much she loves it. The way her hair surrounds me sometimes, it's almost like it's just me and her in this world. My willow tree as I like to call her.

She doesn't do much, she's still in that deep sleep phase. I switched to the next song in my head.

"_This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand. You've been there, you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_."

It's true, sometimes I feel like Natalia is the only one who understands me. More than my own family on occasion. Of course that could be the imprinting talking but, I think it goes further than that. She was meant for me and I would like to think that she was meant for me. Before she came along, it was like I was on this long path to nowhere…I feel like I have direction and purpose now.

Who would've thought that an 18 year old human girl would be the answer to all my prayers? Who knew that she would be the one I was unknowingly searching for?

She moved this time…and I finally think that she's about to get up but, she just rolled over and her hair tossed into my face. I frowned and pushed it away gently and wrapped an arm around her waist. I only have one more song to sing to her…so she better get up. So, I better make it a good one.

"_I can't get your smile out of my mind, I think about your eyes all the time…" _I sang to her, touching the side of face gently. "_You're beautiful but you don't even try. Modesty is just so hard to find." _I traced my fingers across the old black t-shirt of mine that she is wearing. Even asleep with her a hair everywhere, she is the epitome of beauty in my eyes. Again, I could simply be being biased. "_Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless…hopeless, head over heels in the moment_." I leaned over and gently singing the last line into her ear before kissing the spot just beneath it.

I finally get a response out of her…just, it wasn't what I was expecting from her.

She sighed before quickly rolling back over and attaching herself to me. She even wrapped one of her legs around my waist. It was then that I noticed that she wasn't very much more than that old t-shirt of mine.

"So much for modesty." I laughed lightly and a little nervously.

I think perhaps maybe I might of let my emotions slip out and sent them to her…

As much as having her against me was an extremely nice feeling…I felt like we shouldn't be doing this. Even if she was semi-asleep.

"You like it…" she murmured sleepily into my chest before reaching up to kiss the base of my throat and I could feel her smile against me. She knew she was getting to me with just one little touch… "Happy Valentine's day…" she giggled.

"Mm, yes Happy Valentine's day…" I sighed. She had me. I gently grabbed her and sat up slightly so that she was on top of me somewhat. She curled slightly up against me and within a few minutes, I was beginning to hear her steady breathing…

"Natalia…you aren't falling asleep again are you?" I shook my head trying to move her but she wouldn't budge.

"It's too early Jasper…" she whined against me. "Its Saturday…can't I sleep in a little bit longer?" she rambled.

"I'm afraid not darlin'….now come on, we have a lot to do today." She just buried herself deeper against me. "I didn't want to have to resort to this…" I said, trying to be as serious as possible before I took my hands and started tickling her on her sides. I knew that this was one of her weakest points and she was instantly squirming against me until she had rolled off me and was on her side…trying to calm down her fits of laughter.

"Not funny…" she sighed, laying on her side and staring up at me, but she had an amused expression on her face.

"You sang to me Jasper…" she pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, I know." I laughed "I figured it was the only way I could wake you up…you're such a deep sleeper Natalia."

"At least you know you could do things to me and I wouldn't even notice…"

"What? I would never…" I started at her in disbelief.

"I know, I was kidding…" she reached over and grabbed my hand and leaned her cheek against it. "It was a very sweet thing of you to do. I had no idea that you could sing…"

"Me either." I shrugged "I figured I'd try it out. Just for you."

"Well I'm flattered. I enjoyed those country songs…though, I am wondering why you were singing me a Jonas Brother song?" she laughed some more.

"I heard it on the radio on my way over here…and it was stuck in my head. I do like that part of the song though…I do think about your eyes all the time."

"I like them you know? Especially the middle brother…he's extremely cute." She sighed and she pretended to start daydreaming.

"You're not serious are you?" I looked down at her.

"What? He is…" she laughed "You know Jasper, maybe if you tried to straighten your hair…" she joked.

"I can't straighten my hair. Whatever that means…it'll stay forever in this manner."

"Too bad. Good thing I love you just the way you are."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to hurt this guy…who you don't even know." I shook my head at her.

"Calm down." She giggled "I'm still going to think he's cute…but you don't have anything to worry about…" she teased "I sort of have eyes for a certain honey blonde…"

"Good."

"Anyways…" she sat up now "The eyes are what started all of this…" she sighed, thinking back to that first day I met her probably. Well, I know that's what I was thinking about. It was the day that my entire life changed.

It was that day that _she _became my life.

"Yes, yes they are…" I leaned over and kissed her forehead "now get up and put some clothes on so I can make you breakfast. Like I said, we have a lot to do today. And I am going to spoil you so much it's going to be ridiculous…"

Before she had a chance to open her mouth, her bedroom door opened and in pranced Alice, a big smile on her face.

"Morning lovebirds." She beamed and looked at the two of us "Natalia, did you see the new outfit I got you that's hanging up in your bathroom?" she asked, excitement all around her.

"I just woke up Alice…what's with you vampires and wanting to get going at such an early time." She laughed.

"Why waste such a beautiful day right? So, go take a shower…let's go missy!" she clapped her hands, causing Natalia to jump slightly.

"Fine." She mumbled and got up off of the bed and walked over into her bathroom.

"Jasper!" Alice called my name and made me turn to look at her. "I just had a vision." She whispered with enthusiasm.

"Okay." I nodded. She had visions all the time. It was just part of who she was. I have to admit, Alice and I weren't the closest of friends. Not by choice…it's just that we hadn't spent a lot of time to really to get to know one another. But, she was still a friend none the less.

"A vision of you and Natalia…and a certain box!" she threw her hands up because she had to basically spell it out for me.

"Oh…" I smiled suddenly "and was it a good vision?"

"Oh yes, yes…everything was perfect…I just wanted to tell you that you have nothing to worry about. She is going to love it." She smiled before turning to walk out of the room.

After she left, I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it quickly. I didn't really think that she was going to open it…I was just bored without her.

"Alice…I saw the dress…it's really pretty…" Natalia laughed as she opened the door a little bit and walked away. Did she really forget that I had been in the room just a few moments ago?

I watched her as she went over to turn on the shower, checking the water so that it wasn't too hot. She flipped on the small radio she had in there and just started dancing.

She turned around and stopped right away, a confused look on her face.

"Why did you stop? That was sort of cute…" I laughed.

"You're not Alice." She blushed.

"Well, thank God for that. Otherwise…" I picked her up easily and set her on the bathroom counter "I wouldn't be able to do this." I smiled and kissed her. And, for the first time, I used my gift to show her just how much I love her.

Her grip instantly tightened around me as she wrapped both of her legs around me, as if to stop me from going anywhere. Like I would ever leave…

She mumbled something against me and I was pretty positive it sounded like my name.

I think I might have over done it just a little bit because her lips suddenly weren't against mine but rather they moved down…against my neck while her hands found themselves on the front of the shirt I was wearing.

She was getting a little too ahead of herself now. I didn't want her to think that I was trying to seduce her or something…I just wanted us to have a little fun.

Little being the key word. And, I think it was time to stop her…as much as I didn't want to.

"Your water is going to get cold." I grabbed both of her hands in attempts to stop her. She wasn't too happy that I did it though.

"I don't care…" she didn't look up at me, she was focused elsewhere.

Yes, I definitely over did it with the sharing of the gift.

"Well, as enjoyable as this is right now…I think it'd be best if we save it for another time perhaps." I tried to word it right but I failed miserably because she suddenly looked back up at me, a look of disappointment on her face. She dropped her hands and looked down and away from me…trying to make sense of things in her mind no doubt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered "I should've known."

"Known what?" I touched her face gently and lifted it so she could see me. Even though she was so upset, her legs hadn't moved and we were still inches apart.

"I think I got a little carried away. I should've known that this isn't what you wanted…I mean, why would you? I look like a big mess right now…" she started rambling again.

Things finally clicked in my mind. Natalia is _too _much sometimes.

"You are anything but angel." I smiled at her "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression…I just wanted you to get sort of glimpse of the amount of love I have for you."

"Gift using again?" she raised her eyebrow at me and I nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense…I was wondering why I sudden feeling of emotions…I'm just glad there was a good reason behind all this?"

"Care to explain?"

"Meaning…you didn't just push me away because you don't want to me in _that _way right? I mean, you're attracted to me in that way right? NO! You so don't have to answer that Jasper…" she blushed deeply "that totally slipped out…" she whispered.

"It's a perfectly normal question to have." I teased her. "You ARE a teenager after all…" I shrugged.

"I was just thinking about that conversation we had a long time ago. About how you said that _one day _being with me in that way would be on your mind…I just thought, it was on your mind now…"

"Well…" I looked into those eyes of hers "Let me put it this way okay?"she nodded "I may be inhuman…but I'm still a man." Her eyes widened in surprise at my response. I kissed the tip of her nose quickly before helping her down from the counter.

"I think you should take that shower for real now Natalia." I motioned towards the shower that was still running. Hopefully she wouldn't freeze in there.

"Will you be waiting for me when I get out?"

"Well, not in the bathroom…probably downstairs." I laughed at her when she glared at me.

"Okay then…" she nodded and I walked out of there, shutting the door behind me.

I decided that now would be a good time to go back to my house to grab my gift for Natalia and pick up something else for her. It would take me at most ten minutes so I would be back in time to make her breakfast.

I ran a little quicker than usual and did make it back before she even came out of the bathroom.

The girl at the flower shop had just stared at me when I walked in. And, I do believe she called me "utterly romantic" or something like that.

I was already working on making her something to eat when I heard her come down the stairs. I think she was trying to be sneaky and surprise me. But, about two things made that impossible. First off, I can hear _virtually everything _and secondly, I could hear the clack of her high heels…and it sounded like she was having trouble walking in them.

"I give you an A for effort angel." I laughed and turned around to look at her.

She frowned but quickly broke into a sly smile when she saw the way I was staring at her. I couldn't help it…and I didn't care. She knew she looked amazing…

"I don't know why Alice gave me these shoes…they hurt my feet and I feel like I'm going to fall over." She walked slowly towards me…not getting very far before tripping over her own two feet.

My reflexes allowed me to catch her in an instant.

"That wasn't intentional I swear…" she laughed once she was back on her two feet again. "I give up!" she kicked off the shoes, dropping down three inches in height.

"I believe you…and I really like that dress." I motioned for her to sit down so I could bring her the food.

"Yea? It reminds me of my mom actually." She said softly. I brought her the plate of food and sat across from her. She hadn't talked much about her mom in the amount of time that we had been together. "She used to wear things like this. Me too when I was younger. When we'd go to Mexico, she'd always buy me a new one."

The dress was black and had flower prints on the front of it **(A/N: There's a link on my profile so you can see the dress).**

"But, it's good memories right?"

"Oh yes." She smiled.

"Then that's all that matters. Now, I hope that you like this…I don't have very much cooking experience so if it tastes nasty, you don't have to eat it." I pointed down to the plate of French Toast in front of her. She cut into it…and she loved it.

"I think it's time I give you one of my gifts." I said once she was done.

"One…you mean, there's more than one?" she looked up at me when I helped her up and into the living room. "But I thought…" she frowned, a little bit of frustration coming from her.

"I know, I know…but, there are only two actual gifts. And the first one doesn't really count…because it's a given for Valentine's Day." I tried to play it off as she sat on the couch. "Close your eyes Natalia." I more so commanded her.

"We aren't in the military Jasper." She laughed but closed her eyes anyways. "though I wouldn't mind…Major Hale." She laughed at herself.

"Actually…" I grabbed the bouquet of flowers "It was Major Whitlock…I used my mother's maiden name when I joined the army…if you really want to get into specifics."

"Interesting. Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes." I sat beside her and when she did her smile grew even wider as she took in the sight before her.

"They're so…" she bit her lip for a second "colorful!" she beamed, looking at the array of flowers in front of her.

"There is meaning to my madness…would you like me to explain?"

She just nodded excitedly and I set the vase on the coffee table in front of us.

"Well the Red ones are pretty obvious. They're simply for the love I have for you. But then there's the darker ones see?" I pointed to them "those are supposed to stand for unconscious beauty…because you sometimes never see your own beauty Natalia."

"And the bright pink ones?"

"Grace and elegance." I responded and she looked at me confused "Well, _most _of the time you're pretty graceful. Anyways, then there's the Lavender and purple ones. They stand for love at first sight and magnetism…to which, I clearly fell in love with you the day I first looked into those brown eyes of yours…and I haven't been able to stay away ever since." I reached over and grabbed her hand.

I knew at any moment she was going to start crying…not that it was a bad thing. As long as she was crying out of joy.

"That leaves us with White and Orange."

"I know what White stands for." She smiled "they stand for innocence and purity…you brought me white flowers that day I was in the hospital remember? I knew that something was going to build between us…and it was so cute to bring me white flowers."

So, she _had _noticed all along?

"And then finally there's the Orange one…" I pointed to the last one in the bunch "it stands for fascination, passion & desire…"

"They're beautiful Jasper…I don't think I've ever gotten a dozen roses before…let alone such a colorful display of them. It's perfect. You're perfect…" she wrapped her arms around me and I just held her tightly against me.

If she was this happy about flowers, I can only imagine what's going to happen later on…

"So when do I get this other gift?" she laughed.

"Later. Right now, we're going to go out for a bit…and I'll give it to you when we come back. What do you say?"

"I say okay. But, can I give you your gift now? It's not fancy or anything…" she shrugged.

"Of course…all I need is you with me."

"You have to say that Jasper…" she laughed and went upstairs quickly and returned a few minutes later, a package in her hands.

"I hope you don't think it's too cheesy…it's not the most original idea."

"Why are you putting yourself down? I haven't even opened it yet." I sighed and gently removed the paper off the gift.

"What do you think? Do you like it…" she asked as she stood in front of me awaiting my reaction to the gift in my hands.

"No…" I looked up at her and her face fell for a moment "I completely love it…no one has ever given me something like this before. And that's is the absolute truth. Come here and explain this all to me…" I grabbed her hand and brought her back to my side.

"There just some of my favorite pictures of the two of us…like see there's one from last year on Valentine's day. What else…oh! Christmas after you gave me that gorgeous ring…" she pointed to all different kinds of pictures in the collage.

"What about the quote at the top?" I asked.

"Well…" she hesitated "I took it from a movie…but it reminds me of you every time I watch it."

I looked down at it again. It read "_Love is like the wind…you can't see it, but you can feel it._"

"See because I always see the amount of love you have from me every time I look into those beautiful hazel green eyes of yours…and well, I know that I probably have even the fraction of that in my eyes. It must be the imprinting…" she laughed lightly "Anyways, I do know that you can always _feel _the love I have for you. Because you can always read my emotions…that's why I picked it. You can always feel my love and I can always see yours."

"You are amazing do you know that?"

"Oh I'm so glad that you liked it Jasper…" she sighed in relief.

"Well now that we've gotten part of the gift giving out of the way…what do you say we get going? I want to take you around the big city for awhile before we come back and you get the second part of your gift."

"Sounds perfect…" she leaned over and kissed my cheek and got up to go find another pair of shoes.

We drove around for hours.

We stopped every now and then to get off and just walk around. As usual, it was a pretty cloudy day so we had no problem venturing around the town.

I let Natalia get pretty much whatever she wanted. It wasn't that much though. I would've loved to have bought her more things.

"Not going to happen." She kept telling me every time I reached to buy her something she thought was "cute" or "nice."

There was a lot of people out on the town today. Not like that was something unexpected. We walked among the other couples who were enjoying their day together.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself whenever we would walk by a girl and guy together and I could feel jealously coming from the both of them. The girl because she wanted to be _with _me and the guy because he wanted to _be _me.

It didn't make sense to me. They should be utterly happy that they have someone to love. But, like they say, people always want what they can't have.

Thankfully, I never felt an ounce of jealously coming from Natalia the entire time we were out. Not that I expected her to…

"That was so nice…" she sighed as we started driving back. "I think I'm ready for a nap." She looked over at me.

"Well, it'll take us about twenty minutes to get back into town…"

"How about you drive the speed limit so I can have almost an hour?"

"How about not? Now you have nineteen minutes…" I laughed and she just closed her eyes. I don't think it was possible for someone to fall asleep _that _fast. But, Natalia was the queen at sleeping.

She could do it anywhere…anytime.

"We're here." I announced exactly nineteen minutes later. I gently nudged her and her eyes shot open and she looked out the window.

"Where are we? This isn't my house?" she looked at me funny.

"Obviously…" I got out and opened her door for her "I hope that you aren't too sleepy to go for a quick run?"

"No…well, as long as you carry me?"

"Perfect…you might want to leave your shoes behind though, they might get lost." I suggested and she kicked them off and threw them in my car. When she was ready, I lifted her up and just started running.

She just held her face against me…she didn't like the dark that much after all.

I stopped just as we reached the edge of the small lake.

"Oh, the infamous tree…I haven't been here in a long time." She smiled when she looked up.

"I have to jump remember…" I leaned down slightly and her grip tightened around my neck again before I did it.

"When are you going to realize that I'm never going to land in the water?" I laughed as I set her down.

"I'm sorry…it's just a natural reaction."

"Here, sit on this." I took off my jacket and laid it on the grass. She just did what I asked her to do, knowing she'd lose any argument.

"I really do love it out here. It's nice to just get away from everything once in awhile. Not to say that I don't love my family…it's just nice to be the two of us." She clarified.

"Mm, I couldn't agree more." I sat beside her and just looked out towards the lake for a few moments.

Suddenly, I was extremely nervous. And, that small box in my pocket felt like it weight a thousand pounds.

"Are you okay?" Natalia waved her hand in front of my face, a worried look on her face.

"Yes. I was just thinking…about how I'm exactly supposed to go about this."

"About what?" she quickly looked down at the ring she had on her finger.

"Don't worry…I'm not proposing to you tonight."

"oops." She blushed.

But then I remembered what Alice had told me this morning. About how everything was going to be perfect.

"I do have something to give to you though Natalia. It's the second part of your gift." I reached into my pocket and grabbed the small box and handed it her…ever so gently.

She opened it just as gently and was greatly relieved with the look on her face when she saw it.

".God." she said each word slowly, making her sound like a typical girl.

But, she was _my _girl.

"Here, let me see your hand…" I said taking the box and taking the small diamond and pearl bracelet out** (A/N: Again, take a look at it. Link on the profile)** and clasped it gently on her wrist.

"Natalia, will you promise me that you will take care of this bracelet…forever?"

"Yes of course! It's so beautiful Jasper…where did you get it? It looks so delicate…" she marveled at it.

"It belonged to my mother." I said and she stopped everything she was doing to look back at me.

"What? Your mother! But how…I mean…yes, how?" she stared at me.

"Well, when I was nineteen, and after Rosalie had disappeared and before I joined the army, my mother came to me one night and gave me this small box of things that were hers. Why she gave it to me then I don't really know. She told me to make sure they stayed safe for as long as I lived…and well, I couldn't break a promise I made to my mother now could I?"

"But Jasper…that was…" she paused for a moment "over a hundred years ago…"

"Yes, I know. See, after I was changed and lived for decades being that ruthless monster, one of the first things I did when I broke away from that life is return to where my old home was. Obviously, my parents were no longer alive…but, I had hid that box before I left and low and behold, it was still there when I snuck in one night to find it. I took it with me…and after Rosalie and I found one another again, I gave her most of what was in there but this." I tapped the bracelet gently "I kept…I just couldn't part with. I see now why that was."

"Why?"

"Because my mother said that one day I was to give this very bracelet to the owner of my heart…"

"Oh…I…I don't know what to say." She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from crying.

"This is something that is very precious to me. It's the last physical memory I have of my mother Natalia…so, you have to understand that I'm giving this to you because I love you so much and I trust you completely…I know that you will keep it safe at all times."

"Oh, I promise you Jasper." She nodded her head "I will protect for the rest of my life. I still can't believe that you would give this to me…but I promise you."

"It sort of feels like you're truly a part of me now…never in a million years did I think I'd be giving this bracelet to someone. I loved my mother so much…she was such a kind and compassionate soul. Much like you are…"

That's all it took…because right after I finished my sentence, the tears fell. She was so happy though. And, that's all that mattered. She had accepted my mother's bracelet with such gratitude and love.

"I love you…" she wrapped herself around me and I held her, letting her cry her tears of happiness.

"This has to be the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen…I think because there's so much history to it." She said after she pulled away but I kept her at my side.

"So, was it a happy Valentine's Day?"

"What!" she laughed "it's been one of the happiest days of my life…I don't know if anything can compare to this moment…" she sighed, so content.

"Our wedding day perhaps?" I suggested. I know we hadn't really talked much about it but, it was bound to happen at some point right?

"How about I graduate first before we start thinking about a wedding?"

"Fine by me…that's only four months away." I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Jasper, I will _never _leave you…I'll be yours forever." She unknowingly reassured me.

It was like music to my ears. She had just promised me forever…whatever her definition of forever was didn't matter at the moment.

"I love the idea of forever…" I murmured against her hair as we sat there together.

She was mine.

She'd always be mine.

But, it was more than that.

As I looked at the bracelet on her wrist…I knew she'd be a part of me…forever.

* * *

_I do hope that it was worth the wait! I tried to make it as good & romantic as possible. _

_Anways, the songs Jasper 'sang' belong to Lonestar and Rascal Flatts. And, of course the Jonas Brothers (Sorry but I HAD to put that song in there...because I just saw that movie of their yesterday!)_

_Oh, and the quote in the collage was from the movie "A Walk to Remember.." _

_That's all_

_Reviews=LOVE & A Preview of the next chapter_

_(:_


	25. Exposed

_A/N: Again, thank you so much for my amazing reviews. It makes me so happy to read what you all think about the story. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 25: Exposed**

Three weeks had passed since Valentine's Day and things couldn't be more perfect than they are right now.

Things are good with my family…things are good in school…and most importantly, the person who I love dearly is with me almost on a daily basis. Some would say that Jasper and I being around one another almost all the time is too much. That it's too suffocating and not healthy.

Well, I'd love to see them explain that to an imprinting vampire or better yet, to the imprintee.

They can say whatever they want but, there is no physical or emotional way that the two of us could ever be separated again.

Even with that said, we actually don't spend twenty four hours together. I think we have a good balance of things.

But, that's not to say that when he isn't around me, I feel like I'm on edge when I don't know where he is.

Take this afternoon.

I was sitting in my last class of the day, nervously strumming my fingers on my desk, glancing at the clock every thirty seconds wondering where in the world he was. Between lunch and this class, we are separated for exactly fifty minutes…and like clockwork, he is always outside my classroom when I come out. _Always._

So, it was a bit of a shock when he wasn't there waiting for me. But, I walked to class today all alone. As much as I wanted to wait for him, I couldn't because today was the big day.

Today those big English papers were due.

The paper that I felt like was going to determine my future.

When the bell rang, I thought I was going to jump out of my seat because I was so deep in concentration.

"Alright everyone, please come up and hand me your papers…" our teacher motioned for us to come up to the front and hand them to him. I slowly rose, clutching the paper in my hand.

I had been working so hard on this paper for almost two months…staying up late, not getting much sleep because of it.

I was standing in the back of the line with everyone else when I heard the classroom door open.

"Miss me?" a smooth voice whispered to me and I instantly relaxed when a pair of hands touched my shoulders.

"Where'd you go?" I turned around to face him, he just smiled and shrugged.

"I forgot my paper at your house this morning…" he said softly, just above a whisper in hopes that no one else would hear him. Bad enough people were still talking about the ring I was wearing, imagine what they would do if they heard Jasper talking about how he spends the night in my room almost on a nightly basis.

"How did you forget it?" I laughed as we moved with the line.

"I was…" he dropped his hands from me when we reached the front "otherwise distracted…" he said.

I just shook my head at him. I told him we didn't have enough time this morning…but no, he said he couldn't go a whole entire day without "the taste of your lips…"

"Ah yes, Miss Cullen and Mr. Hale…I'm actually looking forward to reading your papers." Our teacher collected the papers and we were on our way.

"Oh my god did you hear that Jasper?" I smiled as we walked back to our seats. "He said he wants to read our paper…that's a good thing right??"

"I believe so." He nodded as the class began.

I didn't really hear anything. I was far too nervous and excited about my paper.

"Natalia, please don't tell me that you're going to be stressing or obsessing over this paper for the next month?" he took my hand as we walked out of our class and towards the parking lot.

"I'll try not to but, I can't make any promises. Besides, you can always calm me down in like five seconds if I really start to get on your nerves."

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want you worrying too much about it…you're going to do fine on it."

"Says you. I know I can be a little annoying sometimes I'll admit it. So, you don't have to pretend like I can't get that way sometimes."

"I don't think I would ever admit to it…even if I wanted to."

"Hmph." I pouted. That was the sort of cool, sort of frustrating part of our relationship.

On the one hand, I could ask for anything and Jasper would happily give it to me in an instant. But, on the other side, there was nothing really I could do that would make him intentionally annoyed or frustrated with me. Even if he felt that way, he'd never say it.

It really wasn't fair to him because I had no problem telling him if he did something that was mean or unpleasant (which, that rarely happened).

"Are you pouting?" he laughed when we reached outside. "It's very…" he stopped walking and I stopped as well. I followed his gaze and just about turned around the other way when I saw what…well, rather who he was staring at.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" I mumbled and Jasper's grip instantly tensed around me

"Please, tell me this isn't happening..." I sighed, my stomach suddenly not feeling very good at all.

All I got in return was an odd sound coming from beside me. A sound that I knew all to well…the slightest of growls as we approached the person who was leaning against Jasper's car.

"This is one nice car you got here Jasper."

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you stepped away from it." He said, his hand clenching tighter around mine. As if it was the only thing keeping him standing here with me instead of attacking.

He held up his hands in surrender and moved away and turned his attention towards me.

"Hey Natalia. You're looking stunning as always."

"Hi Jacob." I nodded slightly, praying that no emotions were coming off of me. I didn't need Jasper mistaking them for something they weren't were. "What are you doing here? How do you even know I go here?"

"It's not that hard…there's only one high school in this town." He laughed.

"Oh." I frowned. I should have known that. "So, um…what brings you to here then?"

"I need to talk to you. I had hoped to talk to you alone but…I see that really isn't an option is it?"

"No." Jasper answered for me and I just watched the two of them back and forth.

Jacob was just standing there, cool as a cucumber…but Jasper, well he was another story.

His eyes were no longer their normal hazel green…but that almost black color they got when he was extremely angry.

But, I knew he wouldn't try anything….in a parking lot full of people.

He loved his family too much that he hopefully wasn't willing going to start a fight.

Looking around, I could also see people starting to stare as they walked to their cars.

Girls were eying him with interest. Guys were staring at him…sizing him up maybe.

And then, across the parking lot, I saw Edward standing there with Bella, Alice and Rosalie. My brother looked like he was about to come over when Alice put a hand on his shoulder and told him something and his eyes widened and he quickly got into the car and drove off.

Great. The one time I could use his help and he just leaves.

"Whatever it is you need to tell you her, you're going to have to say it in front of me."

"Have it your way…." He shrugged again.

"I've got a confession to make to you doll…" he started up again but paused when Jasper shot him a glare.

"I haven't been completely honest with you. When I told you that I was having those weird feelings of wanting to protect you, I wasn't telling you the truth. Truth is, I was unknowingly chosen by the others to check on you once in awhile…to make sure that the treaty wasn't broken…"

At that moment, a thousand questions popped into my mind. He had been lying me all this time? Was he actually trying to break up Jasper and I?? And more importantly…what treaty!

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me Jacob. Are you trying to say that all those things you did…" I took a deep breath, already knowing his answer before I finished the question "because you wanted to separate Jasper and I?"

"Yes." He admitted "But, with very good reason." He defended himself. "And all this time I thought the stories were a myth."

"What? What is this treaty you're talking about?"

"You're joking right?" he laughed.

I didn't answer. It was like all the sudden, with his thirty seconds of talking to me, he had unknowingly opened up all the wounds of the time when Jasper and I weren't together…and I felt my knees waver with the intensity of everything.

"Does it look like she's joking?" Jasper stepped forward a bit from me and got closer to Jacob. "So, why don't you just explain what is going on to us. Because, you are making no sense what so ever."

"Okay. Calm down." He stepped away from him slightly. "Well, legend has it that like a long time ago…a treaty was made between my people and _them_." He nodded over towards Jasper.

"About?" Jasper pressed

"That they…I mean the Cullens could stay here and roam around, as long as they promised that they would never bite a human or cross the border line. They agreed and that was that. But then, strange things started to happen in our little community. Remember that day in the clearing?"

I just nodded, my voice not wanting to cooperate once again.

"Well, word got around that the Cullens were back…and that led to the freaky mutations going on with me and some other guys I know. Because we're supposed to protect people from them…and that's why I was trying to break up you two." He finished.

And that was all I could handle. I let go of Jasper's hand and walked up to Jacob, the only thing I saw was red, I was that upset. I attempted to try and hit him but he caught my arm in mid slap.

"That wouldn't be very smart Natalia." He said softly as I felt my arm burning with the intense warmth of his skin. "I came to tell you the truth because I felt you deserved to know."

"Let go of me…" I snapped at him, trying to move out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me "you're lying to me…you didn't even know me! Why would you want to do something so horrible to me!"

"It was nothing personal. It's something that goes way beyond you and I. I was just doing what was asked of me…and I'm going to continue to do it whether you like it or not. Don't be angry with me. If anything you should be angry with _your _family for not telling you all of this to begin with. They're the ones who lied to you."

"Don't say that…" my voice cracked "they would never lie to me."

"You really had no idea did you?" he looked down at me, concern and sympathy in his eyes.

"Stop it...none of this is true." I yelled, my voice straining with every word.

"Natalia, I swear that I'm not lying to you. You have to trust me."

"Trust…" that was it, I snapped right then and there "how can I trust someone who was lying to me since the first day I met them! Let me go Jacob…I want _nothing _to do with you."

By now, people were definitely staring and Jasper decided that this was his cue to intervene.

"Ex-boyfriend." He said to the group that was standing nearby. He turned his attention back to us.

"If you want to keep that arm, I suggest you let her go and leave…" Jasper's voice was calm but I knew that his threat was real behind the calm facade.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know that her family has told her the truth." Jacob let go of me and I instantly felt like collapsing to the ground. But, Jasper didn't let that happen.

"I know you're upset darlin'…" he whispered as he held me close to him for a few seconds "but, you need to hold it in, just until we leave here….can you do that?" I nodded slowly and he let me go.

"Fine, get in the car then." Jasper told Jacob but didn't even look in his direction.

We weren't even halfway to my house when I lost it.

I seem to always lose it whenever Jacob is involved. It was making me begin to question my own sanity.

"You're not lying are you?" I turned in my seat to see his face.

"I told you I wasn't."

"But why? Why would they not tell me?" I turned back around.

"I don't know, you're going to have to ask them." He said as we pulled into the long driveway.

I really didn't want to know what was going on to be honest. I knew it was only going to make me upset. My family may have lied to me about this but, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't lie about it to my face would they?

No time like the present.

The three of us got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I placed my hand on the doorknob and kept it there for a few seconds, trying to come up with the courage to turn it.

I didn't have to because someone opened it from the inside. Much to my relief, it was Alice.

"We've been waiting for you. Come on Natalia." She looped her arm through mine and walked with me into the living room where everyone else was sitting on the chairs and couches. Everyone was there, including Bella, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Sweetheart, come sit with us please." Carlisle motioned for me to come sit with them with his hand. But, I didn't move. I was frozen on the spot.

"I'd rather not." I whispered. For a moment, it wasn't even like I was looking at my family.

I decided it was best to just ask the obvious question.

"Is this true?" I looked over at them but I didn't really need their answer, I could see it on their faces

"You guys didn't think I'd find out did you?" I suddenly felt betrayed…by my own family no less. Why had they kept this a secret from me?

"Natalia, you have to understand that we just wanted to protect you." Carlisle stood and walked towards me since I was making no effort to walk to them.

"From what? I know what you all are…and I've never judged you."

"I know honey but, really when it came down to it, we didn't think it would be that big of a deal if you didn't know everything about us. About how we once were here."

He had a point there. Sometimes even real families don't even know everything about one another. But, for three people…the three people who were my _only _family now to keep this from me was unsettling. Not the part that they lived here but, the fact that they had some sort of secret pact with Jacob's relatives or something like that.

"I don't care that you lived here a long time ago. I care that there's some treaty going on…and you never told me."

"Again, that never really was an issue either."

"What!" I stared at my father wide-eyed. "How is that not an issue?"

"Because we agreed to never harm a human by biting them…and I can assure you that the three of us will never do that to you Natalia. The treaty would remain intact. You already live sort of a peculiar life honey, we just thought it was best if you didn't know so you won't worried all the time."

Things weren't making sense to me. If my family had no intention of biting me or whatever, then why were they sending Jacob to come check on me to make sure I was still human?

Even more so, why did he decide to come out with all of this now?

I was about to ask my list of questions when my brother beat me to it.

"_That's _why you told her?" my brother laughed coldly "that doesn't even make sense Jacob…and it has nothing to do with the treaty." Edward stood and crossed the living room so that he was at my side. "Jasper has no intention of doing that." He shook his head.

"Do you know that for a fact?"

"Know what?" Jasper stepped forward to the other side of me.

"This isn't about us breaking the treaty. It's about _Jasper _breaking the treaty. Which again doesn't have anything to do with us because Jasper isn't part of our family. He never made any agreement with your tribe."

"Can someone please explain to me what you are talking about?" I looked at my brother, who stayed silent. I looked at Jasper who seemed to be just as confused as I was but he was piecing things together in his mind already. And then, I looked over at Jacob who was staring straight back with concern in his eyes.

No, it was much more than concern. It was more like fear and maybe a bit of anger.

I tried to make sense of things in my mind as well since no one was telling me.

Jacob had purposely shown up that night of my birthday in hopes that he would destroy Jasper and I. He came the same day that I met him. The same day I told him about Jasper and the imprinting…and the look he had in his eyes now, it was almost the exact same look when I told him that it _was possible _for Jasper and I to be together forever.

Oh!

"Oh god…" I mumbled to myself but everyone heard me. "You think that Jasper is going to change me into one of them don't you?"

"He better not, otherwise things wouldn't end up very good for any of you." Jacob smirked.

"What? But, Jasper isn't a Cullen." Thank god for that! "If he never made a treaty with your people, how can you possibly hold it against him?"

"The moment he imprinted on you, that's when everything changed. He may not share the same name, but he is still what he is. You're life is on the line every moment you are with him. And, it's up to me to make sure that you stay just the way you are…a beautiful and fragile human."

"My life isn't in any danger. So, you can just go and tell everyone that nothing bad is going to happen to me."

"How do you know? Have you even asked him if he ever thought about making you his forever?" he shook his hands at me.

"No." I admitted. I just turned and looked at Jasper. His face was stoic.

"Well, how about it imprinter, is that what you plan on doing?"

"Please don't lie to me Jasper." I whispered to him and he turned to face me.

"The thought has crossed my mind…that I'd love for you to be with me forever. But, I would never do it if you didn't want it."

"What?" Edward pushed me away from Jasper and stood in front of him. "How can you possibly think for a second that I will let you do that to my sister!"

"I'll never do it…unless she wants it." He stood before my brother, and I knew he was telling the truth.

"I don't care if she's on her knees begging for it…you will never do that to her. Absolutely no way…I will personally stop you if you even so much as try it."

"Oh Edward stop it." I moved to stand in between them. "No one's going to be begging for anything…so please stop with the threats." I glared at him.

"Jacob?" I could hear Jasper's voice behind me, locked with tension "can I speak to you in private?"

"You aren't going to attack me again are you?"

"No."

"Fine."

"I'll be back Natalia." He said, pressing his lips to forehead roughly before walking outside.

"Where are they going?" I looked over at Edward. He had to have heard Jasper's thoughts.

"He wants to talk to him Natalia. It's nothing for you to get worried about." He looked at me quickly before walking over to the couch and sat next to Bella.

If anything, he should be worried about Bella. She looked like she could rip his arm off for threatening her brother…again.

And they say teenage girls have out of control emotions.

Nope, my brother took the cake when it came to freaking out over everything.

But, I had no room to talk. I flipped about a lot of things all the time. Well, more so when it came to Jasper.

A day in the life of an imprinter and his imprintee.

"So, sweetie, you aren't mad at us for not telling you?" Esme spoke for the first time in all this from her spot on the couch. I looked over at her and shook my head.

I could never be mad at Esme, even if you paid me a million dollars.

"No, not really. I mean, I wish you guys would've told me about this whole treaty thing. But, I see now that it never really concerned me…you guys would never hurt me."

"Well, it sort of does concern you now Natalia." Edward corrected me. "I never thought about it that way. But, what Jacob was thinking was right. Maybe because I don't know about this whole imprinting business. But, from his thoughts and images, I see that it's much more than I thought. You are Jasper's universe…as ridiculous as that sounds. It never dawned on me that he was thinking about perhaps keeping you with him forever. You already belong to him. It makes sense that he would want you for all eternity."

I couldn't fathom why in the world why my brother was siding with Jacob now.

"Can we please not talk about this anymore?" I frowned and turned my attention back towards the front door. I wanted to know what was going on out there…I hated suspense.

"It'll be okay." I heard Alice's cheery voice beside me "Trust me." She smiled and patted my cheek gently before I hugged her.

After apologizing to my family for acting like a selfish brat, we all sat around and talked.

Well, mostly I listened. The girls were talking about Rosalie's upcoming wedding this summer.

I apparently was going to be a bridesmaid.

As excited as I should've been (and, believe me I was on the inside) my face showed anything but excitement. I was anxious for Jasper to come back…I wanted to know why he was so tense when he went outside.

An hour later, I got my wish when the front door opened. All head looked up to see only Jasper standing in the doorway.

"Natalia" he used that calm voice again. The one he used when he was anything but calm "please come." He looked over at me and I instantly stood and walked over towards him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we walked outside and towards his car.

"Just for a drive…maybe a run." He said with that still calm voice of his. It was starting to freak me out.

I knew I probably shouldn't get in the car. I didn't know if he was angry or not. But, I got in anyways.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I turned to him slightly and grabbed one of his hands.

"Yes." Was all he said and after a brief squeeze of my hand, he let it go and put it back on the steering wheel. I settled back into the seat and just watched outside the window.

In a matter of two hours, a lot of things had been exposed and brought into the light.

Jacob had lied to me all this time and he openly admitted to wanting to break Jasper and I apart.

My family apparently lived here before and had some sort of treaty with Jacob's tribe.

And finally, Jasper admitted to me that yes, the idea of me becoming like him was something he has considered.

Now, I was just wondering which one of these things had made him so upset…or whatever he was feeling right now.

* * *

_Alright, so I need your guys' input for the next chapter. Do you guys want Jasper to just tell Natalia what he and Jacob talked about or...do you want to have it be the actual conversation between Jasper and Jacob? Let me know (:_

_As always, Reviews=LOVE & a Preview  
_


	26. Selfish

_A/N: I got Eleven reviews last chapter...I was so excited! It was the most ever for a chapter of this story. So thank you guys so much for that. And I apologize for not getting this out sooner. I spent all weekend studying for finals...and there's more studying to be had but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. Okay, enough rambling from me...Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 26:** **Selfish **

**~It's like I can't breathe without you inside of me. And I know I let you have all the power. And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time. It's like I can't breathe, It's like I can't see anything…nothing but you. I'm Addicted to you.~**

**~Jasper~**

Things can never be simple can they? Especially when _he _is around.

The moment I caught sight of him leaning against my car, I just about snapped. I was just lucky that I didn't break Natalia's hand because I was holding onto it so tightly.

The last time we were in the same vicinity, the results were catastrophic. And that wasn't about to happen again. I wasn't going anywhere.

And then, he went and opened his mouth. First off, I hated the fact that he called her 'doll.' It was too affectionate for him to be calling her that. Then, he started rambling about how he had been lying to Natalia all this time…and he kept talking about some treaty.

I expected Natalia to be pretty calm about things. I knew that the two of them were sort of friends. But, she snapped and took it out on him. Especially when he kept implying that her family had been lying to her all this time.

When she told him that she wanted nothing to be with him, a part me silently rejoiced. Good, she shouldn't want anything to do with him. But, I knew she probably would take it back later.

The drive home back to her home was nerve-wracking. She had so many emotions flying everywhere that it was getting quite uncomfortable. I hated that Jacob was making Natalia go through this again.

She undoubtedly was questioning her sanity as she stared out the window, her face blank. It just made me hate him even more so than I already did. Why I originally hated him for simply looking in Natalia's direction, he had now openly admitted to actually wanting to destroy the two us.

I tried to not get too involved when she was talking with her family. This was about them, not me. But, that changed pretty fast didn't it? Whatever Jacob had been thinking, Edward picked up on and suddenly, all focus was on me.

That, this really had nothing to do with the Cullens and whatever treaty they had. It was really about me breaking the treaty. The treaty that said that Natalia's family would never bite a human.

Then it all clicked in my head, and when I looked over at Natalia, I could see her trying to piece all the pieces in her mind. And then, it clicked for her too.

I couldn't lie to Natalia when she asked me if I had thought about changing her. The moment the words left my lips, her brother was in my face again, standing between me and Natalia.

"I don't care if she's on her knees begging for it…you will never do that to her." Were her brother's words to me. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get out of that house and have a word with Jacob. He had just made my life a whole lot more complicated. More than it was already.

To be honest, I felt like breaking someone's leg or any other body part I was that tense and anxious with all these emotions hitting me one after the other.

"I'll be back Natalia…" I kissed her quickly and walked outside, waiting to start this conversation with Jacob.

We couldn't have been more than fifty feet down the road when I started.

"Jacob, there isn't much holding me back from trying to kill you…" I just came out with it, my voice laced with anger. I didn't have to hold back now that it was just the two of us. "And I have no doubts that I would succeed." I said calmly but the ice just dripped off my tongue.

The only reason I was even speaking to him in such a subdued tone in the house was because of Natalia. The only reason this boy still had all of his limbs was because of her.

"But, you just said…" he backed up a little bit.

"I know what I said. And I am a man of my word. I'm not going to kill you. But, can you blame me? First, you come into Natalia's life and play this sick game with her, I can't even look at you without thinking about what you did to her…that mark you left on her. The amount of suffering the two of us endured I cannot even explain. You nearly accomplished your mission but, we found our way back to one another…and today, you just come and shatter the image of her loving family. You exposed them, making them look like a bunch of liars and insensitive group of people…when all it along, it had nothing to do with them. It has to do with me…"

Jacob didn't answer me. He just stood, arms crossed across his chest, a look of indifference on his face.

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair quickly, not really wanting to admit this next part.

"But, as much as I hate you, I can't kill you. No matter how much I want to. Because, for the first time ever, you allowed me to admit to Natalia something that has been on my mind for quite some time now. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her what I've been thinking…what I've been planning…"

"You're a selfish man Jasper." He finally responded to me once everything in his head clicked.

"I know." I said simply. What else was there for me to say? I was selfish in every way.

"I'm not going to apologize for a single thing I did. I was trying to do the right thing and protect that poor girl. She had no idea what she was sighing up for with you…I know how imprinters can be…add that to your crazy vampire logic, she would never stand a chance…"

"Are you calling her stupid? She knows very well…before I even came into her life, she was living with her family and she accepted them for what they were."

"But they didn't imprint on her did they? _You _did." His eyes narrowed at me. "Why would you want to take away her life Jasper? Does she really mean that much to you that you'd want to make her one of you."

"She means everything to me. Don't even think about questioning me about the amount of love I have for her." I hissed slightly, clenching my fists at my side "Just because I've been planning it, it doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"That's exactly what it means!" he smirked "And she's stupid for falling for that whole 'I won't do it unless she asks me to'."

"Call her that again…" I walked closer to him. He didn't flinch. He knew I wouldn't do anything to him.

"Look, you can hate me all you want. I'm not very fond of you either leech. I know this is only the second time we've talked face to face but, I'm going to tell you know that the moment something happens, I can't even tell you what the consequences will be."

"Don't throw that stupid treaty into my face again. I never agreed to anything…and I will not be held responsible. Because, Natalia may very well decide that she wants to be with me forever…and if she asks for it, I will give it to her." I said matter-of-factly.

God, if she asked me for it…I wouldn't even blink before I did it. I thought I would be fine with whatever she chose. But, the more I thought about it…the more I was beginning to see my true feelings.

And they went way beyond a simple want.

No, having Natalia with me forever was something I _needed. _

It was literally something I craved.

"Jesus…" he sighed, turning around to walk away from me. "that's just it!" he threw his hands up in the air.

"What?" I stood in my spot, trying to regain my train of thoughts. Had I missed something while I was rambling to myself in my head?

"That's what this all so damn complicated. Because, see the treaty says that you cannot bite a human whether to kill them or change them, you just can't do it. But then there's you and you are a totally different case. You _imprinted _on her. Something that my people are extremely familiar with. And, they know just how hard it is to deny anything they ask you for. So, it leaves us in the predicament of what to do when and if you ever do something. How are we to know if she really asked you for it versus you just being a selfish vampire…"

"I see what you're saying." I looked at him, trying to get a read on his emotions.

"It'll be hard. Especially since you pretty much told me that you've been planning on this all along…"

"Well, how about me make a treaty of our own Jacob?" I thought quickly and looked at him and he eyed me with some suspicion before shrugging.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I say we make a new treaty between you and I. Being as you just said that you know how hard it is for someone in my situation to say no to anything when it comes to Natalia, how about this…I will not do anything to her _unless _she asks me and is one hundred percent sure that it is what she wants."

He grew tense for a few minutes, trying to regain his composure.

"You want me to agree to _that_?" his voice was thick with anger and confusion.

"It's a pretty legitimate thing for me to ask of you don't think? Considering everything you put Natalia through, you owe it to her Jacob. And, when you think about it, you'd still be protecting her because you won't have to worry about me doing anything unless she gives me permission."

"Permission?" he scoffed "What happens if you slip up Jasper and just decide one night that you're going to do it?"

"I assure you Jacob, I won't. If she's not asking me to do it, I will not do it."

"How can I trust you?"

"For the same reason I trust you. You want Natalia to be safe correct?" he just nodded "And so do it. So, if we agree to this, you know that she'll be safe and that's what really matters in all this right? That she's safe…" I softened my voice a little.

He stared at me for a few minutes, clearly debating his next move. Before I knew it, his facial features softened, making him look like the seventeen year old child he was versus the gigantic creature he had become.

Oh, I had him just where I wanted. He was going to give in, I just knew it!

"You're right, that's really all that matters. I'm sure that I can explain to everyone back home about our new treaty."

See?? He was just a teenager. What did he know?

"Thank you Jacob" I sighed in relief "I know we may never like each other, but at least now we can co-exist without worrying about killing each other."

"True, and look for the record…" he paused and scratched the back of his head nervously "What happened that day between Natalia and I was all me. She never wanted me to kiss her. I think I let my hormones get the best of me that day. It was my original intent to go in for a quick kiss and let go…in hopes that maybe she'd come to her senses. You know, why settle for ice when you can have fire type of a thing?" he rambled on.

"I appreciate your apology but, for the record, can we _not _discuss what happened that day. I know you were worried but, you definitely crossed the line. Natalia and I have spent months trying to put everything that happened behind us and start over, rebuilding the love and trust we had."

Frankly, at this point I didn't really care about his apology. I had much more important things on my mind.

"Whatever you say, I just needed to get that off my chest once and for all. You know, since we're being all honest with each other."

"Fair enough. Well Jacob.." I stuck my hand out towards him "I say we make it official."

He hesitantly reached over and grabbed my hand and shook it quickly before dropping my hand.

"How she can handle that cold skin in beyond me." He rubbed his hands together and wincing at the fact that he was so close to me.

Well, she's never complained about it before…

"Perhaps you should go roll around in the mud or something if my scent bothers you that much." I said, no hint of amusement in my voice.

"I doubt it'd make the smell go away. I better get going." He turned and started to walk down the path from the house. "Tell Natalia I'll see her around."

"Alright." I mumbled. Like hell he would. I collected my thoughts before turning back to the house.

Jacob was such a fool. He had believed every word that had just come out of my mouth. I was a pretty good liar when the time called for it I guess.

I couldn't let Edward or Bella get drift of what just happened or what I was really thinking. I had to pretend that I was upset about something. I wracked my mind for something to be upset over.

It didn't take much, I just thought about Jacob and that day he kissed Natalia. By the time I walked into the living room, I was actually furious over a memory.

"Natalia." I called her and her gaze met mine "please come." She could tell I was trying to play it calm when I really wasn't. She quickly stood, crossed the room and was at my side in a matter of seconds. I didn't say a word to her or her family and I just had her follow me outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice filled with a little bit of fear.

"Just for a drive…maybe for a run." We got in car and I took off.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on." I heard her ask me and grabbed one of my hands and held it in hers. The warmth of it so perfect against my skin.

"Yes." I squeezed her hand quickly and let it go. Holding on to it for too long was going to make me start second guessing myself. She just looked out towards the window which I was thankful for.

It would give me exactly fifteen minutes to think about everything that just happened and how I was going to go about telling her what happened. Well more so what I _wasn't _going to tell her.

I pulled my thoughts and story together that by the time we reached our destination, I was all set.

"Come on." I opened the door for her and helped her out. I reached over to lift her up when she pulled away.

"What is it?"

"You aren't mad at me are you?" she asked gently.

"Of course not." I assured her and she smiled slightly and let me pick her up as I ran the two of us to the lake.

"Jump." I reminded her and she just nodded. She actually left her eyes open this time when he jumped.

"See, I told you it would just be a matter of time." She laughed when I set her down.

"Would you like to just sit out here, it's a pretty nice day…" I pointed out towards the still cloudy sky but the oddly warm weather.

"Ok." She settled down on the edge of the ground and set her feet in the water, relishing the coolness on her skin. It looked like she was enjoying it.

"So are you going to tell me what happened out there between you and Jacob?" she closed her eyes gently and tilted her head back, just enjoying the breeze of the afternoon.

Well, it'd be hard to recite the alphabet with her sitting there looking like _that_ let alone tell her about the talk we just had.

"Jacob and I just needed to get some things straightened out." That was the truth.

"And did you?"

"Well, he didn't lose any body parts…" I laughed and she opened her eyes and glared at me.

"Very funny Jasper. Why were you so serious when you walked outside the house?"

"Because I was mad at Jacob, and your brother too. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a big fan of people telling me what I can and cannot do. Especially when it comes to you…"

"Not true. You listen to me." She smiled slyly. She was right about that.

"Well, you're different. You could tell me clouds were made of cotton candy and I'd probably believe you" I reminded her.

"Anyways , what else did you two talk about?" she laughed at my previous statement.

"He apologized believe it or not."

"For?"

"For what he did…that day." She winced slightly at the smallest mention of that day. "I accepted his apology."

"You did? Wow, that was awfully nice of you Jasper. I thought you hated him?"

"I do." I admitted. "That part hasn't changed. But, at least now, we won't be worrying about wanting to kill the other."

"How so?"

"We made a new treaty." That was also true. So far, so good.

"About?" she seemed a little nervous.

"You of course. Basically, it's to keep you safe."

"That's it?"

"Yes." Now I was lying. I couldn't very well tell her everything.

"That's sort of an odd treaty." She looked at me a little perplexed.

"There's no need to look so much into in Natalia…it's really rather simple."

"It doesn't make sense." she said quietly, looking down at her hands. As if she didn't know how I was going to react to her statement.

"And why not?"

"Because you were so tense when you walked outside. And when you came back you still looked upset. But now, you're pretty calm. And you haven't made mention of what you told me before you left."

Oh, great.

"You know..." she continued "the part about how you've thought of the two of us being together forever."

"That's all it was Natalia, a thought. I already said that I'm not going to force you into this life…" that was partially true. If anything, she would never see it coming…

"You're really too good to me you know that?" she finally broke into a full smile, my words are nothing but the truth in her mind "Even when you're all moody…moodier than me." She laughed.

"I love you, Natalia. Plain and simple." I wrapped my arms around her, closing the small gap that was between us. "And I'm not moody." I smirked before I kissed those full lips of hers. They were so warm against mine. I couldn't help it.

Those lips of hers were like my drug, never being able to stop with just one hit. I would always need more.

My mind was starting to go elsewhere.

Too quickly this was turning into something far more than innocent.

I slid my hands from where they had been in her hair down to her shoulders where I not so gently started to pull the sweater she was wearing off of her. She paused and I waited to see what she was going to do.

If she told me to stop, I would. I wouldn't be happy but I'd stop.

But, she didn't say anything, she just eased back into my embrace. Taking my cue, I quickly finished removing it before throwing it effortlessly behind me.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and scooted her back, her feet coming out of the water as I lay her gently on the ground.

"Jasper, please don't stop…" her sweet voice called out to me between trying to catch her breath. My lips had long since left hers as I trailed down her cheek.

Her encouraging me was like music to my ears.

Her breath hitched in her throat the moment I reached the side of her neck. We had never been this physical with one another. Ever.

The day came back into my mind for a second. The day that I told her that I hadn't really thought about us being so intimate…I was lying. I didn't want to scare her away from me. We hadn't been together for very long, a few weeks maybe. And, I wanted to wait until we were married at least before we tried anything…at least, that's what I had been raised to believe.

None of that seemed to exist the moment I heard a noise coming from Natalia. And, such a sweet noise it was…so much so that I just about lost all control I had right then and there.

By the time my lips reached down to her collarbone, something inside of me changed. The feeling of wanting to be with her like that faded away into the back of my mind when I could feel her pulse beating thickly beneath her skin.

My hand instantly grabbed her hip, holding her down tightly while the other reached up to where my lips where.

It would be so easy…so quick that she wouldn't even know what was happening. Now was the perfect opportunity to make her mine…forever.

Tracing my hand over where my lips where, her heart started beating even faster, making it even more tempting.

"I love you, Natalia..." I looked up at her and her eyes caught glimpse of my now darkened ones.

For a minute, her gaze was locked with mine. And then, it all hit her at once and her mouth opened slightly as if she was going to say something to me.

But, she closed it quickly. Instead, she just raised her hand and touched the side of my face gently, tears, coming from nowhere, falling down her face.

She knew what was coming.

She had figured it out.

Yet, she wasn't doing anything to stop me.

Could it really be this easy?

Part of my mind yelled yes, just do it now! While the other yelled no, you're such a selfish man Jasper!

Suddenly, anger filled all my senses and I pressed harder on her hip with my hand, causing her to yelp out in pain as I tore myself away from her and walked away from her.

"Jasper.." she stood up slowly and walked slowly towards me, she was in obvious pain.

And, that just fueled my anger even more.

"What were you thinking?" I glared at her. She felt a bit of shock but she didn't falter as she inched closer to where I stood.

"Shouldn't that be my question?" she smiled weakly.

"Why didn't you stop me Natalia…I was losing all control just now…I could've…oh god…" I rambled. "You knew what was coming, and yet you just laid there, not saying a word…"

"What would I have said Jasper…nothing would've stopped you."

"Yes!" I raised my voice and she jumped a little bit "You could've said 'Jasper, stop' and I would've moved away in an instant."

"No, no you wouldn't…" she shook her head gently, reaching over to take my shaking hand in her warm one "I saw your eyes. You were way too far gone for even me to reach you…so, I figured why not? Either you were going to do it…or you were going to be able to stop yourself."

"And if I bit you?"

"Then that would be that. It's not like you would be able to take it back…whatever's meant to happen, is going to happen regardless."

Didn't I know it!

"Why are you so calm?!" I just about shrieked at her. I couldn't handle it.

"Silly empath…" she came closer and raised our hands to feel her heartbeat while wrapping the other around my waist "I'm terrified right now…" she rested her head against me "But, I'll survive"

For now, she would.

Oh God, what was happening to me!

"I'm such a selfish person." I said more so to myself than her but she heard me anyways. She looked up at me, with those big brown eyes.

"You are anything but. Things just got a little too carried away. Happens when two people are madly in love." She stood a bit taller and kissed my cheek.

"I don't think trying to bite you falls under the category of being madly in love." I frowned.

"I've already made up my mind. I'm not mad at you…and I refuse to let you be upset with yourself either." She said firmly and I was proud of her. She was standing her ground.

"Should we get you back home? We do have a test in Chemistry tomorrow."

There was nothing left for me to say. She had already forgiven me.

"Yes, don't remind me." She groaned. Last test, she had barely passed while Edward and I got perfect scores. She was irritated with us for about two hours before she got over it.

"You're going to do much better this time around…" I assured her as we started to make our way back after she grabbed her sweater off the ground.

"If you say so." She said. "I need to pass…or else I won't…."

"Or else you won't graduate, I know that's what you always say when you have a test or something." I laughed when she punched my shoulder.

"You think Edward's going to be mad?" she asked me when we approached her driveway. I knew what she walking about.

"I don't know. I wasn't planning on telling him or thinking about it…" I looked over and glanced at her.

"I'll try…I'm not a very good liar." She admitted.

Well, I am.

I had come so close today. I nearly had her…forever.

Every emotion had suddenly been pushed away by my selfishness. And all I saw was _her. _

And I wanted her to be _mine. _Nothing else had mattered.

The last thought crossed my mind as I helped Natalia out of the car and I froze.

I felt his intense anger and frustration before we even turned around.

So much for being discreet.

And then, three things happened.

Edward started yelling incoherently at me and Natalia, screaming at her to move away from me.

She didn't say anything to him, she just stayed planted firmly beside me. He flipped.

I think he meant to go and hit me…but, much to my horror, he missed…and I only saw red after that…

* * *

_This chapter went in a total different direction than I originally planned. I think I got too much into Jasper's mind..lol._

_So please let me know what you thought...your reviews inspire me to keep writing!_

_They equal LOVE and a preview as always!_


	27. Attacked

_A/N: Sorry it took me awhile! But, I was working on a lot of things...and I wanted to make sure this came out really good. _

_And to my Seven reviewers from last chapter, THANK YOU so much. You all inspired me to make this chapter extra long.. lol. Especially to **xoKellyAnnexo**...for her fantastic suggestion!_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Attacked  
**

**~The worst is over now, and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight.~**

One inch to the right was all it took.

One fraction of a second and he didn't see me moving.

It all happened so fast.

Before I even had to time to blink, I felt something…rather, someone slam into me.

An attack I'm sure was intended for Jasper sent me flying across the gravel in a matter of two seconds. Ten feet from where I had just been previously standing.

I landed with a hard thud on the hard ground and for a few seconds all I saw was white. For a moment, I thought I was goner.

But alas, I soon felt a sharp pain shooting up my side.

I screamed out, and that quickly stopped my attacker.

Even though this all probably happened in a matter of seconds, it felt like it had been hours before my brother finally locked eyes with me, realizing that he wasn't fighting Jasper here on the ground but, his own sister.

His _human _sister.

"Oh, god.." was all he said as he removed all his weight off of me, letting the oxygen rush into my lungs as I gasped for air.

I tried to sit up but was hit with a very unpleasant feeling, followed by a similarly unpleasant smell.

I gently touched the back of my head and brought my hand back in front of me and winced at the amount of blood that was on it.

"We need to get you…" Edward started to say something but was flung out of the way and someone else was pushing me back to the ground again.

I did a double take as I stared at my new attacker. Someone I didn't think would ever be trying to hurt me.

Alice. Alice with pitch black eyes to top it off.

She didn't even say anything to me. All I heard was a strange growl come out of her chest before she grabbed my bloody hand in hers.

I tried to say something to her, but, when I tried to speak, I felt a nasty taste coming up in my throat. More blood.

Before it even registered, I felt a pair of teeth graze across my skin. Like knives just cutting through me.

But, that was it. There was no burn that followed…isn't that how it works? I also didn't feel the life being sucked out of me either.

There was another scream and then I was back on the ground, staring up into the cloudy sky.

"Get her in the house now!" I heard someone yell and at the same time, someone lifting me up off the ground. My mind was spinning by the time was reached the living room and I felt myself being set on the couch.

"Don't worry darlin', I got you." My favorite southern boy spoke to me from somewhere, and I felt the side of my head being pressed against something cold and soothing. The pain started to fade somewhat so I knew I was against Jasper.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward walking in, his hand wrapped tightly around Alice's tiny arm. Her eyes were still black but she had a look of utter remorse on her face.

Carlisle and Esme came running down the stairs and he was instantly at my side, demanding to know what happened.

Edward openly admitted to having attacked me on accident and Alice shyly threw in that the scent of my blood over powered all of her senses for a brief moment.

"What's with you guys always wanting to attack me?" I choked, trying to get my breathing back to normal. It wasn't working. The more I coughed, the more blood came out. It was disgusting and I didn't like it all. And I'm pretty sure Esme was going to go ballistic when she saw the blood stains on her favorite couch.

"She didn't bite her." Jasper pointed out "I pulled her away before she had the chance to sink her teeth in." he pulled me tighter against him when I winced as Carlisle touched the almost bite mark.

"I need you to move away from him so I can clean up the gash on the back of your head…and then I need to run some blood work and take a few x-rays." Carlisle gently grabbed me and I leaned a little forward, the pain shooting up my body. He cleaned it quickly and thankfully I didn't need stitches.

When Carlisle moved for a split second, Alice was suddenly kneeling in front of me, her hair a mess and oddly, I didn't move away from her.

I knew she could _never _intentionally hurt me.

"Oh, god Natalia, I'm so sorry…can you ever forgive me??" she grabbed my hand and sobbed tearless sobs. I didn't answer her, I was in too much shock.

She looked up at me, fear flashing across her eyes "If you want, I can leave…you won't ever have to see me again…" she said sadly, going to get up.

"No, Alice." I choked out, trying to stop anything from coming back up. "You aren't going anywhere. I was just surprised you were asking me for forgiveness…" I took a deep breath and it killed me.

"I just tried to kill you…" she shook her head.

"But you didn't. And I don't hate you. You're like my sister…so you just keep your little self here okay?"

"Oh, Natalia, thank you! I love you so much too!" she gently wrapped her arms around me, trying to avoid any blood contact.

"Let's go hunt Alice." Edward helped her up and then looked down at me.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yea, just this once." I laughed but regretted it as I started coughing again. "it was an accident…don't get all depressed on me Edward." I frowned. I knew my brother. He was going to be blaming himself for this for a long time.

"I love you so much little sister." He leaned down and kissed my forehead before heading out with Alice.

I turned and saw Esme, Carlisle and Jasper staring back at me.

"I know." I mumbled. They were probably thinking I was insane. Forgiving the two people who could've very well killed me less than fifteen minutes ago.

"Jasper, can you carry her upstairs so we can run the tests and get her changed?"

"Yes." He nodded quickly and gently picked me up and followed Carlisle up the stairs and into my room.

"I'll get the things I need…" Carlisle went to go get his stuff.

Jasper sat beside on me on the bed, looking towards the wall before turning to look back at me.

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was angry. At who, I wasn't quite sure.

"Natalia, you're such a fool…" his voice was stern but his face was full of concern "What am I going to do with you?" he looked down at his clothes, the blood drying on his hands and shirt.

"You're just going to love me…" I managed out. It was still a little hard to breathe.

"You could've been killed." He reminded me.

"But I wasn't. I'm still here." I even threw a smile in there for good measure. "Jasper?" I called him so he could look up at me again.

"Thank you…for saving me, again." I said, a lump forming in my throat.

"Saving you? Your brother was only attacking me because of what happened earlier. He saw it in my thoughts for a split second…if anything, this is my…"

"No, don't you dare say it…" I grabbed his hand and holding it in mine. "just accept my gratitude alright?"

"Alright darlin', whatever you say…" he nodded, kissing my cheek.

Carlisle came back and Jasper said he was going to leave for a bit, to get some clean clothes and give me a chance to take a shower and that he'd be back soon.

After he left, Carlisle did his exam, stopping for a brief moment when something caught his attention. He frowned but didn't say anything as he touched the bruise on my hip.

Esme then helped me take a shower, washing all the blood off. It was still hard for me to breathe but I was a lot better by the time I was done, Carlisle waiting for me to talk to me about my injuries.

"I've finished running all the blood work and doing my exams on you, and I'm pleased to see that nothing is broken, and you're going to be perfectly fine. You'll be in an immense amount of pain though unfortunately."

"That's a relief." I sighed. So, I _didn't _have brain damage after all. Thank goodness for that.

"So, can I get some rest now?" I asked hopefully, already snuggling deeper into my blanket.

"Not so fast honey." Carlisle grabbed the blanket gently and pulled it back "I'm afraid there will be no sleeping for you tonight Natalia."

"But, why? You just said I'm going to be fine."

"I know. But, you did suffer a pretty nasty fall and you hit your head pretty hard. You might have a concussion and I don't want to take any risks. So, you're just going to have to stay awake all night. And, if everything looks okay in the morning, I'll let you rest then."

"Oh come on Carlisle…" I pouted "you know how much I like to sleep."

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you sweet talk your way out of this Natalia. I don't want my daughter running the risk of slipping into a coma. So, you're just going to have to suffer this one night."

"Fine. Well, what the heck am I supposed to do all night?"

Before he could answer, I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. I looked up and smiled.

Jasper was back.

"If it's okay with you Carlisle, I'd like to stay here with her. I'll make sure she doesn't fall asleep and I will call you if anything out of the ordinary happens."

"Very well then. Only because I know better than to try and argue with you about her. Even though she is my daughter…but…" he looked back at me "I don't want any funny business you understand me?" he gave me a knowing glare I just about died.

"Thank you Carlisle." Jasper nodded at him as he went to exit the room.

"Oh and Natalia?" he paused, turning around to look at me once more "when you're feeling better, don't think for second that we aren't going to have a talk about that"

I nodded, and I felt my cheeks go hot with embarrassment. He closed the door behind him and Jasper was instantly at my side of the bed again.

"What was that all about?"

I looked up at him, still feeling extremely flustered. I couldn't find the words to tell him so, I did the only other thing I could. I showed him.

I pushed my blanket done even more and lowered the hem of my sweatpants just a little bit, until they were right below my hip.

He stared at me for a few seconds, a confused look on his face. So, I grabbed his hand and positioned it over the bruise that had formed there. His eyes widened when he saw that it was the exact same shape as his hand.

From when things got a little control earlier today by the water.

"I'm so…"

"Don't, Jasper." I frowned "I already forgave you remember. I just wanted to show you why Carlisle was acting like that just now. He thinks that we were….well, you know." I shrugged.

"But, we weren't. I was trying to hold you down so I could bite you." He said quickly and quietly that I barely heard him.

"It's just a bruise. It'll go away in a few days. I think it's kind of cool."

"You…what??" he shook his head but still kept his hand on the bruise.

"Now you can say that you literally imprinted on me." I suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and a strange feeling came over me.

"Are you okay?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes…no…maybe." I just kept on laughing.

"If you didn't have a possible concussion, I'd send you some much needed waves of calm. You're acting a little strange Natalia."

"Are you making fun of my joke? Because that's not very nice Jasper…"

"I don't see how this is funny."

"Just shut up and get in here…" I tugged on his hand lightly.

**~Jasper~**

Natalia's emotions had changed about ten times in the past two minutes. They were all over the place.

I know Carlisle said that she might have a possible concussion but, I didn't think that would affect her emotions and her actions even.

When she showed me the bruise on her hip, I didn't know what to think.

A part of me was extremely angry with myself for doing that her. I didn't think I had pressed down _that _hard.

And then there was another part of me that had to agree with her awkward joke.

She said that I had 'literally imprinted' on her. And, regardless of how long that bruise would stay on her, it was almost like I had marked her as _mine. _

"Just shut up and get in here…" she grabbed my hand and pulled it lightly to join her in the bed.

I, of course complied instantly. I sat against her headboard and stretched my legs out in front of me.

"So, what are you going to do to keep me awake Mr. Imprinter?"

"I'm going to talk to you." I shrugged.

"Talk! How boring..." she rolled her eyes and leaned over and poked me in the side a few times. "I don't want to talk silly…" she laughed at my expression after she was done.

"Why were you poking me?"

She didn't answer me at first. My eyes just followed her as slowly sat up in the bed and sat on my lap.

"_I wanna hit you just to see if you cry. Keep knocking on wood, hopin' there's a real boy inside. But you're not a man…you're just a mannequin." _ She laughed as she sang…and terribly slurring her words at the same time.

"Get it Jasper?? _You're just a vampire…_" she improvised her own lyrics into the song.

"Oh, Natalia…" I patted her hands, trying to contain my laughter. She had completely lost her mind, sort to speak.

Given her current state though, she just might start crying if I started laughing at her.

"I don't want to talk though…come on, you got to have something more exciting we can do."

"Like what darlin'?"

"Maybe something like this?" she smiled innocently at me and repositioned herself so that her legs were on either side of me now. She kept that sweet smile on her face as she ran her hands up along the front of my shirt and eventually up around my neck.

"Mm, Japser…you smell good." She giggled, running the side of her face against mine.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked, half seriously as she kept pressing her body against mine.

"Is it working?"

"Not really." I acted indifferent. It was all lies.

"Well, give me some credit…" she pouted and moved her mouth closer to my ear "what about this?" she sighed just before I felt her teeth grazing against my skin.

I just about threw her down when she did that. She may say she doesn't know what she's doing but, she was doing everything right in my mind.

"Natalia…" I sighed and pushed her back away from me a few inches "as amazing as this is, I'm not about to take advantage of you. You can't possibly want this right now…when you're not even fully conscious do you?"

"Nonsense…" she attacked me again "Major Whitlock…" she laughed lightly at her own words "I give you permission to take advantage me…I promise you I won't regret it in the morning…"

"Oh yes you will…" I said half heartedly, her hands slowly making their way down, unbuttoning a few buttons. I let her get to about halfway when I grabbed her hands in mine.

Gently, but quickly, I repositioned us so that she was laying flat on her back now. Still holding her hands, I kissed her quickly before sitting up.

"You're making this extremely difficult on me." I frowned, trying to fix my shirt but she kept pulling my hands back, laying them to rest against her.

"It's only difficult because you just won't give in. And I'm running out of ideas…" she sighed in frustration. "You aren't thinking that you would hurt me right? Because that would be the stupidest thing…"

"That's the furthest thing from my mind." I admitted "I would love nothing more if I could just let these hands wander into the unknown…to be a part of you." I leaned down, holding myself up so that I wouldn't hurt her and kissed her nose.

"Then what's stopping you?" she looked up at me and her eyes were glazed over. Out of lust or from her concussion I wasn't quite sure.

"This neither the time nor place I'm afraid…"

"Says you."

"Natalia, there's no way. Did you not forget that you were attacked a few hours ago?"

"No." she sighed "But, if you promise me that we will…"

"You don't even have to ask. One of these days, when the time is right, I am going to give you my everything…"

"Kay." She smiled and blushed at the same time.

Her smile faded slightly when I placed my hand gently on her side and she winced in pain.

"May I?" I looked at her and grabbed the hem of the shirt she was wearing and slowly started to pull it up.

"No, Jasper!" she giggled and placed her hand over mine "That's embarrassing…"

"What?" I couldn't stop my laughter this time "Not more than two minutes ago, you were all set to be together and now, you won't let me look at your bruise?"

"Oh, yea I forgot." She sighed and let my hand go. She still blushed when I pulled the shirt up slightly so that I could get a good look at the bruise over where her ribs were.

"It looks worse than it feels." She whispered.

"Liar. I can feel your pain." I leaned down and pressed my lips against her bruise, causing a slight moan to escape her lips.

"Can you do that again?" she asked after a few seconds "it helped me feel better." She batted her eyelashes at me.

"It seems as if your concussion has increased your sexual desires." I teased her.

"No, they're always there, I just try not to think about them so much when I'm around you…or anyone else for that matter." She admitted, sliding her eyes closed.

"Seems to have made you say what's really on your mind too." I shook my head and pulled her shirt back down. Any more of this and she'd surely try to go at it again. And I don't know if I would be able to stop her again.

"No Natalia, you can't go to sleep, open those eyes." I sat up and sat her up with me.

"How much longer?" she looked over at me.

"Oh about seven hours." I glanced at her clock.

"Oh this is just great…"

"Look on the bright side, at least you won't have to take that Chemistry test tomorrow…"

"Not like I studied…" she laughed, sitting cross legged in front of me.

She grew silent after that. I wondered what she was doing when she stretched her arms out in front of her, her eyes full of all types of things.

"What am I going to tell everyone at school?" she whispered.

"I'm sure they won't notice." I tried to reassure her.

"Not going to notice??" she glared at me "look!" she flipped her wrist up, flashing the semi-fresh scar that was forming from where Alice had tried to bite her.

"They're going to think I'm some sort of freak." She sighed, glaring down at her wrist.

"And if they do? It doesn't mean you are…" I leaned up closer to her and grabbed both of her upturned hands in mine. On her right she had the scar on her palm from when I had left and now on her left wrist she now had two jagged marks across the width of her wrist.

They were only jagged because I pulled Alice away from her.

"What's going through your mind?" I asked her when she stopped talking again.

"I'm just trying to think of one good reason as to why you pulled Alice away from me? I mean, if you would've just let her bite me, things would be different now. We'd be halfway to our forever…and isn't that what you want?"

"Of course I want to be with you forever but…" I lifted her wrist and kissed it gently "If it ever comes to down to you being changed, I assure you now that it will be me who bites you, not anyone else…because I'm selfish."

"I don't think it's selfish. Maybe more like a bonding thing." She shrugged.

"Perhaps. Either way, you know Alice wasn't just going in for a bite…she was going all the way if we would've let her."

"I know, I feel so bad! I'm just glad that I was able to convince her to stay her. I love her like a sister. So she slipped…I can't blame her. She _is _a vampire after all. It's a little funny though…I thought that maybe it was going to be you who attacked me." She admitted.

"Me?" I stared at her wide eyed. "Why would you think that?"

"You aren't attracted to my scent…isn't that how it works?"

"I've never really been attracted to your scent. Maybe it's the imprinting. That made things complicated enough. I've never had the desire to drink your blood Natalia…I'd say the only thing that drives me crazy sometimes is your heartbeat, your pulse…"

"Like earlier today?"

"Exactly."

"Well, when and if it ever comes down to it, looks like you're going to have to find a new spot to bite." She giggled. "well, you could always have the other wrist if you want…"

"Oh, I think I'll be able to find a place."

Really, in my mind, it wasn't a matter of when and if.

It was a matter and _when _and _how. _

"Enough about biting, let's talk about something else…please?" she asked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" I grabbed her so that the two of us could rest against her bed.

We talked for hours. About everything and anything. I learned a lot of things about her childhood and she learned a lot about those years after I was changed.

"Now I won't be able to fall asleep…that was some disturbing information." She frowned, sad that I had to endure it.

"It's all in the past. Things are so much better now…I have you." I assured her.

Thankfully, she stopped acting so strange after about two hours.

I honestly don't know if I'd be able to handle any more of her advances towards me.

I may be strong but, when it comes to her, I'm seeing now that I'm not.

When the sun began to rise, it had been just about seven hours when her family came waltzing into her bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle walked up to her, pressing his hand against her forehead and then felt around her head, to make sure nothing seemed out of place.

"Tired."

"Well, you seem to be doing better. How was she last night Jasper? Nothing out of the ordinary?" he looked over at me.

"No, she was alert the entire night." I stated, trying not to let anymore of my thoughts slip through the cracks, especially with Edward standing ten feet away. I had a feeling it'd only embarrass Natalia.

"Good. Then I suppose after you eat and take some medication, I suggest you take a shower and get some sleep."

"Thank god!" she sighed, practically jumping out of the bed. She swayed a little when she did though.

"Easy there." I caught her quickly and pulled her against me and sat us both back on the bed. "just because he said you're going to be fine doesn't mean you should be bouncing around." I laughed, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Oh yes." Carlisle looked at the two of us sitting together "that reminds me…about that conversation we were going to have…."

"Oh! You're awake!" Esme walked in the room and smiled.

**~Natalia~**

Oh, saved by sweet Esme! I wasn't about to have this conversation with Carlisle while my brother, Jasper and Alice were all in the room.

"Hi Esme." I smiled gratefully to her when she hugged me. It was like I wasn't even sitting in Jasper's lap…she was just so relieved to see me up and moving.

"I'm so happy to see you that you're feeling better." She looked over at Carlisle who was about to interrupt her and he stopped.

No one in their right mind would interrupt Esme. She's been known to pack a mean punch when she wants to.

"With all the excitement yesterday, I forgot to tell you that these arrived for you two in the mail." Esme smiled sweetly and handed each of us a small stack of letters and envelopes. One to me and then she turned around and gave one to Edward.

I knew what this was. I had spent almost an entire year preparing myself for this moment.

My eyes flickered to Jasper for a moment and he just smiled back at me…and I wasn't sure why. We had never gotten around to talk about this…but he seemed relatively calm and I wanted to know why.

There were four envelopes and two letters. My mind immediately told me to open the envelopes first. I looked over at my brother for a moment, his were all envelopes. No surprise there. Not that I was jealous…a little irritated maybe over the fact that he just looked so calm.

As if this didn't mean anything to him. Where I had busted my butt off for all this.

"Just open them." He laughed at me, listening in on my thoughts.

I grabbed the first envelope, opening it quickly.

It was a rejection from John Hopkins. I frowned to myself when I read it. I really wanted to go there.

"Well, so much for that one." I placed it on my bed and grabbed the other envelope. It was in such a thick envelope. A little too fancy.

"Oh, Edward I'm going to kill you." I rolled my eyes reading the letter. "I told you…" I glared up at him, waving the big rejection letter from Harvard.

"I'm sure the people there had a blast laughing at my 'application'."

"It was worth a shot." He shrugged.

I looked back down at the envelopes in my hand. I suddenly remembered that I had only applied to four schools and yet, I had six responses.

My first two acceptances were to Boston University and Texas A&M.

"Texas huh?" Jasper laughed. "You have a thing for the South now?" he joked.

"Yea, I've come to develop a thing for accents…"

The last two envelopes in my hands just stared up at me in the face.

The next one was from UCLA. I just about jumped up into the sky when I saw it.

"Oh! Do you know how competitive this school is?! And I got in…" I waved the letter to my family and they just all nodded and congratulated.

"Where is this one from?" I looked back up at my brother. He had obviously applied for me.

"Is this a joke?" I looked at him, my heart racing somewhat.

"Doesn't look like it…" he smiled smugly. "I may have filled out the application, but I used your writings…"

"Oh my god!" this time I jumped up and ran over to my brother and hugged him tightly.

"You jerk, I can't believe you did this." I laughed and hugged him tighter. "thank you!"

"What is it Natalia?" Carlisle asked me and I walked over and showed him the letter.

"Oh, my." Esme smiled peering over to see the letter.

"Dartmouth is pleased to offer you acceptance to the freshman class for the academic school year of 2009-2010." Carlisle read off the letter, his eyes brimming with excitement.

"Can you _believe _it!" I yelped, grabbing the letter and making my way back to Jasper, who had remained silent during all this. "Jasper, I know we haven't had the chance to talk about college but I…"

"Don't worry darlin' it's already taken care of." He smiled at me.

"What's taken care of?" I watched as he stood up and went to grab something out of the duffel bag he had brought last night. He handed me a stack of six envelopes. I flipped through them, my eyes widening as I realized that there was acceptance letters to every one of the schools I had applied to, and the two that Edward did.

"But how? How did you know?" I handed him the letters back.

"Alice." He looked over at her "I had her help me out. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? No, this is perfect!!" I flung my arms around him.

"So, Jasper, which school have you decided to attend?" Carlisle asked him.

"Whatever school she chooses, that's where I'm going."

"Oh how romantic!" Alice squealed and Esme nodded her head, a smile on her face as well.

"Wait, hold on a minute." Carlisle held up his hands "I don't know if I like the idea of you going off to college with him Natalia."

"What? You've got to be kidding me right?" I looked over at him.

"No, I'm afraid not. Just the two of you, I don't know. What if something happens?"

"Like?"

"I think you know." He looked at me.

"But, that won't happen. Right Jasper? If we go to school together, you're not going to change me out of the blue right? My family will be there with me…they'll know it's going to happen right?"

He looked at me, a look of uncertainty in his eyes. Like, if he was almost afraid to tell me the truth.

"Right?" I stepped closer to him and took his hand in mine.

"I…I honestly don't know." He admitted truthfully. "you saw what happened…" he trailed off.

He was right. He almost lost all control yesterday. But, if it would've happened, at least my family was still nearby.

If the two of us moved away, there was a good chance they wouldn't be there.

What if he lost control again? Was I really ready to be like one of them…forever??

Then again, why _wouldn't _I want to spend eternity with him? He was the only person I was ever going to love.

He was my everything. My sun, my earth.

"I don't think it'd be a wise choice." Carlisle voiced his opinion after a few moments.

"I think perhaps she should make the choice."

"I'm her father." He shook his head, starting to go into dad-mode.

"She's an adult." He snipped at him.

I didn't like this. Again, two people I loved were arguing about me. I hated being the center of attention.

"Oh both of you just stop it!" I dropped Jasper's hand and walked away from the two of them, taking a few deep breaths when I felt a little dizzy.

I stared at the two of them.

And I suddenly had the feeling that someone was about to make me choose. And I didn't mean what college either.

My family or my Jasper?

I wasn't about to let Jasper go anywhere. But, I wasn't about to hurt my family either.

Who and what would I choose?

More importantly, who was going to be the one who ended up getting hurt?

* * *

_Wow, there was a lot going on in that chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. The song Natalia was 'singing' to Jasper was "Mannequin" by Katy Perry. _

_Anyways, let me know what you thought. _

_Reviews=LOVE & A Preview  
_


	28. Choices

_A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers from last chapter! You guys are amazing as usual. I hope you guys like this one; I'm not sure if I liked the way it came out..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 28: Choices**

**~You wait little girl on an empty stage, for fate to turn the light on. Your life little girl, is an empty page, that men will want to write on~**

Looking at the faces of my family and Jasper, I suddenly felt torn.

If I sided with my family, Jasper would no doubt accept my decision, but not by his own free will. He'd be _forced _to accept it and that didn't make things any better.

If I decided to go with Jasper on my own, my family wouldn't be very happy with me. Well, Edward and Carlisle wouldn't be too happy with me.

How was I supposed to choose? Each had given me so much that the mere thought of hurting them was unbearable.

It made me think of that portion of your college application that asks you where you plan on living while you attend school.

The fact that I marked 'other' or 'undecided' felt like it was coming back to bite me now.

It seemed that my living situation was now more important than which school I would pick.

Perfect.

"I've got it." Edward broke the silence in the room and I looked up at him. I had a feeling already that I wasn't going to like his idea. Especially since he looked so calm about it.

"We'll all move. Together."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Carlisle shook his hands, as if it was nothing. As if it was the solution to all our problems.

"Wait, together? As in, you'd _all _be coming with me?" I sighed.

"Well, not to school with you…but yes, all moving to whatever city you choose."

"But, why? Isn't part of the whole college experience supposed to be about going out on your own, living life and learning new things?"

"True, but, it's a bit different when you have an imprinting vampire at your side at all hours. One who will never say no to you." Carlisle gave me that look again.

"Stop looking at me like that." I frowned at my adoptive father.

"Natalia will you just tell him that we weren't trying to have sex." Jasper came up and stood closer to me.

I winced when I saw Edward and Carlisle's heads snap up, Esme looked a little shocked and Alice tried to suppress her laughter.

"I can't believe you just said that." I felt my face go a little red with embarrassment.

"It was the truth." He shrugged.

"Then what exactly were you two doing that you ended up with that odd bruise?"

"What bruise?" my brother stepped closer to me, inspecting my face and arms quickly.

"oh, shoot me now." I mumbled "It's nothing." I tried to stop this conversation from going any further.

"I was trying to bite her if you all really want to know the truth…things just got a little carried away for a few moments. I was trying to hold her down, which resulted in her bruise."

My mouth fell open after he finished his statement. I knew it was good for people to be honest but, that was being just a bit too honest.

"What in God's name were you thinking?!" the anger I was expecting from my brother finally emerged. I was surprised though that he didn't try to push me out of the way or something.

We know how well that ended up last time.

"I was just being honest." Jasper stated calmly, his eyes flickering quickly from me to my parents and then back to me again.

As much as I didn't appreciate Edward's yelling, I sort of had to agree with his question.

Here I was trying to convince Carlisle that things would be perfectly fine if just the two of us went off to school together…that nothing bad would happen. And he has to go and make things ten times harder.

"I think you've just backed up my reasoning." Carlisle spoke, a bit of anger slipping through. That wasn't a good sign.

"But.."

"No, Natalia...Without us there, you'd be so vulnerable. Being so far away, you'd never stand a chance against him alone. Unless, is this something you want and aren't telling us?" his eyes softened a bit. But, not in understanding. It was more like disappointment.

And knowing that Carlisle was disappointed in you was one of the worst feelings.

"I..I…don't know." I stammered.

I didn't know.

I had no idea what I wanted.

Well, of course I knew what I wanted. I wanted everyone to be happy. For everyone not to be fighting when it came to me.

"Natalia, there's no need to get so upset about this, the solution is fairly simple."

"I don't think so." I shook my head "why are you so adamant for me to still live with you guys all the sudden?"

With that one sentence, I struck the wrong chord with Carlisle.

"Because…" he stepped forward and took my hands in his "I made a promise to your mother Natalia. I promised her that I would protect you and make sure you lived a good, safe life. By letting you go off alone with Jasper, I feel as though I'd be breaking that promise to her."

That's all it took for me to start to come undone. I felt my hands shaking a bit as he spoke about my mother.

"Oh, Carlisle I'm so sorry…" I looked up at him "I wasn't even…"

"Carlisle!" I was cut off by Esme's usually sweet, gentle voice calling her husband in such a cold tone. "that's quite enough." We all looked at her strangely.

Esme never…and I mean _never _argued with Carlisle. It was unheard of.

"Natalia, come with us." She motioned me to follow her and turned to everyone else "you three stay right here, understand?" she looked back at Edward, Alice and Jasper who all nodded their heads quickly.

The three of us walked down the hall until we reached Carlisle's study. I just stood there, waiting to see what was going to happen now. I could feel a dull ache in my head starting up again. Stupid concussion.

"What you just did Carlisle was very uncalled for and you know it." Esme started.

"I did make a promise to her mother Esme, you know that."

"Yes, I'm very much aware of what you promised Carlisle. That isn't the issue at hand. What I'm talking about is you taking advantage of that promise."

"I'm doing no such thing." He tried to defend himself.

"You told her mother that you would give her a good life, take care of her until she was old enough to do it on her own. You can't possible think that she was going to need us forever did you? If it is her wish to move on, then who are we to stop her?"

At that moment, my heart sank. I had a feeling that this was going way beyond just me moving away alone with Jasper. Well, it was a big part of it but there was something lying underneath it.

Suddenly, the two of them started talking in a different language to one another. Esme was waving her hand about and Carlisle was shaking his head.

And then, Esme reached up and touched her husband's face gently and smiled that warm smile she was known for.

"Oh, Carlisle. You're such a silly old man." She seemed amused at whatever had just happened.

"Come here sweetheart." She motioned for me to come closer to them.

"Honey, you know that Carlisle changed Edward correct? At about your age too, a year younger than you are now?"

"Um, yes?" I had heard the story when I first moved in with them. Edward had been dying in the hospital, his mother, on her deathbed, begged Carlisle to save her son. Whatever it took.

Oh! I had never even thought about that.

"He did whatever he could to make sure that he was safe." I whispered. "and you haven't broken that promise to his mother, so why would you break the one you made to my mother."

"Well, yes that's partially the reason Natalia but there's something else. See, when I saved Edward, I changed him into one of us…and after a few months, Edward was able to take care of himself. He didn't really _need _me. But, he stayed with us, and we became a family. But then, you came along into our lives and all your mother asked of me was to take care of you…and that's all I wanted to do. In a way, I feel like you are much more like my own child. Not only that, you are my only daughter."

"He's afraid to let you go sweetie." Esme explained a bit more "to him, even though we haven't known you your entire life, you are still like our little girl. You're our human daughter." She shrugged slightly, having no other way to put it. But, coming from Esme, it sounded so sweet.

"you guys have been nothing but kind and welcoming to me. You took me in, no questions asked and made me a part of your family…and I hate the fact that if I leave…it'll be like I'm turning my back on you…and it's the last thing I want to do. But, at the same time, there's no possible way I can turn my back on Jasper either. I love him beyond words…so, if the only way for everyone to be happy is for all of us to move, then I guess that's what I'll do."

The two of them stood there and stared at me, Esme frowned when she saw the smile on Carlisle's face. She nudged him and his smile dropped.

"No, no Natalia. We want nothing for you to be happy. You've given us so much too. More than we could've ever asked for."

"I just don't want you guys to think that I'm abandoning you." I felt a lump rising in my throat but I held it together.

"Sweetie…" Esme came up to me, placing her hand gently on my face "as sad as I'd be if you left us, I know that you are smart and capable of making your own choices. You will do whatever it is that's best for you. You cannot succeed unless you first try." She smiled but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, mom…" I wrapped my arms around her petite frame, letting enough tears fall for the both of us. "I love you so much." I hugged her tighter, and things all finally clicked in my mind. I knew what I had to do now.

"So, what you're saying is that we can go? Just the two of us?"

"Yes, even though I'm still not very happy that he tried to attack you." My dad frowned a bit. "though, I don't know which is worse. Knowing now that he tried to bite you, or me thinking that you two were out somewhere…"

"Ah, I get what you're saying!" I cut him off.

"Promise me Natalia that if we let you do this, you aren't going to go out and be careless? You have to realistic, you have to be…safe."

Oh, god. We weren't having this conversation were we?

"Um, don't worry Carlisle, I don't have any immediate plans for any of that." I blushed. At least, I don't think I did. But, I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Carlisle Cullen, you are embarrassing her!" Esme shook her head "if the two of them plan on being intimate then you just need to keep your nose out of their business. Natalia is an adult now…she can make her own choices."

"I see." He nodded his head but he didn't look to pleased with his wife putting him in his place.

In his defense, he was just trying to protect me. He was being that father figure. And, regardless of how humiliating this all was, I still loved them the same.

And then I remember what I was going to tell them before all this crazy talk.

"Carlisle, how do you feel about compromises?" I smiled.

"Depends on what we're negotiating." He was suddenly intrigued.

"I know it's killing you two by allowing me to go off to college on my own with Jasper. And quite frankly, I would miss you all terribly. Even Edward and his insane overprotective behavior. So, I was thinking that after our first year away, that maybe we could move to wherever you guys decide to go next?"

"Oh, honey…we would love that very much. But, you don't need to do it for our benefit."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Edward will start attending some school in the fall, and Bella will obviously go with him along with probably Alice. I don't know about Emmett and Rosalie, they will be still in that newlywed stage but…" that lump in my throat showed up again "how can I stay away from your guys? You all are my family…who I love more than anything."

"Well in that case, then yes we would love nothing more for you to join us my dear."

I practically jumped for joy and hugged Carlisle tightly as I could.

"You know, when it comes down to it, you two are pretty cool parents." I beamed.

"Hear that Esme, we're cool." He laughed.

"Yes, we're very hip." She laughed along with us.

"I need to go tell Jasper." I suddenly remembered. I quickly left the room and went back into mine and frowned when I saw the room was empty.

"Where'd they go?" I looked around. And then, as if on cue, my phone rang.

"Where did you go?" I asked when I flipped open the phone.

"Sorry darlin', but some of us still had to come to school today…" I heard Jasper laugh lightly into the receiver.

"But I have such good news to tell you. And I'm not telling it to you over the phone." I teased him.

"I'd turn back around if I could but your brother is the one driving so I'm afraid that isn't a possibility. Besides, I still have to take that Chemistry test. But, I want to hear the news as soon as I get back."

"Alright, and tell Alice she better not say anything." I heard Alice giggling in the background, yelling 'I promise!'

"Get some rest Natalia, I will see you at exactly three fifteen."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too." I went to click the end button and I could hear an 'aww..' coming from the other side.

As soon as I hung up, I fell back against my pillows and was out in a matter of minutes. And I didn't wake up until three.

By the time they all showed up from school, I was practically jumping around with excitement. Not a good thing for someone who still had a concussion.

"Natalia honey what is it?" Jasper grabbed my hands as we all sat around in the living room.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme have pretty much given me their blessing to go off to school in the fall…just the two of us."

"Really? I for sure thought they were going to put you on lockdown after what I tried to do to you."

"Don't be so pessimistic Jasper....this is good news. Right?"

"No, no I agree. I'm still a little confused at the sudden change of heart."

Oh, this boy. Things were never simple were they?

"Maybe they appreciated your honesty. But, um, apparently they trust me enough to make my own choices and they just want me to be happy. It wasn't so much about you and I together…it was more so about the fact they wouldn't be able to be there. Carlisle was having a hard time. He doesn't want to let me go…into the real world." I laughed. I didn't even know what the 'real world' was anymore.

"Yea, because he knows the boys will be on you like bees on a flower…" I heard Emmett say, and it made me blush.

"I doubt it Emmett." I shook my head, hoping he'd stop.

"Yea right Natalia, you're gorgeous…they won't be able to keep their eyes off of you." Rosalie added. She was just adding fuel to the fire.

About three seconds later, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pulled me closer.

Jasper was obviously trying to get across that I was his and no one else's.

"Jesus Jasper, you guys aren't even gone yet and you're already getting jealous." Bella laughed at her brother.

"Are you going to be able to handle that on your own Natalia?" Emmett was still laughing about his bee comment.

"Probably. It'll just be something we have to work on right?" I glanced over at Jasper "besides, I don't think it'll be much of a problem."

"And why's that?"

"Have you seen the way Jasper looks at other people when it's the two of us?"

"She's right you know, he looks at other guys as if he'd going to rip them to shreds if they stare for longer than two seconds." Alice agreed with me.

"It's one of those freaky imprinter things I think." I could hear Emmett whisper to someone.

"Anyways, there's more to my announcement…" I went back to the original conversation.

"oh?" Jasper turned towards me, his iron grip loosening a bit.

"I sort of promised Carlisle and Esme that after our year off together, that we would move to where they decide to move…I hope you don't mind?" I hadn't even been thinking about Jasper when I promised them that.

"Darlin', I'd share a room with your brother if it meant the two of us could still be together."

"So, does that mean you don't mind?" I joked. And I could hear Edward smirk.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Besides, I figured you'd get bored with it being just you and I together practically twenty four seven."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that at all…" I stopped when Carlisle cleared his throat and looked over at me. "but um, yea…so, a year together just you and I…" I rambled.

"Perfect." He kissed my forehead gently and I just about melted in contentment.

"Well, now that everything's been decided, I think it's time we move on to something much more important." Alice changed the topic, her face bright and happy yet again.

She quickly waved something in front of us, too fast for me to see obviously.

"Really Alice?" Rosalie jumped up and joined her, talking quickly. The two girls busted into a fit of laughter and looked back over at me.

"What are those?" I looked over at Jasper, his expression a little off. I could never keep up with him sometimes.

"Tickets…" he mumbled, sounding a little perturbed.

"Tickets?" I tilted my head, a bit confused "tickets for what?"

"The prom silly!" Alice beamed.

"Prom?"

"Yes, prom. Don't you want to go Natalia?? Every girl dreams about going to prom right? I've always wanted to go but I've never had anyone to go with. And now, I have a big group to go with!"

"Um, well…I hadn't really ever thought about prom before." I admitted. I hadn't. "why are you so irritated about prom tickets Jasper?"

"not irritated, just…just disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"I'm not a very good dancer." He admitted. "how can I escort you to one of the biggest nights of your high school life when I can't even properly dance?"

I quickly covered my mouth but it didn't stop the flow of giggles that escaped my lips.

"What?"

"That…was too funny. I'm sorry Jasper. It was really cute though."

"Excuse me?"

"No one's really a perfect dancer. At least, not at a school dance. It's about having fun, being with the people who matter most to you…wearing a really cute dress so your date can't keep his eyes off of you…" I trailed off, hoping he'd get the hint.

"So, are you saying you'd like to go?"

"Well, if that's your idea of an invite…" I teased him again.

"Natalia Cullen.." he stood up and looked at me "would you grant me the honor of escorting you to the prom?" he outstretched his hand for me to take.

"Why of course sir…" I laughed. He was so proper sometimes. Such a gentleman.

"And I shall have the prettiest date there." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Just wait until we go shopping! Come on Natalia, we should get a dress now before all the good ones are gone." Alice clapped her hands together, coming over to abduct me for an afternoon of shopping.

"Alice, she has to take a test tomorrow. Your shopping trip will just have to wait until this weekend." Edward reminded her. I just glared at him. What a spoilsport.

"Sorry Alice, I got to study." I rolled my eyes "but this weekend we'll go."

"Fantastic! Oh, I can see it now…yes, yes.." she went off into her own little world, conjuring up ideas for shoes and hairstyles.

"You know this is going to be complete torture for me right?"

"Jasper, it's just the prom, and I'm sure you are a fine dancer." I mean, vampires can do anything right?

"No, no that's not what I meant…" he pulled me tighter against him "I have a hard enough time already keeping my eyes off of you when you're dressed simply. What am I going to do now, knowing you'll be in some amazing dress, with not only me being the only one staring at you?"

"Just keep your eyes on me…no one else will matter. Not to you and not to me."

"Oh, keeping my eyes solely on you won't be a problem…my thoughts on the other hand just might be."

"Well, just try and keep them tame…" I joked.

"A lot has happened in the past two days hasn't it?" he changed the topic and took my hand so we could walk outside.

"Yea, they sure have. I mean, yesterday morning, the only thing I was worried about was that English paper. From then to now I've learned about secret treaties, had my boyfriend get a bit carried away, had my brother and Alice attack me outside, gotten a concussion, had to made one of the biggest decisions I've had to make…it's been pretty exhausting." I yawned, leaning against his shoulder.

"As long as we're together in the end, that's all that matters right?"

"You're right."

We sat out back for awhile, just talking.

In the back of my mind, I was trying to figure out what he meant when he said we'd be 'together in the end.'

Like, at the end of the day? Or, was he talking about literally forever?

Whatever it was, I didn't really want to think about it right now.

I had just made some pretty big choices…and those were the only things that I wanted to focus on right now.

Oh, and of course finding the perfect dress for prom. The one that was going to drive Jasper crazy.

Oh, just another day with my wonderful vampire family and my wonderfully obsessed imprinter boyfriend.

I may be young but I'm not naïve. I knew what I was dealing with here.

At least, I think I do.

* * *

_So, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wasn't too sure about the song lyric at the beginning but I hope in some weird way, it fit. lol_

_And, you got to love Esme right? She needed a moment to shine in this chapter (:  
_

_It's going to be Prom next chapter! _

_Reviews=LOVE and a Preview.  
_


	29. Getting Ready

So, first off, I have to say how Sorry I am for being MIA for like three weeks. But, things have been insanely hectic around here. Hopefully you all enjoy!!

Thanks so much to my eight reviewers. You're all amazing!

I have to give a special shout out to **Kelly Anne **because it was her birthday like a week ago...so happy birthday and this chapter is for you (sorry, it's late..lol) AND also to the amazing **LP23** who's let me bounce ideas off of her for like two weeks!

* * *

_**Chapter 29: Getting Ready**_

_**~The night of nights, tonight, let's dance. On the night of nights, you know we're gonna do it right. It's gonna be a night to remember. It's gonna be the night to last forever.~**_

It had been two very interesting months.

It was the second week in May now. Graduation was only a few weeks away.

It all was starting to feel surreal these days.

Especially after we got those fateful English papers back.

And, wouldn't you know it, I got a better grade than Jasper.

I was thrilled, for about a minute before he casually shrugged and said "I didn't really put much effort into it."

But, I had passed. And I was going to graduate!

About two or three weeks ago, the entire school was on spring break. I thought I would just get to hang out at home for a week, getting to enjoy the much needed Jasper/Natalia time.

Alas, Alice and Rosalie had completely something else in store for me.

We were to go to Los Angeles for three days. To go shopping for prom of course.

Because, according to Alice, we had to be the four best dressed girls there…so much so that we would even upstage the prom queen.

And it was a very interesting three days:

_She said four but, only the three of us went. _

"_Oh, well Bella isn't really into shopping. She has wisely entrusted Alice and I to pick her out the perfect dress." Rosalie had told me as we waited to board the plane. "But, that sort of takes the fun out of everything. Oh well, that's my sister for you." She shrugged and returned her attention to her magazine. _

_We were soon on the plane and arrived at our destination within a few hours. For it being April, it was oddly overcast the entire time were there. Which, was a good thing…being as both Alice and Rosalie couldn't run around if it was sunny. _

_The first day wasn't too bad. We spent most of it shopping for shoes. _

"_Call me crazy Alice but, I thought you were supposed to buy your shoes after you have the dress?" _

"_Nonsense Natalia. I know what I'm doing. Here, try these on." She handed me a box with a pair of black heels. They fit perfectly. _

"_See, those will look amazing with whatever dress you get." Her eyes just sparkled at the thought of dress shopping. _

_We returned back to the hotel early that night and, after eating something, I spent the rest of the night talking to Jasper. We were on the phone well into the early hours of the morning. _

"_You should get some sleep, you sound tired." _

"_I don't know if I can. I mean, you aren't here with me. And I can't very well cuddle up with Rosalie." I joked. _

"_I see. Well, I suppose you can imagine me there with you, running my hands through your hair, planting small kisses on your face as you begin to drift off…" _

"_Jasper, stop…" I laughed nervously as both girls looked over at me as he continued explaining our 'nightly routine.' "They can hear you."_

"_So? There's nothing wrong with the things we do."_

"_Yes, yes I know but, it's just awkward." _

"_Nonsense. But, you do need to get some rest. So, just lie down and relax. I'll be there in your dreams."_

"_Someone sounds rather confident." I teased him. _

"_Just get some sleep darlin'." He laughed. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."_

"_Love you too." I yawned before snapping the phone shut. _

_Within minutes, I was fast asleep. The thought of Jasper being in my dreams was enough to get me to sleep. _

_The following day was, for lack of a better word, intense. _

_Never in my life had I tried on so many dresses nor visited so many stores. _

_And, not just any stores. Every store we went into was high end, offering nothing but the best according to Alice. _

_Some places even offered us champagne as we shopped. Rosalie and Alice gracefully declined and they made sure I followed suit. But, after the fifth store, I was beginning to think that a little alcohol would be good. _

"_Absolutely not Natalia!" Alice scolded me "I cannot allow that to happen. I promised your brother AND parents that I would take care of you." She steered me away from the champagne and literally pushed me into a dressing room. _

"_Here, drink this and just wait." She laughed, handing me a bottle of water as she ran off and joined Rosalie. _

_I sat in the large dressing room, staring back at my reflection. _

_How it was possible that the most handsome guy that's ever graced this earth ended up falling for me was still something of a mystery to me. _

"_Ok! We're back!" Alice bounced into the dressing me, causing me to jump slightly. "And just look!" she hung dresses up around the room. _

"_Oh, there's no way!" I choked, staring at the selection of dresses Alice and Rosalie had gathered for me in a matter of minutes. _

"_And why not missy? These are high end designers we're talking about!" Alice glared at me, her face in shock. _

"_Yea, that's nice…but I refuse to wear something that's going to make me look…well, look like a slut to put it nicely." _

"_Oh, Natalia…but you would look so pretty in one of these dresses…and I'm sure Jasper will just go gaga over one." Alice smiled…such a sly smile on that's pixie's face. She was up to no good I knew it._

"_And you're sure I won't look too exposed?" _

"_Of course not! Here, I'm pretty sure you're going to love this one…" she took the dress off the hanger and made me try it on. True to her word, I immediately fell in love with it. _

"_Oh, this one is perfect." I looked at myself in the mirror._

"_Jasper is going to absolutely fall over himself when he sees you." Alice giggled. _

"_It's more likely that I'll trip over my own two feet before he does." I frowned. That would just be what I needed, to fall flat on my face. I would just have to be extra careful when the time came. _

_But, I was pretty certain that this dress was the one. _

_And, within a few hours, everyone had their dress. _

_Thank God. _

And now here we were. It was Friday and the day before prom.

I couldn't help but be nervous and excited at the same time.

I mean, I had gone to a few school functions here and there with either friends or…boyfriends but, this time it was different.

First off, I'd be going with a group of vampires who without a doubt would look like movie stars. And second, I'd be going with, and I don't care how cliché it sounds, the man of my dreams.

As excited as I was, there was also a tiny part of that wondered about Jasper's quick acceptance to just go to the dance with me. Yes, I know there was the whole 'not being able to say no' issue. But, if he really didn't want to go, he could've suggested something else for the two us to do and I would've gone with him anywhere.

But, he agreed a little _too _quick.

"Oh, will you stop worrying about it." I said to myself. I needed to stop looking for drama when there wasn't any.

I had the house to myself again this afternoon after school. Alice and Esme were off looking for piece of furniture, Carlisle was at work and Edward was with Bella.

Which, it was completely fine with me. It was nice to be alone once in awhile.

Well, it just gave me the excuse to dance around the house and cook.

I changed out of what I had worn to school and put on an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Well, according to my brother, they weren't real shorts. He said they left me 'too exposed'. There was no one in the house at the moment so I could wear them without worrying about him scolding me.

I threw my hair up in a ponytail and started to boil some water. While I waited, I turned on the stereo in the living room and popped in one of the Cds I had made.

The first track that came on had me immediately dancing. And, for the first time, I actually paid attention to the lyrics and laughed. Who knew that a simple pop song would suddenly remind me of Jasper.

_I'm out the door, it's automatic, simple babe _

_(You know you wanna give it to me) _

_I'm like a fire, bottle bustin', in your face _

_(I know you wanna give to me) _

_So tired of ya being up in my space _

_(Watcha gonna do with it) _

_How much more could I take _

_I'm tired of privates driving _

_Need a general that ain't weak_

_When I shut the door leaving with my bag _

_Hit the scene in my new wagon _

_Bet he gon' wish he knew _

_The type of fun I'm gettin into _

_Peek a boo, he good _

_Doin' things you wish you could _

_He's not talkin', he's just walkin' _

_Like them city boys from New York _

_This time I need a soldier _

_A really bad ass soldier _

_That know how to take, take care of me _

_I'm so damn glad that's over _

_This time I need a soldier _

_I'm sick of toy soldiers _

_A boy that knows how to take care of me _

_Won't be just coming over _

_I don't want no more _

_Toy soldiers (Break me off) _

_I'm simply sick and tired of those _

_Toy soldiers (Break me off) _

_I want it more than ever now _

_I realize that they ain't listenin'_

_Like a princess supposed to get it _

_That's why I'm dusting off my fitted_

_Coming back looking delicious _

_Yes I know they wanna kiss me_

_Now I hold them at attention _

_'Cause new Britney's on a mission _

_This time I need a Soldier _

_A really bad ass soldier _

_That know how to take, take care of me _

_I'm so damn glad that's over _

_This time I need a soldier _

_I'm sick of toy soldiers _

_A boy that knows how to take care of me _

_Won't be just coming over _

"Hah, toy soldiers." I laughed some more to myself and turned my attention to water that was now boiling.

"I hope" a quiet deep voice whispered in my ear, practically making me scream in terror "you weren't calling me a toy soldier."

After taking a few moments to calm down my heart rate, I turned around quickly and glared at him.

"Just what exactly are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"I was just making a simple observation." He shrugged.

"You are anything but." I blushed slightly "how the heck did you get in here anyways?"

"The back door."

"It was open?"

"No."

"Well I'm glad to see that my boyfriend can pick a lock instead of just ringing the doorbell."

"What fun would it be if I simply ran the doorbell? If not, I wouldn't have been able to watch you dance." He leaned in and kissed my forehead quickly when he felt me growing irritated with him.

I didn't really like people sneaking up on me.

"What are you cooking?" he peered over my shoulder when I didn't answer him right away "It smells…interesting."

"Mac and cheese." I turned back around and began to work. As if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"You aren't really mad at me are you?" he leaned against the counter, looking over at me as I stirred the food, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"You know I don't like being surprised like that."

"When I heard the music, I knew it was too good a chance to pass up. You don't normally dance around me." He explained, even throwing in a small pout in there.

Did he think that was going to win me over?

"I wouldn't call that dancing Jasper. Clearly you need to learn a thing or two." I replied slyly, finally looking at him.

"I already told you, I'm not a good dancer."

"Well, no time like the present to learn right?"

"Natalia, I don't think I should." He looked down at the ground. I didn't need to be an empath to know he was feeling a bit disappointed in himself.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you!" the idea hit me and I grabbed his hand and took him into the living room.

"But your food." He tried to distract me.

"It'll be fine when I come back. Now come on, this is much more important."

"Why must you submit me to this?"

"It's called payback." I winked and let go of his hand. "Now, I know I said that it doesn't matter that you're not a good dancer. But, you have to have at least _some _rhythm right?" I let go of his hand and walked to the stereo.

"I highly doubt it."

"But, you have danced before…" I stopped and looked back at him "right?"

"Not in a very long time I'm afraid. Rosalie's always been the dancer in the family. She loves it. The last time I actually danced I was still human. So, I believe that the style of dancing has changed since then."

"Nonsense. Well, not when it comes to slow, love songs." I turned back of the stereo, changing the track number. "wait, maybe I should go change." I glanced down my appearance, suddenly remembering I wasn't really dressed in a proper manner.

"Oh no you don't." he took hold of my hands "If you're going to force me to dance, you can at least make it entertaining." He smiled slyly.

"It's a little embarrassing though."

"But you have such nice legs." He teased, wrapping both arms around me tightly.

"Alright lover boy." I pulled away from him slightly "Let's get you dancing."

"But what if I'm no good?"

"Just listen to the lyrics." I kissed his cheek quickly before the music began.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide_

And he did just that. He tentatively took one of my hands in his while I motioned for him to wrap the other around my waist.

"Just go with it." I whispered "It's just me and you here." I encouraged him.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
_  
_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all_

And then things seemed to click for him and he began to move with much ease and no more apprehension.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

"See, you'll be like a pro tomorrow night!" I praised him when the song was over

"Do you know how to do the tango by any chance?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" that was sort an odd question.

"Maybe you can teach me?"

"But, I don't think there'll be time to tango at prom…" I stopped and narrowed my eyes at him. "I can't believe you almost got me there!" I said sarcastically.

Of course Jasper would know that tango involves some very provocative moments…and personally, I don't think I want to be subjected to that kind of torture. Not to say that it wouldn't be….amazing.

"Another day maybe?" he shrugged, a bit disappointed but a bit smug at the same time. He could obviously sense my reaction to the thought of us doing that dance.

"Yea, another day when I'm completely dressed. Now, let's go. I'm starving." I looped my arm through his and we went back to the kitchen and spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about tomorrow and other random things.

And, it was such a relief to see Jasper actually calm and cool about the whole dancing thing. It made me forget completely that he had scared me half to death earlier.

What can I say? I was a sucker when it came to him. One half smile and I was a goner.

* * *

The big day was finally here.

To be honest, I wasn't _that _nervous about it. I was just planning on having some fun. It was the last big event before graduation. And, after this summer, it would be time for me to leave my family for a year.

So, tonight was all about having some fun with all the people I loved (and then some).

The day started out bright and early with Alice bouncing inside my room to wake me up, telling me that we were going to Salon Alice.

"Where?" I looked at her, still half asleep. She was literally pulling me out of the bed and pushing me into the bathroom.

"Me silly." She pointed at herself. "I'm pretty skilled when it comes to doing people's nails. And Rosalie is the master of makeup and believe it or not, Bella is quite the talented hair stylist."

"Oh." I yawned "That's nice. How much time do I have?"

"About thirty minutes. Edward's already gone. He'll be over with Jasper and Emmett all day until I allow them back into the house."

"Why can I see Jasper?" I semi-pouted. "This is just prom Alice, not a wedding."

"And let the surprise be ruined!" she shook her head "no way. Now, get in the shower, they'll be here by the time you're done."

"Whatever you say." I shut the door behind me and locked it.

Six hours, five different hairstyles, and three nail colors later, I was all set.

"I hope my hair doesn't fall out." I touched the side of my scalp gently. Bella may be talented but, she's rough.

"Oh, but look how gorgeous it came out." She defended herself. She was right there. My hair was all swept up, curled and held in place with a dozen pins.

"I think it's time to put on these dresses." Alice suggested.

All our dresses were pretty amazing.

Alice wore a purple pinup dress that looked perfect on her petite form.

Rosalie had chosen a dark blue gown that had a very revealing back to it with beading. And she owned it.

Bella's dress was yellow. It wasn't as revealing as Rosalie's but it she still looked stunning. It was simple and classic. Like Bella herself.

And then there was my dress. Oh, how I loved my dress. It was baby blue, with the top having aqua and gold sequins, and there were layers of tulle. Oh yea, and it just so happened to stop a few inches above my knee.

We were all in the midst of getting dressed when the doorbell rang. Looking around at the three girls, we all held the same look of curiosity.

"I don't think it's any of the boys." I made my way down the stairs to the front door. I opened it and stood here for a moment, a bit confused.

"Um, hi."

"What are you doing here? Dressed like that?" I glanced over at his attire. Oh, he was definitely going somewhere. Question was, where was he going and with who?

"I was asked to meet my date here." He laughed.

"Your date?"

"Oh, you're here!" Alice came running down the stairs, running straight into his arms. To which he embraced her quickly before pulling away.

"Did I miss something here?" I frowned "Do you two even know one another?"

"Oh Natalia." Alice sighed "We're just going as friends."

"Friends huh?" I eyed her. She didn't fool me one bit. I may be human but I'm still a girl. I know that look Alice was giving right now. It signified anything _but _friendship.

"I don't think she believes us." He teased Alice and she shot him a warning glare. "I'm just saying sweetheart, maybe we should just tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I glanced down quickly. Their hands were interlocked with one another and he was gazing down at her lovingly. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, fine." Alice sighed in defeat "Natalia, please understand that I didn't tell you in the first place because I was afraid that you would get mad at me. I mean, after everything that happened…" she trailed off, stopping when she saw I knew what she meant now.

"But how? When? How can the two of you even be in the same room with one another?"

"For about two weeks. One night out in the woods. And, it's a work in progress." She smiled, answering all my questions.

"Two weeks. How have you been able to hide this from them for so long? Your thoughts and your scent would be a dead giveaway wouldn't they?"

"I'm pretty sneaky when I want to be Natalia." She laughed "My thoughts are on anything but him while I'm the same vicinity as Edward or even Bella. And, as for the other thing…well, let's just say I've learned to clean up rather quickly."

"And you're okay with this?" I glanced up back at him. "Doesn't this go against everything…" he cut me off before I could finish.

"Let's put it this way, I couldn't say no even if I wanted to."

"Aw, Jake, you're too sweet!" she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and a bright smile formed on his face as the two looked at one another.

"Well, as long as the two of are happy, who am I to judge?" I shrugged. This wasn't my business. This was between the two of them.

I was going to say something else but, I felt a little uncomfortable standing there all the sudden. As if I was intruding on some private moment.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs." I backed away from them slightly and made my way back up the stairs.

"See, I knew she would understand." I heard him whisper to Alice.

"We might as well have told her everything though." She scolded him gently "Not like it matters, they're all going to know soon enough." I heard a bit of nervousness in her voice.

Know what? I turned on my heel and looked back down at them. And then it hit me as I watched the two of them interact. A very familiar feeling washed over me and I just smiled and shook my head.

"How crazy." I turned away and made my way back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed.

Alice came back twenty minutes later. Just in time to help me finish zipping up my dress.

"Where's your date?" I joked, looking behind her.

"Natalia, shush." She nudged me.

"Ow Alice, I was just kidding." I rubbed my shoulder.

"He's downstairs. And the boys will be here in about two minutes. God, I'm so nervous." She took a sharp intake of breath when he heard the door open downstairs.

"About?"

"Your brother and Jasper aren't exactly fond of Jake." She frowned.

"They aren't fond of anyone who even looks in my direction." I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Alice, they won't tell you anything. At least, I hope so." I hugged her quickly, trying to calm her down.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand "let's go." She smiled as we made our way downstairs. Bella and Rosalie had already gone downstairs. And, by the sound of Emmett's whistles, I knew he loved Rosalie's dress.

"Please don't fall." I whispered to myself as I took the first step.

"What did you do to my little sister!?" Edward just about shrieked as I came down the stairs.

"Hey, I did her hair…" Bella pushed him playfully.

"Oh, you look so pretty honey." Esme sighed.

"Yes, very pretty." Carlisle smiled. But, his face was a little concerned.

"What in god's name is she wearing??" my brother started up again.

But, my brother's complaints were barely audible as I reached the bottom of the stairs, my eyes searching for him.

And then, as if just stepping out of one of Alice's fashion magazines, he appeared in front of me…looking as delicious as a slice of apple pie.

"Looks like I won't be the only one having a hard time keeping their thoughts under control." Jasper said smoothly and I just about fainted from the intensity of his stare.

He was not so discreetly eying me from head to toe. When he came back to meet my gaze, there was an interesting look on his face.

"What? You don't like it?"

"Out of all the dresses, _this _is the one you picked?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Because," he pulled me closer "Now people really won't be able to keep their eyes off of you. And I'm going a little insane just standing here staring at you."

"And what about you? You're looking quite sexy tonight. The girls will be all over you…" it was my turn to take him in.

He was wearing typical prom wear; Black tux, white shirt and a tie. But, so help me God, he looked anything but typical. Almost like he was channeling old Hollywood (Cary Grant anyone??). Talk about oozing sex appeal.

I know Alice said that my outfit was supposed to make him fall over but, let's just say I was having a hard time standing on my own two feet right now. And, it had nothing to do with the high heels either.

"Darlin'" he leaned down "there's only one girl I want all over me…" he whispered in my ear and my eyes slid shut as I felt the impact of his words.

Jasper Hale was _such _a womanizer…is is even legal for someone to look _that _good!

"Alright, that's enough Natalia." My brother's scolding voice broke the moment between the two of us.

"Party pooper." I smirked and turned to face them all. I was pretty surprised that Jasper wasn't freaking out that Jacob was in the same room. Perhaps he was completely oblivious because of this amazing dress I was wearing.

I looked over around the room, glancing over how everyone else looked. The other three guys definitely looked amazing but, there was no comparison. I would have the sexiest date hands down.

"Um, Natalia?" I hand tapped my shoulder gently I turned back around. "I forgot I got you this."

"What?"

"What did Alice call it? A croissant?" he looked over at me.

"Why would you bring me a…" I stopped when it hit me and I about fell over with laughter. "I think you meant corsage?" I finally managed out after calming down.

"Yes, that." He smirked "here, give me your hand." He took it and helped me put it on.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." I giggled some more "You have to admit, that was pretty funny."

"No it wasn't."

"Oh yes it was. And it was utterly cute as well."

"If you say so." He shrugged but his frown soon faded when I gave him an 'I'm sorry' kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get going you guys." Alice tugged on Jacob's hand, pulling him up with ease and they made their way out the door.

Poor guy, he never stood a chance.

I watched as the rest of them left, all looking utterly calm and beautiful.

"Well, Miss Cullen, shall we join them?" my attention was brought back to Jasper and I turned to look back at him.

"Of course." I took his hand and we walked outside to where his car was. Always the gentlemen, he held the door open for me so that I could get in.

"Are you excited?" he took my hand in his as he started the car and drove off.

"Actually I am. I mean I will have the hottest date there." I said a bit proudly.

"According to you." He laughed.

"Well, I'm not changing my mind. It's not my fault you showed up looking so delicious." I mentally slapped myself when I said that.

"Delicious huh? Well, as long as you don't try and devour me we should be fine."

"You never know." I whispered more so to myself than to him.

We finally got to the school where prom was being held.

He helped me out, dropped his car off and was back at my side in an instant.

"Are you ready?" I squeezed his hand as we made our way towards everything.

"Just." He sighed "Don't leave my side okay?"

"Okay."

The music was loud and you could feel the excitement you walked in.

Oh, this was definitely going to be a night to remember.

* * *

_**I apologize for having to cut it off but as you could see, this was getting a tad bit too long. So, next chapter is going to be the actual prom! **_

_**What did you guys think? How about Alice's date huh?? What else..oh, the songs used were "Toy Soilder" by Britney Spears and "Can I Have this Dance?" from High School Musical 3. I know, I know..but that song fit so perfectly!**_

_**Ohh, and I posted the link so you can see the prom dresses. It took me FOREVER to find them. **_

_**Reviews=LOVE and a preview.  
**_


	30. Dancing Queen

**A/N: SO, I know I haven't updated for almost a month! I feel so bad! And the only excuse I can give is...well, life! And the fact that the inspiration was lacking for this chapter ALOT! But, it finally came to me and this was the result. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**As always, thank you to all my reviewers!!! I love you all!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 30: Dancing Queen**

**~You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance…You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen. Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine. You can dance…having the time of your life.~**

**~JPOV~**

_Prom. _

Who knew that four letters had the power to almost render a man so…well so self conscious. Never in my long life have I felt so anxious about something so trivial. This was just a high school dance. Well, to me that's all it was. But, I knew the moment we stepped foot on the school grounds, it was so much more for Natalia. And I suddenly had the feeling that she had the feeling that she had downplayed her excitement for prom.

When Alice had suggested it, she was relatively calm about it, sort of just going along with everything and everyone. But tonight, when I saw her coming down the stairs and saw her in that dress, I knew then that this meant a lot of her. And, I wasn't about to let her down. Regardless of how I felt about this whole function, I would make sure that she would have a good time.

The second we stepped inside, I was greeted with about a hundred different emotions. But, none of them were bad. The excitement flying off of people was enough to cause me to break into a huge smile.

"Find something funny?" Natalia nudged my side as we all waited in the line to take pictures.

"Not really. It's all the excitement coming from everyone. It's contagious." I shrugged.

About half of the people were dancing while the other half were just sitting or standing around, talking with their friends and significant others.

"So, shall we go out and start dancing?" We all looked over at Alice who was practically bouncing with excitement. She didn't wait for a response though. She grabbed Jacob's hand and led him straight to the dance floor. I looked down at saw that Natalia was looking at the two of them, a knowing smile on her face. She obviously knew something that the rest of us didn't. Frankly, I didn't like her keeping secrets from me. And something was telling me that there was more than met the eye. How was it possible that Alice and Jacob could be around one another for such a long period of time. From what I knew, they were sworn enemies. Vampire and werewolves were _not _supposed to interact. And yet, there they stood.

"What are you thinking about?" Natalia was looking up at me, a slight bewildered look on her face.

"Just about how beautiful you look." I covered smoothly. Not that it was a lie. She looked absolutely stunning. And her slight blush told me that she accepted my compliment. I decided that I would stop wondering about Alice and Jacob. Whatever those two had going on, it was clearly taking the attention off of me and Natalia as far as Jacob was concerned. Which, that worked out perfectly for me.

"We _are _going to dance tonight aren't we Jasper?"

"Of course we are. I don't know how much of it I can offer though."

"I guess something is better than nothing." She smiled, but she seemed a bit sad about it. I hated that she felt that way but, what could I do? As much as I loved her, love didn't have the ability to make me a fantastic dancer. Luckily for me, she had her brother and Emmett with us as well and they would probably take her out onto the dance floor.

After about twenty minutes, we all saw Jacob walking back to the table, a worn out expression on his face. Alice had him dancing nonstop since we had arrived. He might need a break but Alice was still out there dancing around.

When the next song started, Alice waved her hands towards the girls.

"Come on you guys! Come dance with me!" she yelled over the music.

"Go darlin'…have fun." I nudged Natalia and she jumped up, grabbed Rosalie's hand and made their way out onto the dance floor. I bit back a laugh as I saw Bella sitting back in the comfort of Edward's arms. We may not be biologically related but she and I definitely have the same feelings about dancing. It wasn't our forte.

I just sat back and watched the three of them danced. Besides the few times I caught Natalia dancing around in her house, this was the first time I'd seen her actually on a dance floor, with people around watching her. I tried not to pay attention at the others who were probably looking at them but rather, just enjoy it.

_Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside? Oh  
Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'mma buy her do you know just what she likes?_

_Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? Because I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho_

_Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, la la la, la la la_

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club, oh  
I've seen her once or twice but boy she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way_

_So tell me if you see her  
'Cause I've been waiting here forever  
Oh baby baby if you seek Amy tonight  
Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby_

By the time the song was over, all three girls were laughing and trying to catch their breath. Which, was quite comical for Rosalie and Alice who had no need to do it but, to see Natalia trying to regain her breath, her hand over her chest, her face a bit flush, it was quite the sight. I had no idea that watching the girl I love trying to catch her breath could be so…_enticing_.

I heard Edward clear his throat and looked over me, a cold look on his face. I just shrugged. I wasn't about to block my feelings for his sister. I loved her, she loved me. She was all that mattered.

I was too busy thinking about Natalia and the love I had for her that I didn't notice her standing in front of me. That is, until she sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around me.

"Did you like that?" she giggled. I just quirked an eyebrow at her and kissed her forehead. No words were needed; She knew I fully enjoyed that little show.

We sat like that together for awhile, watching everyone dance. Even Bella went out for a dance at some point. I didn't want to get up for the rest of the evening. I was quite enjoying the position the two of us were in. While we were still surrounded by everyone else, we were still able to be in our own little world, just talking, enjoying one another.

But, Natalia's attention was pulled from me when the DJ called 'all couples' out to the dance floor and she looked back up at me with hopeful eyes. And that's when I knew that it was time. It was _the _dance.

"Shall we darlin'?" her face lit up and she immediately got off my lap and grabbed my hand. I, not so enthusiastically followed behind her.

"Remember, just listen to the music Jasper and you'll be fine." She took one of my hands and I wrapped the other around her waist as the song softly flowed through the speakers. And, much like that first day I saw her, it was only me and her in the room.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

When the song finished, I decided to show off what little dancing skills I had and gave her a nice little twirl before bringing her back to me. I was a bit surprised to see her with tears in her eyes.

"I know" she laughed "I'm such a girl. My eyeliner isn't running is it?" she looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"No, you still look perfect." I assured her, wrapping an arm around her and making our way back.

"I'm sorry I got all emotional. It's just that song, it was so perfect for us Jasper. Did you pay the DJ to play that song?" she joked.

"No I didn't. I don't even know that song to be honest. But, it's seemed to have quite the effect on you Natalia. But, I do agree with what the song said. People really don't know how long I've waited for a love like this. For someone like you."

A collective sigh came from the table of girls we passed and Natalia laughed at them. I gave her a reassuring squeeze, telling her that I only belonged to her. Like I said, there was only one girl who I wanted to be 'all over me' as she put it.

We hadn't even reached the table when another song started up. I watched as Natalia stopped dead in her tracks and turned slightly around.

"What?" I glanced at her wide eyed expression.

"Please Jasper!" she tugged on my hand, excitement flying off of her "I _love _this song." She batted those eyes at me. And normally under any other circumstance, I would've given in to her request but, there was no way I was about to go out and make a fool out of myself. I had no idea how one danced to that type of music.

"I'm afraid not Natalia…" she stared at me in a bit of shock, but then just smiled in understandment.

"Come on Natalia! I'll go with you!" Emmett grabbed her other hand and started pulling her towards the dance floor "We'll show them how it's done." He wrapped an arm around her and the two of them laughed.

"Oh, Jasper…you shouldn't have let him do that!" Rosalie covered her mouth, trying to control her laughter as I went to her side.

"Why?"

"You'll see." She shook her head and the two of us looked over at them…and my mouth just about fell open at the sight.

I was only able to hear to the first part of the song before it became a backdrop to the scene in front of me.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

The music was loud, and there was definite sexual feelings floating all around the room. So much so that I didn't know if any of them were coming from Natalia. My guess would be yes. She is a normal teenager after all. And, I had to give it to Emmett. For being such a big guy, he was pretty light on his feet. A good dancer, keeping right in sync with Natalia. The two of them were just laughing, dancing around like kids. But, even with that being said, there was something obviously sexual about the way she was dancing. And, I wasn't too sure how to feel about that. I was all for her doing it for me but, with all these people around, it was making me a bit anxious. Yes, call me selfish…I don't care. She was _mine. _

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down_

Towards the end of the song, I could see Emmett saying something to Natalia. Something along the lines of 'do something crazy'. I watched as a sly, yet a bit embarrassed smile came across her face. She danced her way closer to Emmett, grabbing his tie in her hands, turned around and pressed her back tightly against him . She brought him forward, pulling on his tie so she could kiss his cheek as the song ended.

It may not have looked like anything crazy but, I knew Natalia and I knew that it took a lot for her to do that. I knew I should be jealous of them but, I really wasn't. Emmett had eyes for my sister and her alone. He was just having fun. Maybe a bit too much but, I let it slide.

Emmett and Natalia had just come off the dance floor when a insanely huge wave of lust came floating by. My eyes scanned the room quickly, and fell on one person in particular. It was Matt, the boy that had tried to make a move on Natalia last year. The boy she had attacked in the cafeteria. He had never bothered her again after that but, I never forgot that face. That boy's emotions were so predictable and I didn't like him one bit.

I watched as Emmett left Natalia's side and went straight back to Rosalie. And that's when that boy decided to take a chance. Fool.

"Did you have fun?" I stood quickly and began calling Natalia's attention towards me. She gave me a warm smile and an excited nod. But, before she could come to me, the boy stopped her, grabbing hold of one of her arms. With his hand on her, I had to fight back every urge to snap him in half. He had _no _idea who he was dealing with.

"I think you should share her for awhile." the creep came closer to Natalia, trying to make a move on her.

I just scoffed at him. Like I said, utterly predictable.

"Matt, maybe later." Natalia, always the peacemaker, suggested.

"What about now babe? Otherwise, who knows if your psycho boyfriend will share?"

"If anything, I'll be sharing my fist with your face." I stepped in closer towards them.

"You're going to keep all of _this…" _his eyes perversely roamed over her body "all to yourself?"

"You're damn straight I'm keeping her to myself…" I wrapped my arm around her and just walked away. I had to, or else someone was about to lose an arm.

I just guided the two of us back to the table where everyone else was. Most of them were just laughing at the scene they had just scene.

"Damn Jasper, jealous much?" Emmett laughed at me.

I didn't answer him because as we got closer to the table, I noticed that two people at the table were completely oblivious to us. Not to say that I wanted all the attention to be focused on my ranting but, it was what those two people were doing that set me off.

Had I really been that blind?

**~Natalia~**

I was surprised that Jasper didn't respond to Emmett's comment. I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring and Jacob and Alice. After a few moments, his grip noticeably tightened around my shoulders and I winced.

Jacob and Alice were sitting together. Well, she was sitting in his lap with one of his arms wrapped around her and the other hand intertwined with hers. But, it was the look in each of their eyes that gave it away.

It was like the two of them were having a silent conversation with one another. Something that only two people who were connected on level that defied all logic could do. I knew this because it was something Jasper and I did all the time.

And, the look that Jacob was giving Alice…it was a look that I knew like the back of my hand.

I wanted to turn away from them. This was obviously an intimate moment for the two of them but, I couldn't do much of anything with Jasper's steel arm around me.

I knew he was angry. I could feel it in his stance.

"Come on Jasper…don't do this." I knew very well what he was thinking too as I watched him narrow his eyes at the couple. If he so much as harmed a hair on Jacob's head, Alice would flip out. And if Alice got upset, there's no denying that Jacob would grow furious.

Because let's face it, _an imprinter is insanely protective when it comes to their imprintee_.

And at the moment, with Jasper staring at the two of them, I knew he had figured it out. My only hope was that he wouldn't be mad when he found out that I knew before him. But, it wasn't my secret to tell.

I didn't know which situation would be worse. Jasper attacking Jacob right here in the middle of the prom or, Jacob trying to protect Alice. Which, both situations probably wouldn't end up well for Jake.

I needed to stop it…before he had a chance to do anything. He was already upset from the whole Matt situation, this was only adding fuel to his fire.

"Maybe we should go outside for a little bit?" I suggested "I could use from fresh air." I shrugged. I had to try and downplay the situation a bit. I knew that he was angry and I didn't want him doing something he was going to regret later on.

"Fine." He mumbled, his arm just a bit too tight as he led us outside of the gym to where it was just the two of us.

"Natalia, I don't appreciate you lying to me." He let go of my hand and crossed his arms across his chest and looked at me.

"Well what did you expect me to do? You were about to get in a fight with one guy and then you were going to try and rip poor Jacob to shreds. I needed to get you out of there."

"You don't think I had a right to want to do those things?"

"Well, Matt certainly would've have deserved it. But Jacob, that was just a bit uncalled for don't you think?"

"But he…he _imprinted _on Alice." He sighed deeply.

"You say it" I stepped closer to him and touched one of his arms "Like it's a bad thing." I frowned.

"For her it's a bad thing."

"Oh, I see. So, it was okay for you to do it to me but it's completely wrong for it to happen to Alice?"

"Alice is a vampire, you're human…it's completely different."

"No, it's not. Jasper, you saw how much he loves her already. He would _never _do anything to hurt Alice. He is going to protect her. Why can't you just be happy for her, like people have accepted us? Even Edward, though he still has his moments, has pretty much accepted what has happened between the two of us."

"Are you trying to guilt me? By comparing me to your brother?"

"Is it working?" I playfully batted my eyes at him, trying to give him my best attempt at flirting.

"No" he sighed and dropped his arms from their previous position and pulled me against him, practically engulfing me. "But I _am _sorry." He kissed the top of my head. And, as much as I appreciated his apology, something about it didn't seem right. Almost like he was still angry, and he was just trying to placate me.

And, I wasn't about to let that happen. There's no way I'd be able to enjoy this night with him still so upset. He needed to calm down…get his mind off the Alice and Jacob situation.

Unfortunately for me, when it came to trying to distract him, my ideas were few and numbered.

And that's when I heard that song starting to play. A song that I knew far too well. A song that I had sang countless times in the shower, only envisioning singing it to Jasper…but never having the courage to actually do it.

Because let's face it, when it comes to trying to be seductive and sexy, I sorely lacked those kills.

But, I needed to do something. I wasn't about to spend the rest of prom with a moody imprinter.

As the lyrics of the song flowed outside, I began humming along to them, trying to move as slowly as possible in what I hoped was some form of dancing.

"Natalia…" Jasper sighed, pulling me a bit away from him "What are you…"

"Shh…" I placed a finger against his lips, silencing all talking. I couldn't afford any distractions.

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

I, not by my own force, pushed him completely against the gym wall, trapping him between the wall and me. Sort of funny since he could move me with a flick of his wrist. But, he didn't. And I knew I was getting somewhere. He was intrigued, curious.

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?_

His eyes widened significantly as I fully pressed myself against him, standing up on my toes so I could be closer to his ear, and in what I hoped was a seductive voice, I sang the chorus to him.

_Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more _

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

And it seemed to work because right after that, the lowest growl escaped his lips and I felt one of his hands reach over and grabbed my hip to bring me ever closer. I gave him a smug smile before I continued, feeling more confident with each passing second. And with each moment that passed, I saw the shade of his eyes grow darker.

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?  
One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out_

I knew that I was supposed to be the one melting away all the anger but, I could feel the tables being turned on me rather quickly. I silently cursed Jasper's ability to manipulate my emotions. But, when I was hit with a huge wave of desire and love…mixed in with a whole lot of lust, I knew that it just wasn't coming from me or him. It was coming from the both of us. I couldn't help but let my head loll to the side as I was overcome with all this lust. But, when I heard a satisfied smirk coming from somewhere, my head snapped back up and I eyed him, revenge and desire in my eyes.

Right before the chorus came on again, I moved my leg so I could run it along the outside of his, drawing out another wave of lust. I fought back my giggles as I kept on singing.

_Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

And then before I knew it, I was being quickly turned around and pressed against the wall in the midst of my singing. The wall was insanely cold against my back but on the inside, I was feeling anything but. As the final chorus began, I felt my head being gently tilted to the side before I felt a pair of lips on my neck, just having their way.

I had to maintain all my composure as I sang the last bit and not turn into a pile of mush. But, it was quite difficult. Especially when I felt myself being pressed further against the wall and my leg being hitched around a certain someone's hip.

_Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop…_

"Oh I have no intention…" Jasper's grip tightened around me…and suddenly prom seemed like something trivial. A blurry memory in the back of my mind.

I shut my eyes for a brief moment, just feeling those lips of his just going wherever they could. Which, wasn't hard to do, being as my dress didn't really cover much.

Everything in my mind was swirling around in circles and I knew that all these emotions were clouding my judgment. Because good girl Natalia would never be in the back of the gym, losing all her self control with her boyfriend.

Then again, said boyfriend made me feel things that I had never felt before. So much so that I was finding it very difficult to breathe, let alone concentrate.

"Are you nervous?" Jasper's voice brought me out of my dazed thoughts as I felt my leg being dropped from his strong grip. I let out a small groan in protest. "Are you nervous? Because we can stop…" he asked, placing one of his hands above my head and looked down at me.

"Can you not…" I took a deep breath "hear and feel my heart?" I grabbed his other hand and placed it against me, relishing in the skin to skin contact we had once again.

"Yes I can. And it's taking every ounce of control I have to not just take you…right here, right now darlin'." His voice dropped lower and I for a moment, forgot how to breathe.

"Then why don't you?" I asked and I think both of our eyes widened at my very statement.

"Natalia, I…" He stammered and I was shocked. Never in our relationship had Jasper ever looked so…_nervous?_

And that's when I remembered the conversation we had many moons ago. About how neither of us had ever gone very much further than what we were doing this very second.

"Jasper, I trust you…you know that right?" I tried to steady my breathing. He nodded.

"So, what's left then?" I shrugged, and just to get him going, I bit my lip and batted my eyes again in hopes of lightening the mood.

But all I got was a pair of hands gripping my arms and a pair of lips crashing against mine with such force that I was surprised my knees didn't give out on me.

"Let's go my little dancing queen." Jasper murmured against my lips, pulling away and grabbing my hand in his as we quickly made our way to the parking lot, over to where his car had been parked. We got an odd but knowing look from one of the valet drivers as we got into the car.

"We're not going to…well, you know…in here are we?" I quickly glanced towards the back seat of his car. It wasn't very big or very romantic. It wasn't really the place I had envisioned but, I was willing to make things work.

"What kind of man do you think I am Natalia?" Jasper started the car and quickly drove off "I may not have planned for this but I guarantee you it's not going to be in the back of my car." He said, reaching over to grab my hand and kissed it quickly.

"Good to know." I smiled nervously, gripping his hand tighter in mine. I just needed to feel his hand in mine. That's all I needed. Because I could tell that he was nervous too. Probably not as much as I was but none the less.

When we pulled into his driveway ten minutes later, a bit of anxiety began to rise in my body.

"Your house?" I choked out "Are you sure?"

"Well we can't very well go to your house now can we?" I glanced at me with a knowing look. He broke our contact for a brief moment before opening the door and lifting me in his arms. "And I'm not taking you to some hotel. That's too cliché." He frowned. "What other choice do we have?" he effortlessly carried me and opened the door without so much as blinking.

I just nodded, momentarily rendered speechless.

"Besides." A sly smile spread across his face "I thought you liked my bed?"

_Oh, god. _His bed had to be one the most comfortable beds in the world. I could only imagine….

He set me on my feet, and just led me up the familiar steps, to his familiar bedroom door and opened it for me, motioning for me to follow him inside.

Once inside, the two of us just sort of stood there for a few moments, trying to get our heads on straight. I don't know about him but it was pretty difficult for me to focus on anything but the man standing in front of me.

A man who I noticed was wearing far much more clothing than I was.

"You're wearing too much." I sauntered over to him and slowly ran my hands along the jacket he was wearing. In the midst of my movements, he brought his hands up and placed them on top of mine.

"Well, are you going to do something about it darlin'?" and I shivered and the way he said that word. It already sent my mind into a whirlwind when he said it but, at this moment, with his dark eyes and lower tone of voice, I just about lost it.

"Mhm, I think I can manage." I nodded slowly, knowing my voice had no tone of sensuality in it. But, I had to work with what I had.

My only hope was that I didn't do anything to make a complete and utter fool of myself.

After pushing the black jacket off, my hands somehow managed to get the tie off next, sliding it off in what I hoped was a sexy movement.

But, when I got to the shirt, my hands were visibly shaking. Could you blame me? I had no clue what I was doing, I just doing what I _thought _was right.

"Natalia." Jasper grabbed my hands again when I was about half way done with the buttons "There's no need for you to be nervous. You're doing everything right."

"I'm a bit scared." I confessed, still looking at our hands.

"There's no need to be…I won't hurt you…" he leaned down towards my ear "I promise."

And suddenly it was like that was all the conviction I needed.

"Jasper.." I turned so I could whisper in his ear "Make me yours…"

And with those three words, the most seductive growl that I had ever heard come from that man's lips was sending shockwaves all throughout my system. And then I was suddenly being lifted and settled on the middle of the bed in one swift movement.

If my head had been spinning earlier, it felt like it like it was about to explode right now.

Who knew that one little dance in the back of the gym during prom would've led to this moment?

_There was no turning back now…_

_

* * *

_

**Holy cow! I really, really hope you guys liked this one! First off, the songs used were "If you seek Amy"-Britney Spears, 'Lucky'-Jason Mraz, "Right Round"-Flo Rida and of course "Take me on the floor"-The veronicas!**

**Reviews=LOVE (I'm really anxious to know!) and hopefully a small preview of the next chapter.  
**


	31. Make you Feel My Love

**A/N: I was so happy that you guys enjoyed the last chapter!! So, a MAJOR thanks and shout out to LynZann. Because without her help, the first part of this chapter would pretty much be non-existent, lol. And for that, you all should go check out her story 'Conspiracy' it's an amazing Jasper/OC story that you're going to fall in love with! Now onto the chapter...enjoy!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 31: Make you Feel My Love**

**_~I'd go hungry. I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love~_  
**

After setting me down, he stood back at the edge of the bed, just staring down at me. Yes, this was definitely going to be interesting.

"I'm kind of lonely over here you know." I leaned back a bit on my elbows and looked at him playfully.

"Well, shall we fix that?" he knelt down on the bed and started making his way towards me.

"Wait!" I yelped, stretching my leg out, nudging him with my shoe.

"What is it?" he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I don't think I should have my shoes on…I don't want to poke you with my high heel!" I blushed deeply. Yea, like my high heel would cause him any damage.

"So considerate of you." He had a bemused looked on his face, grabbing the shoe that was pressed against his chest and slowly slipped it off. He leaned closer and repeated his action with the other shoe, throwing them behind him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled us both us so that we were both standing on our knees in the middle of the bed.

"Let your hair down." He whispered, and I noticed the tone of his voice changing a bit.

I reached my hand behind me and started removing all the pins that were in my hair, slowly letting it fall loose around me.

"You're amazing my little willow." He pulled me closer, kissing my forehead gently.

I suddenly felt a bit hopeless. Here he was, saying and doing just about everything right and yet, I couldn't even form coherent sentences.

But, he didn't seem to notice. He was otherwise occupied at the moment.

"You know" he reached behind me, knowing exactly where the zipper to my dress was "This dress left very little to the imagination." He kissed the spot right below my ear, causing me to giggle just a little bit.

"I love you how you laugh" he pulled me away from him for a second to pull the dress over my head and just tossed it to the side. I couldn't help but frown when he did that. It was my prom dress after all and it was pretty expensive. Oh, well.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I asked him nervously, leaning back towards him to finish pushing the white shirt off of his shoulders.

"Not in the slightest." He confessed, but still letting his eyes roam over me in a very indiscreet manner.

"Oh thank god." I sighed deeply, grabbing a handful of his other shirt and bringing him back with me against the bed. At least now I knew that we were both on almost the same page.

"I think I like this outfit better…" his eyes looked even more beautiful at this very moment. They were smoldering, intoxicating. And, the fact that they were this way because of _me_, was just a bit overwhelming.

Personally, I thought it was a bit too much lace for my taste but, I wasn't about to tell him that. Especially now that I knew he liked them so much. I just might have to add more to my collection.

I felt as his hands traced certain areas, making me both sigh and laugh.

"You're extremely ticklish Natalia." Jasper noted, running a finger down my side again. "I like that. Such a wonderful weakness."

"Not fair" I pouted slightly "I don't know _your _weakness and you're still wearing too much clothes."

"Oh, darlin'" he leaned back a bit on his heels and effortlessly threw off his other shirt before coming back to me, staring me straight in the eyes "_You_ are my weakness."

And those few words were like music to my ears. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"You like that don't you?" he teased, running his nose along side of my face, just taking his time breathing in my scent.

"Mm, very much so." I sighed.

"I think you'll like this better." His face left mine and began making its way down, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. On his way back up, I felt his hand stop on the back of my leg, pausing for a moment to trace the jagged pattern that was there. The reminder of that fateful night that I lost my mom.

Without even realizing it, I started sobbing quietly.

"What is it?" he was instantly back up closer to me, looking for an answer.

"I was just thinking what would've happened if my mom had never died…would I have never met you?" I didn't know what part scared me more. The idea of wondering about my mom or the idea of having never met Jasper.

"Shh, Natalia…all that matters is that we're together now. Just you and I. And that's all we need right?" he tried to comfort me. I just nodded slowly, feeling much better.

"Natalia, I'm going to keep going…is that alright?" he awaited my response.

I didn't think I could speak, so I just shook my head yes. Slowly he started kissing my neck, making his way down. He wrapped his arms around me, and in one swift motion, he removed my bra. My first instinct was to place my hands over my chest, but Jasper wasn't having any of that. He grabbed my hands and moved them back to my sides.

"Ah ah ah, no hiding. I want to see all of you." he said, once again kissing my neck. He slowly started kissing down and soon enough, he was placing soft kisses on my chest, causing me to catch my breath in my throat. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before, and this was just the beginning. I saw him remove his belt, and slowly he removed his pants, keeping his boxers in place. He placed one arm around me, the other holding my arm, and slowly laid me on the bed. Realizing what he was doing, I helped him by moving up on the bed, allowing him room to lie beside me. He did, and we started kissing. Soft, sweet kisses at first that quickly turned into hot feverish kisses, as if we couldn't get enough of each other. I wasn't sure if it was both mine and his lust that was doing this, but I didn't care. I thrust my hand into his hair, holding his mouth to mine for as long as I could. Finally needing breath, I removed my mouth from his, unfortunately, and worked my way to his neck. I nibbled a little bit, hearing a growl muster in his throat. The next thing I knew, he had flipped me onto my back and was on top of me. His eyes had darkened with his need for me, and if I was like him, I am sure mine would have been the blackest of black for him. I couldn't imagine ever being in this position with anyone else. This is where I was supposed to be, who I was supposed to be with. There was no doubt in my mind. I gazed into his eyes, knowing that we were going to be connected forever after this.

I looked deep into his eyes, my hands on both sides of his face, "Jasper, I love you more then I have ever loved anyone. I honestly do, and I hope you know that. I could not ask for a better person to have fallen in love with, or to have fallen in love with me." I leaned up to kiss him, not wanting to break the connection. I could feel him smiling slightly against me, signifying that he agreed.

Without separating, I reached down to remove his boxers. He kicked them off to the floor and looked at me.

"Are you sure? You're ready?" he asked, gauging my reaction.

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life, Jasper. I want you to make love to me, _right now_."

I must have been feeling the right feelings, cause he lifted me up, removing the last piece of clothing I still had on.

He stopped, taking me in, "God Natalia, you are so beautiful. You will never have any idea how beautiful I find you, but I will make sure and tell you every day for the rest of your life."

He leaned over me, placing soft gentle kisses on my face. He told me to grab his arms, and squeeze as hard as I could when he said so. I wasn't sure why he wanted me to do this, but I just took his word, and placed my hands on his arms. He gently spread my legs apart, placing himself in between them. I could feel him, right _there_. I felt him put a little bit of pressure, and then heard him say 'Now.'

I squeezed as hard as I could while he thrust himself into me. I knew it would hurt, but I hadn't expected this. I squeezed as hard as I could, to the point that it was actually hurting me. I felt the pain start to subside and I knew that he was helping me. I felt him bring his hand up and wipe away a few stray tears.

"I'm sorry that hurt, but it will get better. Trust me?" he asked.

"With everything." I said.

He slowly started moving, up and down, in and out. He was right, the pain was subsiding with each movement and the more the pain went away, the more pleasure I felt. He kept going slow, not wanting to hurt me. I brought him down to me, wanting to feel his lips on mine again. I bit his lip and felt him smile. He quickened his pace a little bit, and suddenly I felt like my insides were tingling. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him close to me. Suddenly I felt him press into me, and at the same time, it felt like a fire cracker going off inside me. Jasper softly collapsed on top of me, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close, so as not to leave any distance between us.

"I love you Natalia" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Jasper." I whispered, sleep suddenly overcoming me.

**JPOV**

Within minutes, she was sound asleep. And, not five minutes later, I could hear my cell phone buzzing somewhere on the floor. I tried to ignore it but it just kept vibrating. Finally giving in, I sat up slightly and pulled away a bit from Natalia.

"No, Jasper don't go…" she murmured, rolling over on her back. I leaned over towards the ground, fishing the phone out of my pocket. The phone flashed five missed calls and two text messages. They were all from my sister.

_Jasper, why aren't you answering? Where did the two of you go?_

_Never mind, Alice just pulled me aside and told me. I'm so happy for you Jasper. Don't worry, Alice convinced all of us to go back to the Cullen house. Lucky for you, they won't be back until later this morning…and luckily her brother is too distracted. Love you, Rosalie. _

I smiled at the messages left by my sister before leaning back against the bed. Looking over at Natalia I noticed that her top half was completely exposed. And, not to say that it wasn't one of the loveliest sights, I didn't want her to get sick so I reached over and pulled her closer to me and pulled one of the blankets up over her. When she was back with me, she lovingly nuzzled her face against me, sighing in content when she realized I wasn't going anywhere.

For hours I just lay there watching her. I never would've planned this happening tonight but, I was so happy that it did. I would never love someone the way I would love Natalia. She was my everything. She was my other half and I never was going to let her go. I moved some of her hair out of her face so I could see her peaceful face. I could feel every inch of her move up and down with every steady, relaxed breath she took.

And, as I continued watching her, I took quiet satisfaction in the fact that I had brought her such great pleasure. Something I planned on giving her for quite a long time after tonight.

**~Natalia~**

I woke up the next morning to hear Jasper on the phone. When he noticed me moving, he quickly got off and gave me a kiss.

"Morning beautiful. That was Bella. She said they would be here in about an hour or two. They are out hunting, giving us alone time. Why don't you go ahead and hop in the shower and I'll go get some breakfast?" he asked.

I shook my head yes, waiting for him to leave the room before I got out of the bed. I quickly got in the shower, enjoying the hot water on my body. I'm not sure how long I was in there, but the water was starting to cool off. I got out, wrapping myself in a towel. I brushed my hair and teeth, before realizing I had no clothes in here with me. I went out into the bedroom, hoping that by some sort of magic, there was a bag here for me.

Looking around, I couldn't find anything, so I went into Jaspers closet. I grabbed a button down shirt, putting it on and rolled up the sleeves, making sure to button most of the buttons. I then went to his dresser, where I was looking for a pair of boxers or shorts when I heard something hit the ground. I turned to see Jasper standing in the door, a bag of food lying at his feet.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Natalia, you look sexy as hell. _Please,_ just stay like this for a little bit?" he asked, almost pleaded.

"Umm, OK." I said, walking over to him. I couldn't believe he had just used me and _sexy _in the same sentence.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a kiss. I could've stay like this forever. I suddenly got a hit with a wave of lust and he quickly broke the kiss, looking down at me with both of his hands on my face. I was surprised by the amount of desire that they held.

Last night, I had a pretty good idea but, now that it was light outside, I could truly see them.

"Can we?" he asked hopefully "You're not too sore?"

"Nope." I smiled, bringing him back to me. So maybe I was little sore but, he was being so sweet at this very moment that I just couldn't deny him.

Besides, we had time, might as well use it.

We moved to the bed, not breaking contact. When I felt my legs hit the bed, I let myself fall back, Jasper coming with me. He slowly started unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing, and I franticly pulled his t-shirt over his head. Now that it was daytime, I could see his body much clearer. He of course had a perfect chest and stomach, the body of a god in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, running my fingers over some of his scars as I reached the back. I knew he didn't find these scars attractive at all, but they were a part of him, and I loved them. I brought his face back to mine, wanting to taste his mouth again. We made out for a while, just enjoying the feel of our skin against each other.

Finally, he pulled back to remove his jeans and boxers. He once again told me to grab his arms, but when he said now, I didn't squeeze. It didn't hurt this time. All I felt was the rush of him entering me. I instantly felt that tingling in my stomach, a wave of pure pleasure washing through me. I looked up to Jasper, seeing the love he had for me on his face.

He was trying so hard to be careful, not wanting to hurt me. I smiled at him, letting him know that he was doing fine, that I felt nothing but ecstasy.

I bit my bottom lip and grabbed some of the sheets in my hand trying to be as quiet as I could.

"It's okay, there's no one here Natalia, you can be as loud as you want." he coaxed me. My body decided to take on a mind of its own, my back arching up off the bed, pressing further against him while a slew of incoherent noises came out of my mouth.

To that, he merely laughed lightly. Only Jasper would laugh at a time like this. But, him making fun of me was the last thing on my mind.

"Jasper…" my voice was a bit hoarse and his eyes connected with mine "more…" I practically growled at him. He was stunned for a few moments before a sly smile spread across his face.

I felt him speed up a little bit, and as he did, I felt that tingling turn into a fire.

I felt him thrust into me one last time, both of us climaxing at the same time again. He rolled over so he was next to me, pulling me close to him.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" he pushed some hair back off of my forehead.

"So, I've been told." I joked, trying to catch my breath as I pulled myself closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too darlin'" he lightly ran his fingertips up and down my arm.

We laid there for some time; I was practically falling asleep again, when we heard noises on the stairs.

"Oh my God." I whispered, sitting up a bit panicked as the voices got louder "Jasper, what are we going to do…." I looked over and saw that he wasn't next to me anymore. Not more than five seconds later, he was back at my side fully dressed. _Lucky. _

I wrapped as much as the dark blue sheet around me as possible when someone knocked on the door.

"Don't let them in." I frowned. But, it was no use, the door wasn't locked and it just swung right open.

"No Alice I don't believe…oh Jesus!" I widened my eyes. Jacob Black was the _last _person I expected to be walking through the bedroom door, staring at me in what looked like a mixture of shock and disgust.

"What are you doing in here Jacob?" Jasper eyed him, no doubt trying to get a read on his emotions.

He just ignored, me, looking me straight in the eyes "God, Natalia I thought you would be so much smarter than this. Are you really that naïve? Could you not see what he was going to do?"

"What are you talking about?" I got up off the bed, almost tripping over my own two feet. Jasper of course caught me, his fingers grazing my body through the thin material. I gave him a small smile as he steadied me.

"She doesn't owe you an explanation. What the two of us do is our business, not yours."

"Oh yes it does…" he stepped closer to me, and Jasper instantly went into imprinter mode, placing himself between me and Jacob. Images of the day of my birthday flashed into my mind, sending me into a near panic attack.

"Jasper, don't!" both Alice and I called him at the same time. With suspicious eyes he moved away from Jacob, allowing him to come near me. He didn't say anything at first, he just grabbed my face gently in his hands, moving it slightly to the side, a deep, malicious growl leaving his lips. I backed up a bit from him.

"You tried to bit her didn't you?" he turned towards Jasper, his eyes full of fury.

"I did no such thing." Jasper crossed his arms.

"Then why does she have all those marks on her? I'm sure they're not just on her neck either…where else did you try to bite her?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Jacob please, why are you doing this?" I sighed deeply. I was getting the feeling that I was just a magnet for drama. Every time everything seemed perfect, something horrible happened.

"You're _this _close to breaking the treaty Jasper."

"The treaty?" I looked at him "The treaty wasn't broken. I wasn't in any danger. That's what it's for right? That I would be safe?" I looked at Jacob who was suddenly gaping at me and towards Jasper who had this look on his face. And it wasn't a very good look.

He looked angry, furious. But worst of all, he looked _caught. _

"Am I missing something here?" I looked again between the two boys.

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob scoffed, walking back towards Alice. "What a coward."

"Tell me what? Jasper, what's he talking about?"

Jasper turned and shot Jacob a cold glare "Can we be alone now…" he said through gritted teeth. Alice tugged on Jacob's hand and the two of them walked out of the room.

I sat on the edge of the bed, trying to prepare myself for whatever was about to come out of Jasper's mouth.

"What was he talking about?" I repeated. I watched as Jasper knelt in front of me, grabbing my hand in his.

"When I told you that the treaty was made just to make you safe, it wasn't the complete truth."

I nodded.

"I promised Jacob that I would not change you unless you gave me permission. And, well he must've got the wrong idea. I swear to you Natalia, that was the last thing on my mind." He gripped my hand tighter.

"So, you lied to me?" I looked down at him "And not only that, you pretty much deceived Jacob. There'd be no proof if you did change me because I gave you permission."

"Darlin' I…"

"No…" I let go of his hand "You don't plan on abiding by that treaty do you?" my voice started growing a bit shaky "You _do _want to change me at some point don't you? Regardless if I want it or not…"

"And you really think that I would've tried to do it last night? Or this morning for that matter?" he narrowed his eyes at me "I love you Natalia…and I know that you love me just as much. I could feel it. You want the truth? Yes, when I made that treaty with Jacob, I was completely trying to placate him…I just wanted to give him a reason to leave us alone. Because the truth of the matter is, I _did _have plans of changing you for my own selfish reasons. I cannot envision a life without you…but, after last night, I'm not so sure I believe that anymore." His eyes burned with emotion and went right through me. I was speechless for a few minutes.

On the one hand, he had just admitted to lying and wanting to change me just because he could. But then there was another part of him that told me just how much I mattered to him. I didn't know whether or not to push him away of pull him closer.

"What changed?" I whispered "Why last night?"

"Because when I felt you Natalia, so warm and innocent, I began to think that I wanted you like this for so much longer. If I were to change you, you'd be just like me…cold, hard, no beautiful heartbeat to drive me insane. I don't think I'm ready to give all of this…" he wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me closer to him, burying his face against me "I don't think I'm ready to give this up just yet."

Stunned by the new found information, I just stared straight ahead of me for a few moments, trying to compose myself. I had no such luck.

"You" I choked out "Are so selfish Jasper Hale…but, I love you so much." I leaned down placing my cheek on top of his head. I felt him pull me closer to him, trying his best to hold me from the position he was in.

"I love you, beyond words. I'm so sorry." He mumbled against me, but I could hear the guilt in his voice.

"I forgive you…" I barely got out before intense sobs started to wrack my body, causing me to tremble against him. He pulled away quickly, sitting up closer, placing both hands on my face.

"Please Natalia, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong." I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. Nothing more than sobs. I tried to pull myself together but, pretty much like my outward appearance (a complete and utter mess), my mind was in the exact same state.

"Darlin' why are you so upset?" he wiped some tears off my cheeks, trying to soothe me.

I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't want to make him feel even guiltier than he already did. He had gone from wanting to change me to now re-thinking it. Call me crazy, but I thought I should have some say in whether or not I was changed. It made sense right? But, I was such a pushover sometimes. And, more than anything, I hated people being upset on my behalf. Especially Jasper.

However, at the moment, I was pretty terrified. Even though he said he wasn't thinking it anymore, what if one day out of the blue he decided that he _was _going to change me without even giving me a heads up? I didn't want to have that kind of tension between us. Though, I knew even if I asked him right here and now and he promised me, what kind of guarantee was that?

I wanted time to think about this. I wanted to just sit here forever with Jasper holding me, telling me things were going to be okay. Because, regardless of what I was thinking and freaking out over, I knew that I would _always _trust him.

And at that moment, all I wanted to do was bury myself under the blankets and not come out for a very, _very _long time.

"It was just a lot of information to take in, that's all." I was able to piece myself back together just enough to show him that I was really fine.

"You believe me don't you?" he gave me that look with his eyes and I couldn't resist him.

"I believe you Jasper. I trust you completely remember?" I pulled his face closer to mine, kissing him gently, trying to prove to him that I had complete and utter faith in him.

It worked apparently because I felt him drop his hands from my face to my shoulders as he stood and at the same time tried to push me back against the bed.

I could stop the fit of giggles that left my mouth, making me forget momentarily about everything.

"What?" he asked, but didn't stop pushing me back.

"What? You get a taste of something and suddenly you can't get enough?" I teased him.

"Damn straight darlin'" His accent more apparent than normal "I have a lot to catch up on." He tried to defend himself.

"Well, that sounds like a personal problem old man." I laughed as he smirked and began running his hands along my sides, a burst of laughter escaping my lips. "Jasper I'm kidding!" I squirmed under him as he continued tickling me.

"Natalia?" a voice called me from somewhere in the room and Jasper immediately stopped tickling me, sitting up. We both looked over and saw Edward standing there, a peculiar look on his face.

"Um, hey Edward." I blushed a bit. Not really the best thing for your brother to walk in on you while you're boyfriend was trying to go for another round.

"I think you should get dressed" he set a pile of clothes on the edge of the bed "Carlisle and Esme are going to be here in a few minutes."

"They're WHAT!" I covered my face with my hands.

"Yes, and Carlisle isn't very happy." He sighed, and just walked out of the room.

That wasn't a good sign. I didn't even get a lecture from Edward.

"Oh, god…oh, god." I got up off the bed, grabbing the pile of clothes, just dropping the sheet and got dressed as quickly as possible.

"That wasn't very smart Natalia." I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "How am I supposed to resist something when you just keep putting it in front of me? You clearly over estimate my self control." He leaned and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Jasper, I don't know if you're joking or really trying to distract me." I sighed, blowing some hair out of my face "But right now, the only place this butt is going is downstairs!" I shook my head, grabbing his hand in mine and walking down the stairs, trying to be as calm as possible.

As soon as I walked into the living room however, all my calm feelings went away. There standing there was Carlisle, a stern look on his face. Esme was sitting on the couch, talking with Alice and Jacob. I glared at Jacob. He was the culprit I knew it.

"Natalia, sit." He ordered and I quickly sat down, Jasper right beside me, wrapping his arm around me.

"Now young lady…." He began and I internally cringed. This couldn't be happening now could it?! "I think you have some explaining to do."

"About?" I whispered.

"Did you have sex with him Natalia?" he cut straight to the chase, not even trying to ease into it.

"Um, yes." I sighed. What could he possibly do? We had already done it, not like I could take it back.

He quickly narrowed his eyes at the two of us and I knew what was coming. He was in complete dad mode.

"You're always giving in to her every whim. Every single time!" Carlisle yelled, causing me to jump slightly. He looked completely on nerves end, like he had snapped"You never say no…." he started up again and that was it. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't blame him for any of this!" I snapped back at him, and I instantly shrank back in my seat. I had never, _ever _spoken to him in this manner. And I could feel new tears forming in the corner of my eyes. What was happening to me?

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to yell at you." I placed my head in my hands, trying to block out everything. I was just praying that this was some horrible dream. That I was going to open my eyes and still be lying in the bed with Jasper, away from everyone and just thinking about everything we did.

Opening one of my eyes, I found that I was still sitting in the living room, with Carlisle looking down at me. He didn't look that mad anymore. But, he was more so disappointed in me. For yelling at him or the fact that Jasper and I had sex I wasn't sure. It could've been a mix of both.

"Maybe we should rethink this whole college thing." My eyes widened at that statement and I was immediately on my feet, grabbing onto his hands for dear life.

"No, no please…you can't be serious! Please, please Carlisle…." I didn't know what to do to convince him. Maybe if I got down on my knees and begged him, he would have pity on me.

At this point, I was willing to just do about anything to make him reconsider.

"Natalia, if I can't even trust you in the same town with him, how in the world am I going to trust you off in some new city all alone with him?" he gently let go of my hand.

Oh, god. Was he actually telling the truth?

"But you _can _trust me Carlisle. I love him!" I felt my knees starting to waver. "I _need _him!"

"Natalia" Jasper stood and grabbed my arm gently, keeping me from falling down "Listen to me alright." He made me look at him, his gaze intense "_No one _is going to keep us apart do you understand me? Wherever you go, I will be right there behind you, no matter what."

"But…" I stammered.

"No." his voice was firm and strong "After last night, you're forever a part of me and vice versa. It's something that we can't take back now. I love you, and I will _never _leave your side. I don't care what anyone says."

He brought me towards him and kissed me quickly, practically crushing me with the amount of passion it held. I gripped his shoulders so I could stay upright. When he pulled away, he smiled warmly at me, and for the fourth time in past twenty four hours, he wiped away some of my tears.

And with that smile, my faith was completely restored in him. I knew he would never lead me astray. He would be there for me no matter where I went.

Like he said, we were connected…_forever._

Now all that was left was trying to persuade Carlisle, again.

Just like we need air to breathe, that's how much _I_ needed Jasper. And no one was about to take him away from me.

* * *

**Wow, so ALOT went on in this chapter!! I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. Jasper was amazing (even if he got caught in a lie)...Can Natalia convince Carlisle to have a change of heart, again? The next chapter is going to be HUGE...I think. **

**Reviews=LOVE and A small preview!  
**


	32. This Isn't Gooodbye

**A/N: My reviews kind of dropped last chapter,lol. So, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!! I worked really hard on it for you guys! ALOT is about to go down. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 32: This isn't Goodbye**

_**I gathered all my courage  
I shaved off all my fear  
With this banner on my shoulder  
I hold your essence near  
And the angels are calling**_

It had been three weeks.

Three weeks and it seemed as though everything had changed.

The main thing being that Jasper and I's relationship had gone to the next level and I couldn't be happier. He knew know that he could be much more physical with me and not worry about hurting me. And I welcomed it with open arms. Even though it was a bit tough for both my brother and Carlisle to accept it, I didn't let their opinions get to me.

Speaking of Carlisle, I _still _hadn't been able to fully convince him. For days after prom, I fought with him tooth and nail but he just wouldn't give in. Even Esme had tried to score me some points with him but he wouldn't budge. And when Carlisle says no to Esme, it's never a good sign.

So, I did what any immature teenage girl would do, I ignored Carlisle for about two weeks, barely speaking a word to him. But, it didn't really work to my advantage because he actually gave me space, saying that I'd 'come around' when I was ready. Sometimes I really wished he wouldn't be so calm about everything. Even when he was mad, he still had that calm face.

But now, here I was, the final day of school. The final day of my senior year of high school.

It was sort of surreal walking out of the school for the last time today.

Finals were done, graduation was tomorrow and then I would have the entire summer to basically try and convince Carlisle to let Jasper and I attend the same school, in the same city.

"I really can't believe that we're all done with school. It doesn't feel real." I looked over at everyone as we sat around in our living room. They all just looked back at me with confused and bemused faces.

"Oh yea, that's right." I laughed. This was _my _first time through high school. To everyone else, this was nothing. Just another four years spent relearning things they already knew.

"Was all that stressing worth it Natalia?" my brother teased and I glared at him.

"Yes it was. We all can't be unbelievably smart like you." I pushed his shoulder as I walked past him and towards the other couch.

"You're smart Natalia." I looked over and saw Jasper sitting on the couch. "Among other things." He smiled a bit mischievously at me. A smile that didn't go unnoticed.

"And just what are you talking about?" I didn't sit down right away, I just stood there beside him.

He merely shrugged.

"Well, all I'm saying is that three weeks can really change a person's outlook on things." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around me and whispering some not so innocent comments in my ear.

"Shh, stop." I nudged him slightly, shaking my head.

"Yea, Jasper what's gotten into you lately? You're like a completely different person." Emmett sat across from us on the other couch, Rosalie beside him.

I looked over at Jasper. I knew _exactly _what he was thinking.

"Don't you dare say it…" I warned and he went to say something and I covered his mouth with my hand and giggled.

"Damn, I almost had him!" Emmett sighed and everyone just laughed at him.

"Please, don't encourage him Emmett." My brother frowned. He wasn't comfortable at all with all this talk. Well, talk of me, Jasper and the word sex all in the same sentence. I had to admit, I was sort of glad that he'd cringe when the subject came up. Otherwise, I'd be a little worried.

"You better get used to it Edward, the girl's in love. And now that they've taken that next step, there's no doubt there'll be more talk of it." Emmett just kept on going.

"Oh, god. Make them stop!" I pouted, turning my face away from them, burying it against Jasper.

"Hey, hey no biting over there!" Emmett's teasing went even further.

"She's not the biter in this relationship. Right darlin?" I felt a cold hand run up and down my arm. "She's more of the…"

"Hey!" I snapped my head up, glaring at him. "I wouldn't say another word if I were you." I threatened him playfully.

"I was just setting him straight." He shrugged. Before I could say anything else to him, I felt him tense, his grip tightening around me as the front door opened. I knew how it was before they even walked inside. Jasper only reacted like this when one person came around.

"Hey guys!" Alice floated into the living room, a huge smile on her face. And slightly behind her was Jacob, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he stood there.

Everyone greeted her, and mostly everyone greeted Jacob, minus Jasper and Edward. Such typical guys.

"Can you not cut off all my air supply?" I nudged Jasper. He reluctantly let me go. I didn't know what he was so worried about. I was sitting on his lap, there was no way any danger was going to come to me in any shape of form.

I was completely fine with Alice and Jacob's relationship. They were both happy, in love and they were perfect for one another. The fact that she was a vampire and that he imprinted on her meant very little to me. It happened, and there was nothing we could do to change it. I was so proud of them actually. They didn't let everyone else's opinions stop them from being together.

And whether Jasper and Edward liked it or not, they were just going to have to deal with it. Because Jacob pretty much went anywhere Alice went these days. He even went with her when she went hunting, just to be with her. If that's not love and dedication, I don't know what is.

I didn't know how Jacob's friends were taking things because I didn't really know them. But, from what Alice tells me, they've been much more welcoming to their relationship. After they got over the initial shock of everything of course. She said that they treat her like a part of their family.

She tried to get me to go meet his 'brothers' on more than one occasion but Jasper won't let me. He says there's too much danger there, especially with the new wolves. They don't have full control so any little thing can set them off and they can phase without warning, potentially hurting anyone who's around them. And, according to him, he's not about to take that risk with me.

It doesn't really bother me. I mean sure, it'd be nice to meet them. Alice tells me they're all really nice, funny and very playful guys but, I understand where Jasper's coming from. I wouldn't want the person I love to be around someone who could hurt them, even if on accident. And, less drama is always good so I just avoid the subject.

"I came to steal your girlfriend." Alice's tiny form practically ran towards me until she was standing right in front of me. I peered around her and saw that Jake was standing a good ten feet away from us. I know he wanted to be closer but, he wasn't about to cause an altercation in the middle of my living room so he kept his distance.

"Where are you taking me now?" I laughed.

"Dress shopping! Our graduation's tomorrow Natalia and you have nothing to wear!" he threw her hands up, as if it was some sort of Greek tragedy.

"Alright, I'll go!" I attempted to stand up but two strong arms prevented me from doing so.

"I think maybe I should go with you." Jasper leaned in closer to me, whispering it in my ear. Not like it mattered, they could hear whatever he said.

"Oh, absolutely not Jasper!" Alice pointed her finger at her "I'm afraid that this trip is _girls _only." She emphasized the word girls. "If Jake can stay away for a few hours than so can you." She narrowed her eyes at him. And, after a few moments, he let me go so I could stand up.

I had to hand it to her. For such a small pixie, she could be extremely stubborn and intimidating when the time called for it.

"I don't trust him around you." I knew that was Jasper's way of explaining his reaction.

"You have nothing to worry about." I assured him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. And he really didn't. On the nights that Jasper didn't spend the night here at my house, (a decision that both of us made) Jake could swing by and spend a few hours with Alice in her room. This was something new obviously. But, being as their 'secret' was out in the open now, they no longer had to hide.

We left the house, Jake trailing behind us.

"I'll see you in a little bit Jake." She wrapped her tiny arms around him and he kissed the top of her head. It was such a sweet little gesture but I could tell it meant the world to them. Once he was gone, we got in the car and headed over to the store so she could help me pick out a dress.

"You know" Alice started up our conversation as we began scanning racks of dresses "The boys keep asking me when I'm going to bring you down to meet them."

"The boys? How do they even know about me Alice?" I looked at her. She held up her hands in defense.

"Hey, they knew about you way before Jake and I ever happened. One of the downfalls I guess is that one wolf's secret is another wolf's knowledge."

"Like what, they can read minds?"

"Sort of. But only when they're in their wolf form or whatever. And, they've been pretty eager, ever since that day you met Quil. They want to meet the girl who had a vampire imprint on them. They want to see if you really exist." She laughed lightly.

"I fail to see how this is funny Alice. I don't want to be seen as some sort of science experiment or something."

"Oh, no Natalia, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, well they're curious."

"Curious? About me?" Now I was listening "I don't know Alice, that just might cause some very unneeded drama in my life."

"Nonsense! I'm over there all the time and nothing happens to me." I could tell that she was really trying to get me to meet her new friends.

"As much as I'd love to….wait a minute! How is it that they were so accepting of you and Jacob? You two sort of broke all the rules." I reminded her, moving onto the next rack of dresses.

"Well, they didn't really have a choice. Jake is sort of the alpha of the pack you know? Whatever he says goes."

I had no idea what that meant but my guess was that it meant that he was someone important and he called the shots. Who knew?

"I think you would really like them Natalia. They're so funny! And don't even let Jasper fool you. They have more control than he gives them credit for. Well, minus one of the guys, he's a total hothead. But, that's just his personality in general. He's a very passionate person…" she rambled on and I just stared at her.

She kept talking but I stopped listening. My mind was stuck on the whole 'don't let Jasper fool you' part. I wondered if Jake had ever said something to Alice that wasn't the complete truth. From what I knew, it was virtually impossible to lie to your imprint. But, I don't think the same thing went for Jasper. Because it was pretty clear that he had lied to me. I had forgiven him of course but, would there be another day when he lied to me about something else?

No, I refused to believe that. I couldn't think like that. I trusted him completely and I know that he would tell me the complete truth from now on.

"Hello! Earth to Natalia!" Alice's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I smiled sheepishly at her, shrugging.

"Sorry Al, I have a lot on my mind." But, that wasn't a good enough excuse to her. We were shopping after all.

"Well can you please tell me which one you like?" she held up two dresses for me to see. They were both really pretty and it didn't really matter to me.

"It's just for graduation…" I began but she cut me off.

"Oh, no it's not…you think Jasper wants you wearing just anything when…." She paused, mentally slapping herself before shaking her head "Oops, pretend you didn't hear any of that."

I looked at her with wary eyes. Did I really want to know what Jasper had planned.

"Fine. I like that one." I pointed to the dress in her right hand. It was a simple black and white dress with a hot pink band that tied in the back and it stopped a few inches about the knee.

"Finally." She sighed. I took the dress from her so I could go pay for it.

"Natalia?" Alice's voice was oddly quiet as we exited the door.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Are you going to miss me next year when you're gone?" I stopped and looked over at my best friend.

"Of course I'm going to miss you Alice! I'm going to miss all you guys."

"It's just that, I know that Jake's loyalty belongs to the pack these days and there's no way he will leave them so we can off to school together."

"Alice, that's ridiculous. His loyalty belongs to you. The moment he imprinted on you, _you _became his world. Everything revolves around you. I'm sure if you told him, he would gladly go wherever you wanted to."

"You think so? Oh Natalia what if he says yes! Do you think, I mean I know you and Jasper wanted to have a year to yourselves but….if he says yes, you think we could come and go to school with you?!" her voice was so full of hope and excitement that there's no way I could say no. Not like I wanted to. The thought of having Alice with me was actually a great idea.

"I'd love for you to Alice. Really, I would." I wrapped my arms around her. We spent the rest of the drive home talking about college and the fact that Jasper may or may not be coming with me at the end of the year. I of course wanted him to but, one little person was holding that all back.

By the time we got back, I was beat. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and be completely rested for tomorrow. It was the big day after all and I wanted to be ready. My only hope was that I didn't fall down when I walked across the stage.

Alice and I discussed makeup and hairstyles for a bit and before I knew it, Jasper was knocking on my window.

"How was your shopping trip?" he asked once Alice was gone and it was just the two of us.

"It was fun. Got my dress for tomorrow, I'm all set." I smiled at him and got underneath the blankets so I could go to bed.

"Natalia, can I ask you something?" he leaned over and grabbed my hand, sending a thousand little jolts through my system as always.

"Of course. What's up?"

"Are you one hundred percent sure about the whole college thing?" he went straight to the point. I gripped his hand tighter and looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" what was he trying to say here?

"I just wanted to make sure. You'd be giving up so much, for me. I just wanted to make sure you realized that you'd be saying goodbye to your family and your friends and be spending an entire year with me…alone. Is that what you truly want?"

"Where is all this coming from Jasper? You know that I've wanted this for a long time. I want to spend that year with you so badly. I've been fighting tooth and nail with Carlisle in hopes that he will change his mind. Of course I will miss them but, it won't be goodbye…it'll be more like see you later."

"Ok." He nodded and ended the conversation. It was a bit of an odd thing for him to ask me.

"Why?"

"No reason. I just wanted to make sure." He wrapped an arm around me, kissed me, and let me curl up against him so I can fall asleep. "Love you."

"Love you, too." I slowly slid my eyes closed and before I knew it, I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning came too soon as far as I was concerned. I woke up to an empty bed to find a note from Jasper saying that he, Emmett and Rosalie were going hunting before the graduation ceremony. No sooner did I wake up, was Alice in my doorway, telling me to hurry up and take a shower so I could get dressed.

The graduation was in the early afternoon but, like most days in this town, it was going to be cloudy so everyone would be good. I wasn't really nervous about graduating. I had worked really hard and it had paid off. I was graduating with honors, and I couldn't be happier.

In all honestly, I was more nervous about what would happen _after _graduation. Alice's little ramble in the store yesterday sort of threw me off. Jasper hadn't mentioned anything special that we were doing so I was wondering if he had something planned as a surprise.

The graduation was simple, small and went by rather quickly. Before I knew it, it was all over and I was officially a high school graduate on her way to college. I, of course, was a total girl and cried when it was all said and down. Other than the vampires in my life, I didn't have that many friends in school. But, the ones I did have I said goodbye to. They were going to universities around the country and some were leaving rather soon. We all said that we'd keep in touch but, no one really ever does. Unless they were your best friend, this was probably the last time I'd see some of these people again. It was sad yes but, it was time to move on. Time to take that next step in our lives.

After having Esme take about a million pictures of all of us, it was time to go. Edward and I were going back home with Carlisle and Esme while Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella went to their home. And Alice was going with Jake to be with him and his friends for awhile.

Once we were back home, I immediately kicked off the white heels that Alice had forced me to wear and plopped on the couch.

"How do you feel now that it's all over?" Edward asked, coming to sit beside me as he loosened the tie he was wearing and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt.

"I feel the same to be honest. But, I'm sure it'll hit me later on. I'm just so excited to start school in the fall and of course get this summer just to…I don't know, relax." I tucked my legs underneath me and continued my conversation with my brother as we waited for our parents.

The two of them walked into the living room a few minutes later, holding things in their hands.

"We wanted to give you guys your graduation gifts." Esme beamed. I looked over at Edward. I wondered what they possibly would give him. This was like his fifteenth high school graduation probably.

"This one's for Edward." She handed him a small envelope "And this one's for you sweetie." She handed me a slightly bigger one.

"Well go ahead, open them!" she clapped her hands and went to stand next to Carlisle as they watched us.

"You first." I nudged Edward. He opened it quickly and pulled out a piece of paper, scanning over the words for a few seconds.

"What is it?" I tried to read it but I couldn't see.

"This is for a house for me and Bella." He looked at me and then over at our parents. "For when we go to school in the fall."

"A house!" I stared at him wide eyed "That's so…well that's so cool!" I laughed. "A bit crazy too."

"Your turn sweetie." Esme called my attention back to the envelope that was in my hand as well.

"Oh, yea." I opened it and pulled out two pieces of paper. The first one, after I stared at it long enough, was a full itinerary for two weeks in Europe.

".God!" I looked up at them in disbelief "Are you guys serious??" I jumped up and ran to them, flinging my arms around them both. "This has to be the best gift I have ever gotten." I held them tighter.

"Well" Carlisle pulled away "You might want to read the other one too. You might change your mind." His voice was calm but there was a hint of anxiety.

Curious, I looked over at the second piece of paper. After reading the entire thing, I looked up at him. He was staring straight back at me with a small smile on his face.

I shrieked loudly before jumping back to hug him.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I repeated over and over as I waved the piece of paper in front of me. "You…this means…oh god, you changed your mind!" I was practically in tears by the time I was done rambling.

Because right there in front of my eyes was a paper explaining that when I went to school in the fall, there would be a new house...for not only me to move into, but for _Jasper _as well.

"Natalia, honey can you calm down for a minute so I can explain something to you. I'm afraid that this gift comes with some conditions."

"Conditions." I stopped jumping around and looked at my adoptive father "What kind of conditions?"

"Now, I know that you want this whole year to be alone with Jasper off at school but, I'm afraid I cannot let that fully happen. I agreed to let you go to school, if someone goes with you. Other than Jasper of course. That way you two aren't always alone."

"Oh!" I yelled at him and he jumped back a bit. "That's fantastic!"

He quirked an eyebrow at me "Well, that wasn't really the reaction I thought you were going to have." He shook his a head a bit.

"No, no you don't understand this is perfect! You see, yesterday Alice was wondering if it'd be okay if maybe she and Jake could come to school with us in the fall. That…that would be okay wouldn't it?" I asked hopefully.

Carlisle didn't answer me. I just stood there and watched him, feeling so much excitement and anxiety that I thought I'd explode if he didn't say anything.

"Well, I suppose that would meet the one condition."

"Ah! Carlisle!" I beamed brightly, tears filling my eyes "Thank you so much!"

He came closer and wrapped his arms tightly around me and just let me cry on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much when you're gone Natalia." He pulled away and looked down at me.

"Dad…it's not going to be goodbye. It's just going to be…" I choked back more sobs "It's just going to be see you later okay? A year will pass before you know it."

He continued looking at me with an odd expression.

"You just called me dad." He chuckled lightly "It feels so nice to hear it. And yes, it won't be goodbye dear. You'll be back with us before you know it." He hugged me one more time before I ran to hug Esme.

"Thank you so much mom." I hugged her tighter. I knew that probably without her, this wouldn't have happened.

"You deserve to be happy honey. That's all we want." She kissed my cheek and let me go. With all my excitement, I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to meet Jasper in ten minutes. He had called and told me to meet him so we could go to our tree. That we had something things to talk about as well.

But now, with this amazing news, I couldn't wait to go see him and tell him!

"Bye you guys! I love you!" I waved to them as I ran to get into my car. They all waved back and I was off.

The joy I was feeling was immense. I don't think I had ever been so happy about thing in my life.

This was just the beginning. Everything was _finally _falling into place.

Everything was about to change…

**Jasper**

I had been waiting for Natalia for the past ten minutes. I wasn't too worried. She had a habit of running a bit late sometimes. And I also knew that she was busy with her family as well. They came first always and I was completely fine with that.

I checked my phone again before slipping it back in my pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. This morning, I had taken the engagement ring I had given Natalia nearly two years ago. Last night, when I asked her if she was sure about the whole college thing, I could sense her confusion.

But, I needed to be sure. I needed to make sure that we were both in this one hundred percent. When she confirmed what I already knew, I knew that today would be the day. It would be the day that I was going to ask her to marry me, to forever be mine. I wanted to start school engaged and utterly happy.

I wasn't planning on a wedding anytime soon but, I just wanted it to be official. That yes, one day in the near future the two of us would be getting married.

As I sat on the hood of my car, I waited. And waited. Ten minutes turned into twenty, then to thirty and eventually and entire hour had passed and she still hadn't shown up. I was growing worried and decided to call her to see if she was on her way or if she was at home still.

No sooner did I pull my phone out did it start ringing. But, it wasn't Natalia.

"Alice?" I asked, a hint of confusion in my voice. I couldn't get another word out before she started screaming at me. I was only able to catch bits and pieces of what she was saying.

"Oh god! I couldn't see her…I stepped away from a moment and I saw it! Go Jasper…an accident!" That's all I needed to hear before I took off running, in the direction that I knew was coming from.

And that's when I saw it. Mangled and on the side of the road was a car…but, even more powerful than the totaled car was the scent.

The scent of blood. Lots of blood.

"Oh, god." And that's when I started running faster and when I reached the scene, I dropped to my knees in both pain and shock.

_No, this isn't happening! _I kept repeating to myself.

"This isn't goodbye….I won't let it be." I reached over and gently grabber her hand, squeezing it tightly in my own.

This couldn't be goodbye….

* * *

**Like I said, this chapter was going to be HUGE! So MUCH happened in this chapter. So, let me know what you guys thought of it!! **


	33. A Change is Going to Come

**A/N: You guys are AMAZING! I got the most reviews ever for this story last chapter! I hope you guys keep enjoying this! This chapter is a bit different. I've incorporated some song lyrics in this chapter. The song is "Irvine" by Kelly Clarkson and I highly recommend you go to my profile, click the link and listen to the song as you read it. I really think you will really like it. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 33: A Change is Going To Come  
**

They say that perfection often times comes with a price. So, it should've come as no surprise that this ended up happening. I should've expected something horrible to happen. It's pretty much been the story of my life. Why would this be any different? I had just literally been given everything I wanted and in a matter of minutes, I felt it all being ripped away from me. Almost as if someone was saying 'Hang on a minute Natalia, if you want happiness then you're going to have to pay for it.'

Things had been so perfect today. Carlisle had _finally _changed his mind and told me that if I truly wanted to go off to college and be with Jasper, then he would allow it. Even with his one condition, I was so excited. They would give me all the support they could offer, both emotionally and financially. As long as I was happy…that's all that mattered.

As I drove to go see Jasper, I could hardly contain my emotions. I was teary eyed and smiling like a mad woman. For once in my life, things felt utterly _right. _I couldn't wait to see him face to face so I couldtell him that our plan was back in action and we'd be attending college together in the fall. Even though I was pretty positive that he wasn't going to like the idea of Alice and most likely Jacob coming along with us, it was the last thing on my mind. All that mattered was that he and I could be together. And I was hoping that he would be able to just focus on that as well.

I was almost to the spot where I was supposed to meet him when I saw it. There wasn't enough time to react. There was nothing that I could do anyways. That car coming at me head on was coming way to fast and it was either let him hit me or dive down a ditch. Maybe going down the ditch would've been a better option. If I would've known what that one split decision would lead to…

**Are you there?**

**Are you watching me?**

**As I lie here on this floor?**

It all happened so fast, I don't even think I screamed. I felt the impact and the car spinning ridiculously out of control. I think my only thoughts were 'not again' as I felt the car slam into a tree. I had been wearing my seatbelt but that didn't seem to matter. I still flew thru that stupid window and into a disgusting ditch. See? I ended up in the ditch anyways, in a far much worse condition.

I heard things snap and crack that shouldn't have. I was in a tremendous amount of pain. It was starting to get dark and as I was lying there, I could feel something warm seeping through my clothes. I pressed my hand against my side and cried out as I pulled a piece of glass out that had gotten stuck when I went through the window. I knew there was more glass but I couldn't find the strength to try and take it out. I knew that my dress was tattered, exposing probably more than was appropriate.

There was so much blood, there was no way I could've stopped it. Even holding my hand against my side for a few seconds resulted in my hand being soaked. I quickly started feeling nauseous and dizzy. Blood and I had never really gotten along. And now here I was, covered in it.

I knew it was a long shot but, I knew that I was close by. And, a long shot was all I had at the moment. Mustering as much strength as possible, I was able to get out one single sentence.

"Please, help me Jasper. Please hear me…" I choked out.

**They say you feel what I do**

**They say you're here every moment**

It seemed like the moment I wished and pleaded for Jasper to be there by my side, he was there. At first I thought it was a hallucination from all the blood I was losing. But then he started talking to me, telling me how Alice had called him and he ran here as fast as possible.

I could see him wince in pain. He could no doubt feel the pain I was feeling.

And that pain seemed to increase for the both of us when I felt him reach across me and started pulling shards of glass out of my arms, legs, bits that were in my hair.

"Stop, please." I tried to grab his hand but it kept slipping out of his grasp from all the blood. But he didn't let up. He removed one of the shirts he was wearing, and pressed it into the large gash in my side. I screamed out when he put pressure on it. I knew he was trying to stop the bleeding but it didn't seem to be working.

Looking up, I saw that Jasper's eyes were dark. But, he was still with me. He was not only trying to stop my pain but he was also trying to control himself with all the blood. My blood had never really been an issue for him. The fact that I was his imprint, that bond overpowered his bloodlust for me. But regardless, the amount of blood I was losing was enough to make even Jasper lose control if he wasn't careful.

I could feel things go from dark to blurry. I was trying so hard but, the darkness that was settling upon me was more comfortable than all the pain.

**Will you stay?  
Stay 'till the darkness leaves  
Stay here with me**

I could feel myself slipping away. I didn't see the "white light" as it were quite yet. I was grabbing onto Jasper's hand for dear life, praying to God that he wouldn't take me right now. I had only had this complete happiness for a short while. I heard myself mumbling to Jasper, asking him to help me with the pain and for him not to leave me.

But, I was afraid that I was going to leave him before he left me. I could see him struggling. He was trying as hard as he could to send some type of pain relief into my system. I didn't know if it was working or not but, I could start everything starting to go numb.

"I love you Natalia…" he repeated in my ear. "More than you'll ever know."

I was probably crying but I'm not sure…the rain had suddenly decided to descend upon us.

**I know you're busy, I know I'm just one  
But you might be the only one who sees me  
The only one to save me**

Even through my tears and the darkness that was clouding my senses, I could see Jasper's face take on a different emotion. He looked like he had some sort of idea, but it didn't look like he really agreed with himself. He was looking down at me helplessly. He kept staring at me…as if….as if he wanted to forever remember me this way, as a human.

Personally, I didn't really think I would want to remember me all bloody and broken. Wait a minute…remember me as a human??

"No, no…Jasper…you can't be thinking…"

"It's the only way…" he said, as if he had read my mind. "The only way to keep you here with me forever…" What he said made sense but, I didn't really want to spend the rest of eternity like this. But, if this was the only way, what other choice did I have?  
**  
Why is it so hard?  
Why can't you just take me?  
I don't have much to go  
Before I fade completely**

The look on Jasper's face is what helped me make my decision. He looked so heartbroken just by the mere thought of me dying. And, I could never, _ever_ do that to him. Even if this was something I didn't really want, the pain he would endure over losing me seemed so much worse to me. A pain that I was willing to do whatever it took to prevent.

"Do it now Jasper." I sobbed, the pain hitting me harder when he let go of me. I saw that he was the one fighting himself. I didn't want him to change me…I just wanted to live a full life and be happy with him. But, if I died…he would never forgive himself for not doing it. If he did, I'm not sure if he'd even survive to even see me again.

"This is so selfish." His voice was full of anger, uncertainty. "You don't want this…I see it, I feel you. You _don't _want this." He rambled on, his eyes looking past me. And I'm pretty sure he's mumbling something about the treaty. But at this moment, the treaty should be the last thing on his mind…right?

"JASPER!" I screamed at him, snapping him out of his thoughts. There wasn't time for his rambling, I could feel it coming.

"If you don't do it now, I'll die…" I literally meant that. My breathing was so labored I had to stop between every word to catch my breath.

I remember back to that first day that I met Jasper. When they were talking about legends and the fate of that young girl. And, as Jasper kneeled before me, I wondered if my fate was about to become that of a legend too?

As I started to feel everything suddenly slip away, I could see and feel Jasper quickly come towards me and I felt his lips suddenly against my trembling ones. In a form of twisted irony, I had just gotten my kiss in the rain. The kiss that nearly every girl dreams of getting from the one they love. My last kiss as a human…

"I love you Natalia, I'll always love you no matter what." I didn't like the way that sounded. Almost like, there was a good chance that he wouldn't stop and I'd end up dying anyways. But, even though this isn't what I wanted, I trusted him with every part of me.

His lips moved from mine, down to my neck and he just remained motionless for a few moments before I suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck. And at that very moment, I could suddenly somewhat hear Carlisle and Edward screaming at him to stop. But…it was too late. He'd already done it. I know, because the pain suddenly flared up again and I could feel the flames beginning to creep all through my body.

He didn't let go right away. I could feel everything slowly being drained from me. On top of the pain from the accident, I was suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"Jasper…" My voice was barely above a whisper. I tried to lift my hand to try and push him away. He was getting too carried away. I tried to talk again but all that came out was a tiny whimper as the venom started flowing through me.

"Let her go Jasper!" I heard someone, probably Edward, yelling. And not a second later, I felt the pressure leave my neck and that's when it all hit me and I was completely unprepared.

"Make it stop…make it stop!" I moaned in pain. Never in my life could I have imagined that the pain would be this horrendous. There were sounds of yelling all around me but I couldn't distinguish anyone's voices anymore. I barely even registered the fact that someone lifted me up in their arms and began carrying me away.

"I'm so sorry darlin'….I promise it'll be over soon. I love you." I could faintly hear the words in my ear. The last words I heard before I completely succumbed to the darkness. Words full of pain love and promise.

The last words I would ever hear in this life.

**Can you feel how cold I am?  
Do you cry as I do?**

I knew what was happening, even in my deep unconscious state. I knew that the change was coming. The transformation from my life as a human to my new life as an immortal.

Things didn't really make sense to me anymore. I couldn't see anything…I couldn't hear anything. If I didn't know better, I'd venture to say that I was dead. But, I knew I wasn't because I could still feel the fire inside of my body. I wanted to yell, and express the amount of pain I was in but nothing was coming out of my mouth.

Carlisle once told me that when a person is changed, it can take anywhere from three days to a week for it to be complete. I couldn't help but wonder just how long I had been lying here, waiting to wake up. I wanted to cry…because I was angry and confused. I wanted to laugh because Edward was right all along…I wanted to slap someone because this pain wouldn't go away. I wanted to express so many emotions but I knew that I would never be able to…never again. Everything was going to be different from now on.

**Are you lonely up there all by yourself?  
Like I have felt all my life  
The only one to save mine  
**

The pain was starting to subside. I knew this because my thoughts were coming to me clearer and the fire was dwindling down, just leaving behind a feeling of being numb.

All my life, it was just me and my mother. When she died, it was just me…and then I was taken in by the Cullens but I still felt alone…and then Jasper came into my life and I felt something change. A feeling of being complete is what I got from him. I wondered what he was feeling at this very moment. Was he upset that he did this to me? Was he anticipating me waking up? Did Edward hate him even more now? I hoped that he was actually out there waiting for me. Because, I have been alone for such a long time…I'd hate for him to leave me now too.

**  
How are you so strong?  
What's it like to feel so free?**

**Your heart is really something  
Your love, a complete mystery to me**

Time.

Minutes and hours, I didn't know how much time had passed. Jasper once told me that when you become a vampire, none of that really matters anymore. Things often times just start to blend together. All the days seem the same. And since you can't sleep, there's really no difference between night and day.

I felt a bit frightened. I didn't know what kind of vampire I would be. The people who I love and live with have lived this life for a very long time and it seems that even they haven't come fully to terms with everything. Well, except maybe Carlisle but he's a special case. If anything, I hoped that he would be able to help me.

No, as much as I'd love to know Carlisle's ways, there's really only one person who I'd want to help me.

Just like in my human life, I'm pretty certain that I will need Jasper just as much, if not more, in this life. He's endured so much in his past; surely he will be able to handle me. He spent decades training newborns. He told me that as a newborn, you're completely out of control with very little self control. My only hope was that I wouldn't hurt anyone. I couldn't live an eternity knowing that I took a human life or hurt one of the people I love.

The people I love. My family. I wondered what they were all going through right now. I just wanted to wake up and start this new life. Were Carlisle and Esme distraught, worried? Was Edward furious with me? What about Alice? I knew she was probably feeling an insane amount of guilt because she didn't see the accident sooner.

And then there was Jasper. I couldn't feel him but part of me believed that he was close by. The two of us just had that type of connection. And, even though my heart may never beat again, it'll always belong to him. Whatever happens, he will always be a part of me. He's the one who changed me. We're bound...forever.

**Are you there watching me?  
As I lie here on this floor  
Do you cry, do you cry with me?  
Cry with me tonight**

Then, as if something in my head snapped, I felt my eyes starting to move slightly. I couldn't see them, but I could distinctly hear some familiar voices. I heard Carlisle and Esme. He was trying to reassure her that things were going to be okay.

I could faintly hear Alice somewhere downstairs. Surely she must've seen that I was about to wake up. I heard Edward mumbling around the room, complaining as usual but it was so nice to hear my brother's voice again. And then I heard it…the voice of my Jasper. He was the closet to me and suddenly I could feel his hand against mine, grasping it tightly.

"Please Natalia, you need to wake up. Please, for me?" I felt a pair of lips touch my hand gently. But, instead of it being cold against warm, the temperature felt just right.

His voice held so much desperation in it as he pleaded for me to wake up. Always giving in, I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at him, taking a few minutes to just take everything in as I sat up, still holding onto Jasper's hand with everything I had. He was staring at me wide eyed as well.

I just stared at them all…like I was seeing them in a whole new light. Like, I knew them but not in the way I was seeing them now. They all looked extremely beautiful to me. More than they were to me previously.

I couldn't put my finger on it but, I felt like…like I was home. Before, I was the one they had to sort of hide some aspects of their life from. But now, it was like we were equal? We could hopefully be around one another without any secrets. I opened my mouth and say something but I instantly shut it…my voice was not my voice at all! It's lighter, almost musical.

Things looked so sharp and clear…I could see every strand of hair, glint of color in Jasper's eyes. I sat up a bit more, taking my other hand to gently touch the side of his face. My eyes immediately noticed the scars that adorned parts of neck. Things I had never been able to see until now. I quickly wondered just how much of him I had never noticed before. With my human eyes, things were hard to see. But, with these new eyes, I could see everything. I made a mental note to explore where when we had the chance.

"I can't tell you how happy I am right now Natalia." He turned his head slightly so he could kiss the inside of my hand. "Shall we?" he stood and offered me his hand, which I quickly took. He helped me stand up and much to my surprise I didn't feel at all tired or tense. I stood with such ease, grace as if it was nothing.

Tearing my eyes away from Jasper for a brief moment, I noticed that my family was standing there, looking at me with wary eyes. At first, I didn't understand. What could they possibly have to fear?

And then I remembered. Newborns are unpredictable and strong. I could, at any moment, unintentionally snap at any of them.

But, as I stared at them, I realized that I could never hurt them.

"You can do it Natalia, I'm right here beside you darlin'….go to them, they've been waiting for this moment just as much as I have." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

And with those words of encouragement, I took a few steps towards them. My first steps into this brand new life.

* * *

**I hope this was as emotional for you as if was for me! I'd really love to see the amazing reviews continue. And also, I'm going to post a new story, like right after I post this chapter. ****It's called "The Fragile" and ****I'd really, really love for you to give it a shot!  
**

**Reviews=LOVE as always and a preview!  
**


	34. A New Life

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm really sorry about the wait. I'm not sure about this chapter but, I did the best I could. Thanks to my reviewers as always, you guys are what keep me going. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 34: A New Life**

A new start, That's the thing I need  
To give me new heart, Half a chance in life  
To find a new part, Just a simple role  
That I can play.

A new hope  
Something to convince me  
To renew hope  
A new day, Bright enough to help me find my way

Who would've thought that crossing the ten feet that separated me from my family would be so difficult? But, I wasn't just taking those first steps towards my family. No, I was about take the first steps into my new life.

Still holding onto Jasper's hand, I walked towards them. They were still glancing me with cautious eyes. I wanted to be upset that they were looking at me in such a manner but, I somehow understood why they were doing this.

If I were in their shoes, I'd probably be doing the same thing as they were. However, I knew that I could never do anything to intentionally hurt them.

"You're my family." My strange voice startled me again but not as much as the first time "I could never hurt you." I whispered to myself and to them. I felt Jasper gently release my hand once we were close enough.

The person who was closest to me was Esme and I practically ran to her. Her face panicked for a fraction of a second before I flung my arms around her and hugged her tightly. I was probably hugging her too tightly but she didn't say anything. She just held me closer to her.

"Oh my precious girl, I thought we had lost you." She said into my ear. When I pulled away from her, I kissed her cheek and just smiled at her.

"I love you so much, mom." And never in my life with the Cullens had the word mom felt so _right_. Of course I was always going to love and cherish all the memories with my biological mother but, especially now that I had been changed, I had a feeling that Esme was going to be the mother that I needed in this life. And I couldn't have asked for a better one. She was kind, understanding, and loved me so much.

Carlisle was next. He stood there, with the same calm expression on his face. I knew he was excited though. Just like with Esme, I instantly wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly against me, my face buried against the shirt he was wearing.

"I'm so happy that you're okay sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head before looking down at me "This…well this is just amazing." He smiled warmly before turning to look at my brother who was standing the furthest away from me.

_You aren't angry are you? _I joked through my thoughts. A frown formed on his face but it disappeared after a few moments. He motioned for me to come to him and I was there in an instant.

He looked at me, as if he was upset that this happened to me but, there seemed to be another part of him that was happy that I was still here with them.

"My little sister." He whispered as he embraced me "I guess this means that you're stuck with us forever?" He joked, ruffling my hair a bit.

"So it seems." I lightly punched his shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh when he winced in pain.

"Oh, sorry Edward." I frowned. I had forgotten that I was stronger than him right now.

"Where's Alice?" I asked them "I heard her talking before I woke up."

"She's downstairs." Carlisle smiled, as if I had just something hilarious.

"What?"

"Nothing." He laughed gently and wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulder.

"Come on Natalia, this week has been absolute torture without you." Jasper was beside me again, taking my hand in his and we began walking downstairs. I took note of the bit of longing and irritation in his voice. I knew that my being unconscious for an entire week must've been hell for him. I wasn't sure if he had been able to feel everything I felt during the change but my guess was that he could. But, it was more than that. Jasper and I had this connection. Sort of like when one of us wasn't around, the other one couldn't function. Usually, the most time we spent apart lately had only been for a few hours or even overnight so, I knew that he must've been going crazy.

I eagerly took his hand, ready to spend some time with just him. As much as I loved my family, at the moment, I was experiencing my own feelings of longing.

However, we hadn't even made it completely down the hallway when, I froze and before I even knew what I was doing, I was down on the ground, a low snarl passing through my lips. I had heard it quite a few times before but, hearing it come from my own mouth, it was pretty terrifying as well as confusing.

"Natalia?" Jasper was suddenly eye level with me, his gaze locking with mine. He continued to say something but I didn't hear him at all. I might have been looking at him but, my attention was focused entirely on what was behind him.

I didn't know what was going on. I didn't really understand. All I knew was that suddenly, I felt like I was being threatened and I needed to defend myself. I could feel all of my muscles tense up in my body.

"Natalia" another voice was thrown into the mix and I recognized it as Carlisle's "I know what you're doing honey and you need to calm down so you can stop. There's no danger, everything's fine." His voice was calm, but stern.

After a few minutes, I just felt everything in my body instantly relax. It could've been Jasper, it could've been me. I stood up slowly and Jasper stood at the same pace. As I stood, Carlisle kept a firm hand on my arm.

"What was that?" I turned to look at Carlisle and he just gave me a small smile.

"This new life Natalia?" he began, his hand still firmly locked around my arm "It's going to take you quite awhile to get used to. It probably won't be easy but, we'll all help you no matter what."

"I understand that" I shook my head "I mean, what just happened right now?"

"I think I can explain it better!" I small, musical voice joined the conversation. I could hear each step she took until she was only a few feet away from me. When I saw who it was, things just didn't add up. Because standing right in front of me was Alice, one of my best friends and yet, I was beginning to get that same feeling of being threatened again. If it weren't for Carlisle's grip, who knows what I would've done.

"Can someone" I took a deep, unneeded breath "Tell me what in the world is going on?"

"What's wrong?" Alice's face grew a bit worried as she took a few steps closer to me. At the same time I cringed, Jasper stood between the two of us.

"You…_smell _funny Alice." I took a few steps away from her "Why?"

She frowned and Jasper just started laughing. I shot him a glare. I didn't see what was so funny.

"Well, well. Now that you're a vampire you can see just how horrible those dogs smell."

And then it all clicked. Almost.

"You smell like Jake." I sighed in understanding. "But, Alice has probably had his scent on her for awhile now, why is it bothering me now?"

"Wolves and vampires don't get along remember Natalia? We are natural, or I suppose supernatural enemies." Jasper tried to explain to me but I still wasn't getting it.

"But Jake is my friend. Alice is my friend. Why would I even think about hurting her?"

"It your body's natural reaction to a threat honey" Carlisle stepped back in "The moment you caught the scent of Jacob, you were instantly on your guard because you haven't gotten the chance to get used to it yet. It'll take you awhile of course but eventually, you'll be able to be around both of them without wanting to attack them."

"Attack?" my eyed widened "I would never attack them. They're my friends."

"Accidents can happen Natalia. Sometimes we can't control it…things just, happen." Jasper tried to explain to me. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"But, I'm different right? I can have really good control. Can't I Carlisle?" I turned to fully face my father who was looking down at me with sympathetic eyes.

"If you truly work hard, then yes one day you should be able to have the amount of control that you're hoping for."

"I think you should start by hugging me." Alice smiled brightly and I turned around. "What?" she looked at our confused expressions.

"Alice, no that's not the best idea."

"Come on Carlisle! Don't underestimate her! Just because she's a newborn vampire…I just know." She tapped her forehead.

"I can try." I shrugged. "Right?"

"Alright then?" I watched as Carlisle let go of my arm and stepped away slightly. Jasper, on the other hand, stayed right by my side.

"You can do it Natalia, I trust you." She smiled warmly at me and closed the distance between us. Before I could move, her arms were wrapped tightly around me. The scent that came off of her was, for lack of a better word, horrible. I wanted to pull away from her but I was scared of hurting her feelings. But, after a few minutes, I couldn't handle it anymore so I nudged her as gently as possible.

"Don't worry, you did fine. You should be proud Nat!" Alice clapped her hands. "You're going to get better, I just know it!"

I wanted to laugh at Alice but, her optimism was so contagious, so genuine that I couldn't help but believe her.

"Thanks Alice." I patted had her arm gently "I'm sorry I almost attacked you."

"Nonsense" she waved her hand at me as if it was nothing "Really, sweetie…you're my best friend. Besides, I'm always one step ahead, so I doubt you'll be attacking me anytime soon." She giggled before prancing off towards her bedroom. I watched her as she left, wondering if everything she had just said was true. Would I really be able to handle this new life without any accidents?

"Darlin'?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention back to Jasper, who was still standing next to me. "You feel like going for a walk?"

"Yes." I sighed. I wanted nothing more than to just get out of the house right now. He quickly took my hand and the two of us started to walk down the hallway once more. This time though, there was nothing or no one stopping us as we walked outside.

"Not too much Jasper!" I heard Carlisle yell as we began walking down the driveway. It was funny actually. Even though I was like them now, Carlisle was still acting like a typical dad, protecting his daughter. I sort of appreciated it though. It made me feel somewhat normal, somewhat.

We were almost at the end of the pathway when I stalled a bit.

"Wait." I looked up and noticed that the sun was starting to break through the clouds "It's getting sunny."

"Yes, yes it is." He smiled, but not really getting where I was going.

"Am I…sparkly?" I tilted my head towards him and stepped over to where there was more sun. He took in my appearance for a few seconds before a bemused and confused look crossed his face.

"What? Do I look horrible?" I stepped out of the sun and back towards him.

"No, you look absolutely beautiful. It's just…well, you weren't really sparkling. It just looked like you were glowing. A subtle glow. We'll have to ask Carlisle about that. It's really quite peculiar."

"Great." I sighed. And that's when I realized that I hadn't even seen what this new me even looked like. Oh, well. I suppose when I got back home, I could just take it all in. As long as I semi resembled my old self, I would be fine, I hope.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, Natalia. Now, come on." He motioned for me to follow him. At first, we were walking normally down the road, not really talking. We were just enjoying the company. However, when we reached a more secluded area, he started picking up his pace.

"Hey, where are we going?" I looked at him, trying to keep up.

"To our tree of course…race you!" he yelled before taking off. I watched him as he ran, feeling a bit confused. I found it hard at first but, I just started pushing my legs as far as they as they would go. Before I knew it, I was right beside Jasper, who had a knowing look on his face.

As we approached the lake, there were two deer drinking from the lake and I immediately came to a halt. Jasper was back with me in two seconds. He watched me intently, seeing what I was going to say or do but, all I could focus was the strange feeling that had suddenly formed in the back of my throat. It was this intense burning and it was growing with each passing second.

"Are you thirsty?" he suggested softly and, without realizing it, I just nodded. I didn't want to be thirsty for…well, for _blood._ But, I knew that there was no way that I could eat 'normally' again. Even though I knew this was part of deal, I was still feeling incredibly self conscious and skeptical. On top of that, I was feeling a bit disgusted over what I was about to do.

"Come on, I'll help you." He whispered to me as we approached the two unsuspecting creatures. "Follow my lead." He said quickly and I just nodded.

I mirrored everything he did. I by no means enjoyed it. It was warm as it slid down my throat, a feeling that I never wanted to experience again but knew that was just wishful thinking now.

I cringed when I finished a long time after Jasper, who was patiently waiting for me. I looked back down at the creature. I had taken its life and even if was just an animal, I had killed it.

I screamed, looking for some sort of release but nothing came out. I took a huge jump across the lake, ran into the tree and sat there, my arms wrapped along my legs, rocking back and forth.

"I hate this…I cannot express any remorse for what I've just done." I felt like crying, but again, there was nothing. Jasper's arms were around me in a second and I knew that he was trying to calm down but it wasn't really helping. It's pretty obvious that he is feeling every emotion that I'm experiencing right now. Disgust, anger, and confusion. It all flashed across his face.

But, regardless of all the emotions I'm throwing at him, he still stayed with me. He tried to help me in the only way he knew how, by simply sitting with me. Him sitting me with however wasn't really working though. I realized that we were no longer hot and cold. From now on, we were always going to be…_cold _and it made something inside of me snap.

"Why!" I screamed at him but he didn't budge "Why are we like this?!" I screamed again, glaring at him. However, my rant was momentarily forgotten the moment he tried to reach out and touch me but suddenly stopped.

"What did you just do?" he whispered and I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I don't know…did I…did I push you away from me Jasper?" I whispered back and he silently nodded. However, he looked a bit confused and the tiniest bit excited.

"I think you did Natalia. Try it again." He stood up, helped me up and then walked a few feet away from me.

"Ok." he nodded and I looked at him, my eyes locking on his. And that's when I felt this strange feeling coming from somewhere. It was coming from someplace deep inside of me. He took two steps forward and instantly, I could literally feel myself pushing against him. I was actually pushing him and yet, I didn't move an inch. Almost like it was all coming from inside of my mind.

He tried it again and the same thing happened. I was actually preventing him from coming any closer to me.

"Natalia?" he gave me a small smile "You think you can drop your power so I can come to you now?" I immediately felt guilty and I stopped doing whatever I had been doing so that he could approach me.

"That was amazing" he walked back towards me but hesitated for a moment. He could sense that I was still angry. More so with myself of course. Yet, even though I was still upset, I still let him hold me again. We stayed like that for hours, neither of talking nor moving. Just the sound of steady, unneeded breathing coming from the two of us.

Eventually, as it started getting dark, he suggested that we head back home. I didn't really want to go back quite yet but, I knew that everyone was probably waiting for me to come back.

As got closer to the house, I felt the anxiety level rising in my body.

"What is it?" Jasper stopped up as we came up to the start of the driveway.

"Jasper, I just want to feel something…anything!" I frowned, as we continued out walk back towards the house. He wanted me to show Carlisle my new found gift. At the moment, I didn't really care. All I wanted was to feel normal. I felt like I was crawling out of my skin to be honest.

"Natalia?" he stopped me before we walked back inside. I looked at him and I'm sure I looked crazy. My eyes were literally blood red and I felt sick.

"You don't resent me do you?" he asked and I could sense his guilt. I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around him, just resting my head against him and shook my head.

"How can I Jasper? I practically begged you to do this to me. Just, promise me that you aren't going to leave me okay? I need you now, more than ever."

"I'm not leaving you Natalia. I promise to be with you every step of the way." he kissed the top of my head "Besides, I have excellent experience with newborn vampires so you're in good hands."

"I love you" I pulled back from him so I could stand up higher to kiss him quickly. When I came back down, there was a slight look of irritation on my face.

"What?" He laughed.

"You would think that now I'm a vampire, I would've grown a few inches. But, no it looks like I'm still the same height."

"But you're still perfect." he reminded me.

"Biased, that's the imprint talking."

"Maybe." he sighed and took my hand once more as we approached the front steps of the house. I thought quickly over everything that had happened today and I suddenly had the feeling that this was not going to be an easy process.

I had barely walked inside the door when I heard someone laughing.

"Natalia!" I looked up and saw Emmett waving at me, a huge smile on his face. I smiled back at him. He jumped up off the couch and ran towards me. And, when I met his gaze for a split second, he suddenly stopped. It was almost like he had ran into a brick wall or something and he ended up stumbling back a bit against the couch. Thankfully, he wasn't angry, he just started laughing.

"If you didn't want me to hug you, you just had to say so." he stood up straight again, giving me a teasing look. In return, I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Come here, Natalia." Carlisle motioned for me to come to him "You too, Edward." he called over my brother and we both walked over to him. Jasper left my side and went to sit with Emmett and everyone else.

"I see that you have discovered your gift, Natalia?"

"Well, not really. I have no clue what I'm doing Carlisle."

"Tell me what you feel."

"Well, it's like when someone comes near me and if I'm able to lock my eyes with them for just a few seconds, I can stop them from coming any closer to me. Almost like I put up a glass wall between the two of us."

"Yes, I see. So, almost like you have a shield?"

"I guess. I don't know."

"Is it just physical? Or can you stop things mentally as well?" I just shrugged. "Right. Ok, let's try something." he stood off to the side so that me and Edward were face to face. "Now, I want you two to keep your eyes locked and Natalia, see if you can block Edward from reading your thoughts." the two of us nodded and I just stared at my brother, feeling incredibly awkward. After a few seconds, I just thought of something.

_I'm having a really, really hard time with this Edward. I don't understand it, I don't feel like myself at all. I just wish it would all go back to normal. _

When his lips curved into a faint smile, I knew that he had heard me.

"He can hear my thoughts. And I'm pretty sure Jasper could feel my emotions earlier. So, it's just a physical thing, Carlisle. Is that bad?" I broke the gaze with Edward, who was still looking at me.

"No, not at all. It's actually a pretty useful gift to have. When and if you should ever be in any danger, you will be able to block your enemies from coming near you."

"Danger? Enemies?" I stared at him "Why would I have enemies?"

"He's not saying you will sweetie" Esme came and grabbed my hands "You just must always be aware of everything around you alright?"

"Ok." I nodded and as soon as she stepped away, I felt myself in a tight embrace. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me, a concerned look on his face. He was still thinking about my thoughts. Even though we weren't actual siblings, we still were able to have silent conversations among one another. Me through my thoughts and him with his eyes.

_I'll be fine…one day right? _

"Of course, Natalia. And we'll all be there for you, just remember that okay?"

"I know. I couldn't have asked for a group of better people to be with."

"Exactly." he released his embrace and I just stood there, feeling a bit exhausted. Mentally of course.

"Can I go upstairs to rest or something? I know I can't sleep but, I think I need to lie down."

"Of course sweetie. Go on ahead." Esme gave me a soft.

Without even having to ask him, Jasper was right there at my side before I began to walk up the stairs.

"Every step, darlin'. Every step." he quickly reminded me. I mustered the most genuine smile I could think of but, I don't know if I succeeded.

As much as I wanted to believe everyone's words of assurance and comfort, there was a part of me that wondered if they were right. Would I really be able to handle this new life?

Yes, I was happy to still be here with the people I love but, I didn't feel like me. And that perhaps was the biggest concern.

As I headed up the stairs, I could feel everyone watching me. No, this was wasn't going to be an easy transition at all.

All I wanted was to find an ounce of hope to keep me motivated.

That's all I needed. A bit of hope and belief in myself. If I could find that, then maybe, just maybe things would be alright someday.

This was my life now. There was no turning back.

* * *

**There was a little bit of everything in this chapter, I think. I hope you guys liked her 'gift.' **

**This story is coming to an end pretty soon. But, don't worry, there is going to be a sequel to it. I'm working on it already so, I hope you guys will be excited for that. **

**As always, Revews=LOVE & hopefully a preview.  
**


	35. All Fall Down

**A/N: MAJOR apologies for not updating sooner. I know, it's been like a month! No excuses other than life and lack of inspiration. It'd be really amazing if I could get 200 reviews with this chapter...that would be fantastic! Anyways, enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 35: All Fall Down**

**If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
If ever your world starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find (find) me**

**Lost 'til you're found  
Swim 'til you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love 'til you hate  
Strong 'til you break  
Know that we all fall down**

You know the saying 'what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger?' I think that I have heard that same line repeated me about a thousand times over the past six months. Yes, that's right. I, Natalia Cullen, am having what feels like the most difficult time with this whole new lifestyle.

And let me tell you, I haven't been the easiest person to be around either. I'm surprised that my entire family hasn't just left me in the dust because they're sick of all my complaining and antics.

But, like Jasper keeps reminding me, none of them are going anywhere; they aren't deserting me. No matter how difficult I may get. Granted, I have an amazing support system. There's Carlisle and Esme who's unfailing patience has truly astounded me. There's Edward who can read my mind, allowing me to not have to verbally express my feelings and thoughts to him. He just listens to me rant and rave without judging me. I couldn't blame him if he did though. But, he's told me of the things he did in the first few years that he was a vampire so he understands somewhat.

Then there's Jasper. He's probably the one who understands me more than anyone. And not just because he and I are the ones together. No, it goes beyond that. He knows from experience. Almost daily I am hearing different stories of things he did or witnessed during his early years. It went beyond just a few years though, it was _decades _before he finally changed his lifestyle. A life that he had been forced into; a life that he didn't choose.

In an odd turn of events, it seems as if the same has happened to me. My choice to be changed wasn't really a choice at all. Simply, there was no other option than the one that occurred. Leaving Jasper alone wouldn't have been fair, to either of us. For him to lose his imprint when there was something he could do, that pain would've been inexplicable.

I suppose that the selflessness that my mother possessed was truly passed down to me. Because most people wouldn't have chosen this life if there had been another option. Then again, my other option was death. So, in a way, it's like I've been given a second chance at life. A life that even though may be extremely difficult to understand, I'm still here breathing. Figuratively of course.

And now here I was, six months later and still feeling a bit skeptical about everything. I haven't felt like myself and I don't know if I ever will. However, tonight was Christmas Eve; I had to be on my best behavior as it were.

Because, even though it has been six months since I was changed, there are still a lot of answered questions. Some things are important, others not so much.

Carlisle has spent months trying to figure out all kinds of things about me but so far, he hasn't really come up with any solid answers. The big thing being that I'm not like your typical vampire. I step out into the sun and I don't look like someone threw a million diamonds all over me. I don't think there really is any logical explanation other than the fact that when Jasper bit me, maybe there wasn't enough venom flowing throughout my system. Well, enough to change me but maybe not enough to change me completely? See, that doesn't make any sense what so ever does it?

Besides not sparkling in the sun, there are some other things that are a bit different about me. I've noticed that my body temperature isn't as cold as everyone else's. I am definitely stronger than I once was but I'm still not as strong as the others oddly enough.

And then there is the whole scent thing. I have only encountered a human's scent twice while out hunting and I nearly snapped. Good thing there was someone with me otherwise who knows what would've happened. God help me the day when and if I ever meet my 'singer' as Carlisle called it. If they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, it could only end in disaster. I hope desperately to never find someone who's blood is so appealing to me that I lose all control.

Needless to say, here I am, sitting alone in the house, waiting. I had been a bit upset when I was informed that it'd be best if I didn't venture out to do my own Christmas shopping. So Alice, my small pixie sister and best friend did it for me. She had me tell her exactly what I wanted and she went and got it for me. Funny thing, the longer Alice has been with Jacob, she doesn't get her visions as much. Why? I don't really know. It must be some werewolf, supernatural thing. But, she's completely head over heels for him so I don't think she really minds it.

Alice was a bit skeptical the first few weeks after I was changed. She didn't know if I was mad at her for not seeing the car accident in time. I assured her that I wasn't. And that was the truth. I could never be mad at her. Even when she smelt like Jacob all the time would I want her to stay away.

I spent most of the morning and afternoon trying to wrap presents. It was quite the activity. Newborn strength made it sort of difficult. It took several attempts before I got it under control and just right.

It was just me in the house currently. A few had gone hunting, while the others where who knows where.

I still wasn't used to the whole hunting thing. I didn't feel comfortable doing it but it was at least bearable now. However, I still didn't like going with a group. Even with Jasper I was hesitant. It had gotten to the point where I mostly went with Esme. Her being my mother, I felt much better when I was with her.

Her style was soft and graceful and that reflected in her hunting skills. A style that I wanted to emulate.

We had gone early this morning and now she was off picking up something at the store. Sitting around in the living room, I was beginning to grow a bit impatient. Sometimes when I was all alone, I felt like I was going to go crazy.

So, when the doorbell rang, it was like a godsend. Practically running towards the door, flinging it open thinking it was one of my family members or Jasper.

"Hey doll." a deep voice greeted me and suddenly things started to blur. I heard the door closing behind them, locking me in with both this person and their scent. "It's been awhile…" he didn't even get to finish his sentence before I practically lunged at him, knocking him down to the ground.

Like I said, I may not be as strong as the other vampires, but I'm still fast. Faster and apparently stronger than the man pinned beneath me.

I gripped his shoulders tightly, pushing him further against the ground.

"You know" he whispered "If I would've known that you turning into a vampire was going to allow your true feelings to show for me, maybe I would've…"

"Shut up." I hissed, increasing the pressure against his shoulders. Glaring down at him, I took note of his facial expression. He didn't look scared. He wasn't afraid in the slightest. In some weird, twisted way, he was intrigued by this. He was waiting to see what I was going to do.

And maybe that's why Jacob wasn't doing anything to push me away from him. However, he was seeing it all wrong. I wasn't chasing after his blood. No, everything inside my body was telling me that this was the enemy and he needed to be taken care of immediately.

Every rational thought in my seemed to disappear with each passing second and all I could focus on was finding a way to kill him before someone showed up.

"Natalia?" he must've noticed the change in my eyes before he suddenly looked a bit concerned "Are you…what are you thinking?"

"No, no" I shut my eyes, putting more pressure on him to the point where I actually heard something snap. "I can't, no I won't do this!"

"Natalia! What are you doing?!" my eyes snapped away from him for a split second. Just in time to feel someone's arm wrap around my waist and rip me away from him.

"Get off of me Emmett!" I screamed, turning in his grasp so I could see him.

"No can do sweetheart. You aren't thinking straight and you're not killing someone on my watch. Nope, sorry." As soon as the word 'kill' came out of his mouth, I froze and stopped completely.

"Don't let me go, Emmett. Please." I was suddenly begging him. He quickly nodded before tightening his embrace around me.

Still with my face buried against him, I heard more voices and the door opening. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there, with Emmett's arms still wound around me.

"What's going on? Jake, what happened?" Alice rushed to his side, helping him up.

"It's nothing, Alice. I just…" I heard another snap "I think I might've surprised Natalia. I don't think she's used to me being around her."

"What happened dear?" I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't turn. I knew it was Carlisle and I didn't really feel like explaining to him how I almost murdered someone in his living room. Thankfully and unfortunately, my brother heard and saw what had just happened so he was able to fill everyone in, earning some gasps and nods from everyone.

"Ah, it was nothing you guys. I'm perfectly fine. Look, I'm already healed." I heard Jacob's voice, completely back to normal and I peered up from Emmett and looked at him. Sure enough, he looked to be fine and in one piece.

"I'm so sorry Jake, I didn't mean to do it."

"It's no big." he shrugged.

"Actually, Jacob, it _is _a big deal." Carlisle rejoined the conversation and I cringed internally. I already knew were this was going before he said another word. "I think we should sit down before we continue."

"Carlisle, honey, can't this wait until later?" Esme asked gently, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Better now than later dear." he assured her and she sighed in defeat. Even she knew there was no changing his mind.

I reluctantly pulled away from the tight grasp of Emmett and followed them and sat across from them. And, almost instantly, there was someone beside me, taking my hand tightly in theirs. I didn't even have to look up to see who it was. It could only be one person.

"I'm here, Natalia." Jasper squeezed my hand in reassurance and I gave him a small smile.

"This is about school isn't it?" I asked before anyone could start talking. What else could it be about?

"I'm afraid it is Natalia. Now, I know that six months clearly isn't enough time for you to get used to everything about this new life but" oh, boy nothing good ever came after the 'but.' "I've, well we've all noticed that you have been having a pretty tough time adjusting to the new lifestyle. Especially when it comes to controlling your thirst."

At that very moment, I felt like a five year old being reprimanded. But, I knew he was right.

"I know Carlisle. I've been trying really hard though. I hope you know that?"

"Of course I know sweetheart. But sometimes, no matter how hard we try, it still takes some of us longer to adjust than others. That's just the truth and it doesn't mean that there is something wrong with you."

In a way, that made me feel a bit better. He wasn't looking down on me, he was just being honest. This could happen to anyone type of thing.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" I pressed, really wanting to know his plan.

"Well, I would suggest that you hold off starting college for at least a year." I didn't flinch at his words. I knew this was coming for awhile now. I wasn't stupid. But, it still hurt a bit when I heard it. "Perhaps even move back to Alaska for that time?" he looked at me and then to Esme who just nodded sympathetically.

"Alaska! I don't want to move to Alaska for a year." that seemed a bit extreme. Before I had been adopted into their family, the Cullens had spent some time in Alaska with another group of vampires.

"It's remote, just what you need Natalia."

"If it's remote then how will I get used to being around people?"

"It's not completely abandoned." he laughed gently "But there, we will be able to take it slower and there's less risk of any accidents."

Everything he said was so true. I mean honestly, how in the world was I going to handle going to school where I'd be surrounded by thousands of people when I couldn't even handle one?

"Fine" I sighed "I'll put of school for a year. I don't want to hurt anyone. And if is the best way, then I'll go." I knew there was no point in trying to argue with him. His mind was already made up. And, this actually was the best thing. I didn't want to be the cause of sudden deaths on a college campus.

"There's my girl." he clapped his hands, pleased at my answer "I'm so glad that you're being so responsible about this."

"But, what about everyone else?" I looked around the room. In the time that we have lived here in Washington, our family had grown a bit.

"Bella and I will come with you." Edward stepped forward, a smile on his face. "You're family Natalia and we're going to help you as much as we can."

"But what about college?"

"We have all of eternity to start college. You only get to train your newborn sister once." he laughed.

"And I'm sure not going anywhere!" Emmett grinned at me, clearly amused at seeing me trying to get a hang of everything in Alaska. I glared at him but he merely winked. Rosalie agreed too, which I knew she would. Wherever Emmett went, she would go as well.

"Alice?" I glanced up at her and she was standing there, a torn look on her face as she stood beside Jacob.

"I think…" she sighed "I think that I belong here, with Jake." she looked up at him lovingly and he smiled back at her. "Natalia, I'm so sorry."

"Alice, no" I stood quickly, walking over to her. I paused for a few seconds, waiting for Jacob to take the hint and back up away from me "I'm not mad at you. Not at all. I wouldn't think of tearing you two apart." I knew that if Alice came with me, Jacob wouldn't follow her and it would kill them both. Because at the moment, his loyalty was to both his pack of brothers as well as Alice. And I didn't want either of them to have to make that decision on my behalf.

She threw her tiny arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"But" she pulled away "Our promise for next year still stands right?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yes, of course. I still want you two to come to school with us whenever the time comes." I glanced cautiously at Jacob.

"Well, as long as you don't promise to kill me, there shouldn't be a problem doll." he laughed, letting me know that he was only being half serious.

"Good." I walked away from them, taking my spot back on the couch. I didn't even need to ask Jasper. That would've been a rather silly question. So instead, I grabbed his hand again, holding it tightly in mine and just looked at him. He knew what I was asking him and he nodded.

"Well, now that it's all settled, what do you say to opening up some gifts?" Esme changed the subject entirely which I was extremely grateful for.

Excitement rather than tension soon filled the room as presents were passed around and handed out. I loved every gift I received from everyone.

There was one gift however that I didn't get and I was so sure I was going to.

On our first Christmas, Jasper had given me two rings. A promise ring and an engagement ring with every intention of proposing one day to me. Our second Christmas, he wasn't here and I spent it alone. And after I was changed, I couldn't find that ring anywhere. The engagement one and I knew that I hadn't lost it, meaning he had taken it. Why else would he have taken it if he wasn't going to ask me to marry him?

I caught Edward looking at me oddly for a few moments and I just shrugged as he heard my thoughts. He turned towards Bella who didn't say a word but they were clearly having a conversation between the two of them.

After all the gifts were open, everyone sort of parted ways. Jake and Alice headed back to the reservation to spend some time with his dad and his friends. Friends who, according to Alice, still wanted to meet me. But after today, that might not be a good idea just yet.

Before I knew it, the living room was empty and Jasper was taking my hand so that we could go upstairs, just the two of us.

I changed quickly, pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Sure there was probably something cuter or even sexier in my dresser that I could've put on but I didn't really see any need to tonight. Besides, the two of us never needed to impress the other. No, we just _needed _one another.

Grabbing a blanket, I joined him where he was already sitting by my window waiting for me. Again, there was really no need for a blanket but it was so soft and pretty that just having it was a nice feeling. Sitting with him, I curled into his side and the two of us just sat there, looking out the window, watching the snow fall from the sky.

"Natalia, can I ask you something?"

I turned to face him better "Anything."

"Do you" he brushed some of my hair out of my face, his hand tracing over the crescent mark on my neck "regret what I did to you?" he looked hesitant when he looked back at me, almost as if he was afraid to hear me answer.

"I don't regret a single moment I have spent with you Jasper. I admit, things haven't been easy for me since I was changed but, one day it's all going to be fine. But, no I don't regret it at all."

"But everything you're going through…"

"Will all be worth it in the end." I finished his sentence.

"Promise?"

"Yes" I leaned in closer "I promise." he grabbed my face with both his hands before pressing his lips gently to mine. After a few seconds though, I pressed myself tighter, closer to him, once again reminding him that I wasn't a fragile little human anymore; something he seemed to forget a lot of the time.

"So quick to remind me." he laughed, wrapping an arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Well" I pushed him back slightly, moving my lips from his to the spot right below his ear "_This _is one thing I have control over." which, that was completely true. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he kissed me deeper and more fervently. Jasper knew that I couldn't hurt him and that he couldn't hurt me anymore either. He of course was always going to be gentle with me but I was just waiting for the day when he would just let go of all inhibitions and be with me with everything he had. Just the mere thought about it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

I laughed when he took a bit of control of the situation, pushing us so that he was leaning over me, letting his hands roam everywhere.

Though the desire to be intimate had increased as of lately, I wasn't about to sit here and beg him. No, I think the way we both saw it, much like our first time, it was going to be unplanned, spontaneous and absolutely wonderful. Well, I hoped it would be more than wonderful being as we could do so much when the time came.

We stayed like this for who knows how long. Another perk of being a vampire? Time and air didn't really matter anymore. Hours could pass and it could only feel like minutes.

"You know I could kiss you….forever." I admitted shamelessly. I wanted him to know it, even though I'm pretty sure he already did.

"Well good thing we'll be together forever." I leaned in closer to him as he kissed my forehead before we resumed looking out the window again as more snow fell. There was just something calming about watching it fall. Or, it could be that the person I was with at this very moment was someone I was deeply in love with.

"Forever?" I began to expand on the question, hoping to get the courage to ask him about that ring but I couldn't do it.

"Forever darlin'. Just remember, for every rough spot you encounter on this journey, there'll be plenty of good ones. And every time you feel like you're falling, know that we've all had our moments of weakness. We're not perfect. We may not be human, but we're still flawed."

I just nodded, thinking about what he had just said.

"But" he continued "I still think you're perfect."

"Biased."

"I'm serious Natalia" he grabbed my hands in his tighter "I will not let you fall. Or, at least, I won't let you fall alone. I will always be with you….no matter what."

"Promise?" it was my turn to ask.

"For eternity."

And whether he knew it or not, I was going to hold him to that promise. No, more than that. I was going to cling desperately to that promise. If there was one person who understood and who I would rather have at my side, you better believe it was the man sitting right beside me.

With him sticking by me, maybe things would be okay. After all, no one was perfect, we were all flawed in our own ways. But at the end of the day, if you had someone you loved by your side to help you through it, then maybe it _would _be all worth it.

* * *

**Thoughts? Next chapter is the last chapter of this story; going to wrap everything up!  
**

**Reviews are love and will get you a small preview for the final chapter!  
**


	36. All Around Me

**A/N: Alright guys, this is it. It took me long enough, but here is the final chapter to this story! Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 36: All Around Me**

**Take my hand, I give it to you**

**Now you owe me **

**All I am**

**You said you would never leave me**

**I believe you, I believe**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healed**

**Jasper**

Today was the day; it was January 30th. In exactly twenty four hours from now, I will be in Alaska where I will be spending the next six or seven months trying to help Natalia become a strong, controlled vampire. It is easier said than done of course but, I had the utmost faith in her. Between all the people coming with us, she will have the best support system. The real test, however, will come at the end of summer when we see if she can truly be around other people without wanting to attack any of them. If she can do this, then she and I (along with Alice and most likely Jacob) will be attending school in the fall.

This morning, after everything had been packed away that was important, Natalia had told me to come back and meet her this afternoon, that she had something to show me. I had to admit, Natalia's current state of unpredictability was becoming more frequent with each passing day.

As I waited for her, I couldn't help but let the familiar feeling of déjà vu flood through my system. The last time I was supposed to meet her, the end results weren't what neither of us were expecting. However this time, she was stronger, immortal so I doubted anything bad was going to happen. And then, almost as if on cue, I saw her walking towards me until we met in the middle of the clearing.

"What are we doing here?" I asked after embracing her tightly.

"We're going to the beach." She smiled innocently as she began to take steps forward. My hand immediately grabbed hers and I pulled her back.

"Natalia, you know we can't go that way." I reminded her of the invisible treaty line that separated us from the dogs.

"Want to bet?" she stepped away from me, over the treaty line. When I didn't follow, she frowned "Oh, come on Jasper. We have special permission, just for today. I promise, we're fine." She held her hand out to me and I hesitantly took it.

"And just why are we going to the beach? It is winter after all."

"Oh, well you'll just have to wait and see…" she grinned playfully before she took off running. What choice did I have other than to run after her? Besides, I was curious and extremely eager to see what this girl had up her sleeve.

We ran until the beach started to come into view to which at that point, she stopped running completely.

"Will you look at that?" her voice held such wonder and awe "Have you ever seen something so beautiful and peaceful looking?"

Oh, well that was _too _easy "I'm quite certain I have."

"Biased. Come on, let's go." she took hold of my hand again as we continued down the path until we reached a particular.

"How are we allowed here again?"

"It's pays to have you best friend to be in good with the leader of the pack." she laughed, clearly thinking of something. "Alice pulled some strings for me; clearly we're not here to hurt anyone."

"I see." Even though she said we were okay, I couldn't shake the feeling I had. We didn't exactly belong here.

"So" she began, a bit of anxiety shining in her eyes "I know that this isn't exactly the willow tree but, I wanted to have a really amazing backdrop for this."

"For what?"

"Just sit." she instructed and I did and then, seemingly out of no where, she sitting in front of me, holding a guitar in her hand.

"Where did you get a guitar?" this girl was always full of surprises wasn't she?

"I had Alice bring it for me earlier. Now, you just need to not say anything ok? I'm already really nervous about this."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"For the past couple weeks, while you've been away sometimes, I had Edward teach me to play the guitar. I oddly picked up pretty quickly. I just don't know if the execution is going to be any good."

"Wait, wait. You're going to play? For _me_?"

"Yes. Is that um…a bad thing?"

"No, of course it isn't darlin'….just a bit surprising that's all."

"Promise not to laugh at me?"

"Why would I laugh at you Natalia?"

"Promise me" she repeated.

"Fine, I promise." I sat back a bit as she sat with the guitar on her lap, playing a few chords before an actual melody began to form followed by her…singing. I sat, fixated on the words she was saying. I knew this wasn't something she had written but that didn't matter. It was the meaning behind the words and the conviction as she sang them that mattered.

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life  
You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby_

_You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you  
_

When she was done, she hesitantly set the guitar down, and looked up at me, anxiously awaiting my reaction.

"Well" I thought carefully of my words "well darlin' I think I'm the one speechless right now."

Her face immediately fell, indicating she had taken it the wrong way "Jasper" she pouted.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that" I grabbed her face in my hands "it was" I pressed my lips to her cheeks "amazing."

"You have to say that." she glanced up at me. Even though she was seemingly perfect in the eyes of so many, Natalia still had her insecurities and worries.

"No" I wrapped my arms around her trying to reassure her through my embrace "it was truly amazing. No one has ever sang for me.'

Joy quickly filled her golden eyes before crashing her lips against mine. Every ounce of love that she had for me was in that kiss. Her arms, which had wound their way around my neck, pulled me down easily. Her newborn strength was something extremely appealing to me. There was just something so attractive about the way that she was able to so easily take control.

I knew what she wanted; her emotions were reflecting want, desire and an all around craving for intimacy. Her hands traveled where they could, her lips marking what she could reach. Even though I was right there with her, so desperately wanting to show her what this could all feel and be like now that we were the same, I knew we couldn't. At least, not right now.

"Natalia" I pinned her wandering hands at her side "Natalia, we can't do this darlin'."

"What?" her eyes snapped up at me and I wasn't all that surprised to see them dark; dark with want "why not?" she attempted to press her hips up against mine, trying to create some sort of friction.

I couldn't help but laugh at her feeble attempts to give in "not to say I don't want to it's just that…here and now doesn't seem like the right place."

"Then when?" she sighed, defeated.

"Oh believe me Natalia, you'll know and I promise you" I kissed her lips once more before sitting up "it'll be worth the wait."

"It's not nice to tease people like that Jasper" she sighed.

"No, I suppose not but, I think I have something that'll make you feel better. Close your eyes."

"What?" she looked at me confused "Why?"

"Just do it please." giving in, she slid her eyes shut, waiting for me. Quickly, I pulled out the small velvet box that had been in my pocket for the last month as I waited for just the right moment to do this. And now, well now seemed like a perfect time. Opening it and placing it in front of her, I told her to open them back up.

The look on her face was priceless. Though she had seen the ring before when I first gave it to her, she knew what this was, what I was asking her without having to say much.

"You _did _have it all along." she smiled.

"Of course. I've had it since the day we graduated" her eyes softened a bit as she looked at me "I was going to ask you that night Natalia; that's why I asked you to meet me. Everything was supposed to be perfect that night. I was…"

"Shh" she placed a finger on my lips "this is supposed to be a proposal, not the time to think about the what ifs."

She was right. I couldn't change what happened that day, couldn't take it back. All we had now was this moment and whatever was to come after it for all eternity.

"So uh, are you going to ask me?" she broke the silence.

"Right!" I took the ring out of the box "Natalia Cullen" I slipped it on her finger "will you marry me?"

"Yes, a million times yes." she beamed, staring at the ring once it was on her "god Jasper, this is really beautiful." she turned it towards the light, the sun reflecting off the blue sapphire ring. "I can't even tell you how long I've been waiting for you to ask me to marry you." she suddenly flung her arms around me, pushing me down back to the ground, showering my face with tiny kisses. I let her have fun without letting her get too carried away before sitting us back up. We spent the next couple hours sitting on the beach, my arm draped tightly around her shoulders as she looked out towards the water.

"Probably not what you expected to happen today?"

"Not in the least" she laughed "I was so worried about playing you that song. I'm glad you liked it by the way."

"May I ask why you chose that song?"

She shrugged "I thought it pretty much summed up our relationship don't you think? I mean, for awhile there, I wanted nothing to do with you" she laughed some more "But, my heart already belonged to you before I even knew what was happening."

"Likewise. There was just something inexplicable about you Natalia from the moment I met you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"Do you think that if you hadn't imprinted on me, you'd still love me the way you do now?"

I pondered her question. It was definitely something I had thought about from the moment I met her and a bit more since she had been changed. I would never tell her because it wasn't that big of a deal but, after becoming like one of us, the pull I felt towards her wasn't as strong, as dominant as it once was when she was human. However, that was neither here nor there. I loved this girl, and that's all that mattered.

"I don't know Natalia but, there's no need to think about that. I love you beyond reason and I am always going to be there for you do you understand? No matter what."

She didn't seem too pleased with my answer but she took it anyway. "I'll always love you too."

"We should get going" I looked up towards the sky, standing to help her up "they're probably wondering we are."

"Yea, you're right." she stood, taking my hand in hers. "Jasper, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that everything's going to be okay. That this whole living in Alaska is going to pay off and I'm going to get better.."

"You don't need my promise. You're already getting stronger Natalia, ever day. This is only going to make things easier for you, you'll see."

We walked away from the beach, hands still laced together the entire time. There was no rush to get back to the house. Our flight wasn't until much later this evening so we walked at what one would call a normal, human pace as we enjoyed the nature that surrounded us as well as each other.

When we finally arrived at the house, everyone was already there, just waiting. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the front steps. As soon as he saw us, he jumped up and ran towards us. Immediately, Natalia started laughing as she took in the sight of him. He was wearing one of those furry hats and had a huge smile on his face.

"Emmett, what are you wearing??"

"Oh don't worry babe, I bought one for you too!" he winked "you know, so we wont' 'freeze' out there in Alaska. I mean, we got to play the part right?"

"I guess so but I don't know if I want to wear one of those." she shook her head, hugging him when he frowned "fine, just once okay?"

"I knew you'd see it my way!" he kissed her cheek before going back to Rosalie.

"Very peculiar that one." I observed him interacting with my sister.

"Yes, but he loves your sister very much. And you have to admit, his happiness is contagious." it was true, the smile on Natalia's face was still in place as we entered the house where the rest of the family was.

"There you are sweetie" Esme came up to us quickly, hugging us both "Ah, I see Emmett showed you his hat." she laughed warmly. Even though we weren't all her children, she saw us all that way. Esme was clearly the matriarch of this family.

"I got two presents today." Natalia looked at her mother knowingly before the two women erupted into huge smiles and more hugging.

"Oh, honey" she beamed "oh, it's beautiful" she awed at the ring.

"You did good Jasper." Alice was at our side suddenly, looking down at the ring too "it's perfect."

"We should really get going everyone." Carlisle called the attention of his family towards him "we're due at the airport in an hour."

Everyone began saying their goodbyes to Alice and Jacob; the only two who wouldn't be coming with us. I didn't understand much about Jacob and his pack as they called it. Alice said he was on his way to becoming an Alpha, the leader, and apparently that was a huge responsibility. There were others, his brothers and his loyalty to them was why he was still staying here. That and he was still in high school.

Soon it was just the four of us in the living room.

"Alice, what am I going to do without you?" the two girls stood together, arms wrapped around each other. Surely if they were human, they'd be crying. I could feel their sadness and it was tremendous. "you're my best friend."

"Don't worry Nat" Alice smiled "before you know it, we'll be together again."

"You mean?" her smile brightened "you guys _are _going to come??"

"Jake finally worked things out with the rest of the pack so yes, we will be there come time for the fall semester."

"Oh Alice" she flung her arms around her friend again before turning to walk to Jacob "and you! Thank you so much." she embraced him quickly before pulling away because of his scent.

"Like I said doll, I knew you weren't going to kill me that day…and if it makes Alice happy, you really think I'm going to say no?" he joked.

"You better not" Alice glared at him. Even I had to admit, these two were the perfect pair.

It was still a bit odd that a werewolf would imprint on a vampire. I had never heard of such a thing. It was probably something uncommon and only happened once in awhile. Whatever the case, it was an amazingly strong bond that I doubt could be broken.

"Uh, Jasper?" Jacob stepped towards me "I know that things haven't been the best between us but, I want you to know that everything that happened? Well, how about we just put it behind us? For the sake of Alice and Natalia?"

He did have a point. If we were going to be going to school together in the fall, we'd better start treating each other somewhat decently.

"There no promises Jacob but I'll work on it alright? Work to get along with you."

"That's all I can ask for man. Besides, I think the four of us being in the same city a few months from now will prove to be the ultimate test right?" he laughed.

"Clearly." I agreed.

Finally, it was time. A few more hugs for the girls and a somewhat friendly handshake between Jacob and I and then it was time to go.

There were eight of going which required the use of two cars. Alice and Jacob watched us load up before one final wave and they were gone, on their way back to the reservation, which was to become Alice's new home for the time being.

Natalia sat in the car, with Emmett and Rosalie in the front. Night was falling over the city as we drove away, making our way towards the airport. The entire time, she held on to my hand tightly. I could tell that she was scared, unsure of what these next few months would bring her. I honestly didn't now. I believed that she had it in her to become even stronger and resistant to human blood. Though, I had to wonder if Natalia were to encounter her singer once we got to school, would she be able to control herself with only myself and Alice at her side? Right now, she was going to be surrounded by seven other vampires who could help her, where someone would constantly be with her.

I supposed that only time would tell; that this would be the ultimate test once she started college with thousands of other people surrounding her.

Holding her hand, looking at her, I realized that this was just another stepping stone. We had already gone through so much together that this was just another thing we would face together, and hopefully overcome.

She was mine, I was hers. With one look, she became my world and now here we were, about to embark on a new journey together. Imprint or not, Natalia and I are bound to each other forever now; and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Nothing was going to tear us apart. Hell, we had gotten this far hadn't we? Anything after this moment would be easy in comparison to everything else we had encountered. Everything was going to be just fine, it had to be. I took a chance on something mystical, supernatural, not knowing where it was going to take me. With that chance, there came a wide range of emotions and things that I will never forget or regret as we look forward to this new life together...

* * *

**Thoughts on the last chapter..or the entire story for that matter? I am sad to see the story to come to an end but so excited for the sequel. There were lots of little things in this last chapter that hinted as to what's going to be going down in the sequel. I'd be interested to see what people think is going to happen? **

**As always, I have to thank everyone who has ever reviewed this story, I know it was a bit different so thank you for taking a chance on it, it means so much to me! **

**As for the sequel, which will be called "Here We Go Again" should be up in the next two weeks. So, make sure you keep an eye out for that!**

**What else? Oh, the song Natalia sang in this chapter was 'Speechless' by the Veronicas...and the Title of this story 'Until you're Mine' comes from the song of the same name by Demi Lovato; if you've never heard it, I highly suggest you do!!**

**Again, thank you so much!**

**~Chel  
**


	37. Sequel

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel to this story, Here We Go Again, is now posted! **

**I'm extremely excited for this new story and I can't wait for you all to go check it out!**

**~Chel**


End file.
